Always Be Mine (sequel of MYFLWIF kaisoo)
by Skyiee
Summary: (CHAP 19 Up update ) Belum, atau gak jadi end silahkan review. ...KAISOO/Mainpair. slight Hunhan,chanbaek. MARRIED LIFE,DRAMA,ROMANCE, HURT COMFORT.WARNING: GS FOR UKE ,RnR PLEASE...
1. Teaser

Tittle: Always Be Mine (sequel)

Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Drama, Romance campur aduk!

Rated : M

Lenght: Chaptered

Author: 12154kaisoo

Maincast: Kaisoo

**Yang belum baca Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel, sebaiknya baca dulu ff itu dulu, soalnya ini lanjutan dari fanfic tersebut.**

Other Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Taoris, Chenmin, Sulay, Yuri, Krystal dsb.

Warning **: Genderswitch for uke**,**ooc,typos,gak suka gs menyingkir,don like dont read**

**.**

**.**

~~~~TEASER ~~~

_Mereka berada di Sofa, sang istri terlihat duduk dan megelus kepala suaminya yang bertumpu di kedua pahanya yang dijadikan bantalan untuk sang suami yang tertidur._

_"__Seharusnya kau memakai ini, disini'_

_"__**My answer **__is You"/Kyungsoo Chu~~ "Yakk"/Kyungsoo "Mianhe~"/ Jongin "project untuk Jongin Junior"/ Jongin "ne segera Eomma~"/Jongin "berat Jongin"/Kyungsoo. "setiap malam kau selalu begini"/Jongin . "biar aku menghangatkan mu~'' "kau cantik"_

_"__**call me baby~**__"/Jongin "ahh..eunghhh..Jonginh..." desah Kyungsoo._

_"__jangan merindukan ku!''Kyungsoo "aku akan merindukan mu!"/Jongin "jangan hubungi aku"Jongin_

_"__aku akan menghubungi mu yeobo"Jongin Chu~~~~ "aku tunggu di rumah~"/Kyungsoo_

_"__kau jahat~"/Kyungsoo "mianhe, Soo-ya apa aku harus menunggu petir agar kau mau memeluk ku"/Jongin "__**beautiful..." **__"kami akan datang!" "chukae Luhan Sehun" "APA? Luhan di rumah sakit?"/Kyungsoo_

_"__sebaiknya kau pulang"/Sehun "ah Kau karyawan baru?"_

_"__jangan harap kau melihat senyum darinya, dan ingat satu hal. Kudengar dia sudah memiliki istri tapi aku tidak tahu, istrinya-'' ''benarkah?"/Kyungsoo_

_"__Aku melihat sajangnim berciuman dengan seseorang di besment, sepertinya dia karyawan di sini"_

_"__jeoungmal?"_

_"__Jongin, kenapa Kyungsoo harus menyembunyiakn identitasnya dia kan istri mu"/chanyeol. "Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau tidak takut jika Jongin sampai berpaling pada Krystal lagi"/Baekhyun._

_''__Dia istriku/dia suami ku"/jongin Kyungsoo._

_"__MWO?"_

_"__**Lady Luck~" **_

_"__Jongin, kau mesum sekali"_

_"__Upps... maaf eomma keluar dulu!" Kim Yuri_

_"__bibir mu manis" /Jongin_

_"__kau ini!" /Kyungsoo_

_"__apa kita perlu berbulan madu lagi? Aku akan memilih Indonesia untuk itu, aku dengar sekarang tengah musim hujan dan aku yakin kau tak akan lepas dari pelukan ku'' /Jongin_

_Puk_

_"__appoyo~"_

_"__berhentilah bekerja~"/ Jongin_

_"__jauhi Suho"/Jongin _

_"__aku akan menghukum mu nanti malam" ? jongin._

_"__shhh ahhh~" Kyungsoo_

_"__dasar __**PLAYBOY**__"/Kyungsoo Luhan_

_"__APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"/Jongin_

_BUGH..._

_"__Lepaskan Kyungso"/Suho_

_"__kau pikir kau siapa?"/ Jongin._

_"__aku ingin kembali dengan mu Jongin"/Krystal_

_"__Tidak"/kyungsoo_

_"__kau perv—mphthh"/Kyungsoo_

_"__aku hamil"/Kyungsoo._

_"__Dasar Brengsek...''_

_"__saranghe" /Jongin_

_"__nado Saranghe''/Kyungoo_

...

Dan masih bnyk lagi! kkkk

.

.

.

.

NOTE:

Haha author udah kaya orang gila pas bikin sweet moment kaisoonya entah kenapa author senyum-senyum sendiri pas bikin n bayanginnya, oh iya author bakal ngasih tittle chapter nya pake beberapa judul lagu di album exodus, itu tuh yang udah di bold di teks teaser, tapi bukan berati chapter nya ada segitu yah! Tergantung request reader juga nanti!

Makasih sebelumnya untuk readers yang udah baca Myflwif.

Teasernya emang gak jelas, dan author emang gak tahu cara bikinnya!

*Deep bow

Pay pay^^


	2. MY ANSWER

Tittle: Always Be Mine.

Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Drama, Romance.

Rated : M

Lenght: Chaptered

Author: 12154kaisoo

Maincast: Kaisoo

**Yang belum baca Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel, sebaiknya baca dulu ff itu soalnya ini lanjutan dari fanfic tersebut.**

Other Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Taoris, Chenmin, Sulay, Yuri, Krystal dsb.

Warning **: Genderswitch for uke**,**ooc,typos,gak suka gs menyingkir,don like dont read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******HAPPY READING******

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...[NO SIDERS]...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1**

_"__eum... saranghe Jongin~" Kyungsoo berjinjit dan mencium bibir Jongin._

_Jongin kaget akan reaksi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mencium nya terlebih dulu, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Jongin menekan lebih dalam tengkuk Kyungsoo, dia memegang pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya, Kyungsoo pun mengalungkan tangan nya di leher kokoh Jongin, keduanya menikmati ciuman itu dalam rasa yang begitu menyenangkan bagi keduanya, lumatan-lumatan itu berubah menjadi panas saat Jongin mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang merasa kaget akhirnya membuka mulutnya refleks, merasa ada celah akhirnya Jongin menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam gua hangat Kyungsoo dan saat ini dia dapat merasakan rasa colla yang masih menempel di rongga mulut Kyungsoo bercampur dengan lidahnya yang masih terasa manis pula. Kecipak saliva mulai terdengar menandakan betapa panasnya pagutan bibir di tengah hari seperti_ _ini, Kyungsoo pun sampai melenguh ketika Jongin mendorong kuat lidahnya._

_"__eunghh..." lenguhan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jongin semakin gencar_

_"__hmpppthh..." jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo, melumat atas dan bawah bibir Kyungsoo bergantian kemudian melepaskannya setelah memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan._

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama terengah karena aktivitas mereka, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, keduanya tersenyum bahagia saat ini.

"Jongin-ah, jadi kemarin malam kau mendengar nya?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan posisinya memeluk Jongin.

"eum...kau bahkan tidak menyadari ciuman tulus ku di kening mu pagi itu?"

"habis... aku pikir kau sedang berakting, dan belum lagi kau mengelus peru—Yakk Jongin?'' kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena mengingat satu hal yang membuatnya kaget.

"apa..?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah polosnya.

"apa katamu?" Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"apa?" tanya Jongin bingung

"yaak Jongin, perutku...kau dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa aku tengah hamil pada eomma, lalu bagaimana jika dia tahu kebohongan ini?"

"kebohongan apa" ucap Jongin santai "kita bisa membuatnya sekarang juga!" lanjutnya berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo hingga membuat istrinya bergidik.

"yyak...'' Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin pelan.

"kenapa, lagi pula kita sudah lama menjadi suami istri dan selama itu pula kita belum melakukan 'tugas' kita" Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dengan pipinya yang terlihat merah padam karena pembicaraan Jongin yang membahas tentang hal keintiman.

"diam mu aku anggap setuju" ucap Jongin dengan senyum evil nya

"andwae, tidak bisa badan ku lengket dan aku mau mandi" panik Kyungsoo dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, namun langkah nya terhenti karena Jongin menahannya.

"biar aku temani!" goda Jongin kembali berhasil membuat Kyungsoo semakin panik.

"eoh? Tidak-tidak aku tidak mau" ucap Kyungsoo menggeleng keras dengan wajah ketakutan saat ini mencoba berjalan namun tangannya masih di tahan oleh Jongin.

"yaaa Jongin lepaskan aku jebal~" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelasnya. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Kyungsoo.

"baiklah, tapi aku lapar baby Soo" ucap Jongin terdengar manja membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya geli, 'baby Soo' batin Kyungsoo.

"jika kau lapar kau bisa makan camilan yang kau beli tadi, atau kau bisa membuat pasta, sudah lepaskan aku" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pegangan Jongin di tangannya.

"aku tidak mau makan itu" Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo hingga tubuh keduanya menempel.

"lalu kau mau makan ap-mphtttt" bibir Kyungsoo di bungkam oleh bibir Jongin

"aku ingin memakan mu" bisik Jongin tepat di depan bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, masih kaget akan ciuman Jongin yang tiba-tiba dan perkataan nya tadi, merasakan tubuhnya yang sudah terbebas dari Jongin dengan langkah seribu dia melesat masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras kemudian menguncinya.

"setakut itu kah kau Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"KYUNGSOO-YA KU PASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGHINDAR UNTUK NANTI MALAM" teriak Jongin dengan berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum.

"ANDWAEEEEEE...EOMMA HUWEEE..." Teriak Kyungsoo di balik pintu dengan kedua tangan memegang pipi yang memerah seperti akan meledak.

'aisshhh apa dia akan marah?' pikir Kyungsoo sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, 'tapi aku sedang datang bulan' batin Kyungsoo lagi 'aishhh sudahlah, lagi pula ini salah dia, jika saja dia menyatakan cintanya sedari dulu mungkin perutku sudah...' batinnya lagi.

''yaak Kyungsoo kenapa kau membayangkan hal seperti itu~?'' ucap Kyungsoo mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang lengket akibat air Soda.

Cklek

Kaki mungil Kyungsoo menapaki lantai dengan ke sepuluh jari kakinya yang di jadikan tumpuan kaki, dia berjalan dengan berjinjit melangkah dengan begitu perlahan tak ingin keberadaanya di ketahui oleh suaminya yang sedang berbaring di Sofa berukuran panjang, Jongin namja tan itu terlihat serius dengan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya. Dengan nafas yang di tahan Kyungsoo mendekati kulkas dan mengambil semua bahan-bahan yang akan di olahnya, Kyungsoo dapat bernafas lega saat dia kini sudah sampai di depan kompor, dia akan memasak pasta.

Grep

Tangan kekar berwarna tan melingkar di pinggang ramping yeoja mungil yang terlihat sedang serius dengan masakannya.

"OMO, Jongin~kau mengagetkanku" kaget Kyungsoo.

"kau sedang apa?'' Jongin menaruh dagunya di bahu sempit Kyungsoo

"aku akan memasak pasta untuk makan siang kita" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan posisinya yang sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu.

"oh..., Soo~"

"hmm.."

"tidak hanya memanggil"

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau duduk saja aku tak bisa konsentrasi dengan masakanku"

"aku tidak mau" Jongin bersih kekeh

Plak, Kyungsoo menggeplak tangan Jongin

"aww.."

"berhentilah mengelus-elus perutku~"

"memangnya kenapa?" ucap Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan mengelus perut datar Kyungsoo.

"Jongin~" rengek Kyungsoo.

"waeyo?... Soo-ya pasti eomma sangat menantikan cucu disini" ucap Jongin sambil mengelus perut Kyungsoo lembut.

"ne aku tahu itu, dan eomma mu itu sangat senang saat kau berbohong padanya padahal di perutku ini tidak ada bayi dan sepertinya akan lama untuk mendapatkan bayi"

"ah waeyo?" tanya jongin dengan alis terlihat bertautan.

"ne kau tidak bisa membuatnya malam ini"

"eoh?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya karena Kyungsoo membalikan posisinya saat ini.

"aku sedang datang bulan Jongin~, aku minta maaf" Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Jongin

"..." Jongin hanya bisa diam #poorJongin

"bersabarlah~" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Jongin.

"pantas saja, kau sensitive sekali hari ini" ucap Jongin sambil mecubit pipi gembil Kyungsoo

"aww...ah sudahlah, sebentar lagi pasta nya akan matang!'' ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan kembali memasak sementara Jongin dia kembali mengganggu kegiatan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum karena tingkah Jongin yang terlihat manja saat ini.

"Jongin-ah kau belum mandi?"

"ah iya, aku malas!"

"mandilah dulu~"

"ahh...baiklah isriku~" Jongin mendesah kecewa,kemudian berjalan gontai ke arah kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo menelusup kedalam surai darkbrown suaminya, dia mengelus rambut-rambut Jongin dengan begitu lembut sampai sang pemiliknya saja saat ini terlihat memejamkan mata, menikmati akan sentuhan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya terbuai.

Keduanya sudah menikmati pasta hasil buatan Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu dan saat ini Kyungsoo terlihat sedang duduk di sofa dengan Jongin yang membaringkan badannya di sofa dengan kepala bertumpu di kedua paha Kyungsoo.

Lama Kyungsoo membelai rambut Jongin, jari-jari lentiknya mulai beralih mengelus pelipis Jongin, menatap mata terpejam itu sejenak kemudian meraba hidung suaminya dan jarinya kini sudah beralih menyentuh sudut bibir suaminya, Kyungsoo tersenyum, betapa senangnya dia saat ini. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya bermaksud mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin, namun baru saja dia menundukan kepalanya dia dapat mersakan ada seseuatu yang menekan kepalanya saat ini, sesuatu yang menekan itu tak lain adalah tangan milik Jongin, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, 'mati aku' batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin sedang tertidur saat ini, pipi Kyungsoo memerah saat melihat bibir Jongin yang melengkung tersenyum manis namun kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"kenapa berhenti, lanjutkan" ucap Jongin masih dengan mata terpejam, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"la...lanjutkan?" Kyungsoo ambigu

Chu~~

Jongin menekan kepala Kyungsoo hingga membuat bibir Kyungsoo menempel di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo segera menarik kepalanya kembali namun tangan Jongin masih tak lepas dari kepalanya saat ini, malah Jongin semakin menekan kepalanya hingga membuat sesi ciuman bibir itu berlangsung cukup lama dengan bibir Jongin yang terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian.

"hmppthhh..." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin yang masih menekan kepalanya dia merasa sesak dan pegal karena posisi berciumannya tadi.

Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya, nafasnya terengah-engah karena aktivitasnya, 'kenapa Jongin tahu kalau aku mau menciumnya' batin Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum.

"eoh?" Kyungsoo kaget saat merasakan Jongin yang merubah posisinya, kepala Jongin kini menghadap ke perutnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam saat Jongin semakin meringkuk dan menarik lengannya untuk di dekap.

Kyungsoo kembali mengelus surai darkbrown Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh saat merasakan kepala Jongin yang semakin melesak keperutnya, membuat dia sedikit kegelian karena tingkah Jongin yang benar-benar terlihat manja saat ini.

"kau seperti anak kecil saja Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala Jongin

Tangan Kyungsoo berhenti mengelus kepala Jongin, karena Jongin kini mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Jongin, mengelus tangan halus Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru mengingat sesuatu.

"kau tidak memakainya?" ucap Jongin membuka matanya

"memakai apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"biar aku pakaikan" Jongin terbangun dan duduk kemudian melepas kalung yang melingkar di leher Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya kau memakai ini, disini!" ucap Jongin sambil memakaikan cincin pernikahannya di jari manis Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam menerima perlakuan lembut Jongin, tidak terasa air matanya meluncur begitu saja tanpa dia perintah,

"Saranghe Kyungsoo~" ucap Jongin sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo

"uljima~" ucapnya kemudian mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut.

"pantas saja Suho mendekati mu lagi Soo, jika dia melihat kau mengenakan ini sedari dulu mungkin dia akan tahu bahwa kau sudah menikah, dan kau hanya miliku seorang"

"lagi pula, itu karena—"

Chu

Jongin membungkam mulut Kyungsoo agar tak bicara.

"ya aku tahu" ucap Jongin dengan wajah seriusnya.

"jika saja kau sedar-"

Chu

Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo hingga tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang mengerucut lucu.

"yakk Jongin kau tidak tahu ka-" (kalau aku ingin memakainya sedari dulu)

Chu, Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Jongin benar-benar senaknya saja jika bertindak.

"biarkan aku bicara du-mphhthhh" dengusan Kyungsoo terpotong karena bungkaman Jongin yang lumayan lama kali ini.

Chu~~ Jongin mencium Kyungsoo lama.

"jangan bicara lagi, lupakan itu semua kita mulai yang baru" ucap Jongin sambil membelai pipi Kyungsoo.

''lalu Suho?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha membuat Jongin jengkel

"jadi kau ingin kembali padanya?" tanya Jongin dengan mata menatap tajam

"anni" jawab Kyungsoo takut.

"yakk Kyungsoo jadi sekarang kau yang ingin menduakan ku begitu?" nada Jongin terdengar tak suka kali ini.

"tidak Jongin~" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tangan menngkup pipi Jongin

"lalu... aku atau Suho?" Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama dia menangkup kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo, dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Kyungsoo.

Hening.

"**my answer** is you" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Jongin, menciumnya bukan mengecup, keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman lembut itu, baru saja Jongin akan melakukan hal lebih, aktivitasnya terganggu karena sebuah suara yang berasal dari ponselnya.

"aishh..." desis Jongin kemudian merogoh saku nya.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil, tidak ingin menggangu Jongin yang sedang menerima telfon Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Jongin menarik pinggangnya. Namja kulit tan itu menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya memberi kode pada istrinya yang tengah melotot agar diam saja.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kyungsoo, benar-benar posesive pikir Kyungsoo saat ini.

Pembicaraan via telfon itu selesai.

"siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Chanyeol" jawab Jongin sambil merapatkan posisi tubuhnya agar lebih dekat lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

"ada apa? Bukankah di seoul sekarang malam kenapa dia menelfon?".

"dia bilang dia akan mulai bekerja, dan kau tahu? Baekhyun akan bekerja juga di kantor ku"

"benarkah?"

"eum..''

"aku tidak sabar untuk mulai bekerja" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis

"tapi kau hanya bisa masuk bekerja setelah kau diam selama dua minggu di Apartemen"

"ne? jadi aku di rumah dan kau bekerja begitu? Kenapa... aku tidak mau" ucap Kyungsoo

"kau hanya tinggal menikmatinya saja" ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai.

Merasa ada gelagat aneh Kyungsoo berusaha untuk berdiri dari kursi.

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku mengantuk Jongin, badan ku lelah"

"sini tidur di sini saja" ucap Jongin sambil menepuk kedua pahanya..

Dan Kyungsoo pun menuruti kemauan Jongin.

"nanti malam kita akan makan malam di **_Jules Verne_**" Jongin memberitahu sambil mengelus surai halus Kyungsoo.

"bukankah makan di sana harus reservasi dari jauh-jauh hari?"

"nde, kau benar dan eomma sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk kita"

"eum.., aku merasa tak enak padanya karena kita telah berbohong" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah terlihat murung kali ini.

"hey..." Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo pelan.

"aku akan menjelaskannya pada eomma, apa kita perlu menghubunginya sekarang?'' ucap Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"anni-anni, eomma pasti sedang istirahat saat ini, aku tidak mau mengganggunya"

"kau sungguh perhatian" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum, namun Kyungsoo terlihat sebaliknya

"tentu saja, memangnya kau~"

"kau bilang apa?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo

"haha~ anni eopso" Kyungsoo berusaha menghindari wajah Jongin yang semakin dekat.

"jadi kau anggap aku tidak perhatian begitu?''

"anni, Jongin haha geli geli Jongin hentikan" ucap Kyungsoo terus menggeliat tak nyaman karena Jongin terus mengelitikinya.

Jongin tak mau menghentikan kegiatannya, tawa renyah Kyungsoo yang terdengar merdu membuatnya begitu bahagia saat ini. Tak lama kemudian, suara dari keduanya tidak lagi terdengar. Hanyalah keheningan yang saat ini mengisi ruangan yang cukup besar itu, kerena keduanya sudah terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menggeliat tak nyaman saat terbangun dengan keadaan lehernya yang terasa sakit, sesaat bibirnya menampilkan senyum simpul ketika melihat istrinya yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya.

"sayang~" panggil Jongin membangunkan Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap.

"sepertinya kau lelah sekali" ucap Jongin, dan tanpa berbicara lagi dia menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style membawanya ke kamar, mengistirahatkan Kyungsoo agar istrinya ini nyaman tertidur di ranjang. Setelah membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjang Jongin memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya, jam kini menunjukan pukul enam sore dan nanti malam dia dan Kyungsoo harus bersiap-siap untuk makan malam di Jules Verne.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah besar, masih dengan tubuh yang hanya di balut handuk sebatas pinggang Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat meringis menahan sakit.

"Kyung, gwenchana?" tanya Jongin sambil duduk di tepi ranjang dan menangkup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, perut ku sakit~" ucap Kyungsoo.

"kita pergi ke rumah sakit saja ne?" ucap Jongin dengan wajah terlihat cemas kali ini.

"gwenchana Jongin, aku hanya perlu berbaring!" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum supaya Jongin tenang.

"tidak kita pergi ke rumah sakit saja!"

"tidak perlu, sakitnya hanya sebentar. Aku tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit"

"tapi..."

"gwenchana~" ucap Kyungsoo menggegam erat telapak tangan Jongin,

"ya sudah istirahat lah, aku tidak mau melihat mu kesakitan"

Chu~~

Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut.

"makan malam nya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

"tidak usah khawatir kita bisa datang besok malam" ucap Jongin memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku~" lirih Kyungsoo

"untuk apa minta maaf? sudahlah tidur lagi hmm?" ucap Jongin kemudian menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak bisa tidur" nada Kyungsoo terdengar merengek.

"lalu?"

"molla~ mungkin seperti ini saja!" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian memiringkan badanya menghadap Jongin.

"ahh ya sudah, aku pakai baju dulu"

"eum.." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kyungsoo merasa tak enak hati saat ini pada Jongin, dengan kondisinya yang sakit akibat datang bulan di hari pertamanya ini membuatnya harus istirahat dan harus membatalkan makan malamnya dengan Jongin. hati Kyungsoo merasa hangat akan perlakuan Jongin hari ini, Jongin memeperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut dia merasa beruntung karena dapat memiliki suami seperti Jongin.

Kyungsoo melihat suaminya yang sedang memilih pakaian di dalam lemari untuk di kenakannya, tangan kekar Jongin terlihat semakin menonjol saat mencoba meraih pakaian di bagain atas lemari tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memeperhatikan Jongin dengan intens, kesadarannya kembali saat Jongin kini menatap dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"waeyo, kau mau melihatku ganti baju?" tanya Jongin mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"eoh?" Kyungsoo gelagapan. "anni" lanjut Kyungsoo kemudian membalikan posisinya memunggungi Jongin yang sedang tersenyum-senyum saat ini.

'aishh...pabboya Kyungsoo' rutuk Kyungsoo, kemudian menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat kelakuan istrinya, setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, Jongin berjalan mendekati ranjang dan merangkak menaikinya perlahan, di peluknya tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang setelah menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo, tubuh Jongin pun sudah masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin dapat merasakan kekagetan Kyungsoo saat ia mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati wangi rambut Kyungsoo yang begitu memabukan.

"jangan berbalik" ucap Jongin menghentikan aksi Kyungsoo yang akan berbalik menghadapnya.

Jongin tidak yakin bisa menahan hasratnya jika Kyungsoo membalikan badanya saat ini juga.

"waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"tidak~, seperti ini saja" ucap Jongin semakin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya hanya bisa tersenyum dan pasrah akan perlakuan lembut Jongin saat ini, Kyungsoo merasakan degup jantung Jongin yang begitu keras karena dada suaminya menempel di punggungnya saat ini, dan begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa begitu pas di dekapan Jongin, tubuh besar Jongin yang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan yang amat menenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo membalikan badanya saat ini, tapi mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi dia hanya bisa diam menuruti perintah suaminya itu.

"Jonginie?" panggil Kyungsoo sambil memegang telapak tangan kanan Jongin yang memeluk perutnya.

"ne?" Jongin mencium kepala Kyungsoo sayang.

"tentang pekerjaan itu..., aku akan bekerja sebagai apa nanti?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Jongin membukakan matanya saat ini.

"kau akan menjadi boss di sana!" ucap Jongin di sertai kekehannya.

"aku serius~, jika aku jadi boss lalu kau akan menjadi apa?" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin tersenyum-senyum di buatnya.

"aku akan menjadi assisten mu!" jawab Jongin santai sambil mengelus tangan lembut Kyungsoo.

"yakk, bagaimana bisa begitu... Aku ini tidak bisa menjadi boss, aku yakin suami ku lah yang paling pantas untuk menjadi itu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan bangga.

"benarkah, memangnya kau tahu cara kerja ku seperti apa?''

"eoh? Tidak aku tidak tahu" jawab Kyungsoo polos, membuat Jongin kembali memeluknya semakin erat, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum saat ini sungguh dia ingin sekali membalikan badannya dan ingin melihat wajah Jongin.

"kau akan tahu nanti" ucap Jongin kemudian mencium leher Kyungsoo.

"geli~ Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggeliat.

Hening

"Jonginie?'' panggil Kyungsoo lagi memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa detik tadi. Namun tidak ada sahutan dari Jongin saat ini.

"Jonginie, kau tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus tangan Jongin.

"Jongin~" panggil Kyungsoo lagi

"nde, ada apa Kyungie ku sayang?" tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo membalikan badannya, namun baru saja Kyungsoo dapat melihat sedikit wajah Jongin, namja tan itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya merengkuh Kyungsoo seperti posisi tadi.

"Jangan berbalik" ucap Jongin lagi.

"aku pegal Jongin~" Kyungsoo memberitahu.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, Jongin membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit dia melakukannya dengan menutup matanya saat ini, #bertahanlahJonginFighting *abaikan

Baru saja Kyungsoo membalikan badanya menghadap Jongin namun namja tan ini langsung menarik kepala Kyungsoo melesak di dada bidangnya.

"kau membuatku tersiksa" ucap Jongin frustasi sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo

"ne?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"seharusnya kau tidak usah berbalik Soo~" ucap Jongin.

"waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil mendongakan wajahnya.

'kau benar-benar polos' batin Jongin.

"tidak~, ada apa memanggilku tadi hmm?'' ucap Jongin sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"Jonginie tentang pekerjaan itu..., bisakah nanti kau merahasiakan identitasku?"

"mwo?'' tanya Jongin dengan alis bertautan dan menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"nde, aku tidak ingin semua karyawan di sana mengetahuinya, aku tidak ingin jika mereka membeda-bedakan ku nanti!"

"tidak bisa, semua orang harus tahu bahwa kau adalah istriku"

"Jongin-ah jebal~, mungkin aku akan hanya bertahan beberapa bulan di kantor mu"

"eoh, kenapa?''

"karena aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik, melayani mu dengan baik dan membahagiakan mu tentunya"

"kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu bekerja saja!''

"tidak, jika aku bekerja setidaknya aku dapat merasakan bagaimana menjadi wanita karier walaupun sebentar"

Hening

"hah...baiklah, Kim Kyungsoo yang keras kepala" ucap Jongin menyerah.

"gumawo yeobo~" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk Jongin erat.

.

.

"Soo~" panggil Jongin

"nde?''

"sudah malam, kau tidak mau makan?'' tanya Jongin sambil memainkan anak rambut Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak lapar, eoh~ apa kau lapar Jongin? biar aku memasak!" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha memposisikan badannya untuk duduk.

"tidak, kita tidur saja" tangan kekar Jongin menahan pinggang Kyungsoo agar tetap berbaring. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"aku belum mengantuk" ucap Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Jongin kemudian mencium kepala Kyungsoo.

"ah, baru jam 8 malam jadi di seoul sekarang pukul 11 siang, kita bisa menghubungi eomma"

"kau benar baiklah, video call saja ne?'' Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

Video call tersambung, layar ponsel Jongin memperlihatkan wajah Kim Yuri yang dan Backgroun ruang keluarga di rumah Jongin.

"oh, Jongine Kyungie~'' panggilnya terdengar girang di telinga Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"eomma, bagaiman kabar eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"eomma baik-baik saja Kyungie, kalian sendiri baik-baik saja bukan? jagalah aegi dalam perut mu!" ucap Yuri membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menatap saat ini.

"eomma~" panggil Jongin dengan wajah merasa bersalahnya saat ini.

"waeyo Jongin?" tanya Yuri bingung akan raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat aneh saat ini begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, Yuri bisa melihat yeoja bermata bulat itu kini tengah menunduk.

"tidak ada aegi eomma~" ucap Jongin dengan wajah seriusnya.

"apa-apaan Kau Jongin, apa yang kau katakan. Apa Kau sedang mengerjai eomma mu?"

"tidak eomma, memang benar tidak ada calon bayi di dalam perut Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin lagi membuat wajah Yuri kini terlihat kecewa.

"eomma, kami minta maaf karena telah membohongi eomma!'' ucap Jongin sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo mengelus nya perlahan memberi kekuatan.

"YAK JONGIN PULANGLAH JELASKAN SEMUANYA PADA EOMMA, Berani-beraninya kau" pekik Yuri kesal pada Jongin, sementara Kyungsoo kini terlihat hampir menangis.

"eomma, aku minta maaf ini semua salah ku. Aku dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pulang sebelum menyelesaikan tugas kami" ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bingung begitupun dengan Yuri.

"tugas? Apa maksudmu...? tanya Yuri dengan wajah sedikit berubah tidak seperti tadi.

"Project Jongin junior " ucap Jongin membuat dua wanita yang disayanginya didunia membelalakan matanya.

"eum... aku mencintai Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun mencintai ku eomma" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo kini hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"apa benar Kyungie?" tanya Yuri pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, terlalu malu saat ini untuk menunjukan wajah memerahnya pada mertuanya ini.

"eomma, mana mungkin dia berani mengatakannya?" tanya Jongin membuat Yuri tersenyum lebar.

"hah, kalian sudah mengecewakan eomma Jongin. Dan eomma tidak mau tahu, sepulang dari paris kau harus membuat Kyungsoo hamil"

"siap" jawab Jongin membuat eommanya terkekeh.

"jinja? jadi kenapa tidak membuatnya sekarang!" tanya Yuri frontal membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang di buatnya.

"ne segera eomma" ucap Jongin semangat, membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kali ini.

"baiklah eomma tutup, eomma tidak mau menggangu kalian"

"tunggu...,eomma mungkin aku akan menambah masa bulan madu ku, satu minggu rasanya tidak cukup!" perkataan Jongin membuat eommanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau ini...ahh baiklah eomma tutup ne"

"eum, jaga kesehatan eomma ne, sampaikan salam kami pada appa"

"nde, kalian juga jaga kesehatan dan jangan berani-berani bersandiwara lagi kali ini"

Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke layar ponsel mengakhiri video call bersama eommanya.

"YAKK~" pekik Kyungsoo terdengar nyaring di telinga Jongin.

"aww, appyo~" Jongin meringis dan mengelus pahanya yang terasa panas karena Kyungsoo 'menggeplak' pahanya.

"Jongin apa maksud mu eoh?'' omel Kyungsoo pada Jongin dengan mata melototnya.

"apa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah bingung.

"ishhh kau ini, kau pikir semudah itu membuatkan cucu untuk eomma, dan apa-apaan kau ini... mengatakan pada eomma bahwa kita akan menambah masa bulan madu kita eoh, aku tidak mau~" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mengerecutkan bibirnya.

"membuatkan cucu untuk eomma itu mudah, hanya tinggal melakukannya di atas ranjang bersama mu dan aku akan melakukannya rutin setiap malam atau siang hari juga boleh dan kau hanya perlu diam dan menikmatinya saja" ucapan yang sedikit terdengar fulgar membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang.

"ish...kau mesum"

"aku bukan mesum, tapi aku ini normal. Kau tahu aku tersiksa, karena mu... aku harus menahan gairah ku setiap kali kita tidur bersama"

"hentikan, aku mau tidur" Kyungsoo menaruh jari telunjuk nya di bibir Jongin

"Kyungsoo, kau bilang tadi belum mengantuk" Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

"..."

"mianhe" tatapan Jongin berubah menjadi sendu.

"tidak perlu minta maaf, Jongin"

"kau marah?"

"anni"

"kau marah, lihatlah dirimu mana mungkin kau seperti ini pada ku, kau sensitive sekali"

"kau tahu aku sedang sensitive, jadi berhentilah bicara" omel Kyungsoo.

"mianhe~" ucap Jongin lembut membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

''jangan seperti itu, kau membuatku ku merasa bersalah,... Jongin jika sepulang dari paris aku tidak hamil bagaimana?'' ini lah yang dicemaskan Kyungsoo.

"eomma pasti mengerti, jangan marah lagi ne~" ucap Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lembut.

"eum, aku minta maaf" Kyungsoo mencium leher Jongin.

"aku tidak bisa memaafkan mu malam ini, sebelum kita menyelesaikan permainan yang satu ini", dengan gerakan cepat Jongin medorong tubuh Kyungsoo berbaring membuat Kyungsoo memekik keras di hotel dengan ruangan kedap suara ini.

"KYAAA..Mphhth" teriakan Kyungsoo di bungkam oleh mulut Jongin, posisi Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat ini sudah bertindihan dengan Jongin yang mencium bibir Kyungsoo intens, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah akan suaminya ini, Jongin benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan. Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah tubuh suaminya saat Jongin mulai mencium leher mulusnya, kikikan tawa dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sebal setengah mati. Selanjutnya permainan itu berlangsung dengan Jongin yang menciumi dada Kyungsoo rakus setelah menutup badan keduanya dengan selimut sampai menutupi seluruh badan mereka. Selimut itu bergerak-gerak abstrak karena aktivitas mereka dibawahnya, keduanya berbicara didalam selimut dengan Jongin yang tak ingin berhenti mengerjai tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo, sementara kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan Jongin.

"tunggu lima hari lagi baru kau akan bisa memiliki ku sepenuhnya Jongin,shh.." Kyungsoo terus menggelinjang.

"lima hari, itu terlalu lama Soo" ucap Jongin dengan tangan meremas dada Kyungsoo. Dan satu tangannya lagi menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"shh Jonginh.. hentikan, ahh~"

"kenapa kau memakai pakaian minim seperti ini? Kau sungguh mengundang ku, dan hentikan desahan mu itu~"

"salah kan eomma mu sendiri, bagaiaman aku tidak ahh~" Kyungsoo bicara di sertai desahannya karena Jongin menciumi belahan dadanya saat ini.

"wae? Kenapa eomma?" tanya Jongin dengan nafas memburu sama seperti Kyungsoo

"sudahlah.. dan kau juga harus bertahan untuk lima hari kedepan" Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus-putus karena nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

''sungguh~kau menyiksa ku Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin kemudian menggulingkan badanya ke sebelah Kyungsoo setelah menyibak selimut.

"bersabarlah~" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk Jongin erat dan mencium pelpis suaminya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang berat meninidih pinggangnya, sesuatu itu adalah kaki Jongin.

"berat Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, merengkuh gadis itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Jongin menahan sesuatu saat ini.

"Jongin~" rengek Kyungsoo.

"kau selalu begini setiap malam" ucap Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"eoh?" Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya.

"waeyo, kau malu, karena ketahuan? Jika berat, sekarang lakukanlah seperti yang kau lakukan setiap malam padaku" Jongin menurunkan kakinya.

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo melingkarkan kaki mungilnya menindih pinggang Jongin.

"ugh.." Jongin menggeram saat merasakan benda di antara selangkangannya yang sudah keras menempel di bagian intim Kyungsoo.

"Jongin~" lirih Kyungsoo khawatir sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"tidak apa-apa, tidurlah!"

Dan keduanya pun tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah apartemen, terlihat dua orang yang tengah menonton tv bersama, mereka adalaha Luhan dan Sehun.

Setelah kejadian Sehun dan Luhan yang menceritakan hal yang terjadi di antara mereka kepada semua sahabatnya, Luhan merasa lega, walau terkadang dipikirannya itu selalu teringat akan wajah Kyungsoo yang selalu membuatnya takut jika Sehun akan mencintai Kyungsoo kembali. Berbicara tentang Kyungsoo, Luhan teringat akan perkataan Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo pun tengah hamil pula, entah kenapa Luhan merasa ada kejanggalan saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo saat itu.

'apa dia benar-benar hamil?' batin Luhan.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba lamunan Luhan buyar karena Sehun.

"nde, aku tidak apa-apa hunie!"

"jangan melamun, kau tidak ingin anak kita kenapa-napa bukan?" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum..

"nde, aku tidak akan melamun lagi"

"memangnya kau melamunkan apa hmm?"

"Kyungsoo~" Jawab Luhan dengan mata terlihat berair.

Satu kata yang meluncur dari mulut Luhan membuat Sehun pergi kali ini, Sehun sungguh tidak suka jika Luhan membicarakan Kyungsoo dia antara mereka, Sehun sudah melupakan gadis bermata bulat itu, namun karena sikap Luhan yang selalu seperti ini membuatnya benar-benar jengah kali ini, dia merasa bahwa Luhan tak percaya akan perasaan tulusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. CALL ME BABY

Tittle: Always Be Mine.

Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Drama, Romance.

Rated : M

Lenght: Chaptered

Author: 12154kaisoo

Maincast: Kaisoo

**Yang belum baca Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel, sebaiknya baca dulu ff itu soalnya ini lanjutan dari fanfic tersebut.**

Other Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Taoris, Chenmin, Sulay, Yuri, Krystal dsb.

Warning **: Genderswitch for uke**,**ooc,typos,gak suka gs menyingkir,don like dont read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******HAPPY READING******

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...[NO SIDERS]...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2**

* * *

****CALL ME BABY****

* * *

"nde, aku akan menjemputmu." suara baritone milik Chanyeol terdengar di sebrang ponsel milik Baekhyun.

"nde, hati-hati dijalan bye~"

"bye~"

Pip.

Baekhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan lewat telfon dengan Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun terlihat sudah sangat rapih siang ini, badan langsing yang dibalut kemeja putih serta blazzer berwarna hitam dan tidak lupa dengan rok hitam ketat selutut membuatnya terlihat elegan di siang hari ini, Baekhyun akan melakukan interview di perusahhan milik Jongin hari ini, sesuai dengan perkataan Jongin pada Kyungsoo tadi malam, Baekhyun akan bekerja di perusahaan besar itu.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Bekhyun sudah sampai di depan salah satu gedung pencakar langit di Seoul, tepat pukul dua siang hari Chanyeol keluar dari kantor dan menjemput Baekhyun. Mata sipit Baekhyun terlihat kagum saat menatap tulisan nama perusahaan yang terpampang jelas di gedung itu, membuatnya tersenyum namun kembali dilingkupi perasaan takut dan gugupnya.

"hah..kenapa aku gugup sekali" desah Baekhyun sambil menggigit kukunya, chanyeol yang melihat ekspressi ketegangan Baekhyun hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan senyuman hangat.

"tenanglah, kau harus percaya diri. Kau bisa... Fighting!" ucap Chanyeol memberi semangat pada Baekhyun. Senyum manis tercetak jelas di wajah cantik Baekhyun membuat chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"kajja, kita masuk" ajak Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dan keduanya pun berjalan memasuki gedung.

.

.

.

.

"eungh.." lenguhan keluar dari mulut Jongin saat merasakan hawa dingin di pipinya.

"Kyungsoo~" suara seraknya membuat istrinya tersenyum

"selamat pagi, cepatlah mandi kita sarapan bersama" ucap Kyungsoo masih menangkupkan tangan dingin nya di pipi Jongin.

"dingin Soo, kau sudah mandi?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"cepatlah!" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dari ranjang, namun pergelangan tanganya di tahan oleh Jongin.

"coba aku lihat!" ucap Jongin menarik Kyungsoo hingga posisi Kyungsoo membungkuk, Jongin menatap ke arah leher Kyungsoo yang terdapat satu bercak merah disana. Dia tersenyum sebentar.

"kau lihat apa?" tanya Kyungsoo menutupi lehernya dengan kemeja yang dia tarik keatas, hingga membuat kain yang menutup tubuhnya terangkat, membuat perut datarnya terlihat saat ini.

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat wajah memerah Kyungsoo.

''kau sedang menggoda ku?'' tanya Jongin dekat di wajah Kyungsoo.

''siapa yang menggoda mu?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"itu~" ucap Jongin sambil mengarahkan matanya melihat ke arah perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangan di bajunya sehingga perut datarnya tertutup lagi saat ini.

"ini masih pagi Jongin cepatlah mandi!" pout Kyungsoo sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"tadinya aku ingin mandi bersama mu" goda Jongin.

"dalam mimpi mu, sudahlah cepat!" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan Jongin.

"Soo, morning kiss nya?" teriak Jongin didalam kamar membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Cers!

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bersulang minuman beralkohol kadar rendah, keduanya tengah makan malam bersama saat ini di sebuah restaurant dekat dengan perusahaan milik Jongin. Baekhyun merayakan dirinya yang sudah diterima bekerja di perusaah Jongin.

"Yeolie, gumawo" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"cheonma, kau sudah bekerja keras jadi itu semua berkat dirimu"

"jika tidak ada kau mungkin aku tidak akan diterima di perusahaan itu, kau tahu betapa tegangnya saat aku melakukan interview tadi?''

"sekarang sudah tidak bukan?"

"eum..." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Ekspresi baekhyun terlihat aneh saat matanya melihat pada objek yang dia kenal.

"yeol, bukankah itu Krystal?"

"mana?"

"dengan siapa dia?" Baekhyun memicingkan mata sipitnya.

"itu,,, bukan kah dia Jonmyeon-ssi" ucap Chanyeol sambil memadangi Suho lebih jeals lagi.

"junmyeon?" dahi kening Baekhyun berkerut.

"tunggu bukankah dia mantan Kyungsoo?" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"benarkah?" tanya Chenyeol dengan alis bertautan.

"iya, dia namja yang menghianati sahabatku. Benar-benar dasar namja hidung belang"

"sedang apa mereka?" tanya Chanyeol

"mungkin kencan" jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melebarkan matanya.

"apa mungkin?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"bisa jadi" jawab Baekhyun dengan mata masih menatap tajam ke arah Krystal dan Junmyeon.

"sudahlah tidak usah membahas mereka, lagi pula Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah sadar akan perasaan mereka bukan, kau lupa jika Kyungsoo sekarang sudah hamil?"

"aku belum percaya pada mereka, saat di rumah Jongin waktu itu, aku melihat ekspressi Kyungsoo yang membuat hati ku ngilu, aku yakin jika Kyungsoo belum hamil saat ini"

"aku tahu kau sahabatnya tapi bisa saja perasaan mu salah kali ini, ah iya apa kita harus memberitahu bahwa kau sudah di terima bekerja?"

"apa kita tidak menganggu mereka?" tanyanya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum

"biarkan saja" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar, dia benar-benar jahil.

"ishhh kau ini" dengus Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin ponsel mu... sepertinya ada pesan masuk" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan posisi kepala menyender di bahu Jongin.

"biarkan saja, aku malas membukanya"

"kau ini, setidaknya lihat dulu kalau itu penting bagaimana?"

"biarkan saja" ucap Jongin santai membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya sebal kali ini.

"Biar aku membukanya" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna setelah mengusap layar ponsel Jongin, senyum kemudian terlihat merekah di bibirnya.

"Jongin-ah wallpaper ponsel mu, siapa wanita ini?" tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak tahu.

"eoh? Dia adalah yeojachingu ku"

"yakkk, jelas-jelas ini aku dan kau menganggapku yeojachingu mu, aku kan istri mu"

"kau tahu sendiri kenapa malah bertanya?"

"dasar hitam.." lirih Kyungsoo sedikit terdengar oleh Jongin..

"apa yang hitam?" tanya Jongin datar "ah, tidak" Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya pelan "aku mendengar mu seseuatu tadi" ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan. "pesan dari siapa?" tanyanya, "Chanyeol Oppa", "benarkah, coba aku buka"

"ini" Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya pada Jongin dia kembali duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. sementara Jongin dengan tangan kanan memeluk perut Kyungsoo dan satu tanganya lagi memainkan ponsel.

"kabar baik" ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh "eoh?"

"Baekhyun diterima di perusahaan" ucap nya sambil tersenyum "benarkah, coba aku lihat" pinta Kyungsoo kemudian membaca pesan dari Chanyeol.

"syukurlah, aku senang sekarang"

"aku tahu kentara di wajah mu, tapi kenapa kau senang sekali? Kyungsoo-ya apa kau benar-benar ingin bekerja?"

"nde, aku sangat ingin bekerja, aku ingin merasakan betapa susahnya mencari uang seperti appa yang membiayai ku selama ini"

"kau benar-benar membuatku kagum" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum penuh.

"aku tahu, jika tidak bagaimana bisa kau memasang foto ku di ponsel mu"

"yaa kenapa kau jadi percaya diri sekali?" delik Jongin, sementara Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah polosnya kali ini.

"Jongin, aku ingin bertanya kapan kau memasang fotoku di ponsel mu" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"sudah lama, dan kau tahu saat insiden aku yang mencium mu dengan tak sengaja di atas ranjang?" ucapnya membuat Kyungsoo mengingat kejadian waktu itu, Kyungsoo mengangguk malu.

"waktu itu aku panik, aku takut jika kau melihat ponselku karena ada foto mu"

"benarkah, jadi sudah lama... tapi darimana kau mendapatkan fotoku?"

"dari ponselmu" jawab Jongin dengan wajah datarnya.

"jadi kau membuka-buka ponselku?"

"iya" jawabnya santai.

"santai sekali kau ini, aku saja tak berani menyentuh ponselmu saat kau membentak ku malam itu apa kau ingat?"

"hehe...mianhe~"

"aku tidak memaafkan mu"

"Kyungsoo-ah jangan seperti ini, kumohon~"

"masa bodo" Kyungsoo mengalihakan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin saat ini.

"Kyungsoo~" panggil Jongin memposiskan badanya merapat ketubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah menjauhi dari posisinya saat ini.

"kau sangat manis jika merajuk seperti ini" goda Jongin tak berhasil.

"jangan mendekat" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"kau membuatku gemas" Jongin semakin menyudutkan Kyungsoo.

"kubilang jangan mendekat~" ucap Kyungsoo dengan posisi sudah terpojok di sudut Sofa.

Grep, Jongin memegang kedua pergelangan tangan mungil Kyungsoo

"OMO, K..kau mau apa Jongin?'' tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat wajah Jongin mendekat perlahan ke arah wajahnya. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"kenapa memejamkan matamu?" tanya Jongin tepat di depan bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuakakan matanya tiba-tiba dan mendapat suguhan wajah Jongin yang tengah tersenyum jahil.

"kau..., minggir..." Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursi. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia, saat merasakan tubuhnya yang terhempas ke sofa dengan begitu cepat.

"Jo..jongin lepas" ucap Kyungsoo gugup di bawah tubuh Jongin yang sedang menindihnya kali ini, lama keduanya saling menatap, perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali menutup kedua matanya saat wajah Jongin mulai mendekat kewajahnya, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jongin tengah mengerjainya saat ini, dia terus memejamkan matanya tidak ingin membukanya, jika dia membukanya pasti Jongin akan tertawa puas. Lama Jongin menatap intens wajah Kyungsoo dapat dia rasakan nafas yang memburu menerpa wajahnya begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, karena hanya merasakan kehangatan dari nafas Jongin Kyungsoo membukakan matanya perlahan dapat dia lihat wajah Jongin dengan senyum manisnya kali ini. Baru saja dia akan membuka mulutnya namun Jongin langsung meraup bibir plumnya. Kyungsoo kembali menutup matanya dan kemudian membalas lumatan-lumatan Jongin yang menuntut. Dengan posisi seperti ini sangat mempermudah Jongin untuk mencumbu Kyungsoo, jika Kyungsoo sedang tidak datang bulan saat ini Jongin pasti sudah menenggelamkan miliknya di bagian terdalam Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah tubuh Jongin, sudah terlalu lemas untuknya saat ini, tapi Jongin terus mencumbunya tangan kanan Jongin pun sudah tak tinggal diam kali ini dia terus meremas dada besar Kyungsoo bergantian membuat Kyungsoo menggellinjang dibawah tubuh atletis Jongin.

Kegiatan itu mungkin tidak akan berhenti jika ponsel Kyungsoo tidak berdering saat ini.

Keduanya menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka, Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat memerah, dia menggerakan ibu jarinya di sudut bibir Kyungsoo untuk menghapus saliva yang entah milik siapa, dengan nafas keduanya yang terengah-engah, dada Kyungsoo yang naik turun sesekali menyentuh dada bidang Jongin semakin membuat Jongin bergairah.

''angkatlah" perintah Jongin kemudian duduk, masih dengan tangan bergetarnya Kyungsoo meraih ponsel yang berada di meja, tubuhnya melemas karena sensasi yang di berikan oleh Jongin. Jongin yang melihatnya mencoba membantu Kyungsoo.

"biar aku mengangkatnya" ucap Jongin sambil menarik ponsel di genggaman Kyungsoo.

'nomor Seoul' dahi Jongin berkerut saat melihat nomor baru yang terpampang dilayar ponsel Kyungsoo..

"kau tahu nomor ini" ucap Jongin sambil menunjukan pada Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat lemas.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, dia tahu nomor ini.

"Suho~" ucap Kyungsoo lirih

"Dari mana dia tahu nomor ini?'' tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

Tanpa ragu Jongin mengangkat panggilan dari mantan Kyungsoo ini , Sungguh dalam hatinya merasa kesal saat ini.

"Yeobosseyo'' suara Junmyeon terdengar sedih di ujung sana. Jongin masih belum membalas perkataan Suho.

"Kyungsoo, kau disana, kenapa diam saja?"

"ya dia sedang di sebelah ku, dia terlalu lemas untuk bicara saat ini"

Pip,

Jongin memutuskan sambungan sepihak membuat Suho kebingungan sekaligus kaget saat mendengar suara namja yang mengangkat panggilannya. belum lagi saat mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terdengar sinis mebuat Suho terpaku di sebrang sana.

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?'' tanya Kyungsoo pda Jongin yang sudah terlihat kesal.

"memangnya aku harus mengatakan apa padanya?"

"setidaknya bicaralah baik-baik dulu!"

"untuk apa?"

"..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tak berani menjawab Jongin yang terlihat marah sekarang.

"Yak Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa dia tahu nomor ini? Apa kau yang menghubunginya?"

"siapa yang menghubunginya? Aku tidak tahu dia mendapatkan nya dari mana, sungguh!" ucap Kyungsoo yakin menatap Jongin tulus. 'bahkan kau sampai hapal dengan nomor mantan kekasihmu' batin Jongin.

"ahh..sudahlah" Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo terduduk seorang diri di sofa.

"Jongin~" panggil Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit lagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan berangkat ke _Jules Verne_ namun sedari tadi tidak terlihat Kyungsoo yang keluar dari kamar, Jongin yang terlihat duduk di sofa saat ini pun di buat kesal karena istrinya ini. Lebih dari empat jam keduanya tidak saling bicara setelah Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja tadi, ini sudah biasa terjadi sebelumnya bukan, biasanya Kyungsoo lah yang akan mengalah dalam situasi ini, Kyungsoo akan membujuk Jongin untuk memaafkannya dengan berbagai cara.

"lama sekali..." desah Jongin melemparkan ponselnya asal di atas Sofa, menunggu Kyungsoo yang tengah bersiap-siap membuatnya tak sabar kali ini.

Jongin berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang belum keluar sedari tadi, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah besarnya memasuki kamar, baru saja dia membuak pintu kamar tubuhnya mematung dengan kedua matanya yang melebar melihat punggung mulus Kyungsoo yang kini terpampang tak jauh di hadapannya membuatnya terpesona, Jongin perlahan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah berusaha menarik rest sleting di bagian dress punggungnya, Jongin berusaha menahan sesuatu saat ini, dia tidak ingin sesuatu gagal.

"eoh?" kaget Kyungsoo kemudian membalikan badannya berhadapan dengan badan tegap Jongin.

"Gumawo" ucapnya lembut menatap Jongin.

Jika melihat tingkah kemanisan Kyungsoo saat ini, sungguh Jongin ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo, dan bahkan Jongin kini tengah menahan dirinya agar dia tidak mencium Kyungsoo saat ini juga, dia mempunyai rencana.

"cepatlah" ucap Jongin datar kemudian keluar dari kamar.

'Jongin semarah itukah kau?' batin Kyungsoo menatap sendu ke arah pintu kamar yang sudah di tutup oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

'jika begini, lebih baik aku tak usah ikut tadi, biar saja dia makan sendiri!' dengus Kyungsoo dalam hati masih dengan wajah menekuknya. Sedari tadi Jongin mendiamkannya, Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi sekarang dia tak mau membuka mulutnya sebelum Jongin melakukannya terlebih dulu ,sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah tak kaget lagi akan sikap Jongin yang seperti ini, namun Kyungsoo sungguh tak tahan, selama ini dirinyalah yang terus mengalah dan akan memeperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jongin, namun Jongin? terlalu lama untuk namja tan itu berlaku baik lagi pada Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada gandengan tangan selama Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki Restaurant dengan nuansa romantis itu, Kyungsoo dengan di bawah mood buruknya saat ini di buat semakin buruk saat Jongin meninggalkannya seorang diri terduduk di kursi meja restaurant.

'aishh Jongin pabbo~' dengus Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil menacapkan garpu pada beefsteak diatas piringnya.

Sudah lima belas menit Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin kembali dari toilet namun Jongin tak kunjung datang saat ini, beberapa pengunjung restauran yang tadi terlihat di beberapa meja tak jauh dari posisi Kyungsoo sekarang kini sudah tak terlihat keberadaanya, hanya ada Kyungsoo seorang diri terduduk dengan mata yang terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca saat ini.

''apa kau hanya memepermainkan ku Jongin,...kau tidak mencintaiku sama sekali? Hiks..'' Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian terisak. Dia tidak bisa menahan air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya lagi.

Suasana kota paris dengan gemerlap lampu di luar pemandangan Menara eiffel tak mampu menghibur kesedihan Kyungsoo saat ini, dia menghapus kasar wajahnya kemudian mulai meraih tas nya dan berdiri berniat untuk keluar dari restaurant mewah itu, masa bodoh dengan Jongin. Baru saja dia berdiri dari kursi tubuhnya mendadak mematung masih dengan mata berairnya, Kyungsoo di kejutkan dengan kegelapan di restauran secara mendadak namun di sekitar meja Kyungsoo berdiri saat ini masih ada cahaya yang menyoroti tubuh rampingnya yang di balut dress berwarna biru tua, mata berairnya masih belum melihat jelas ke arah pemuda yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan tangan memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah segar. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya tak lain adalah Jongin suaminya yang telah membuatnya resah beberapa jam seharian ini. Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah tampan Jongin dibawah cahaya lampu temaram, hatinya menghangat saat melihat senyuman manis di wajah Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo terus meluncurkan bulir-bulir krystal saat melihat Jongin yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan langkah tegapnya.

"Uljimamayo~" ucap Jongin.

Posisi keduanya masih berjarak satu meter kali ini, Jongin sudah tak tahan ingin merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, dia tidak tahan jika harus melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan air matanya yang terus meluncur, sementara Jongon masih dengan posisi berdiri tegak nya saat ini.

"pabbo Jongin...hiks" isakan kecil Kyungsoo terdengar kembali.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengulurkan ibu jari nya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang basah karena air mata.

"Uljimayo,,,mianhe,,,," ucap Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tulus.

"hiks..." Kyungsoo masih terisak dengan kepala menunduk.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat Jongin tak sanggup lagi melihatnya, dengan lembut Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar karena tangisannya.

"Mianhe Kyungsoo~" Kyungsoo mengangguk di bahu Jongin.

.

.

"Untuk mu~" Jongin memberikan sebuket mawar berwarna merah segar pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerimanya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari sebuket bunga mawar segar itu kemudian menatatap Jongin, masih dengan mata Kyungsoo yang memerah karena menangis Jongin yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo kembali menangis tersedu-sedu, dia menangis karena bahagia saat ini, entah harus dengan kata-kata apalagi mendeskripsikan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, pelukannya erat kali ini. Rencana Jongin untuk memberikan kejutan romantis pada istrinya ini benar-benar sukses bukan main, tak lama kemudian terdengar alunan musik yang terdengar lembut menambah suasana yang berlangsung romantis itu semakin romantis.

"Aku mencitai mu Jongin, jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Kyungsoo posesiv masih dengan tubuhnya yang di peluk erat oleh Jongin.

"aku lebih mencintaimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Soo, tidak akan..." jawab Jongin mengelus punnggung sempit Kyungsoo.

"kau cantik menggunakan dress ini! " ucap Jongin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, tangan Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo mengarahkan wajah istrinya agar menatapnya kali ini.

"Jangan menangis lagi" ucapnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut.

Ciuman itu berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi lumatan-lumatan Kim Jongin yang terasa liar, keduanya masih memepertahankan pagutan bibir keduanya, sepertinya waktu yang mereka lewatkan berjam-jam dengan saling berdiam diri membuat keduanya merasa kehilangan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari berlalu dan itu berati satu hari lagi untuk Jongin menjalankan 'tugas' nya membuatkan cucu untuk eommanya tersayang. Empat hari Jongin lewatkan dengan malam-malam yang sangat menyiksanya.

_Flashback..._

Setelah kejutan romantis yang Jongin berikan pada Kyungsoo malam lalu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pulang dengan mobil yang Jongin sewa sebelumnya, malam itu Kyungsoo langsung tertidur menggunakan dress yang dia pakai, setidaknya dengan Kyungsoo yang pulang ke Hotel dengan keadaan tertidur Jongin bisa terhindar dari tubuh molek Kyungsoo, jika saja Kyungsoo masih terjaga pasti Kyungsoo akan mengenakan lingirie yang di berikan oleh mertuanya itu, pasti Jongin akan merasa tersiksa malam itu juga . Dan ketersiksaanya harus ia hadapi saat Kyungsoo mengenakan gaun malam berukuran minim itu selama tiga hari terakhir yang membuat Jongin selalu tertidur dengan posisi memunggungi Kyungsoo, dan kalian tahu apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan Kyungsoo merasa kesal akan tingkah Jongin yang seperti itu.

Seperti malam pertama Kyungsoo yang mengenakan lingirie, tubuh Jongin di buat menegang saat memasuki kamar dan melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk sambil mematut diri di depan cermin, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut di gerai dan kulit tubuh putih mulusnya yang terlihat menggoda, bahkan pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan membuat belahan dada dan setengah pahanya terlihat begitu jelas di mata Jongin, dengan cepat-cepat Jongin segera berbaring di ranjang dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dia tidak ingin melihat istrinya yang seperti itu, Jongin tidak tahan. Dan untuk di siang hari Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan mengisi waktu mereka berdiam di hotel menikmati waktu mereka berdua dan sore harinya mereka akan berfoto-foto di kawasan menara Eiffel dan mengirimkan foto-foto mesranya pada teman maupun keluarga di Korea, Kim Yuri di buat memekik girang saat melihat wajah bahagia keduanya, bahkan dia tidak akan henti-hentinya membicarakan pada sahabat maupun temannya bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan memiliki cucu, padahal Jongin saja belum berhasil melewati malam pertamanya itu.

_Flasback Off_

.

.

.

.

.

Senyuman Jongin tak kunjung pudar dari paras tampannya entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat ceria saat ini, sementara Kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya terlihat berbeda jauh dengan Jongin saat ini, cuaca dingin di malam hari ini membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal dress yang dia kenakan membuatnya kedinginan sementara Jongin dengan begitu santainya dia terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar pinggir taman kawasan menara eiffel,dengan kedua tangan yang dia masukan kedalam saku mantel nya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah kedinginan saat ini, benar-benar namja tidak peka. Kyungsoo mengosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya mencoba membuat kehangatan dalam tubuhnya sendiri, Jongin yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo saat ini membuatnya hanya bisa memandang datar Kyungsoo, sebenrarnya dia tahu pasti Kyungsoo sangat kedinginan malam ini.

"Jongin-ah aku kedinginan" ucap Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit berteriak pada Jongin.

Tanpa berkata apapun Jongin langsung meraih tangan Kyungsoo menggenggamnya erat, hal yang pertama dapat Jongin rasakan adalah tangan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar dingin, hanya ada rasa khawatir saat ini di benaknya, Jongin pun bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memucat dengan bibir yang mulai membiru, dia benrar-benar kedinginan pikir Jongin. tanpa kata-kata lagi Jongin memasukan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kemudian memasukannya kedalam saku mantel tebalnya.

"yang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo polos, sambil mengacungkan tangannya kehadapan Jongin.

Dan tanpa kata lagi Jongin melepaskan genggeman tangan Kyungsoo yang masih berada di dalam sakunya, dia berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo kemudian memasukan dua tangan Kyungsoo kedalam saku kanan dan kiri mantelnya menggenggamnya lembut didalam sana memberikan kehangatkan pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum menerima perlakuan lembut dari suaminya ini.

"Aku masih kedinginan" ucap Kyungsoo menempelkan punggungnya ke tubuh bagian depan Jongin.

Dan tanpa kata lagi Jongin melepaskan pelukan dari belakangnya dia melepaskan mantel yang dia kenakan kemudian memakaikan nya di tubuh Kyungsoo menatap Kyungsoo sejenak kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat tadi.

"sudah, apa masih dingin?" tanya Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"masih~" jawab Kyungsoo.

"ayo kita pulang, sepertinya akan hujan" ajak Jongin kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"biar aku menghangatkan mu" ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai menoleh ke ararh Kyungsoo.

Sang istri hanya bisa menudukan wajah memerahnya kali ini, dia tahu maksud perkataan Jongin, lima hari sudah terlewat dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuknya menolak melayani Jongin, sesuatu yang berharga yang selama ini dia jaga akan dia serahkan pada Jongin malam ini, dan tentu dia akan bersedia memberikannya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

* * *

Always Be Mine

* * *

.

.

Jantung Jongin berpacu dengan cepat, sedari tadi matanya melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan ponselnya bergantian, otot bisep dan perut sixpacknya terlihat jelas kali ini, ya dia menanggalkan pakaian bagian atasnya seperti kebiasaan nya yang selalu tertidur dengan telanjang dada, dia menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membalas pesan dari sekertaris dan juga teman-temannya, sementara Kyungsoo yeoja bermata bulat ini belum keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah terhitung lima menit dia berada di dalam kamar mandi dan belum keluar juga.

Cklek

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuhnya yang dia balut menggunakan Lingirie dengan ukuran yang sangat minim, tubuhnya terlihat sangat jelas di balik Lingirie tipis itu, dengan kepala menuduk menghindari tatapan Jongin, Kyungsoo segera berjalan dan mebaringkan badanya di ranjang menutup seluruh badannya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, berbeda dengan Jongin, kali ini dia tertidur tanpa memunggunginya. Jongin membuka selimut Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang membuat tubuh istrinya menegang saat ini.

"kau sudah siap?" tanya nya terdengar serak di telinga Kyungsoo.

Tanpa jawaban Kyungsoo langsung membalikan posisnya menghadap Jongin, dia dapat melihat mata Jongin yang terlihat bergairah dan belum lagi suaranya yang terdengar serak tadi membuat Kyungsoo semakin gemetar karena gugup dan dia pun sama bergairahnya karena Jongin.

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut, ciuman itu perlahan berubah menjadi intens Jongin tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menyesap dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang sangat terasa manis untuknya, lama dia bermain dengan bibir Kyungsoo dia pun sudah membawa Kyungsoo kedalam ciuman panasnya mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung dengan lidah Kyungsoo dan membuat sedikit lenguhan Kyungsoo disana, tidak ingin berhenti membuat Kyungsoo medesah dia menurunkan ciumannya ke bagian titik senstive Kyungsoo, dia mencium menjilat dan menyesap kulit leher mulus Kyungsoo membuat bercak merah keunguan disana menandai leher istrinya bahwa Kyungsoo hanya miliknya seorang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa meremas sprei berwarna putih di bawahnya saat Jongin mulai menciumi dadanya saat ini, Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menggelinjang saat merasakan sesuatu yang tengah menggesek bagian tersensitivenya di bawah sana dia berusaha tidak mendesah,

"eungh hmpph~" lenguhan sexy tertahan Kyungsoo keluar dari mulutnya membuat Jongin semakin gencar menandai bahu dan Leher putih istrinya dengan bercak merah disana. Tidak mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, Jongin semakin tertantang untuk membuat istrinya mendesah dia meremas dada Kyungsoo yang hanya di batasi oleh kain tipis itu, Kyungsoo tidak menggunakan bra malam ini membuat Jongin tersenyum senang. Badan Kyungsoo melengkung indah saat Jongin meremas dan memilin puting Kyungsoo yang terasa keras, Jongin merasa kagum sejauh ini istrinya masih belum mendesah juga padahal Jongin ingin mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil namanya sekali, tidak tapi berkali kali dia ingin mendengar Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya mesra yang di sertai desahan tentunya. Jongin semakin mempercepat gesekannya di antara bagian selangkangan Kyungsoo membuat istrinya sudah merasa basah saat ini, tidak mendengar desahan Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung terdengar Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar membuat Kyungsoo merasa kehilangan, dia mengalihkan tatapan nya kewajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat horny, mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam membuka perlahan memunculkan sorot kedua matanya yang terlihat sayu begitupun dengan Jongin, Jongin semakin bergairah saat melihat wajah Horny Kyungsoo yang terlihat di bawahnya, dia kembali meraup bibir Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih digigit Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Jangan menggigitnya" ucap Jongin serak kemudian mencium Kyungsoo kembali, gerakannya sangat cepat namun lembut membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan membalas pagutan Jonggin yang menuntun, desahan Kyungsoo keluar begitu saja saat meraskan Junior keras Jongin menekan dan menggeseknya lebih intens lagi.

''ahh~" Kyungsoo mendesah membuat Jongin semakin gila, inilah suara yang Jongin nantikan dia ingin membuat Kyungsoo tak berdaya di bawahnya dan dia ingin membuat Kyungsoo meminta lebih padanya.

Tanpa memberitahu Kyungsoo Jongin langsung merobek kasar Lingirie yang di kenakan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karena aksi liar Jongin, Kyungsoo memahaminya pasti Jongin sangat 'kelaparan'.

Jongin menatap kagum, memuja pada tubuh istrinya, Kyungsoo benar-benar indah. merasa di prhatikan intens, Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada berusah menutupi payudaranya yang sudah terpampang jelas di hadapan Jongin tadi.

"jangan memandanginya seperti itu, aku tahu milik ku kecil" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah 'justru dada mu sangat besar Soo' batin Jongin. perlahan Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang menghalangi benda kenyal dihadapannya, tangannya kini beralih menguasai payudara Kyungsoo dia menangkupnya membuat Kyungsoo memjamkan mata kembali, perlahan meremasnya kali ini dia dapat merasakannya langsung tanpa di batasi oleh apapun lagi, desahan Kyungsoo belum keluar Jongin menelusupkan kepalanya di belahan dada Kyungsoo dia menciumnya di sana, Jongin pun meniup payudara Kyungsoo lembut membuat Kyungsoo frustasi, dia mencium payudara Kyungsoo tanpa menyentuh puting keras Kyungsoo terlebih dulu, dia ingin menyiksa Kyungsoo, menyiksa istrinya yang sudah membuatnya menggeram sakit selama enam hari ini.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin tengah menggodanya kali ini, Kyungsoo masih bisa bertahan.

"eungh~" lenguhan Kyungsoo meluncur begitu lepas saat Jongin mulai mencium putingnya dan menjilatnya disana, menghisap puting yang terasa menegang membuat Kyungsoo menikmati permainan Jongin.

'kau tahan sekali Soo' batin Jongin dia kembali menghisap payudara Kyungsoo kuat, tangan satunya pun kini tak membiarkan payudara Kyungsoo satunya dia merepas payudara Kyungsoo satunya membuat Kyungsoo semakin lemas di buatnya.

Hanya lenguhan tertahan yang Jongin dengar dari mulut Kyungsoo tangan kekar Jongin berarlih meraba ke perut data Kyungsoo dan mulai menelusup kedalam satu-satu nya kain yang masih menutup tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin menurunkan underware Kyungsoo perlahan Kyungsoo merasa terkesiap saat Jongin menyapa bagian teluar intimnya.

"Kau sudah basah Soo" ucap Jongin seraya menyeringai dia kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo melumatnya dan mengajak lidah istrinya bertarung, Jongin kembali mengumakan kata-kata di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka Jongin pun membisikannya di telinga Kyungsoo membuat yeoja di bawahnya ini menggelinjang saat Jongin mengginggit dan menjilat cuping Kyungsoo, tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo mengangkat pahanya dan membuatnya menempel pada seseuatu yang keras kali ini.

"ugh.." Jongin menggeram. Dia tidak tahan, dia akan melangsungkan kebagian intinya dia menginginkan pelepasan sekarang.

.

.

.

"mmhht~" Kyungsoo terus menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Jongin mulai memasukan kepala kejantannya untuk masuk kedalam vaginanya, semuanya terasa perih untuk Kyungsoo, dia menitikan airmatanya saat Jongin berhasil melesakan seluruh bagian penisnya masuk kedalam vagina Kyungsoo.

"Mianhe Kyungsoo, aku menyakitimu" ucap Jongin sambil mengusap dahi Kyungsoo yang terdapat tetesan keringat.

"terimakasih telah menjaganya untuku" gumam Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut, Kyungsoo merasakan kasih sayang yang Jongin berikan. Beberapa menit keduanya masih teridam dalam penyatuan mereka, Kyungsoo sudah menjadi milik Jongin seutuhnya. Jongin bersabar untuk membuat Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan bagian tubuhnya yang tertanam memenuhi lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan saat medapati Kyungsoo yang mengganguk sambil tersenyum, dan tak lama kemudian dia kembali melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat meringis menahan sakit, gerakan yang Jongin buat hanya dalam kecepatan perlahan kali ini, dia menggerakannya dengan cara yang sangat lembut tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan.

"ahh~" Kyungsoo mulai merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang di berikan Jongin. rasa perih Kyungsoo di gantikan dengan rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, ini terlalu membuatnya tak sadar diri, dia seperti melayang sangat tinggi.

"ahh...eunghh..." desahan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin menggerakan pinggulnya cepat.

"**call me baby~" **ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo, dia ingin Kyungsoo memanggil namanya.

"ahhh...eunghh..." bukannya nama Jongin yang di panggil, desahan kembali yang di dapat.

"say..my name~" ucap Jongin lagi sambil terputus-putus, Jongin semakin meng in outkan kejantannya menyodok lebih dalam ke bagian terdalam Kyungsoo yang terasa ketat,hangat dan licin untuknya.

"Ahh...eunghhh..Jonginhhhhh..." desah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kemudian menyerah memanggil Jongin kedua tangannya tak lagi meremas sprei kali ini, dia beralih menusap punggung tegap Jongin dan beralih menelusupkan jemarinya kedalam surai darakbrown Jongin, sebenarnya sedari tadi Kyungsoo ingin memanggil nama Jongin namun dia masih ingin mengerjai suaminya ini, dengan perlakuan Jongin saat ini membuat Kyungsoo tak berdaya di bawahnya dia sudah pasrah akan Jongin yang mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya.

Jongin menggeram saat merasakan dinding kewanitaan Kyungsoo semakin menjepitnya keras membuat penisnya terasa seperti dipijit dalam kehangatan yang basah, ida bergerak seirama dengan Kyungsoo, gerakan erotis keduanya membuat ranjang tergoncang dengan sprei yang sudah terlihat kusut dan terdapat noda darah keperawanan Kyungsoo.

"Jonginhh..yahh..ahhh~" Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatannya saat Jongin menyentuh bagian termanisnya, Jongin membantu Kyungsoo agar melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Jongin. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya dengan erat dia ingin Jongin masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Mengerti akan reaksi Kyungsoo Jongin semakin menggerakan pinggulnya cepat menyentuh kebagian titik termanis Kyungsoo, mulutnya masih tak tinggal diam dia terus menyesapi puncak payudara Kyungsoo dan dia pun sesekali membuat bercak disana.

"ahhhhhhhh Jonginhhhhhhhhhhhh..nghhhh" desahan panjang Kyungsoo terdengar sangat menyenangkan di telinga Jongin.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terkulai lemas di bawah tubuh Jongin saat merasakan klimaks pertamanya tubuhnya bergetar nafasnya memburu dengan mata terpejam, ini benar-benar pengalaman luar biasa untuknya.

"kau mendahului ku" ucap Jongin namun Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya.

Jongin memepercepat ritme tusukannya dia mulai merasakan kejantannya yang mulai berkedut seprti akan meledak.

Jongin menggeram saat sesuatu dalam dirinya menyembur kedalam lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Sperma Jongin memenuhi lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendesah dan menggigit bibirnya lagi.

Keduanya terdiam merasakan sisa-sisa orgasme mereka, penyatuan mereka belum terlepas Jongin masih saja mencium dan menyesap dua gundukan yang menjadi bagian favorite nya.

Jongin kembali menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat menghujam kewanitaan Kyungsoo, dia membuat istri di bawahnya ini terus memanggilnya.

"ahh~'' desah Kyungsoo sambil meremas surai Jongin

"ahh~ahh~ahh~" dada Kyungsoo naik turun karena nafas memburunya

"ahh~Shh~'' Kyungsoo medesah saat Jongin kembali menciumi lehernya.

"Jonginhhh..pelanhh..pelanhhhh" ucap Kyungsoo, Jongin memeperlambat tusukannya dia tidak ingin berlaku kasar pada istrinya ini.

"ahhh Jonginhhhh lebih kencanghhh.." Jongin menyeringai saat Kyungsoo memintanya lebih padahal beberapa detik tadi Jongin di minta untuk melakukannya perlahan.

"ahh Jonginhhhhhh..a..akkuhhhhh..ahh...im..closehhhhh.."

"bersama chagi, aku sebentar lagih" ucap Jongin berusaha agar tak mendesah, dia semakin menyodok Kyungsoo dengan kuat membuat yeoja di bawahnya menggelinjang.

Dengan gerakan keduanya yang seirama, Jongin dapat mendengar kulit yang tengah bergesekan mengisi sesi percintaannya itu di barengi suara desahan Kyungsoo dan gemercik air Hujan di luar jendela hotel membuat pengalaman bercinta di malam pertamanya ini membuatnya sangat menyenangkan.

"JONGINHHH/AHH SOO" Teriak keduanya saat melbur dalam kenikmatan bersama.

Karena keduanya masih kuat Jongin kembali melakukan aktivitas erotis nya, Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendesah kembali di sela-sela hujamannya, desahan dan panggilan Kyungsoo yang di barengi suara air hujan yang menguyur deras kota Paris malam ini membuat pengalaman pertamanya ini sungguh luar biasa. hujan menemani mereka menikmati malam pertama yang sudah tertunda beberapa bulan selama ini, dan hujanlah yang membuat keduanya menikmati percintaan mereka dengan begitu menyenangkan sampai melakukannya berulang-ulang kali, membuat malam pertama mereka terasa panjang untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Fyuihhhh panjang bgt chap ini , gak nyangka juga author bisa nulis nc kaya begini garing yah? Maaf author sebenernya gak mau bikin nc tadinya, tapi... gitu deh. Kalian tahu author buatnya nyampe mual plus panas dingin!

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Bisa di tebak judul apa selanjutnya pasti tahu kan? Yaudah terimakasih banyak dan maaf belum sempat ngebales reviews nya tapi author baca kok, dan reviewnya membuat author bersemangat.

^^mind to review ^^

Pay-Pay ^^


	4. BEAUTIFUL

Tittle: Always Be Mine.

Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Drama, Romance.

Rated : M

Lenght: Chaptered

Author: 12154kaisoo

Maincast: Kaisoo

**Yang belum baca Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel, sebaiknya baca dulu ff itu soalnya ini lanjutan dari fanfic tersebut.**

Other Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Taoris, Chenmin, Sulay, Yuri, Krystal dsb.

Warning **: Genderswitch for uke**,**ooc,typos,gak suka gs menyingkir,don like dont read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******HAPPY READING******

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...[NO SIDERS]...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3**

BEAUTIFUL

Kyungsoo pov

''Shhhhhh~ " aku mendesis tertahan saat aku bangun, aku dapat merasakan tubuh bagian bawah ku yang terasa perih. Aku memposisikan punggungku untuk menyandar di kepala ranjang betapa kagetnya saat selimut yang aku pakai meluncur begitu saja membuat dada telanjang ku kini terlihat jelas, aku baru mengingatnya aku dan suami ku sudah melakukannya, aku dan dia telanjang bulat di bawah selimut yang sama, aku menudukan kepalaku mengarahkan wajah ku kebagian dada kulihat disana banyak sekali bercak merah keunguan, semburat merah muncul dipipi ku saat aku mengingat kejadian semalam aku benar-benar malu, kejadian semalam merupakan pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Mataku beralih melihat suami ku yang masih terlihat lelap dengan wajah damainya, tak berniat mengganggunya aku langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku, terasa begitu menyiksa saat mulai melangkahkan kaki ku, aktivitas semalam kami ternyata berdampak besar padaku.

Mandi menggunakan air hangat ternyata membuatku rileks, rasa perih ditubuhku kini sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi kali ini. Dengan tubuhku yang masih terbalut bathrobe berwarna putih dan rambutku yang aku bungkus dengan handuk aku berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mulai mengusik suamiku yang masih enggan membukakan matanya. Ku tangkup kedua pipinya membuat dia sedikit terganggu karena ulahku, telapak tanganku yang dingin membuat dia membukakan matanya perlahan.

Chu~

Ku kecup bibir tebalnya sebagai sambutan di pagi hari ini, ku ucapkan selamat pagi untuknya aku begitu senang melihat bibirnya yang tersenyum manis, kedua matanya tak lepas menatap mataku intens, dia membalas ciuman ku dengan begitu lembut, posisi ku saat ini berada di atas tubuh Jongin yang masih di tutupi selimut. Aku mendorong bahunya saat dia mulai meremas bokong ku, suamiku ini benar-benar pervert.

"cepatlah mandi, sudah jam sebelas Jongin kita melewatkan sarapan kita" ucapku sambil membelai pipinya lembut dia terlihat menikmatinya sambil memejamkan mata kembali.

"aku masih mengantuk" ucapnya terdengar parau di telinga ku, aku tahu dia pasti masih mengantuk, bagaimana tidak kami melakukannya sampai dini hari, sebenarnya tadi malam aku sudah memintanya untuk berhenti namun dia masih terus saja mengerjai tubuhku yang terkulai lemas di bawahnya, mungkin kami tidak akan menghentikan malam pertama kami itu jika aku tidak tidur terlebih dulu, ya aku tertidur lebih dulu karena rasa kantuk yang luar biasa dan belum lagi kepala ku yang terasa pening karena sensasi nikmat yang di berikan Jongin, dia mengerjai tubuhku dengan begitu gagahnya tadi malam.

"apa ini mu masih terasa sakit?" tanyanya kembali membukakan mata dan menyentuh bagian intim ku yang masih di batasi kain Bathrobe, wajahnya terlihat cemas saat aku mendesis kecil.

"tidak terlalu" ucapku menenangkannya, dia tersenyum kemudian menyentuh pipiku.

"baiklah aku bangun" ucapnya kemudian memposisikan badanya terduduk, badanku yang masih berada di atasnya seketika ikut teduduk di pahanya, kali ini aku berada di pangkuannya, aku menggeram saat miss v ku menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa keras di balik selimut, oh tidak, apakah adik kecil Jongin terbangun lagi? Dia pasti akan meminta pertanggung jawaban ku untuk kembali membuatnya tidur.

"ugh~'' ku dengar dia mengerang kemudian mencium ceruk leherku, membuatku kembali mendesah.

"ahh~" desahku keluar saat Jongin mengangkat pinggulku kemudian memasukan penisnya tepat di vagina ku, kami menyatu dalam posisi terduduk masih dengan tubuhku yang terbungkus bathrobe sementara Jongin masih dengan tubuh full nakednya kali ini.

Aku memjamkan mataku saat dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan aku melakukan hal yang sama aku bergerak-gerak kecil mengeratkan kaki ku melingkar di tubuhnya, dada ku kembali di cumbu olehnya dan sesekali aku menciumi lehernya juga, dengan posisiku yang berada di pangkuan Jongin kali ini aku bisa mendominasi gerakan yang kami ciptakan, pinggulku maju mundur membuat penis suami ku masuk kedalam lubang kewanitaan ku lebih dalam, aku tidak merasakan perih, justru kali ini aku sangat menikmatinya, ini sungguh terasa nikmat.

"ahh Jonginhhhhh..ahh~" ucapku di sertai desahan yang membuatnya semakin gila.

"kenapa masih terasa sempithh chagih" ucapnya mesra membuatku semakin memeluknya erat dan mengelus punggung tegapnya, handuk yang berada di kepalaku kini sudah terlepas entah bagaimana.

Kami bergerak seirama menikmati acara bercinta di pagi hari kami, aku menyemburkan cairan kental hangat keluar dari dalam tubuhku, tubuhku kembali bergetar saat merasakan klimaks kembali, aku di buat gila oleh Jongin, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku terlebih dulu, Jongin saja belum klimaks saat ini. Pelukan ku melemah saat merasakan orgasme ku, ku tangkup wajah suamiku aku mencium bibirnya kemudian menggerakan pinggul ku secepat yang aku bisa, aku mengertakan kaki ku melingkar di pinggangnya, berusaha memuaskan Jongin. Aku juga ingin memberikannya kepuasan, dinding vagina ku semakin menjepitnya ketat membuat Jongin melapaskan ciumannya dan beralih menciumi leher ku. Oh tidak, mungkin ini akan berlangsung lama lagi, padahal perutku merasa lapar beberapa menit yang lalu namun saat ini rasa di perutku berubah dengan sensasi aneh, perutku bergejolak kegelian namun menyenangkan.

"ahh~" desah ku kembali keluar, tangan kekar Jongin meremas bokong ku saat ini.

Dengan bathrobe yang tersingkap ke atas, tangan suami ku beralih mengelus paha mulusku, lama kelamaan dia melepaskan ikatan yang berada di pinggang bathrobe ku dia melepaskannya, aku hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan Jongin, tubuhku kembali telanjang bulat di pangkuan nya saat ini.

Tanpa melepaskan penyatuan kami, dia mendorong ku perlahan dia mencumbu dada ku kembali dan dia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya cepat menusuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaan ku, aku menggelinjang tertahan saat tangan Jongin satunya kini sudah memelintir puting ku dan lidah nya terasa hangat saat di menjilat permukaan kulit payudaraku.

"kau begitu wangi~" ucapnya membuatku semakin terbuai, aku lemas dibuatnya.

"sudahhh Jonginhhhhh, ahhhhhh~" desahku mencoba menghentikannya kaki ku bergerak gerak kecil diujung sana.

"sebentar lagi Chagi" ucapnya, aku merasakan penisnya yang berada didalam vagina ku berkedut begitu kencang,

Dia menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat membuatku mendesah kembali dan menyebut-nyebut namanya lagi, nafasku memburu begitu pun dengan dia, dia terkulai lemas di atas tubuh mungil ku saat dia mencapai Klimaks, sperma nya keluar begitu saja memenuhi lubang kewanitaan ku, terasa hangat.

"berat Jongin~" keluhku mencoba mendorong bahunya.

"mian, kau begitu nikmat Soo~" ucapnya menatapku lembut. Tanpa melepaskan penyatuan kami dia kembali membawa ku dalam posisi duduk seperti tadi, "kita lanjutkan" ucapnya dengan senyum jahilnya pula aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu padanya saat ini, dengan perlahan dia menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, aku mendesah saat dia kembali meremas dan mengelus paha ku, leherku kembali di cumbunya, sementara aku semakin menguatkan pelukan kaki ku yang melingkar di pinggangnya saat dia mulai melangkah, aku mengalungkan tangan ku erat di leher kokohnya, dia membawa ku kekamar mandi. Dan setelah itu hanyalah suara desahan ku yang terdengar di balik pintu kamar mandi, Ya kami mandi bersama dan melakukannya lagi di bathup aku hanya bisa mendesah dan sebisanya memuaskan suami ku.

Kyungsoo-pov End

.

.

.

.

.

Normal-Pov

"Hiks...hiks.." isakan dari yeoja bermata russa membuat calon suaminya terusik padahal jam didinding kini menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari.

"eungh~" Sehun merasa terusik mendengar isakan yang berasal dari sebelahnya.

"hiks..hikss~" Luhan kembali terisak, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya lagi.

"Lu~ gwenchana?" tanya Sehun sambil mengubah posisinya yang tadi memunggungi Luhan kini duduk mengahadap Luhan yang sedang terisak.

"hiks.."

"kau baik-baik saja?'' Sehun menatap cemas pada Luhan

"kau masih perduli dengan ku?'' tanya nya sinis dengan mata berairnya menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kau bicara apa ? tentu saja aku perduli"

"ya, kau hanya perduli dengan anak yang ada di perutku. Kau melakukan semua ini hanya kareana rasa bersalah mu bukan? Aku benci anak ini~" teriak Luhan di malam hari membuat Sehun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"hentikan!" teriak Sehun membuat Luhan tersentak kaget dan menghentikan pukulan pada perutnya. Luhan kembali terisak dengan kepala tertunduk, tatapan tajam Sehun membuatnya ketakutan saat ini.

"maafkan aku" ucap Sehun menyesal dan memegang kedua bahu Luhan lembut.

"hiks..hiks.." isakan Luhan kembali terdengar, "Uljima~ jangan seperti ini kau membuatku khawatir" Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan.

"jangan mengatakan aku tidak perduli padamu Lu, aku sangat peduli dengan mu begitupun dengan anak kita"

"lalu kenapa kau berubah selama beberapa hari ini, kau berubah begitu saja saat aku menyebutkan yeoja yang kau sebut-sebut saat kau menikmati tubuhku?" ucap Luhan terdengar meninggi di kalimat terakhir.

"diamlah, aku tidak suka saat kau membawa-bawa nama Kyungsoo di antara kita"

"kenapa, apa ka-?" ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan ucapan lirih Sehun

"aku merasa kau seolah-olah tak percaya akan perasaan ku''

Hening.

"jadi apakah kau benar-benar menicintai ku, apa kau sudah melupakkanya?"

"eum, aku hanya mencintai mu Lu~ hanya kau seorang" ucap Sehun kemudian mencium Luhan lembut.

Lenguhan Luhan terdengar saat Sehun mendorong lidah Luhan dengan begitu kuat, ciuman mereka berubah menjadi panas beberapa menit tadi. Sehun menatap sayu Luhan, di malam dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini membuat Sehun merasakan sesuatu.

Luhan menicum Sehun kembali dia melakukannya dengan berani saat ini, dia membuka kancing piama Sehun perlahan membuat Sehun kaget akan perbuatan Luhan.

"Lu, apakah kita boleh melakukannya?" tanya Sehun Khawatir namun dalam dirinya sungguh dia tidak dapat menahan semua ini.

Memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Luhan dengan alasan kesehatan Luhan dan cabang bayinya membuatnya harus berada di dekat Luhan dan tidur di satu ranjang dengan calon istrinya ini. Terkadang Sehun harus menahan hasratnya saat melihat tubuh sexy Luhan dan terkadang

"kata dokter kandungan ku sehat dan kuat" ucap Luhan membuat senyuman lebar tercetak di wajah Sehun.

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan rakus dia membuka kancing piama Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"lakukan lah dengan pelan-pelan" ucap Luhan mendapati anggukan Sehun. Dan akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan kembali menyatu untuk kedua kalinya, namun saat ini mereka melakukannya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh cinta. Hanya ada panggilan mesra dari mulut Sehun dan begitu pun dengan desahan sexy Luhan yang membuat Sehun semakin menggila namun dia tidak dapat melakukannya berlebihan karena dia takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak dia inginkan pada calon bayinya.

Biarkan saja mereka melakukannya lagi sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi pasangan suami istri yang sah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kancingan terakhir di kemeja kai menyatu membungkus tubuh mungil yang terbaring di ranjang, Jongin memakaikan Kyungsoo pakaian miliknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Jongin mencium keningnya lembut.

"Gumawo Jongin'' ucap Kyungsoo membelai pipi Jongin.

"eum, beristirahatlah... aku akan membawkan mu makanan"

"eum jangan lama-lama" ucap Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"kau ingin berduaan dengan ku terus eoh, ternyata nona Do manja juga" Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo gemas

"Jonginie~" panggil Kyungsoo saat Jongin baru beranjak dua langkah.

"ne? ada apa hmm?'' tanya Jongin lembut.

"gumawo, maaf merepotkan mu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah mulai berubah sendu.

"jangan menunjukan wajah jelek mu itu, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan ku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" ucap Jongin kembali menghadap Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir istrinya.

"aku pergi dulu ne~" pamit Jongin

"eum~" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut begitupun dengan Jongin.

Senyuman Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa beruntung memiliki Jongin. setelah sesi percintaan mereka dalam kamar mandi, Jongin menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dan memakai kan istrinya pakaian dengan kemeja miliknya. Sebelumya Jongin pun sudah meminta House Kepping untuk membersihkan kamar hotelnya terutama ranjang mereka yang berantakan, Jongin tidak memperdulikan jika pelayan hotel mendengar desahan Kyungsoo di balik pintu kamar mandi saat dia dan istrinya ini bercinta di bathup.

Jongin keluar dari Hotel untuk membelikan istrinya makanan, Kyungsoo tidak menyukai menu makanan hotel ini dan Jongin pun harus mencari ke restaurant yang menyajikan makanan korea atau china disana, sebelumnya Jongin akan pergi ke restaurant itu di siang hari dengan Kyungsoo, namun kali ini Jongin harus pergi sendiri karena keadaan Kyungsoo yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan beberapa meter dari hotel yang mereka tempati.

.

.

.

.

Suho semakin di buat pusing akibat pekerjaan nya yang menumpuk, planing yang sudah di susun oleh assistent nya berantakan begitu saja akibat ulahnya sendiri, satu minggu kehilangan kabar dari Kyungsoo membuat Suho menjadi resah sendiri dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya, siang dan malam Suho selalu memikirkan yeoja bermata bulat itu, kepala Suho semakin di buat pusing ketik panggilan telpon yang di tujukan pada Kyungsoo di angkat oleh Namja, dan sepertinya Suho mengenali suara itu tapi dia tidak tahu pasti kapan dan dimana mendengar suara itu dan siapa orang itu dia benar-benar kesal di buatnya.

Ponsel di meja kerja Junmyeon bergetar. Krystal- sepupunya memanggil 'aishhh ada apa lagi ini' desah Junmyeon dalam hati. Dengan malas Suho mengangkat panggilan dari sepupu manjanya tesebut.

"Oppa, apa Oppa sibuk aku akan ke kantor mu ne?"

"aku sibuk Krys~ tidak bisakah kau membicarakan tentang mantan kekasih mu itu nanti saja?"

"tidak bisa Oppa, sudah aku sekarang ke kantor mu ne?"

"terserah"

Tut tut tut

Suho memutuskan panggilannya Dan menaruh kasar ponselnya ''jadi kau di paris Soo?'' monolog Suho sambil memandang wallpaper ponselnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

"Sajangnim saya sudah dapat informasi tentang nyonya Kyungsoo"

"apa yang kau dapat, kau mau mengatakan bahwa dia sekarang sedang di paris dan kau tidak tahu lagi informasi lainnya begitu?"

"tidak Sajangnim.."

"lalu...?''

"ternyata Nyonya Kyungsoo merupakan istri dari tuan Kim Jongin dan mereka tengah berbulan madu di paris saat ini, dan ku dengar mereka akan pulang lusa"

Brak

Suho memukul kasar meja di hadapannya, informasi yang di terima dari anak buahnya benar-benar membuat dia tersulut emosi, dia tak percaya dengan semua ini. Buku-buku jari Suho terlihat memucat karena kepalan tangannya yang erat, matanya di buat memanas saat melihat foto-foto mesra Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan background menara eiffel.

'pantas selama ini kau selalu menghindar Kyung~, tidak akan ku biarkan kau memilikinya Jongin...' batin Suho.

"keluarlah" titah Suho dingin menyuruh anak buahnya keluar dari ruangan kerja dia. Dengan terburu-buru dia menelpon assistennya.

.

.

Cklek

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu ruangan kerja Suho terbuka kembali memperlihatkan assisten pribadinya yang terlihat ketakutan saat ini.

"anda memanggil saya sajangnim?"

"eum" guma Suho membuat Assitennya semakin bergetar.

"beritahukan pada semua pemegang saham, kita membatalkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Kim corp''

"MWO?" ucap Assiten Suho kemudian kembali menutup mulutnya.

"dan beritahu semuanya, rapat akan di mulai lima menit lagi"

"baik Sajangnim"

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan peralahan kedalam kamar hotelnya setelah membeli makanan yang di inginkan Kyungsoo, tangannya kini terlihat menenteng dua bingkisan berisikan makanan. Langkahnya semakin perlahan saat mendekati ranjang, Jongin harus menelan ludahnya dengan begitu sulit saat melihat paha putih Kyungsoo yang terekspos, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat sexy memakai kemeja Jongin saat ini. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin, sedari tadi matanya terus menatap layar ponselnya yang memunculkan beberapa foto selcanya dengan Jongin, dengan posisi tubuhnya yang berbaring menyamping.

"kau sedanga apa?" Bisik Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan menghadap kearah Jongin.

"Jongin, kapan kau masuk?" tanya nya sambil menutup paha mulusnya.

"beberapa jam yang lalu!" gurau Jongin.

"mana mungkin? Makanannya mana?'' tanya Kyungsoo kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"shh~"

"gwenchana?" tanya Jongin cemas.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng halus pada Jongin.

"masih sakit eum?'' tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

Hup~

Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo bridle style dan membawa istrinya untuk duduk di sofa luar. Kyungsoo tersenyum di sela gendongan suaminya, dia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini, Jongin memperlakukannya dengan penuh perhatian saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, bukan kah Sehun dan Luhan akan menikah sebentar lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mengunyah makanan dari suapan suaminya.

"eum.., memangnya kenapa? Aaaa..." tanya Jongin kemudian kembali menyuapi Kyungsoo.

"aku sudah kenyang Jongin!" pout Kyungsoo.

"tidak sekali lagi ayo~" desak Jongin memaksa.

"sekali saja ne setelah itu sudah" sulut Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebal. "baiklah-baiklah~" desah Jongin.

"kau mau datang ke pernikahan Luhan" tanya Jongin antusias sambil mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo. "eum, tentu saja" jawab Kyungsoo yakin dan tersenyum lebar.

"jadi kita harus pulang lebih awal begitu?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah tak sukanya.

"sepertinya begitu, Jongin-ah jebal kita pulang lusa yah~" pinta Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata puppy eyesnya. ''hah~ apa kau tidak mau menghabis kan waktu seminggu lagi untuk bulan madu kita Soo? Bahkan kita baru melewatkan malam pertama kita'' wajah Jongin berubah menjadi muram saat ini ''Luhan dan Sehun akan menikah mana mungkin aku tidak hadir" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi ''baiklah kita pulang lusa, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku sibuk setelah pulang nanti" ucap Jongin datar.

"untuk apa menyalah kan mu?'' tanya Kyungsoo sungguh polos. "Kim Kyungsoo istriku jika aku sibuk nanti, mungkin project Jongin Junior akan tertunda lebih lama, kau tahu sendiri kita membuatnya di saat kau tidak subur semalam" jawab Jongin mendapati wajah kaget Kyungsoo.

"urusan anak hanya di tangan tuhan Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo setelah mencubit pinggang Jongin.

"appoyo~ ...setidaknya jika kita sering melakukannya, Jongin junior akan segera hadir"

"kau ingin membunuhku, semalam saja kau sudah membuat ku seperti ini"

"aku sudah melakukannya dengan lembut" ucap Jongin santai.

"yakk, berhentilah membicarakan itu Jongin, dasar mesum"

"aku tidak mesum, aku melakukan hal yang sewajarnya di antara sumai istri pada umunya bukan?''

"ya ya ya baiklah aku selalu kalah jika debat dengan mu, kau menyebalkan" pout Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin.

"tatap aku" Jongin memegang dagu Kyungsoo mengarahkannya ke wajahnya.

"andwae" tolak Kyungsoo berusaha dengan posisinya menahan kepalanya agar tak menoleh.

"Kyungsoo~" panggil Jongin.

"apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sewot.

''tatap aku~" titah Jongin lagi.

"tidak mau"

"kau mau aku mencium mu?" tanya Jongin membuat badan Kyungsoo menegak.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, Jongin terkekeh saat ancamannya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menoleh padanya.

''jadi kau tidak ingin aku mencium mu yah? Ahh sudahlah, aku bersihkan ini dulu" ucap Jongin menurunkan tangannya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah mengambil piring kotor di meja.

Oh tidak sikap mereka yang seperti ini muncul kembali, sepertinya Jongin kembali merajuk kali ini, Kyungsoo tak mau menanggapinya badan dia terlalu lelah saat ini dia memutuskan untuk tidur siang saja saat ini.

Jongin menghela nafasnya saat melihat wajah pulas Kyungsoo dia tersenyum sebentar dan membelai pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Atensi Jongin beralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar, video call masuk kedalam ponselnya saat ini.

"eoh Eeomma~" Jongin memanggil Yuri di sebarang sanah.

"Ah Jongin-ah, bagaimana kabar mu?"

"nde baik eomma, eomma dan appa baik-baik saja bukan?''

"eum, kami disini baik Jongin, ah Kyungsoo bagaimana?"

"dia baik eomma"

"dimana isrtimu?"

"dia sedang tidur eomma, sepertinya dia kelelahan" jawab Jongin tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian panas semalam.

"kasihan sekali Kyungie, ah Jongin kapan kau pulang? Bukankah Sehun akan menikah, apa kau tidak akan menghadiri pesta pernikahannya?"

"eum kami akan pulang lusa eomma''

"Lusa? Bagaimana dengan sisa hari bulan madu mu?"

"itu tidak masalah, eomma"

"yakk Jongin setidaknya kau punya waktu banyak untuk menghabiskan waktu mu dengan Kyungsoo"

"tadinya seperti itu eomma, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Kyungsoo"

"ah ya sudah kalian akan pulang ke Apartemen langsung atau ke rumah Eomma dulu?"

"sepertinya ke rumah eomma, aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo kesepian nanti"

"baiklah, eohh Jongin bisakah arahkan ponselmu ke Kyungsoo"

"ahh baiklah eomma" Jongin mengarahkan ponselnya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"OMO Jongin~" Yuri terlonjak kaget di sebrang sana. Matanya membulat saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya di balut kemeja Jongin tanpa memakai bawahan membuat pahanya terekspos jelas dan bagian bahu nya terlihat karena ukuran kemeja Jongin yang terlalu besar untuk Kyungsoo, Yuri di buat kaget saat melihat kissmark di bagian leher dan bahu Kyungsoo.

"sudah"

"pantas saja dia kelelahan Jongin, kau bekerja terlalu keras"

"hehe" Jongin tersenyum bodoh.

"ya sudah, eomma tutup bye Jongin!"

"bye Eomma~" ucapan terakhir dari Jongin mengakhiri video call nya.

"hahh..." Jongin medesah dan kembali menatap intens wajah Kyungsoo.

"cantik..." gumam Jongin membelai pipi Kyungsoo halus, ''kau hanya miliku Soo~" ucap Jongin kemudian mencium pipi Kyungsoo..

.

.

.

* * *

****Always Be Mine****

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyisir rambutnya sambil terduduk di kursi dan mematut diri di depan cermin sementara Jongin, namja tan itu terus diam fokus pada buku bacaannya. Makan malamnya denggan Kyungsoo berlangsung biasa saja di restaurant tadi, tidak ada candaan dan godaan Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo menaiki ranjang dan membaringakan badannya di sebelah Jongin.

'baiklah siapa yang akan menyerah' batin Kyungsoo kemudian menatap wajah serius Jongin. Kyungsoo menelusupkan wajahnya ke bantal saat melihat Jongin yang mulai membuka atasan piamanya, tubuh Jongin sudah shirtless saat ini. Jongin menaruh bukunya kemudian mematikan lampu kamar hotelnya dan hanya lampu mejalah yang menjadi penerangan di ruangan bergaya kalssik modern itu sekarang, Jongin menarik selimutnya dan berbaring memunggungi Kyungsoo.

'apa dia tidak akan menyentuh ku malam ini?' tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

''Jongin-ah~" panggil Kyungsoo menyibak selimut yang di pakai Jongin.

"ada apa?" tanya Jongin datar kembali menarik selimutnya.

"kau marah padaku?" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Jonginie~" panggil Kyungsoo lagi,

"Jongin kau marah yah?''

"tidak" jawab Jongin kemudian membailkan posisinya menghadap tubuh Kyungsoo, dia memeluk Kyungsoo lembut, mengelus lengan telanjang Kyungsoo.

"apa kau tidak akan menyentuh ku malam ini?"

"eoh?" Tanya Jongin kaget, Jongin tak habis pikir kenapa Kyungsoo berani bertanya pertanyaan seperti ini padanya.

"kau ingin aku menyentuh mu? aku sudah menyentu mu, mau aku sentuh dimana?" tanya Jongin medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. deru nafas keduanya menerpa kulit satu sama lain membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Jongin menciumnya lembut.

"sudah~" ucap Jongin.

.

.

"yakin hanya disini?'' tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"memangnya kau ingin aku menyentuh mu dimana?" Jongin berpura-pura bersikap biasa saat ini, padahal di bawah sana dia sudah menahan nya sedari tadi.

"baiklah aku tidur! Jaljayo Kkamjong!" ucap Kyungsoo sebal kemudian memunggungi badan Jongin. Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, dia selalu bergairah jika di dekat Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu bahwa istrinya ini tengah mencoba untuk membujuk dan berusaha melayaninya dengan baik namun melihat tingkah berbeda Kyungsoo membuat Jongin ingin menjahili istrinya ini.

"Kyungie" Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo di buat kaget saat Jongin menyibak rambut yang menutupi lehernya, badan Kyungsoo meremang saat Jongin mulai meniup lehernya lembut. Jongin terkekeh saat melihat posisi Kyungsoo yang sedikit menjauh, tidak menghentikan aksi jahilnya Jongin mulai mendekatkan posisinya kembali, dia mencium leher Kyungsoo dari belakang membuatnya kegelian, Kyungsoo berusaha tak mendesah saat ini.

"Shhh~ geliihh...Jonginghh..." ucap Kyungsoo terputus-putus dan tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat ini.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, tangan kekarnya menelusup ke Lingirie Kyungsoo mengelus paha lembut Kyungsoo dan beralih menuju perut datar Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya saat ini, tangan Kyungsoo menghentikan tangan Jongin saat Jongin mulai mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh payudara bagian kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo di buat gila hanya dengan sentuhan tangan Jongin, tangan kiri Kyungsoo berusaha menangkup payudara bagian kirinya saat ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menyentuh dada bagian kanan Kyungsoo membuat istrinya itu menggelinjang di rengkuhannya.

''Ahh~Shhh~" Kyungsoo mendesah saat tangan kiri Jongin meremas payudaranya bergantian Kyungsoo hanya bisa memegang punggung tangan Jongin saat ini.

"langsung ke intinya chagi" ucap Jongin serak kemudian membalikan badan Kyungsoo dan menindih tubuh mungil istrinya cepat. Jongin melepaskan tali spagheti Kyungsoo dan menurunkan gaun malam Kyungsoo perlahan .

"Kau tidak memakai underware mu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, seringai muncul di wajah tampan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ketakutan, seringai itu berubah menjadi tawa ketika Jongin melihat wajah merah padam Kyungsoo.

"apa salah jika aku ingin melayani mu dengan baik?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesalnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di tubuh bagian atasnya.

"tidak" jawab Jongin singkat dan mulai menyiapkan juniornya yang akan memuaskan Kyungsoo malam ini.

Jleb

Tubuh keduanya kembali menyatu dalam gelombang kenikmatan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi keduanya,

"Ahhhh~Jonginhhhh... ahhhhh~" Desah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin bergerak brutal mempercepat tusukannya.

"pelanhh-pelahh ahhh~" Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin

"yahh ahhhh disanahh!" badan Kyungsoo terus menggelinjang menerima hentakan-hentakan Jongin.

"kau sempithh chagi"

"ahhhh eunghhhhhhh Jonginhhh" kedua kaki Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak kecil.

Dan akhirnya mereka melewatkan malam yang terasa panjang lagi bagi keduanya. pikir Jongin, Kyungsoo banyak menuntut malam ini, dan dia senang ketika Kyungsoo terus-terus memanggil namanya. Penyatuan mereka tidak terlepas sampai keduanya tertidur pulas dalam posisi berpelukan erat sampai pagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Always Be Mine

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin merengkuh kedalam pelukan suaminya, dia menelusupkan kepalanya mencium lebih dalam aroma maskulin Jongin, dia masih meraskan benda yang masih bersarang di dalam kewanitannya.

"kau sudah bangun?" suara serak milik Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya.

"eoh?"

Chu, Jongin mencium Kyungsoo kilat.

"selamat pagi~" ucapnya begitu manis pada Kyungsoo.

"pagi Jongin~" balas Kyungsoo setelah mencium bibir Jongin.

"tidur mu nyenyak?"

"eum!''

"kita mandi bersama ne?"

"andwae jika kita mandi bersama aku tak yakin aku bisa berjalan hari ini!"

"memangnya kenapa?'' Jongin menggerakan pinggulnya membuat Kyungsoo mendesah.

"tidak usah berpura-pura Ahh~"

"sekalihh sajahhh Jonginnhhh eunghhh~" Kyungsoo meracau di sela hentakan Jongin pagi ini.

"eumh..tunggu sebentar chagih~'' tubuh Kyungsoo menggelinjang saat Jongin menghentakan tubuhnya keras.

Jongin melepaskan penyatuan dan berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar dengan mata terpejamnya dia mengusap kening Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian turun dari ranjang dan memakai boksernya dengan sembarang kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di nakas dia membukanya dan mendapati satu pesan dari luhan.

'sebentar lagi hari pernikahan ku, kau harus datang jika tidak aku akan marah' isi pesan dari Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

''aku akan datang'' ucap Kyungsoo kemudian menaruh ponselnya kembali.

Dia kembali memejamkan matanya, tidur beberapa menit sambil menunggu Jongin selesai mandi sepertinya ide bagus.

.

.

.

Mata terpejam Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak halus ketika merasa sesuatu yang membuatnya terganggu.

Jongin terkekeh saat melihat Kyungsoo yang terusik, dia berhasil mengusik tidur istrinya dengan cara yang selalu Kyungsoo lakukan padanya pula.

"bangun dan mandilah~" ucap Jongin masih menangkup pipi Kyungsoo.

"dingin Jongin~" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin dipipinya

"biar kau tahu rasanya seperti apa, kau selalu berbuat seperti ini padaku" Jongin menekan pipi Kyungsoo membuat bibir Kyungsoo maju beberapa centi.

"baiklah aku mandi, tapi lepaskan ini dulu" Kyungsoo bicara dengan suara tidak jelasnya karena tangan Jongin yang menekan pipinya.

Chu~

Bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi Kyungsoo Jongin malah mengambil alih bibir Kyungsoo, dia meraup bibir Kyungsoo dengan begitu rakus.

"Jonginh hmphtth" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Jongin merasa sesak akan perlakuan suaminya.

"sudahhhh~ shhhh.." Kyungsoo berusah melepaskan kepala Jongin yang tengah mencumbu dadanya.

"Jongin~" rengek Kyungsoo

"kau cantik, aku selalu bergairah jika dekat dengan mu Soo~"

"aku mau mandi Jongin, minggirlah~" pinta Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang masih setia menidihnya.

"apa perlu aku memandikan mu?'' goda Jongin mendapati jitakan dari Kyungsoo.

''singkirkanlah otak mesum mu Jongin, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap bukankah kita akan pergi ke pusat kota hari ini?"

"ahh kau benar baiklah~" desah Jongin kecewa kemudian beranjak dari posisinya.

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyungsoo merasa lelah sore ini, menghabiskan akhir waktu di paris membuatnya merasa pusing dan lelah namun Kyungsoo masih bisa menunjukan senyum manisnya pada Jongin ketika suami nya itu baru selesai mandi dan mengganti bajunya.

"kau lelah?'' tanya Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam koper.

''nde~"

"beristirahatlah, biar aku yang mengemasi barang-barang kita, aku tidak mau jika kau sakit nanti"

"aku bisa mengurusi ini semua Jongin!"

"yakin, lihatlah wajahmu kau terlihat pucat jika kau pulang dalam keadaan sakit aku harus menjelaskan apa pada eomma nanti?"

"aku tidak akan sakit Jonginie~"

"baiklah-baiklah, sini biar aku bantu"

"terimakasih~"

.

.

.

.

Jongin menggendong bridle style tubuh Kyungsoo, istrinya ini ternyata sangat kelelahan melakukan perjalanan udara yang memakan waktu berjam-jam, dengan mudah Jongin menaiki tangga rumah orangtuanya, sebelumnya Jongin sudah menyuruh maid untuk membawakan barang-barang miliknya di bagasi.

Jongin di buat tertegun sesaat memasuki kamar miliknya, kamar milikinya dengan Kyungsoo kini terlihat begitu cantik dengan hiasan seperti kamar pengantin baru, dengan perlahan Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas ranjang yang terlihat banyak kelopak mawar merah di atasnya, dia mengelus pipi Kyungsoo saat merasa Kyungsoo yang sedikit terganggu.

"semoga saja dia tidak sakit!" ujar eomma Jongin ternyata Yuri mengikuti Jongin sedari tadi.

"semoga saja eomma"

"ya sudah kau juga istirahat ne?"

"eumm gumawo eomma~" ucap Jongin lembut.

.

.

* * *

Always Be Mine

* * *

.

"eunghhh...dimana aku?" tanya Kyungsoo serak dan memandang kesekeliling ruangan yang di tempatinya, Kyungsoo belum menyadari jika ternyata dirinya sudah berada di rumah Jongin dan dia sudah ada di kamar suaminya.

"apa ini mimpi?" tanya Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya

"Jongin~" panggil Kyungsoo gelisah saat tidak mendapati Jongin disebelahnya.

"Jongin...?'' panggil Kyungsoo kini sudah duduk di ranjang dan memandang pintu berwarna putih-kamar mandi.

"Jongin~ hiks..hiks~" Kyungsoo menangis saat tidak mendapati keberadaan Jongin.

"Jongin...kau dimana Hiks...?" tanya Kyungsoo terisak, dia sudah merasa ketakutan saat ini.

"Jongin-ah kau dimana aku takut..." badan Kyungsoo bergetar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tak lama kemudian dia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

"Kyungie? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yuri cemas.

"Hiks..eomma... apa aku sedang dirumah sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingungnya.

"nde, kau ada di kamar Jongin sekarang"

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil memandangi ruangan yang dia tempati sebelumnya.

"eomma dimana Jongin?"

"Kyungie, Jongin pergi ke kantor ada hal yang harus dia tangani pagi ini"

"kenapa dia tidak membangunkan ku eomma?"

"dia tidak ingin menganggu mu Kyungie, sudahlah jangan menangis ne dia akan pulang nanti malam" Yuri mengelus bahu sempit Kyungsoo menenangkan.

.

.

.

Malam hari Jongin pulang dengan langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa memasuki kamar dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan istrinya.

"kau sudah pulang?'' tanya Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"aku merindukan mu~" ucap Jongin memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"nado, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?''

"aku tidak tega mengusik tidur lelap mu"

"apa besok masih pergi bekerja?

"Nde, sepertinya aku tidak pulang?"

"sesibuk itukah?"

"eum, ada masalah besar di perusahaan" Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo gemas

"kau sudah makan?'' tanyanya lembut mengelus pipi Jongin. Kyungsoo terkekeh saat mendapati gelengan halus dari Jongin yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"kajja kita makan malam aku sudah memasak untuk mu" ajak Kyungsoo. Dan keduanya berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari di tinggalkan Jongin benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo kesepian dan merasa bosan di rumah. Kyungsoo merasa sebal pada Jongin, suaminya itu bilang bahwa dia akan menghubunginya tapi sudah dua hari ini Jongin tidak menghubunginya apakah sesibuk itu sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menlponnya bahkan mengirim pesan saja dia tidak sempat? Kyungsoo benar-benar jengkel karena ulah Jongin.

Flashback

_Pagi hari saat Jongin akan berangkat kerja._

_"__jangan merindukan ku!'' ucap Kyungsoo sambil merapikan dasi Jongin._

_"__aku akan merindukan mu!" ujar Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo_

_"__jangan hubungi aku" ujar Jongin berbuah tatapan tajam Kyungsoo._

_"__aku akan menghubungi mu yeobo" ucap Jongin Chu~~~~ _

_"__aku tunggu di rumah~"ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis._

_Dan setelah itu dengan perasaan berat Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama eommanya di rumah._

Flashback end

.

.

.

"kau jahat~" ucap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memukuli dada Jongin saat suaminya ini baru sampai setelah dua hari tidak memeberi kabar.

"mianhe~" ucap Jongin merasa bersalah.

"aku tidak akan memaafkan mu Jongin, kau keterlaluan" ucap Kyungsoo sewot kemudian berjalan ke ranjang untuk tidur. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tengah marah padanya, Jongin memutuskan untuk mendiamkan Kyungsoo sejenak dia melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

.

.

.

"chagi~" panggil Jongin sambil mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo, istrinya ini tengah berbaring sambil memunggunginya sekarang.

"Yeobo~'' bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo.

"berisik Jongin aku ingin tidur" jawab Kyungsoo sewot tak menghiraukan Jongin.

"mianhe, Soo-ya apa aku harus menunggu petir agar kau mau memeluk ku"ucap Jongin.

Hening

Perlahan Kyungsoo membalikan badannya dia memeluk Jongin posesiv.

"kau jahat~" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin, dia sungguh merindukan Jongin saat ini.

"mian, Soo-ya aku sungguh merindukan mu~" Jongin menciumi pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat.

"nado~" jawab Kyungsoo kemudian melingkarkan kaki mungilnya di pinggang Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"ahh..eunghhh Jonginhhh~" desah Kyungsoo

"Jonginhhhh...shhh..janganhhh..membuatnya di situhhhhh.." racau Kyungsoo ketika Jonginh mencium dan menggigit kulit leher putihnya.

"ugh..wae?'' tanya Jongin masih dengan gerakan maju mundur pada pinggulnya menusuk kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"be..besokhh..kitahh ke pernikahan Luhannhhh Ahhhhh, akuhhh tidakhh inginhhh ahhh~" ucap Kyungsoo terputus-putus karena desahannya.

Jongin mengalihkan ciumannya pada bibir Kyungsoo, dia merasa menyalahkan Sehun saat ini, namja albino itu selalu mengganggu momentnya dengan Kyungsoo pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah bisa kah kau membantu ku?" pinta Kyungsoo pada suaminya yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan ponsel.

'**beautiful...' **Batin Jongin menatap kagum pada istrinya.

"kenapa memakai gaun seperti ini?" tanya Jongin tedengar tak suka setelah menaikan rest sleting di punggung Kyungsoo

"waeyo?'' tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"sudah lah kajja~" ajak Jongin kemudian menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan melenggang keluar kamar.

"kami akan datang" balas Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun via telpon.

.

.

.

.

"chukae Luhan Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut setelah memeluk Luhan. Mata rusa Luhan terlihat berkaca-kaca saat ini, satu sisi dia merasa bahagia dan di sisi lain dia masih merasa ragu pada Sehun, penampilan cantik Kyungsoo membuat Sehun beralih memandang intes Kyungsoo sesaat tadi dan Luhan melihatnya.

Bagaiman bisa pengantin pria mengalihkan tatapannya pada wanita lain, padahal Luhan terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun putih yang memalut tubuh rampingnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gila ini chap panjang amat yah?

maaf kepanjangan dan alurnya juga terlalu cepat.

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.

Pay-pay^^


	5. LADY LUCK 1

Tittle: Always Be Mine.

Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Drama, Romance.

Rated : M

Lenght: Chaptered

Author: 12154kaisoo

Maincast: Kaisoo

**Yang belum baca Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel, sebaiknya baca dulu ff itu soalnya ini lanjutan dari fanfic tersebut.**

Other Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Taoris, Chenmin, Sulay, Yuri, Krystal dsb.

Warning **: Genderswitch for uke**,**ooc,typos,gak suka gs menyingkir,don like dont read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******HAPPY READING******

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...[NO SIDERS]...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 4**

**Lady Luck 1**

_Chap sebelumnya_

_"chukae Luhan Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut setelah memeluk Luhan. Mata rusa Luhan terlihat berkaca-kaca saat ini, satu sisi dia merasa bahagia dan di sisi lain dia masih merasa ragu pada Sehun, penampilan cantik Kyungsoo membuat Sehun beralih memandang intes Kyungsoo sesaat tadi dan Luhan melihatnya_.

.

.

Chap 4

Bagaiman bisa pengantin pria mengalihkan tatapannya pada wanita lain, padahal Luhan terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"Soo, jangan lepaskan ini" titah Jongin mengeratkan jas di tubuh Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi bahu mulus istrinya yang terekspos.

"eum~" gumam Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Tubuh Jongin tidak bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo, sedari tadi Jongin merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dengan begitu mesra membuat setiap pasangan memandang mereka iri.

Mata kyungsoo menerawang kesegala arah saat mendapati orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat aneh.

"Jongin, aku risih dengan tatapan orang yang memandang kita" matanya terus bergerak kesana kemari

"tenanglah, lagi pula ini salah mu... kenapa kau memakai gaun ini hmm?'' Jongin mengelus bahu Kyungsoo lembut.

"Eomma yang menyuruh ku untuk memakai ini Jongin~" Jongin mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang Kyungsoo sehingga tubuh keduanya semakin merapat.

"Sudahlah ayo jangan berdiri disini, apa kau tidak lihat sedari tadi tamu undangan lebih memilih memandangi mu dibanding pengantin wanita nya" bisik Jongin kemudian menuntun Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari pasangan pengantin yang terlihat sedang berbincang dengan tamu-tamu yang datang.

"m..mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin yang tersenyum kecil.

"kau sedang menggoda ku eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin menggedikan bahunya dan kembali mengertakan rangkulannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, keduanya berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk berhadapan di meja dengan kursi berjumlah empat dekat sudut ruangan.

"boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Jongin membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan.

"Kyungie~" pekik Baekhyun kemudian berhambur memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, Kai... aku pikir kalian tidak akan datang~" ucap Baekhyun setelah memeluk Kyungsoo, sepertinya yeoja bermata sipit itu sangat merindukan Kyungsoo.

"mana mungkin kami tidak datang?" Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria, Jongin yang melihatnya pun semakin bahagia.

"duduklah~" titah Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"bagaimana kandungan mu Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun mendapat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat terkejut sama seperti suaminya.

"ah..i..itu..em..."

"Kyungsoo belum mengandung Baek!" jawab Jongin santai sambil memainkan gelas berisikan anngur merah.

"MWO?" Pekik Baekhyun membuat semua orang yang berada di pesta menoleh ke arahnya.

Baekhyun kembalai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin setelah menunduk ke beberapa orang, perminta maafan atas kajadian tidak mengenakan tadi.

"a..apa maksudmu Kai?'' tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar pelan.

"nde, Kyungsoo dia belum hamil kami baru melakukannya beberapa malam yang lalu"

Plak

"Appoyo~ Kyungsoo-ah kenapa memukul ku" Jongin mengusap lengannya ketika istrinya itu memukulnya dengan cukup keras.

"Kyungie, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?'' pinta Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Jongin membuaka suara

"begini Baek aku minta maaf sebelumnya, aku telah membohongi kalian semua termasuk keluarga ku, tapi aku dan Kyungsoo kini sudah benar-benar menyatu aku harap kalian tidak kecewa atas kebohongan ku ini, mianhe~"

"tsk dasar kau ini, apa kau tidak merasakan perasaan tulus Kyungsoo saat usia pernikahan mu berjalan dua bulan eoh, dia begitu mencintai mu dan sekarang kau baru menyadarinya?" Jongin menundukan kepalanya sebentar kemudian melihat Baekhyun yang kembali bicara.

"ternyata dugaan ku benar bukan, yeol?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

"nde~ tapi ku dengar mereka sudah 'melakukanya' dan itu berati Kyungsoo sebentar lagi akan hamil bukan?" ucap Chanyeol santai membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

Plak

Kali ini Bekhyun yang melayangkan tamparan tangannya di paha Chanyeol.

"AWW appo~"

"jaga cara bicara mu tuan Park'' ucap Baekhyun. Jongin tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu tersiksa.

"apa benar Kyung?'' tanya Baekhyun sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa menuduk dengan wajah merah padam nya.

Jongin merangkul bahu sempit Kyungsoo dia mengusapanya lembut memberi ketenangan.

"yaa Baek kau berbicara di tempat yang tidak tepat, lihat lah kau membuatnya malu"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum lebar kali ini.

"kalian membuat ku iri" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"aku jadi tidak sabar ingin menyusul seperti Luhan dan Sehun" mata Chanyeol menerawang sementara Jongin dengan begitu lancarnya bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan begitu 'polosnya'

"maksudmu kau ingin menghamili Baekhyun dulu begitu?"

"YAKKK" Pekikan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melengking membuat Jongin memundurkan posisinya sedikit.

"kalian berisik, lihatlah semua orang memandang kita... kalian mau kita di usir dari pesta ini eoh?'' perkataan Chanyeol membuat ke tiganya terdiam.

"mana mungkin aku menghamili Baekhyun di luar nikah, maksudku aku ingin segera menikahi Baekhyun seperti Luhan dan Sehun saat ini" ucap Chanyeol serius membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil menatapnya.

"janji kau tidak akan menyentuhnya selama kalian belum menikah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"aku tidak bisa janji" ucap Chanyeol teresnyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapih. Sementara Baekhyun terus menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"ish...dasar mesum" dengus Kyungsoo, tidak sadar apa jika suaminya merasa tersinggung.

.

.

.

.

Luhan—pov

Ku usap air mataku kasar saat melihat orang yang aku cintai dan telah resmi menjadi suami ku kini masuk ke kamar, ku tundukan kepala ku aku tidak ingin menunjukan wajah menangisku padanya, Tubuh nya masih memakai tuxedo begitupun, dan begitu pun denganku aku masih menggunakan gaun pengantin ku saat ini.

Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi sepertinya dia akan mengganti pakaiannya, ini sudah jam sebelas malam dan beberapa menit tadi pesta sudah berakhir di rumahku, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menghampiri ku.

"kau tidak mengganti baju mu?" tanya nya, Aku berdiri dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun aku langsung melucuti gaun pengantinku sehingga tubuhku terekpos dengan jelas di hadapanya, aku lihat ekspresinya yang terbelalak karena aksiku.

aku mengambil piyama di dalam lemari dan tanpa berkata satu patah kata lagi aku melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahku.

.

.

Ku lihat dia sedang memainkan ponselnya duduk di ranjang saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dia mengalihkan pandangannya melihat ke arah ku, aku pun langsung melangkah mendekati ranjang kemudian berbaring dengan posisi memunggunginya.

"Lu~gwenchana?" dia memegang bahuku kali ini, aku mendiamkannya dan memejamkan mataku aku benar-benar pusing malam ini.

Luhan-pov end

.

.

.

.

.

"kau lelah?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus tangan Kyungsoo.

"eum, aku mengantuk Jongin~" ucap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu menahan kantuk.

"tidurlah~" titah Jongin lembut kemuian kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di mansion keluarga Kim, Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style, Jongin tidak tega jika harus membangunkan istri mungilnya ini.

"eungh~" Kyungsoo melenguh terusik karena pergerakan Jongin.

"Ssst~" Jongin mengelus surai Kyungsoo lembut, dia mencium kening Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian nya.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Jongin~" ucap Kyungsoo parau memandang Jongin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Soo kenapa bangun?"

"aku haus Jongin~" suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak.

"biar aku mengambilkan minum untuk mu dulu, kau tunggu sebentar hmm~"

"nde, gumawo Jongin maaf merepotkan mu"

"tidak apa" ucap Jongin kemudian mencium bibir merah Kyungsoo lembut.

"cuci wajah mu dulu nde~" titah Jongin lembut.

"eum~" gumam Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, kau mau kemana?"

"eomma... ah baru saja mau ke dapur mengambilkan minum untuk Kyungsoo"

"biar eomma saja yang mengambilkan nya kau temui appa mu dulu saja, dia sudah menunggu mu di ruang kerja nya sedari tadi"

"ada apa?"

"molla, sepertinya urusan pekerjaan"

"baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat malam Appa" Jongin menyapa ayahnya kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan namja paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu mu Jongin, langsung saja bagaimana dengan Suho?"

"cukup sulit untuk mengatasinya Appa dia orang yang licik dia memutuskan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita entah karena alasan apa, mungkin... ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kyungsoo"

Alis Kim Jonsoo bertautan mencerna perkataan Jongin

"apa maksudmu?'' Jongin mendongakan kepalanya dan kembali menatap ayahnya.

"aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya seperti apa, mungkin itu hanya dugaan ku yang salah. aku akan bekerja keras appa, perusahaan kita akan tetap maju tanpa adanya campur tangan dia"

Hening

"baiklah Appa serahkan padamu semuanya Jongin, appa percayakan semuanya padamu"

Jongin membalas senyuman ayahnya, namun di hatinya kini merasa menghawatirkan Kyungsoo, dua hari yang lalu saat Jongin mulai bekerja dia mendapati pekerjaan nya yang begitu banyak dengan masalah baru yang cukup rumit, belum lagi dia harus di buat risih dengan pesan singkat yang berisikan ancaman padanya dan istrinya, belum lagi Krystal yang hampir tiga minggu ini sudah hilang kontak dengannya tiba-tiba kembali menghubunginya berpuluh-puluh kali namun Jongin tidak mengidahkan panggilan dari Krystal bahkan dia mematikan ponselnya dan diapun berencana mengubah nomer ponselnya, alasan itulah yang membuat Jongin tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo dua hari yang lalu.

Jongin keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya dia berjalan gontai masuk kedalam kamarnya, sungguh dalam benaknya sekarang hanya menghkhawatirkan keadaan istrinya.

"Hiks..hiks..." Jongin menyerinyitkan keningnya saat mendengar isakan yang terdengar di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo~" panik Jongin kemudian membuka pintunya dengan cepat.

'kenapa dingin sekali' pikir Jongin saat memasuki kamarnya.

"Soo, gwenchana?" tanya Jongin cemas memegang kaedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"Jongin~panas Hiks..." racau Kyungsoo terisak menundukan kepalanya.

"apa kau demam?" Jongin menaruh telapak tanganya di kening Kyungsoo.

"panas Jongin...aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuhku merasa seperti ini, panas Hiks...Jongin~" Kyungsoo menitikan airmatanya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo seperti terbakar dan membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menenangkanya, sesuatu itu Kyungsoo tidak tahu...gejolak dalam dirinya terus membuncah dia hanya ingin di sentuh oleh Jongin.

"Uljima~" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo. Posisi keduanya masih duduk di atas ranjang.

"Soo~" Jongin mendorong bahu Kyungsoo, Jongin kaget karena Kyungsoo yang mencium dan menghisap lehernya.

"Jongin~ hiks..." isakan Kyungsoo keluar lagi, wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena bergairah dia menundukan kepalanya sungguh dia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang seperti ini, kenapa dia sangat menginginkan suaminya dan dia sangat tersiksa dia tidak mungkin langsung meminta nya langsung pada Jongin.

Jongin mendongakan dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya, Kyungsoo terdiam dengan mata memerah dan pipinya yang masih basah. Jongin tersenyum lembut dan Kyungsoo memjamkan matanya saat Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chu~

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo sebentar.

"kenapa seperti ini Hmm?" tanya Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

Keduanya bertatapan intens, Jongin masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya dia bingung dengan Kyungsoo malam ini.

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo langsung menyambar bibir Jongin dia melumat bibir tebal suaminya seduktif , membuat suaminya itu tersentak kaget akan sikap aneh Kyungsoo malam ini.

Mata Jongin terpaku pada gelas kosong di nakas, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Eommanya, apa eommanya telah memasukan perangsang kedalam minuman Kyungsoo, ya itu mungkin saja 'dasar eomma...' dengus Jongin dalam hati.

hanya ada satu cara untuk menenangkan Kyunggsoo, Jongin tahu pasti istrinya sangat tersiksa.

Jongin memejamkan matanya dia menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo lebih dalam, dia membalas melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian membuat istrinya melenguh tertahan. Jongin terbuai akan lumatan Kyungsoo yang terasa begitu liar begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo, satu sisi Jongin merasa kesal pada eommanya yang jahil itu namun dia juga merasa senang melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu menggairahkan, intinya dia juga berterimakasih pada eommanya. Jongin menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kyungsoo, tanpa ragu Kyungsoo memeberikan celah untuk akses lidah Jongin, Jongin membelai paha Kyungsoo lembut membuat Kyungsoo melenguh dan bergerak gelisah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh tegap Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin, hingga suaminya itu terjerembab berbaring di ranjang. Kyungsoo kembali mencium bibir Jongin dengan begitu rakus dan menuntut.

Kyungsoo membuka kancing piyama Jongin dengan kesulitan karena dia tidak melihatnya dia terus berpagutan dengan Jongin, nafasnya memburu dia menginginkan Jongin segera.

Bruk

Jongin memablikan posisinya, Kyungsoo terkejut nafasnya memburu dia menatap mata Jongin dengan sayu karena penuh gairah.

"kenapa kau liar sekali malam ini hmm?" senyum manis tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Jongin.

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya, Kyungsoo kembali melenguh saat lidah Jongin membelit dan mendorong lidah Kyungsoo.

"eunghh..." desah Kyungsoo.

"jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan chagi" ucap Jongin tepat di depan bibir istrinya.

"shhhhh...Jonginhhhh..." desahan sexy Kyungsoo terdengar saat Jongin baru saja mencium lehernya.

"kau sangat menggairahkan chagi~" ucap Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo semakin menggelinjang saat Jongin mulai meremas payudaranya.

"ahhh Jonginhhhhh...cepatlahhhh..." desah Kyungsoo frustasi.

Piyama Jongin masih melekat di tubuhnya dadanya sedikit terlihat karena Kyungsoo berhasil membuka dua kancing taratas paiamanya tadi, sementara Kyungsoo yeoja bermata bulat itu hanya menggunakan Lingirie yang begitu tipis.

Flashback

Tok-tok tok

_"Kyungie~" panggil Yuri di balik pintu._

_"tunggu sebentar eomma, aku sedang memakai baju"_

_"ah nde~" Kim Yuri masuk dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa di tahannya._

_"Eomma bawakan minum untukmu, Jongin dia sedang ada urusan dengan appa nya dulu"_

_"seharusnya eomma tidak usah repot-repot membawkannya untuk Kyungsoo eomma,"_

_"tidak apa, minumlah~" Yuri menyuguhkan minumannya kehadapan Kyungsoo._

_'selamat menikmati malam ini Jongin Kyungsoo' batin Kim Yuri dengan senyum terlihat sangat tipis._

_"terimakasih eomma~''_

_"nde, kalau begitu eomma pergi ne?"_

_"eumm, selamat malam eomma~" _

.

.

_Kyungsoo menurunkan suhu Ac di kamarnya, tubuhnya terus berkeringat karena hawa panas yang di rasakannya dia bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya sehingga ranjang yang tadinya rapih kini terlihat mulai kusut, Kyungsoo menyingkab selimutnya dan beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengambil Lingirie tipis, dia berharap semoga tubuhnya merasa sejuk jika memakai pakaian tipis dia kembali menekan remote control Ac nya dia menurukan suhunya sampai habis ke level terdingin. Namun tubuhnya masih terasa panas, dia tersiksa dengan sensasi yang seperti membakar tubuhnya, wajah Kyungsoo memerah menahan sesuatu didalam dirinya sesuatu menggelitik di bawah sana. Dan Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menangis sampai Jongin masuk kekamarnya._

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

"ahhh..." tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung indah saat Jongin mencium puncak payudaranya.

Kyungsoo menelusupkan jarinya kedalam surai darkbrown Jongin dia meremas surai suaminya melampiaskan sensasi yang begitu nikmat.

"ahhh...janganhhhh...menggodakuhhhhh...Jonginhhhhh.." racau Kyungsoo, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dia kembali mencium dan melumat bibir istrinya, Jongin memandang tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya Kyungsoo tidak tahan dia ingin Jongin masuk kedalam tubuhnya sekarang.

"cepat Jongin~" ucap Kyungsoo tak sabar sekaligus tersiksa dia membuka kancingan piyama Jongin dan melepaskannya, Jongin membantunya dia bersmirk ria saat Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu liar dan tak sabaran malam ini.

"bersabarlah chagi" ucap Jongin. Dia kembali menindih Kyungsoo dan mulai membuka lebar paha Kyungsoo, terpampanglah pusat diri Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin semakin berkabut.

''aku akan memuaskan mu chagi" ucap Jongin dan menindih Kyungsoo dia mencium dan menghisap payudara Kyungsoo dengan begitu kencang. Kyungsoo menggelinjang dan menekan kepala Jongin lebih dalam.

Dia menggeram saat bagian tubuhnya sudah masuk kedalam lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang begitu hangat dan masih terasa sempit untuknya.

"ahhh~" desahan Kyungsoo lolos. Dia menginginkan Jongin lebih lagi. Kaki mungilnya melingkar erat di pinggang Jongin sementara Jongin dengan irama yang semulanya pelan dia menghentak tubuh Kyungsoo mulai cepat.

Kyungsoo bergerak seirama dengan Jongin,

"ahhh Jonginhhhhhhh moreehhhhh ahhhhhhhh..." pinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin melakukannnya lebih lagi.

"as you wish chagih, ugh kau masih terasa sempit" ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mengelus punggung Jongin. suara kulit bergesekan dan desahan Kyungsoo mendominasi kamar di lantai dua mansion keluarga Kim.

"eunghhhh...ahhhh...ahhh...ahhh...ahhhh..ahh..." desah Kyungsoo di sela-sela tumbukan Jongin.

"yahhhh...disanahhh..Jonginhhhhh...lebihhhh...kencanghhhh..sayanghhhh..." ucap Kyungsoo tak biasanya memanggil Jongin dengan manis, Jongin menyeringai dan terus menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun dan terus mengisap puting payudara Kyungsoo.

"armhhh...nghhh..ahhhhhh...aku dekat Jonginhhhhhhhh" ucap Kyungsoo susah payah, Jongin terus menumbuk pusat kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Desahan Kyungsoo yang memanggil nama Jongin semakin gencar menumbuk kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"bersama chagi~"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." desah Kyungsoo dengan tubuh bergetar karena klimaks pertamanya dia mencampai puncak meninggalkan Jongin, baginya...ini sangat terasa begitu nikmat dan biasanya dia akan langsung terkulai lemas dan meminta untuk berhenti tapi Kyungsoo merasakan gairahnya belum tertuntaskan dan menginginkannya lagi.

"ugh...berapa ronde malam ini chagi?" tanya Jongin masih mengerakan pinggulnya cepat.

"ahhh...terserahhh Jonginhh.. .. milik muhhh...ahh" badan Kyungsoo terus menggelinjang karena hentakan-hentakan Jongin.

"ahhh...Jonginhh...'' Kyungsoo meremas bahu kokoh Jongin.

"Ahhhhh..." desah keduanya, tidak sampai beberapa detik tadi Kyungsoo kembali menyemburkan cairan kentalnya yang bercampur dengan sperma milik Jongin.

Sprei putih itu kembali basah akibat cairan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang keluar begitu saja karena tidak tertampung oleh lubang vagina Kyungsoo.

"lanjutkan Jonginhhh~" pinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun kembali mengerjai tubuh istrinya.

"tanpa di minta pun aku akan melakukannya lagi chagi~" Jongin mencium Kyungsoo mesra. Jongin kembali mencumbu leher dan bahu Kyungsoo membuat kissmark di setiap inchi kulit lembut Kyungsoo dan dia pun terus memanjakan kedua gundukan besar nan kenyal di dada Kyungsoo.

"ahhh...ahhh..ahhh...ahhhh...Jonginhhhh...ahhh " Jongin semakin menggila mendengar desahan Kyungsoo dia bergerak semakin cepat.

"pelanhh..pelanhhh..ahhh" Kyungsoo terengah-engah dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Rasa kantuk yang biasanya di alami Kyungsoo kini hilang entah kemana, mungkin akibat tidur beberpa jam selama perjalanan pulang dari pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan tadi membuatnya tak bisa tidur kembali.

Tangan Jongin terulur memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, tanpa melepaskan penyatuanya dia meposisikan badannya duduk dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di pangkuanya. Lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo semakin menyempit akibat posisi mereka saat ini. Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin, mendekap tubuh hangat suaminya itu dan mulai bergerak-gerak kembali, seirama dengan gerakan Jongin.

Jongin menggeram saat merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa, penisnya berkedut kencang saat dinding vagina Kyungsoo menjepitnya ketat.

Sensasi bercinta yang dirasakan Jongin sungguh terasa berbeda malam ini. Istrinya yang biasanya polos kini terlihat liar dan tanpa malu-malu lagi mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan, Jongin tersenyum saat merasakan bahu dan lehernya yang di cumbu oleh Kyungsoo, semoga saja Kyungsoo tidak menyebabkan bercak merah keunguan muncul di sana.

''ahh..nghhh..Jonginhhh.." Desah Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin sepertinya titik manisnya berhasil di sentuh milik Jongin.

"ahhh~'' Kyungsoo klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya.

"ahh...Jongin...akuhh..inginh..berbaring~" ucap Kyungsoo lemah menyederkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo beristirahat dengan posisinya yang masih sama, dia mengelus punggung lembut Kyungsoo dia menciumi pelipis istrinya dengan begitu sayang.

"masih kuat?'' tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat, melesakan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Jongin, dia kembali mencium dan menggigitnya.

"istriku ternyata nakal~" kekeh Jongin.

Keduanya kembali memagut bibir satu sama lain dengan penuh gairah, tidak ada rasa bosan bagi keduanya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah merasakan candu satu sama lain.

Nafas keduanya terenggah-engah akibat ciuman panas mereka yang berlangsung beberapa menit tadi, Jongin mengusap saliva yang berada di dagu Kyungsoo, mencium bibirnya kembali dan mengelus paha halus Kyungsoo dengan begitu sensual.

Dada Kyungsoo naik turun menyentuh dan bergesekan dengan dada bidang Jongin, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

"masih mau melanjutkan nya hmm?'' tanya Jongin lagi mendapat anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo. Hati Jongin bersorak kemenangan malam ini dengan gerakan lembut dia membaringkan Kyungsoo dan kembali menanamkan benihnya dirahim Kyungsoo.

"ahhh Jonginhhhhh...ahhhhhhhhhh~" desah Kyungsoo meremas surao darkbroen Jongin.

Ternyata desahan-desahan Kyungsoo tidak hanya di dengar oleh Jongin seorang, selama sesi bercinta itu berlangsung ternyata Kim Yuri mendengarkannya di balik pintu kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Yuri hanya bisa tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar desahan-desahan Kyungsoo.

''kau sedang apa?" yuri menegakan tubuhnya dan berdiri kikuk di hadapan suaminya.

"i..itu...eng..." Yuri gugup harus mengatakan apa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar desahan Kyungsoo membuat dua orang yang terdiam itu membulatkan matanya lebar.

"apa kau mengintip mereka?" selidik Kim Jonsoo menatap tajam pada istrinya.

"t..tidak"

"lalu~" dia membuat istrinya menunduk karena malu, Yuri menatap suaminya

"aku hanya memastikan"

"aigooo, apa kau masih meragukan mereka? Dengarlah desahan Kyungsoo dia membuat ku horny saat ini dan kau masih tidak mempercayai mereka?"

Duk

"AWW~" pekik namja paruh baya itu dengan refleks mengelus kakinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat mendengar pekikan yang berasal dari luar kamarnya,

"Jongin,apa ituhhh!" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha tidak mendesah, Jongin terus memaju-mundurkan kejantannya.

"molla biarkan saja" ucap Jongin santai dan kemabli menandai leher Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya.

"tapihhh...nghhh..ahh" badan Kyungsoo menggelinjang saat tangan kekar Jongin meremas payudaranya.

"sudahlah" Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo hingga istrinya itu tidak berbicara lagi.

.

.

.

Yuri menarik tangan suaminya dan berjalan ke arah tangga dan menuruninya, kakinya berhenti di anak tangga dan mulai berbicara pada suaminya.

"ayah dan anak sama mesumnya" dengus Yuri mendapat tatapan aneh dari suaminya.

''dia jauh lebih mesum dari ku!"

"diamlah~ sudah malam ayo tidur kau sudah tua"

"walaupun tua aku masih gagah dan tampan dan aku masih bisa 'memuaskan' mu'' ucap Kim Jonsoo frontal dan mendapat delikan tajam dari istrinya. Istrinya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan suaminya yang tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda istrinya.

.

.

.

"selamat pagi Sajangnim!" sapa dua karyawan wanita sambil membungkuk ketika berpapasan dengan Jongin di Loby perusahaan.

Jongin hanya diam dengan ekspressi dingin seperti biasanya, dengan langkah tegapnya dia berjalan memasuki ruangan mewahnya.

Dua karyawan wanita yang ternyata di ketahui namanya Sulli dan Minah itu begitu tecengang saat mendapati bercak merah di bagian leher belakang Jongin tepatnya di bawah telinga.

''aigooo, aku yakin semalam dia sudah bercinta dengan istrinya" ucap Sulli heboh.

"istrinya itu sangat beruntung memiliki suami seperti sajangnim, aku menginginkannya" ucap Sulli lagi dengan mata memuja.

"kau hanya bermimpi...Sulli-ah apa kau tidak penasaran dengan wajah istrinya itu, apa dia sangat cantik?'' tanya Minah, Sulli menatap dengan pandangan kosong nya.

"nde, aku juga penasaran apa wajah kita kalah cantik dengannya?'' tangannya mengelus pipinya

"aku pikir begitu" ucap Minah lirih dan terdengar pahit.

"yaa...sudahlah wajah mu memang jelek kajja kita bekerja aku takut kita ketahuan oleh sajangnim" Sulli menarik tangan temannya dan mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjang nya dengan begitu lemah, Kyungsoo di buat murung lagi pagi ini, dengan kondisinya seperti ini Kyungsoo merasa sangat kesuliatan karena tidak ada Jongin di sisinya dan dia malu jika harus meminta bantuan pada mertuanya, Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berjalan untuk hari ini karena kejadian semalam.

"Kyungie, kau benar-benar ingin bekerja?"

"nde eomma"

"tapi apa kau tidak akan lelah nantinya?"

"aku akan menjaga diriku sabaik mungkin eomma, lagi pula aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencari uang dan aku ingin mencari kesibukan untu ku''

"tapi jika kau sudah hamil nanti bagaimana?'' wajah Kyungsoo merona mendengar ucapan mertuanya.

"i..itu aku belum mendiskusikan nya dengan Jongin eomma"

"semua keputusan ada di tangan mu Kyungie, Eomma hanya bisa mendukung dan untuk masalah cucu eomma masih bisa bersabar"

Mendengar perkataan Yuri membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, namun Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum membalas senyuman lembut mertuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari berturut-turut Jongin pulang dalam keadaan lesu dan sangat stress di malam hari, Jongin mensyukuri mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap saat dia pulang bekerja. Jika Kyungsoo mengetahuinya pasti Jongin akan di berikan berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh Kyungsoo, dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kyungsoo pasti akan merasa sedih mendapati sikap Jongin seperti ini, lima malam itu pula Jongin tidak bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo seperti malam-malam sebelumnya dia selalu pulang larut malam dan dia tidak tega membangunkan Kyungsoo dan waktu bersama istrinya itu hanya sedikit bahkan Jongin pun hanya bisa makan bersama dengan Kyungsoo saat pagi hari, sarapan. Jongin bertekad ingin segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Suho.

.

.

* * *

Lady Luck 1

* * *

.

.

Siang hari saat jam istirahat Jongin memainkan ponselnya dengan senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Pesan masuk kedalam ponsel pintar Jongin.

From Baby Soo

_Jongin jangan lupa makan siang ;) _ . (senyum Jongin semakin mengembang mendapat pesan dari istrinya)

To: Baby Soo

Nde, apa kau juga sudah makan? :* . (Jongin mengetik pesannya penuh semangat)

From Baby Soo.

_Sudah. :p_

To Baby Soo

Kenapa tidak membalas dengan emoticon yang sama?

From Baby Soo

_Tidak mau! aku ingin kau menciumku langsung kesini! :P_

To Baby Soo

Mianhe aku tidak bisa langsung pulang dan mencium mu

From Baby Soo

_Aku tahu, aku tahu... _:(

To Baby Soo

Jangan sedih begitu, kau membuat ku cemas di sini...kau tahu aku sangat sangat merindukan mu~ :*

From Baby Soo

_Aku tidak sedih, aku hanya kesal. Aku tidak merindukan mu_ :P

To Baby Soo

Yakin kau tidak merindukan ku tapi kenapa kau memintaku untuk pulang?

Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan emoticon itu! :/

From Baby Soo

_Siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk pulang? terserah aku mau menggunakan emoticon yang mana saja :P_

To Baby Soo

Kau menyebalkan, aku akan pulang sore ini jadi dandanlah yang cantik :)

From Baby Soo

_Memangnya kita mau kemana?_

To Baby Soo

Tidak kemana-mana, hanya ke ranjang :* .

Tiga menit Jongin menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo dengan alis beratautan dan terus menunggu balas dari Kyungsoo dengan perasaan tidak sabar, dia menegakan punggungnya.

From Baby Soo. (Jongin segera membuka pesannya)

Jadi kau pikir aku tidak cantik di ranjang selama ini eoh? :/ . Kyungsoo terkikik di ujung sana.

To Baby Soo

Tidak, bukan itu maksud ku. Jangan marah chagiya

From Baby Soo

Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya malam ini.

To Baby Soo

Mianhe~ jangan seperti itu Soo-ya. Lima hari tidak melakukannya membuat ku tersiksa.

From Baby Soo

_Aku tidak perduli!_

To Baby Soo

Yaa Kyungsoo, kau marah? Mianhe... *hug

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun di buat serba salah dengan tingkah istrinya itu, jika saja urusan pekerjaannya sudah selesai pasti Jongin akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyungsoo, hanya berdua dan dia tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun.

"dasar pengantin baru" ujar Chanyeol, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau iri eoh?" sungut Jongin.

"tsk, siapa yang iri?" ujar Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari ruangan mewah Jongin.

"dasar bawahan kurang ajar" dengus Jongin kemudian menaruh ponselnya dengan kesal ke meja kerjanya, dia kembali mengurusi berkas-berkasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Author-pov

Langkah kakinya terlihat melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, Jongin tidak sabar untuk masuk kedalam kamar dan bertemu dengan istrinya.

"CHAGIYA..." Teriak Jongin di luar kamar miliknya.

"Omo Jongin?'' kaget Kyungsoo degan mata membulatnya.

Cklek

"Kyungsoo..." mata Jongin terbelalak melihat keadaan Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.


	6. LADY LUCK 2

Tittle: Always Be Mine.

Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Drama, Romance.

Rated : M

Lenght: Chaptered

Author: 12154kaisoo

Maincast: Kaisoo

**Yang belum baca Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel, sebaiknya baca dulu ff itu soalnya ini lanjutan dari fanfic tersebut.**

Other Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Taoris, Chenmin, Sulay, Yuri, Krystal dsb.

Warning **: Genderswitch for uke**,**ooc,typos,gak suka gs menyingkir,don like dont read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******HAPPY READING******

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...[NO SIDERS]...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 5**

**Lady Luck 2**

**"**aku Pulang...!"

"Lu kau dimana...?" Sehun bergegas masuk kedapur saat tak mendapati keberadaan Luhan.

"LUHAN.." Pekiknya terdengar nyaring kemudian menghampiri Luhan yang terkapar di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir di betisnya.

"Lu, bangun..." panik Sehun mengguncang tubuh istrinya, tak mendapati kesadaran Luhan, Sehun segera membopong Luhan keluar apartemen dan membawa istrinya yang tengah hamil itu ke Rumah sakit terdekat.

"ku mohon bertahanlah..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo..." mata Jongin terbelalak melihat keadaan Kyungsoo,

"Jongin," gumam Kyungsoo dengan mata mengerjap lucu, dia tersenyum lembut tangannya menaruh body lotion di nakas kemudian berjalan menghampiri suaminya yang masih tertegun di ambang pintu.

"waeyo, kau melihat ku seolah aku seperti hantu saja" Kyungsoo mengambil tas kerja Jongin dan menaruhnya, dia kembali menghampiri Jongin, kedua tangannya telaten melepaskan jas dan dasi yang di kenakan Jongin. Terasa sulit bagi Jongin untuk menelan ludah ketika melihat belahan dada Kyungsoo 'apa dia sedang menggodaku?' tanya Jongin dalam hati.

"kau pulang terlalu cepat, aku tidak sempat dandan," ujar Kyungsoo kemudian menaruh jas dan dasi Jongin.

pandangan Jongin beralih ke paha mulus Kyungsoo dia menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat kemeja putih yang di gunakan istrinya itu kini tersingkap ke atas, memperlihatkan sedikit underware hitam istri mungilnya itu, entah sengaja atau tidak Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu di hadapan Jongin, yang jelas Jongin sangat terangsang karena Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri Jongin, sambil mengancingkan dua kancing kemeja teratasnya yang belum dia kancingkan, Jongin mendesah kecewa dalam hati.

"mandilah dulu, setelah itu makan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pipi kanan Jongin pelan, dia berjalan kekamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jongin.

'mandi dulu, setelah itu makan?' batin Jongin, 'apakah dia benar-benar menggodaku kali ini' batin Jongin lagi.

Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, Jongin berjalan ke kamar mandi mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang dia melepaskan kancingan pada kemejanya kemudian melemparkan kemeja nya itu ke sembarang tempat.

"JONGIN" Pekik Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Jongin memeluknya dari belakang.

''apa sekarang kau sedang menggoda ku eoh?" tanya Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut ramping Kyungsoo.

"eh? siapa yang menggoda mu." Kyungsoo menggeliat di pelukan Jongin.

"jangan mengelak," ujar Jongin dengan dagu bertopang di bahu sempit Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum saat melihat bayangan Kyungsoo di cermin, istrinya terlihat begitu panik.

"Jongin lepas, aku mau keluar~" pinta Kyungsoo.

"y,,yaa...apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?" panik Kyungsoo, dia menghentikan pergerakan Jongin yang akan membuka kancing kemeja Kyungsoo.

"bukankah kau sengaja melakukan ini? Aku sudah tergoda denganmu Nonya Do"

"aishhh, jinja dasar mesum, kau pulang terlalu cepat aku baru saja selesai mandi dan aku belum sempat memakai pakaianku" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Jongin, lepaskan aku jebal~" ucap Kyungsoo memelas, namun pelukan Jongin semakin erat di tubuh mungilnya.

Badan Kyungsoo melengkung kedepan ketika merasakan bibir Jongin yan mulai menciumi leher putihnya.

'kau wangi sekali Soo' batin Jongin menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo.

''shhhhhhh...Jonginhhh hentikan.." ucap Kyungsoo kegelian, dia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin.

"cepatlah mandi" titah Kyungsoo menatap tajam, baru saja dia beranjak dua langkah namun dia kembali berhadapan dengan Jongin karena suaminya itu menahan tangannya.

"kau mau mandi lagi?'' tanya Jongin sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"t..tidak" gugup Kyungsoo, semburat merah muncul di pipinya ketika melihat tubuh shirtless Jongin, walau bagaimana pun Kyungsoo tak terbiasa.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo merapat ke tubuhnya.

"eoh?"

Chu~

Mata Kyungsoo membola, ketika dengan cepat Jongin melumat bibirnya cepat.

''setelah ini kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi..." Jongin mengancingkan satu kancing teratas Kyungsoo.

"aku mandi dulu..." ujar Jongin dia mulai melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. Kemudian menatap Kyungsoo kembali,

''kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Kau mau melihatku mandi atau mau ikut mandi bersamaku"

Kyungsoo tersadar kemudian mengerjapkan matanya

"A,,,Andwae'' gugup Kyungsoo, dia melesat keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Jongin yang terkekeh geli. Pipi Kyungsoo memanas, belum lagi detak jantungnya selalu berdebar jika di dekat Jongin dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo-pov

Ku lihat dia keluar dari kamar mandi tangannya menggerakan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Tubuhnya hanya di balut handuk sebatas pinggang, pandangan ku tidak bisa lepas dari wajah tampannya, pipi ku memanas kembali saat melihat tubuh sixpack kecoklatannya yang terdapat beberapa tetesan air di sana, suami ku terlihat sangatlah sexy. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain saat aku tertangkap basah olehnya, dia berjalan ke arah ranjang yang sedang aku duduki saat ini. Aku semakin gugup ketika dia mendekatiku, jantungku berdetak abnormal saat dia duduk di di tepi ranjang dia menatapku intens dengan senyum menawannya, perlahan dia membungkukan tubuhnya, aroma mint segar menguar membuatku selalu tenang dengan aromanya, kedua tanganku memegang kedua bahunya saat dia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya 'ini masih sore pikir ku'.

Chu

Dia menciumku lembut, oh aku sungguh merindukan moment-moment seperti ini dengannya, lima hari dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan waktu ku untuk berdua dengannya sangatlah sedikit.

Perlahan dia mendorong bahuku, aku hanya pasrah mungkin dia tidak bisa menahannya, dua kancingan di kemeja ku terlepas karenanya. Nafas kami memburu karena sesi ciuman panas kami beberapa detik tadi, dia menatap ku intens deru nafas kami menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Dia kembali tersenyum dan aku pun membalasnya aku kembali memejamkan mata saat dia kembali menciumku, tubuhku seperti di sengat listrik beraliran kecil saat dia mulai meraba paha ku yang tidak tertutupi apapun, tangannya menggerayangi tubuhku aku menggelinjang saat tangan kekarnya mulai meremas payudaraku saat ini.

Ciumannya begitu dalam dan menuntut membuatku melenguh seperti biasanya, aku mencengkram bahunya saat mendengar derap langkah yang mendekati pintu kamar kami, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kataku dia menguasai seluruh rongga mulutku saat ini. Kedua tangannya beralih memenggang kedua tanganku dia menautkan jemari kekarnya di jemari lentikku dia meremasnya menekan tangan ku di ranjang.

"Jong..hmphhtth" panggilku tidak berhasil dia masih melumat bibir atas dan bawahku bergantian.

Kyungsoo-pov end

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terus menggelinjang di bawah kukungan tubuh besar Jongin, dadanya sesak karena Jongin terus memagut bibirnya, dia meremas tangan Jongin kuat.

Merasakan Kyungsoo yang kewalahan dengan ciumannya Jongin kemudian melepaskan pagutannya, keduanya bernafas dengan terengah-engah Jongin beralih menciumi leher putih Kyungsoo, Jongin mencium dan menyesap permukaan kulit putih istrinya, kembali membuat bercak merah keunguan disana, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah di buatnya.

"Jonginhhh," panggil Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba,

Cklek

Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka

"KYUNGI...IE, a...ah lanjutkan" sepasang bola mata seorang wanita paruh baya membulat sempurna melihat adegan panas di ranjang.

Brak

Jantung Kyungsoo di buat terkejut begitupun dengan Jongin saat mereka mendengar suara seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan tiba-tiba dan menutup pintu kamarnya kembali dengan cepat membuat debuman terdengar nyaring di kamar mereka tadi, sepertinya seseorang tersebut kaget melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin dengan refleks, dia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di ranjang dan kembali mengancingkan kemejanya yang berhasil terlepas semua tadi.

"Jongin~" rengek Kyungsoo, dia menatap Jongin dengan wajah merah padamnya.

"ugh...aku sungguh malu Jongin~'' ucap Kyungsoo sambil menutup wajahnya.

"haha, kau lucu... lagi pula ini salah eomma seharusnya eomma mengetuk pintu dulu tadi, sudahlah ayo lanjutkan bukankah eomma menyuruh kita untuk melanjutkannya?'' tanya Jongin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kembali.

"ishhh tidak mau" dengus Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kemudian turun dari ranjang setelah memukul paha suaminya.

"Yaak Kyungsoo...kembalilah..." teriak Jongin, tidak menghiraukan suaminya Kyungsoo segera menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"tsk dasar eomma menggangguku saja" dengus Jongin mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah Yuri harus bicara apa pada Kyungsoo yang pasti dia hanya bisa berdiam diri di tengah-tengah acara makan malam bersama suami, anak dan menantunya. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya enggan mlihat ke arahnya malam ini.

"emm..Jongin eomma minta maaf!" ujar Yuri tiba-tiba membuat ketiga orang yang tengah makan malam bersamanya menoleh ke arahnya kali ini.

"untuk?" tanya Jongin

"itu..yang tadi..'' jawab Eommanya benar-benar merasa bersalah, jika saja dia tidak masuk kedalam kamar Jongin tadi pastilah Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak akan terganggu karenanya.

"tidak apa-apa eomma, seharusnya aku mengunci pintu tadi" jawab Jongin kemudian menatap wajah memerah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berbaring di sebelah Jongin, setelah acara makan malam tadi dia tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali terlalu malas untuk bicara dengan suaminya, setelah mendapati sala satu pesan yang masuk kedalam ponsel Jongin.

"Soo~" panggil Jongin tidak mendapat respond dari istrinya. Dia menaruh buku dan kacamata bacanya di nakas.

"Soo, gwenchana?'' tanya Jongin mengusap bahu Kyungsoo, yeoja bermata bulat itu memunggungi Jongin malam ini.

"hey kau kenapa?'' tanya Jongin lagi, dia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo tengah marah padanya saat ini, ya memang benar Kyungsoo tengah marah padanya malam ini.

"Soo~" panggilnya lagi,

"tidak adakah yang kau ingin bicarakan padaku malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin pada Jongin.

"eoh?"

"apa kau akan tetap menyembunyikannya dari ku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, merasakan gelagat aneh Jongin segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

"apa maksudmu? Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan dari mu"

"lalu apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian duduk dan menyodorkan ponsel yang berisikan pesan dari mantan kekasihnya Jongin—Krystal.

"i..itu aku bisa jelaskan"

"k..kau masih berhubungan dengannya hiks..." Kyungsoo menitikan airmatanya sekaligus terisak.

"aku tidak berhubungan dengannya dia yang terus menghubungi ku" jelas Jongin memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Bohong," ujar Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin di bahunya.

''ku mohon percaya lah, aku bisa menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini"

"sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Jongin, pantas saja kau selalu pulang larut malam akhir-akhir ini hiks.." isak Kyungsoo, Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo.

"tatap aku~" titahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dia enggan menatap wajah Jongin.

"Soo, tatap aku" titah Jongin nadanya meninggi, dengan takut Kyungsoo menatap mata tajam Jongin.

"apa kau pikir aku sedang berbohong padamu sekarang?" tanyanya dengan tatapan melembut pada Kyungsoo.

"Soo..."

''aku tidak tahu, hanya kau lah yang tahu hiks.." isak Kyungsoo lagi dia menggenggam erat ponsel Jongin di tangan mungilnya.

"dia yang mengirim pesan itu padaku aku sama sekali tidak membalasnya aku mengabaikan semua pesan-pesannya, dia juga menelfon ku berkali-kali tapi aku tidak mengangkat satupun panggilannya'' jelasnya kemudian mengusap air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

Hening

"Kau tidak mempercayai ku?''

"hiks...a..aku percaya padamu Jongin, tapi...jangan sampai kau kembali lagi padanya hiks.." Kyungsoo berhambur memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin mendesah lega karena Kyungsoo mempercayai penjelasannya, sebenarnya sudah lama dia ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada Kyungsoo, dan dia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa Kyungsoo harus tahu sebelum dia yang memberitahunya terlebih dulu.

"aku tidak akan kembali pada siapapun, aku hanya milikmu begitupun dengan mu, kau hanya milik ku seorang" ucap Jongin posesiv dia memeluk Kyungsoo lembut.

"hiks.."

"Uljima~" ucap Jongin mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

Lama mereka berpelukan Kyungsoo sampai tertidur karena belaian lembut Jongin di punggungnya, Jongin hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo malam ini.

Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo kemudian mencium kening, hidung dan bibir istrinya lembut.

''aku sangat mencintaimu yeobo'' ucapnya tulus, kemudian berbaring dengan posisi memeluk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 05.45 am KST, Jongin gencar melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, istrinya ini masih tertidur di bawah kukungannya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang basah di bibirnya Kyungsoo segera membuka matanya, dia tersenyum ketika mendapati Jongin yang tengah memagut bibirnya penuh nafsu, dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Jongin, kembali memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan Jongin dengan ringan.

Jongin melepaskan tautannya "Soo~" panggil Jongin kaget,

"Selamat pagi chagi" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, Jongin pun membalas senyuman Kyungsoo dengan canggung dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena malu.

"maaf aku tertidur semalam" ujar Kyungsoo dia megusap pipi Jongin.

"kau tidak berangakat kerja?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"aku berangkat siang" jawab Jongin tersenyum manis memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menangkup pipinya,.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo beralih membuka kancing piamanya, seolah mendapat undangan, dengan senyum bahagia Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk membuka piamanya.

''bersabarlah'' ujar Kyungsoo pada Jongin,

"shhh..nghhh..'' desah Kyungsoo terus menggerakan tubuhnya gelisah karena cumbuan Jongin di dadanya.

Tubuh keduanya belum telanjang sepenuhnya,

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering di nakas membuat Jongin mendengus kesal dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"aishhhh..apa lagi ini mengganggu saja" dengus Jongin kemudian mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dan menolak panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat nama di balik kontak yang memanggil Kyungsoo pagi-pagi begini.

''siapa Jongin?'' tanya Kyungsoo dia menarik seliumut untuk menutupi dada telanjangnya.

Tangan Jongin menyingkap selimut yang Kyungsoo gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dan baru saja dia akan menenggelamkan kepalanya di belahan dada Kyungsoo dia mengurungkan kegiatannya karena ponsel Kyungsoo yang kembali berdering.

''angkatlah" ujar Jongin menyerahkan ponsel ke tangan Kyungsoo dengan malas dia kembali mencumbu dada Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun..'' kening Kyungsoo berkerut samar, dia mengarahkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menelusup ke surai tebal Jongin.

"ada apa Baek?''

"Kyung.."

"nde..hh" Kyungsoo berusaha menahan desahannya.

"kenapa kau menolak panggilan ku tadi eoh?" pekik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit.

Matanya turun melihat Jongin yang terlihat asik menjilat dan menghisap putingnya.

"ah..itu...Jongin yang merejectnya ahh.."

"Kyung... apa kau sedang bercinta?"

"tidak," jawab Kyungsoo yakin, memang benar Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum menyatu pagi ini mereka masih melaukan 'pemanasan'.

''lalu?'' tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"aku hanya -AWW Jongin appo..." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara samar-samar Kyungsoo yang terdengar kesakitan.

Jongin menggigit puting payudara Kyungsoo dengan gemas karena dia merasa jengkel kenapa semua orang harus mengganggu kegiatannya pikirnya.

"Kyung maaf jika aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian, tapi aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada kalian"

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah berubah mendengar suara cemas Baekhyun di sebrang sana. Tangan Kyungsoo melepaskan kepala Jongin kemudian menangkup sebelah payudaranya, menghalangi Jongin.

''Jongin, tunggu sebentar'' ucap Kyungsoo lembut dia menegakan punggungnya bersender di kepala ranjang dengan tangan menarik selimut sebatas dada.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah kecewa Jongin, namja tan itu dengan wajah kecewanya pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa berujar sepatah kata pun pada nya.

"Kyung...''panggil Baehyun menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"nde, Baek apa terjadi seseuatu?'' tanyanya lagi,

"Luhan...Luhan masuk rumah sakit"

"APA? Luhan di rumah sakit?" pekik Kyungsoo, Jongin yang berada di dalam kamar mandi sampai terkejut mendengarnya.

"nde, sekarang Luhan sedang di rawat di Rumah sakit..."

"aku segera kesana" ujar Kyungsoo panik.

.

.

.

.

"tenanglah Luhan pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terlihat gelisah.

''aku tidak bisa tenang Jongin, cepatlah" ucap Kyungsoo terbawa emosi.

Rasa panik yang pernah di alami Kyungsoo kembali dia rasakan, sepupu nya meninggal akibat pendarahan hebat yang di akibatkan janin yang keguguran dalam perutnya, Kyungsoo tidak mau jika Luhan sampai mengalami nasib yang sama dengan sepupunya.

Jongin hanya bisa diam dan kembali menyetir, melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Mianhe...'' gumam Kyungsoo dia menundukan kepalanya, seharusnya dia bisa mengontrol emosinya saat ini.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin, wajah suaminya terlihat datar saat ini dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana yang jelas perasaanya sangat kacau sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil di koridor rumah sakit sementara Jongin hanya bisa menyeimbangi langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsooo terlalu panik dia hanya ingin segera menemui Luhan, hampir saja Kyungsoo tersungkur jika Jongin tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"hati-hati" ucap Jongin mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo.

"kau kenapa seperti ini, tenanglah... Luhan pasti baik-baik saja" nada suara Jongin terdengar kesal, sikap Kyungsoo pagi ini membuatnya benar-benar pusing.

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Jongin, dengan secepat yang ia bisa Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju ruang rawat Luhan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri di koridor rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dengan kepala yang di senderkan di katil pasien.

"sebaiknya kau pulang'' ucap Sehun, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya namun tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terbebas jarum infus.

"kau tidak mengajak suami mu untuk masuk?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Kyungsoo terejut, kenapa ia baru teringat dengan suaminya itu, Jongin pasti masih di luar, pikir Kyungsoo. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"suami mu sudah pergi lima menit yang lalu,'' ucap Sehun menghentikan Kyungsoo yang baru beranjak dua langkah di depannya.

"sebaiknya kau pulang, Jongin menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan mu ke Apartemen" ucap Sehun.

"Jongin... kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" wajah Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa,

"dia menerima panggilan tadi, dia tidak sempat bicara dengan mu lebih dulu''

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa, Jongin pasti marah padanya.

"ayo pulang" ajak Sehun.

"bagaimana dengan Luhan? Aku akan pulang sendiri saja, Luhan lebih membutuhkan mu!" ucap Kyungsoo dia tidak ingin Luhan di tinggalkan seorang diri di ruangan berbau khas ini.

"Jongin sudah menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, jadi kumohon jangan mengelak lagi" ucap Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa mereka sadari Luhan mendengar percakapan singkat mereka, Luhan hanya bisa meneteskan air matnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"terimkasih Sehun!" ucap Kyungsoo lembut pada Sehun, namja berkulit putih pucat itu hanya bisa membalas senyuman lembut Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipisnya.

"aku pergi..." pamit Sehun, Kyunsoo mulai masuk kedalam apartemen yang sudah di tinggalakan hampir sebulan olehnya dan Jongin.

Suara bip lembut terdengar di ponsel Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendapat pesan dari suaminya

**_Kau sudah sampai Apartemen?_**

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membalas pesan dari Jongin,

**_Aku sudah sampai, baru saja. Kenapa kau tidak pamit dulu padaku tadi? :(_**

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar, dia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menunggu pesan dari suaminya.

**_Mianhe... ada urusan mendadak, aku akan pulang jam tujuh malam._**

**_Masak yang enak ne :*_**

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca pesan suaminya.

**_Baiklah, aku menunggu mu! :*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

''aku bosan" ujar Kyungsoo dia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Tangannya membuka gagang pintu kulkas dengan cekatan, masih banyak bahan makanan disana namun sepertinya sudah expire semua pikir Kyungsoo.

''ahh aku lapar Jongin, apa aku tidak boleh keluar?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia membuka ponsel dan mengirim pesan pada Jongin.

**_Jongin aku lapar, tidak ada makanan di kulkas semuanya tidak bisa dimakan, apa aku boleh pergi keluar, hanya sebentar hanya ke supermarket dekat apartemen kita._**

Sepuluh menit Kyungsoo menunggu balasan dari suaminya, namun layar ponselnya enggan memunculkan tanda-tanda.

"aku akan pergi" ujar Kyungsoo final dia masuk kekamar untuk mengambil tas nya kemudian keluar apartemen dia berjalan tanpa ragu tidak mengidahkan pesan Jongin.

''terus saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu Kkamjong" monolog Kyungsoo, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju Lift.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo menjinjing dua kantung plastik berukuran besar, langakahnya terlihat riang menapaki trotoar jalan disiang hari yang lumayan terik ini, senyumannya tak kunjung pudar saat Kyungsoo memikirkan makanan apa yang akan dia buat untuk suaminya, sudah berapa hari dia tidak masak dia tidak sabar untuk bergulat dengan peralatan masak di dapur Apartemennya.

Sesekali Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dia semakin melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Rasa ketakutan saat dia di ikuti seseorang di belakangnya dulu, kembali dia rasakan sekarang.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya, dia melihat seseorang laki-laki yang memakai Hoddie dan mengenakan kaca mata hitam mengawasi di belakangnya sedari tadi. Mungkin hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja, banyak orang di sekitarnya kali ini, mungkin ini hanya rasa takut Kyungsoo yang berlebihan.

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan dengan langkahnya yang cepat.

bruk

"omo..." Kyungsoo hampir saja terjatuh jika sebuah tangan kekar tak menahannya saat ini.

''Gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan suara khas namja, ya memang seseorang yang menolong Kyungsoo adalah seorang pemuda.

"Kyungsoo?'' ucapnya dengan wajah kagetnya pula.

"Oppa...!"'

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"nde...terimakasih"

"senang bisa bertemu dengan mu disini, satu bulan aku mencaritahu keberadaan mu tapi aku tidak menemukan mu juga. oh iya ponselmu juga, aku tidak bisa menghubungi mu" ucapnya dengan menampilkan senyum pahit.

"ah...i..itu...aku..."

"kau jelaskan di caffe itu saja nanti" ucapnya dan tanpa mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo lagi, pemuda itu menarik tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"eoh?"

"ayooo..." ajaknya memaksa saat Kyungsoo menahan kakinya untuk melangkah, namja tampan itu kini mengambil alih dua plastik di tangan Kyungsoo.

"ta...tapi.." ucap Kyungsoo ragu,

"tidak ada penolakan!" ucapnya lagi

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangan mungilnya di tarik oleh tangan Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Always Be Mine

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan ragu saat kakinya mulai mendekati pintu Apartemennya, belum lagi kakinya yang terasa sakit mungkin karena pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir tadi, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo baru merasakannya? entahlah , sementara namja di sebelahnya terus memandang kedepan dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah angelic nya. Kyungsoo masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya, dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus menawari Suho untuk masuk ke dalam Apartemennya atau tidak. keduanya sampai di pintu Apartemen, tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk mengambil dua kantung plastik belanjaannya di tangan Suho, nama itu tersenyum kemudian memasukan kedua telapak tangannya di saku celananya.

"aku pulang, aku takut suami mu marah" ujar Suho dia menatap Kyungsoo penuh kelembutan. Kyungsoo mendesah lega dalam hati, setidaknya dia bisa mengerjakan tugas rumahnya dengan cepat.

"nde, hati-hati di jalan" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya,

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam Apartemen setelah Junmyeon menghilang dari penglihatannya. Andai saja Kyungsoo melihat seringai di wajah tampan Suho, pasti Kyungsoo akan ketakutan melihatnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur kemudian membuka pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan semua barang-barang di dalam kulkas itu kemudian membuangnya dan menggantikannya dengan barang-barang yang baru dia beli di supermarket tadi.

"kenapa kaki ku sakit sekali" keluh Kyungsoo menyentuh kaki kirinya yang terasa sakit,

tidak menghiraukan kakinya Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan Apartemennya dengan semangat. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ahh jam berapa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam di nakas.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega dan memandang puas hasil bersih-bersihnya hari ini, dia menepuk ranjang king sizenya dan tersenyum saat mengingat wajah kecewa Jongin tadi pagi.

'kau akan mendapatkannya malam ini' batin Kyungsoo.

Setelah membersihkan Apartemennya, Kyungsoo pergi kedapur dan mulai memasak untuk Jongin, tangannya telaten memotong-motong bahan masakan yang akan dia olah, tubuh ramping yang di balut Apron itu bergerak kesana-kemari memindahkan masakan dari panci ke mangkuk berukuran besar dan menyajikannya di meja. sesekali dia akan bersenandung kecil mengisi keheningan di Apartemen mewahnya ini.

Semua makanan siap, Kyungsoo menatap dan mencium aroma makanannya dengan puas.

''sekarang giliran ku" ujar Kyungsoo dia kembali berjalan ke kamar debfab tertatih, dia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket sore ini.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang... Kyungsoo-ya" panggil Jongin menaruh tasnya di Sofa, dia berjalan ke arah kamar dan mulai mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau didalam?" tanya Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi

"Jongin? kau sudah pulang?" ucap Kyungsoo terdengar samar di dalam kamar mandi,

"nde, apa aku boleh masuk?"

"YAKK...Jangan.." Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi saat ini.

"Jongin kau bilang akan pulang jam tujuh? ini baru jam enam" tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin menyerinyitkan dahinya saat ini.

"wae? apa kau tidak senang aku pulang lebih cepat" tanya Jongin terdengar tak suka.

"Anni..." Kyungsoo berjalan kemudian membuka pintu, pipinya merona saat dia menyadari bahwa dia hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas dada.

cklek

"mianhe aku baru selesai mandi" ucap Kyungsoo dia berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"tidak apa-apa aku senang mendapati mu yang seperti ini" goda Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"ishh..." Kyungsoo menarik dasi suaminya.

"yaa..aa.." tangan kekar Jongin memegang pergelangan tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"mandilah, setelah itu kita makan ne..." ucap Kyungsoo menatap suaminya lembut.

"siap!" jawab Jongin setelah mencium kilat bibir istrinya.

Jongin hanya bisa diam sambil menatap wajah polos Kyungsoo yang terlihat serius membuka dasi dan kancing di kemejanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eumm...ini enak sekali Soo~"

"berhentilah memuji masakan ku Jongin~" nada Kyungsoo terdengar merengek, sedari tadi Jongin terus memuji masakan Kyungsoo dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar risih.

"oh iya, maaf aku tidak membalas pesan mu tadi" ucap Jongin setelah menelan makannanya.

"Jongin, apa Eomma sudah tahu kalau kita akan menginap malam ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin yang terlihat lahap dengan makanannya.

"oh iya, aku belum memberitahunya" jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring. Kyungsoo menaruh sendok dan berdiri dari kursi.

"baiklah, biar aku saja yang memberi tahu eomma. Tunggu sebentar ne..."

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kamar dengan kakinya yang terlihat sedikit pincang.

"ada apa dengan kakinya?'' tanya Jongin menyerinyitkan dahinya,Jongin baru melnyadari cara berjalan Kyungsoo yang terlihat aneh malam ini.

Kyungsoo kembali stelah menghubungi Eommanya. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo tajam.

"ada apa dengan kaki mu?" tanya nya tidak lepas menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

"mungkin terkilir" jawab Kyungsoo

"mungkin?" tanya Jongin kembali, posisi nya sudah berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di meja saat ini.

"sudah selesai dengan makanan mu?"

"eum.." jawab Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya walau anggukannya tidak di lihat suaminya.

"kajja..."

Jongin membopong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke ruang Tv.

"ini tidak apa-apa Jongin~ tidak usah khawatir" ucap Kyungsoo, badannya sudah terbaring di Sofa yang lumayan panjang, Jongin duduk di ujung Sofa dia mengakat kaki mungil Kyungsoo ke pahanya dan mulai memeriksa pergelangan kaki mungil istrinya.

"bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, lihatlah kaki mu sekarang membengkak"

"shh..." tangan dan mata tajam Jongin memeriksa kaki Kyungsoo layaknya dokter Profesional, asal kalian tahu bahwa Jongin selama ini ingin menjadi dokter dan Jongin sangat tidak suka jika Kyungsoo nya sampai terluka.

"tahanlah.." pinta Jongin.

KRAK

"AWWW..." Kyungsoo memekik ketika kakinya menghasilkan bunyi akibat Jongin yang menggerakannya dengan cepat.

''Appo...Jongin..." mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

"mianhe, jika aku tidak melakukannya aku takut terjadi masalah dengan kaki mu"

"jangan menangis, sakitnya hanya sebentar" Jongin membelai pipi Kyungsoo lembut, setelah itu Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan mata mengarah ke arah Jongin yang mulai berjalan menjauhi nya.

"Jongin, mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"mau mengambil obat, tunggu sebentar ne..."

.

.

.

.

Jongin datang dengan tangannya yang membawa kotak p3k, dia kembali duduk di sebelah istrinya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang ketika Jongin mulai menanyakan kenapa kaki Kyungsoo sampai terkilir seperti ini.

"kenapa sampai terkilir seperti ini hmm?" tanya Jongin lembut namun wajahnya syarat akan kecemasan, Kyungsoo berdehem untuk mengembalikan tenggorokannya yang terasa serak.

"i..itu, saat aku pulang dari supermarket aku hampir terjatuh"

"hampir?" mata Jongin menyelidik.

"i..iya" nada Kyungsoo benar-benar terdengar gugup saat ini, dia tidak ingin jika Jongin sampai bertanya ke hal yang lebih jauh lagi.

"keluar Apartemen jam berapa?"

"mungkin jam Satu" jawab Kyungsoo,dahinya masih berkerut menampilkan ekspressi kesakitan.

"setelah ke Supermarket kemana lagi?" tanya Jongin penasaran,

"t..tidak kemana-mana" jawab Kyungsoo berbohong, Kyungsoo tidak ingin jika Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Suho hari ini.

"kau tidak sedang berbohong bukan?"

"ya.." jawab Kyungsoo, namun mata Jongin terus menatapnya intens.

"ceritakan Kronologis nya" pinta Jongin belum puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di Sofa setelah Jongin selesai membalut kakinya dengan perban.

Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa Jongin terlalu banyak bertanya padanya. ya walaupun untuk hal itu Kyungsoo sangat menyenanginya dengan begitu Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin sangat-sangat peduli padanya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lembut kemudian mendesah.

"aku terlalu ceroboh saat berjalan di Trotoar siang tadi, dan hampir saja aku terjatuh jika seseorang tidak menahan tanganku" ucap Kyungsoo.

"siapa dia?" tanya Jongin.

"siapa?"

"orang yang menolong mu" ucap Jongin sambil merapikan kembali kotak P3K nya.

"i..itu," sedikit jeda di perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Suho" lirih Kyungsoo, namun Jongin masih menangkap ucapannya.

"Suho?" tanya Jongin tak percaya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"setelah itu?" tanya Jongin kembali

"setelah itu, ya aku pulang. berhentilah bertanya!'' pinta Kyungsoo, namun di hatinya sungguh merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi suaminya sendiri,

"apa pertanyaan ku membebani mu?" nada suara Jongin terdengar dingin, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah saat ini.

tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin segera beranjak dari Sofa dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus menatap punggung tegap Jongin yang sedang berbaring memunggunginya malam ini, perlahan Kyungsoo memeluk punggung Jongin dari belakang dia menelusupkan kepalanya ke punggung hangat suaminya itu, namun Jongin masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Perasaan Jongin sungguh resah saat ini, pikirannya terus berkecamuk dengan masalahnya dengan Suho.

_'aku tidak akan membiarkannya' _batin Jongin, dengan perlahan dia membalikan posisinya kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya yang sudah tertidur pulas,

"mianhe..." ujar Jongin mengelus punggung sempit istrinya.

dia menghujani kepala istrinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

.

.

.

.

tak tak tak tak

high heels dengan hak melebihi lima centi terlihat menapaki lantai perusahaan Kim Jongin tepat jam 09.00 pagi KST, langkah anggunnya semakin mendekat ke arah meja resepsionis perusahaan, tatapan orang-orang disana pun tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh glamournya, kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya membuat semua orang penasaran dengan wanita cantik tersebut.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Jongin-ie ku~'' katanya terdengar manja dan hal itu membuat dua wanita petugas resepsionis menatapnya bingung.

'_apa dia istri dari sajangnim? dia cantik sekali...' _batin salah satu karyawan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf update nya lama, author lagi banyak tugas and masalah.


	7. LADY LUCK 3

Tittle: Always Be Mine.

Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Drama, Romance.

Rated : M

Lenght: Chaptered

Author: 12154kaisoo

Maincast: Kaisoo

Yang belum baca Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel, sebaiknya baca dulu ff itu soalnya ini lanjutan dari fanfic tersebut.

Other Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Taoris, Chenmin, Sulay, Yuri, Krystal dsb.

Warning : Genderswitch for uke,ooc,typos,gak suka gs menyingkir,don like dont read

.

.

.

.

****HAPPY READING****

.

.

.

****SORRY FOR TYPOS***

.

.

.

...[NO SIDERS]...

.

.

.

Chap 6

**Lady Luck**

Chap sebelumnya,

_"aku ingin bertemu dengan Jongin-ie ku~'' katanya terdengar manja dan hal itu membuat dua wanita petugas resepsionis menatapnya bingung._

_'apa dia istri dari sajangnim? dia cantik sekali...' batin salah satu karyawan tersebut._

.

.

.

.

'tunggu dulu jika dia istrinya kenapa dia ingin menemui sajangnim, bukankah seharusnya sajangnim masih berada di rumah bersamanya? Atau mungkin sajangnim pergi ke tempat lain?' batin Karyawan itu lagi.

"hey~'' yeoja cantik itu menegur karyawan yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

Sang karyawan terkejut dan dia kembali menunjukan sikap ramahnya dengan tersenyum manis kemudian mulai bicara dengan nada sopan,

"sepertinya beliau tidak masuk untuk hari ini nona"

"benarkah?"

"terimakasih~" ujarnya lembut kemudian melenggang pergi keluar loby perusahaan,

Langkahnya terhenti kemudian dengan gerakan cepat merogoh tas kecilnya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya.

"eomma, Jongin tidak ada di kantornya!"

...

"baiklah, Taeoh tidak nakal kan eomma? Oh iya apa minie rewel disana?"

...

"aku tidak apa-apa eomma tidak perlu khawatir! Aku akan segera pulang setelah memberikan berkas ini!"

...

"yasudah, "

Plip

Sambungan pembicaraan itu terputus, yeoja cantik itu kemudian pergi ke Apartemen Jongin menggunakan mobilnya,

12154Kaisoo

Tiga jam yang lalu di Apartemen Jongin dan Kyungsoo,

Jemari lentik Kyungsoo menyusuri permukaan kulit tan wajah Jongin-suaminya. dia tersenyum ketika melihat mata Jongin yang masih tertutup kini bergerak-gerak halus, suaminya merasa terganggu karena ulah nya.

''kau pasti lelah" ujar Kyungsoo pelan mengusap pipi Jongin, raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah sendu ketika melihat kantung hitam samar di bawah mata Jongin.

Perlahan wajahnya, dia dekatkan ke arah wajah tampan suaminya setelah itu berhasilah dia mencium bibir suaminya, semakin lama ciumannya kini mulai berubah, dengan gencar dia melumat bibir atas dan bawah suaminya bergantian. Jongin melenguh tertahan, Kyungsoo terkesiap dengan cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menelusupkan wajahnya ke bantal, dia tidak ingin jika dia ketahuan mencuri ciuman dari suaminya apalagi hubungannya dengan Jongin saat ini sedang tidak baik karena ulah Kyungsoo sendiri.

Jongin terbangun dan dia mengernyit saat melihat tingkah aneh istrinya, Kyungsoo tidak biasanya dia tidur dengan posisi telungkup, dengan perlahan dia menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo~ bangunlah..." titah Jongin menggoncang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

" A, Appo.." cicit Kyungsoo ketika kaki kirinya tersenggol kaki kanan Jongin dengan tidak sengaja.

"...kau sudah bangun, ah maaf aku tidak sengaja. Masih sakit yah?'' tanya Jongin, namun Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan posisi telungkup dan kedua tangannya yang memegang ujung-ujung bantal dengan erat.

'ada apa dengannya?' batin Jongin heran dan saat itulah Jongin baru menyadari bahwa bibirnya terasa basah saat ini.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah aneh Kyungsoo pagi ini, dengan akal jahilnya Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian menyingkap piama Kyungsoo, hingga terpampanglah setengah punggung mulus Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang ketika merasakan sesuatu menempel di permukaan kulit punggungnya, masih dengan posisi yang sama Kyungsoo kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di bagian pinggangnya, bibir dan lidah hangat Jongin mulai mengeksplore sebagian tubuhnya.

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo bergerak tak karuan karena Jongin, Kyungsoo bernafas lega saat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, kaki kirinya yang sakit membuatnya tak leluasa bergerak.

"ada apa dengan mu hmm?" tanya Jongin menatap lembut Kyungsoo.

"mianhe~'' ucap Kyungsoo, dia terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Jongin menindih tubuhnya.

"kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Jongin, masalahnya dengan Suho entah kenapa pagi ini menguap begitu saja di kepala nya sehingga dia lupa untuk sesaat.

"aku menyesal karena aku sudah membohongi mu, mianhe... sebenarnya kemarin aku dan Suho pergi ke Caffe Shop, disana kami mengobrol sebentar dan aku pun memberitahunya bahwa aku adalah istrimu, dan dia juga mengantarku sampai ke Aprtemen kita" jelas Kyungsoo dia menatap mata kelam Jongin.

"aku tahu itu" gumam Jongin kembali terdengar dingin dan datar, Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"tahu? Maksudmu...apa kau..."

"itu tidak penting" ujar Jongin malas dia mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo, namun tangan Kyungsoo menahan pergerakannya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher kokoh Jongin.

"apa?" tanya Jongin datar.

Jongin sungguh tak tega melihat mata bening Kyungsoo yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"kau belum memaafkan ku," ucap Kyungsoo bergetar. Dia ingin menangis ketika melihat sikap Jongin yang seperti ini, membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar takut kehilangan sekaligus menyesal.

"aku sudah memaafkan mu" jawab Jongin, tangannya bergerak melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang mengalung di lehernya.

"kau tidak merindukan ku?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap tajam mata Jongin.

'Kau salah, aku sangat merindukan mu' batin Jongin.

"hiks..." satu isakan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo saat tak mendengar jawaban suaminya, kedua matanya sudah menitikan air mata yang mulai membasahi bantal saat ini.

"Uljima~" ucap Jongin, dia masih menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin saat tangan suaminya itu mulai menyentuh pipinya.

"kau harus segera berangkat kerja Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo, dia menghapus air matanya kasar kemudian mendorong pelan bahu kokoh Jongin, posisinya sudah duduk sekarang begitupun dengan Jongin.

"masih ada waktu" jawab Jongin dia menahan tangan Kyungsoo saat istrinya itu hendak menurunkan kaki kirinya yang masih terbalut perban (berwarna coklat berbahan seperti karet) *gak_tahu_namanya.

"lepas Jongin," titah Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin,

"jangan pergi dulu" ucap Jongin dia menarik Kyungsoo perlahan kemudian merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Uljima~" ucap Jongin lagi dia menghapus airmata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo, ditatapnya manik bulat yang selalu membuatnya merasa damai, dia merasa bersalah jika melihat Kyungsoo menangis karenanya.

"Jangan marah pada ku lagi Jongin, hiks.." isak Kyungsoo dia menundukan kepalanya,

"aku tidak marah, mianhe, mianhe...Jeongmal mianhe" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lembut, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mulai menangis sekencang-kencang nya di bahu Jongin pagi ini.

''aku sangat merindukan istri ku" ucap Jongin tersenyum dengan tangan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut, tangannya kembali menangkup pipi Kyungsoo kemudian mencium bibir heartshapes istrinya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Setelah beberapa detik menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin melepaskannya dan kembali tersenyum manis kemudian kembali mencium bibir istrinya dengan penuh nafsu kali ini, 'aku sangat merindukan mu Jongin' batin Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Jongin, dia mendekap erat tubuh tegap Jongin.

Lama mereka berpagutan, bibir Kyungsoo mulai membengkak akibat Jongin yang terus mencium, melumat dan menyesap bibir penuh istrinya yang terasa sangat manis untuknya. Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo lebih dalam dia menelusupkan lidahnya ke belahan bibir Kyungsoo dia tidak akan bisa jika hanya mencium bibir Kyungsoo, seolah mengerti Kyungsoo memberikan aksesnya, jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo kini mulai mengering di gantingkan dengan semburat merah yang perlahan mulai muncul di pipinya. Kecipak saliva mulai mendominasi kamar Apartemen Jongin, Kyungsoo melenguh saat lidahnya di dorong kuat oleh Jongin, dia memang selalu kalah dan hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hmpppckhh.." tubuh Kyungsoo mulai meremang saat tangan Jongin mulai menelusup dan bergerak halus mengelus punggung mulus nya.

Tautan itu terlepas dikuti bunyi plop yang cukup jelas, Jongin membersihkan saliva yang terdapat di sekitar mulut Kyungsoo dengan menjilatnya, keduanya menatap mata satu sama lain dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal. Akibat ciuman panas mereka. Jongin tersenyum dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berhambur mendekap Jongin, dia memeluk tubuh hangat Jongin dengan begitu erat, merasakan hangat dan aroma khas tubuh Jongin yang sangat dia rindukan.

" Jongin…bogoshippeo~" ucap Kyungsoo dia membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin, "Nado" jawab Jongin. Tangan kekar Jongin pun membalas pelukan lembut Kyungsoo,

"Soo, berapa malam kita melewatkannya?" tanya Jongin setelah hening satu menit. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin dengan wajah polosnya yang masih merona.

"Project Jongin junior," ucap Jongin lagi, seketika Kyungsoo mengerti dengan tubuhnya yang menegang dan dia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin, semburat merah yang mulai pudar di pipinya tadi kini kembali lagi, lebih merah dari pada sebelumnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo kembali terbaring ketika Jongin dengan perlahan mendorongnya ke Ranjang, Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas melumat bibir Jongin yang terasa memabukan.

Puting payudara Kyungsoo semakin mengeras dan tercetak jelas di balik kain piamanya, dengan tubuhnya yang tidak memakai Bra, hal itu membuat Jongin senang ketika merasakan sensasi kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan payudara Kyungsoo yang masih di batasi Kain.

Kyungsoo menahan desahannya ketika Jongin mulai mencium, menjilat dan menggigit lehernya jika dia mendesah, Jongin pasti berbuat lebih padanya. Ya walaupun Kyungsoo juga sudah terangsang dan sama bergairahnya dia menginginkan sentuhan Jongin, namun Jongin harus pergi bekerja pagi ini.

Kyungsoo meremas Sprei berwarna putih bersih dibawahnya dengan begitu kencang melampiaskan sensasi yang terasa begitu nikmat, dia membuat kain Sprei itu semakin kusut karenanya. Tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung indah ke atas saat Jongin mulai meremas sebelah payudara nya,

Kyungsoo tahu ini pasti tidak akan berhenti jika dia tidak mengingatkan Jongin, suaminya ini harus segera berangkat kerja, iya harus. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan membuka mulutnya, namun dia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya saat menyadari bahwa perkataan yang pasti akan disertai desahannya akan berbuah sia-sia, dan hal itu tidak akan menghentikan Jongin dan malah semakin membuatnya bersemangat,

Ponsel Jongin yang berada di nakas berdering, namun Jongin masih membiarkannya, dengan penuh nafsu dia terus menyesap kulit leher Kyungsoo dengan kuat, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya lagi dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengelus punggung tegap Jongin dan tangan satunya mengalung di tengkuk Jongin, Kyungsoo masih berusaha agar tidak mendesah saat ini.

Seseorang yang menelfon Jongin masih mencoba agar sang pemilik ponsel mau mengangkatnya, tapi sudah lebih dari dua kali ponsel itu berdering, Jongin masih saja membiarkannya. Namja tan itu tidak menghiraukan siapa orang yang menurutnya 'sialan' karena telah mengganggu aktivitasnya pagi ini.

"Jonginh ponselmu shh.." ucap Kyungsoo dia menoleh ke arah ponsel Jongin yang masih berkedip-kedip dan berbunyi.

"haishhh…" dengus Jongin kesal, dengan gerakan cepat Jongin meraih ponselnya dia membuka flipcover ponselnya dan dengan gerakan kesal dia menolak panggilan itu kemudian dia kembali menidih tubuh mungil istrinya setelah menonaktifkan dan melempar asal ponselnya di nakas.

"biarkan aku tidak bekerja untuk hari ini saja Kyung, aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan mu" ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dengan perasaan memaklumi suaminya, sekaligus dalam hati Kyungsoo dia merasa sangat senang hari ini.

"apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan tugas mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"tidak usah khwatir, lagi pula ini juga salah satu tugas ku" ucap Jongin diikuti seringai tampannya,

"aku menginginkan mu, sayang~" ucap Jongin serak, matanya sudah menatap sayu pada Kyungsoo.

"aku milik mu" ucap Kyungsoo, dia menarik tengkuk Jongin kemudian melumat bibir tebal suaminya.

"Hmppckhh…"

...

"nghhh..ahh..eumhhh…" desahan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar saat Jongin mulai menciumi pucuk payudara Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak di batasi apapun lagi. Libido Jongin semakin meningkat ketika mendengar desahan Kyungsoo.

Ciuman Jongin mulai menurun kearah perut datar Kyungsoo, dia memberikan bercak-bercak merah keunguan di sekujur tubuh mulus istrinya.

Perlahan Jongin menarik celana yang di gunakan Kyungsoo, dia melepaskan underware Kyungsoo dan mulai melebarkan paha istrinya.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan ahh" Kyungsoo terkesiap saat Jongin menengelamkan kepalanya di bagian luar tersensitivenya.

"janganhh..ouwhhh..ahhhhhh… Jonghhh..inhhh..ahh..nghhh~'' Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelinjang dan semakin menjepit kepala Jongin, kedua tangannya pun hanya bisa meremas sprei sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan ketika lidah Jongin mengaduk-aduk kewanitaannya.

Tubuh telanjang Kyungso sudah di banjiri peluh akibat Jongin, padahal dia belum memasuki bagian inti. Jongin masih gencar menjilat dan mengaduk-aduk kewanitaan terluar Kyungsoo, tubuh Kyungsoo terus menggelinjang saat Jongin dengan sengaja menyesap klitorisnya kuat,

"Jonghhhhh..inhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" lenguh Kyungsoo panjang, remasan tangan di spreinya melemas akibat orgasme luar biasanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika merasakan cairan putih kentalnya yang keluar begitu deras, kulit seputih susu nan lembut itu kini sudah di banjiri peluh dan membuatnya terlihat lebih menggairahkan untuk Jongin.

Pemandangan di bawah Jongin sangat membuatnya takjub, dada besar Kyungsoo yang di penuhi bercak serta putingnya yang menegang bergerak naik turun dengan jelas akibat nafas Kyungsoo yang memburu.

Jongin kembali menindih tubuh Kyungsoo, tubuhnya pun sudah full naked sama seperti Kyungsoo saat ini. Jongin memasukan kejantannya perlahan, dan dia mengerang saat lubang Kyungsoo dengan cepat seperti menyedot penisnya.

"ahhh" desah Kyungsoo, tubuhnya merasa penuh dan dia dapat merasakan kejantanan Jongin kini sudah melesak di vaginanya. Setelah enam hari melewatkannya akhirnya mereka dapat melakukan penyatuan kembali.

"ugh...kenapa masih sempithh" erang Jongin, dia mulai mengerakan pinggulnya perlahan.

kaki kiri Kyungsoo yang masih terasa sakit, terasa begitu ngilu ketika tubuh mungilnya terhentak-hentak.

"akh..ahh..Jonghh..inhhhh...ahhhh~" desah Kyungsoo, Jongin semakin mempercepat tumbukannya, tubuh Kyungsoo terus menggelinjang saat tangan Jongin terus memanjakan kedua payudaranya, tidak lupa leher Kyungsoo yang semula terllihat putih mulus kini sudah di penuhi bercak-bercak merah keunguan disana, bahkan Jongin berhasil membuat bercak merah dengan bentuk hati pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"pelanhh..pelanhh..ahh~" desah Kyungsoo dia menelusupkan jemarinya di rambut halus Jongin,

Irama gerakan mereka semakin intens, suara kulit yang bergesekan terdengar nyaring ketika keduanya bergerak seirama dalam penyatuan yang hangat basah dan nikmat. Desahan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Jongin gila.

Jleb jleb jleb

"ahhh...ahh...ahhh.." desah Kyungsoo disela-sela hujaman Jongin.

"Jonginhhhh...uhh..ahhhhhhh..yahhhhhhhh...Jonginhhh..ahhh" Kyungsoo terus memanggil-manggil nama Jongin saat kejantanan suaminya ini berhasil menyentuh G spotnya.

"ahhhh...Jonginhhh...fasterhh..ahhhhhhh...nghhhhhhhhhhh..ahh~" desah Kyungsoo meminta Jongin melakukannya lebih kencang dan dalam lagi, ingin sekali Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jongin, andai saja kakinya tidak sakit untuk saat ini pasti dia sudah melakukannya. Jongin mengerang saat merasakan dinding vagina Kyungsoo yang semakin ketat menjepitnya,

"akuhhh...ahh... ...Jonginhhhhh~" ucap Kyungsoo susah payah, klimaks nya hampir dekat, dinding vagina yang membasahi kejantanan Jongin, semakin mengetat menjepit penis besar Jongin membuatnya merasakan sensasi nikmat luar biasa.

"tungguh chagih~" Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakan pada pinggulnya,

"ahhhh...ahh..ahhh...nghhh..Jonginhh..." desah Kyungsoo hebat dia mencengkram kedua bahu kokoh Jongin dengan begitu kuat. Jongin kembali memagut bibir Kyungsoo sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak seduktif, klimaks nya sebentar lagi.

"ugh/ahhhhhhhhhhhh~" desah Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan, sperma Jongin bercampur dengan cairan hangat milik Kyungsoo hingga meluber dari lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo karena terlalu penuh sehingga untuk pertama kalinya mereka membasahi ranjang apartemen mereka untuk pertama kalinya, nafas keduanya tersenggal-senggal akibat orgasme dan ciuman panas mereka tadi. Jongin masih bisa mengontrol tubuhnya hingga dia tidak ambruk menindih tubuh mungil istrinya,

Hening beberapa saat keduanya masih terengah-engah karena penyatuan mereka,

Jongin mengusap dahi Kyungsoo kemudian menciumnya menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayangnya yang tidak akan habis dan akan semakin bertambah setiap harinya.

"kaki mu masih sakit yah?" tanya Jongin prihatin, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi Jongin. jongin melepaskan penyatuannya dia berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya, merengkuh tubuh istrinya dengan begitu lembut. Kyungsoo tahu pasti Jongin masih belum puas namun kondisinya yang seperti ini membuat Jongin tidak leluasa menyentuhnya lagi.

"Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo.

"nde~" jawab Jongin, dia mengelus punggung halus Kyungsoo.

"apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak berangkat kerja hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati,

"tidak apa-apa!"

"Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo lagi, tangan mungilnya kini beralih membelai pipi Jongin, namja tan itu terpejam menikmati sentuhan Kyungsoo, ibu jari Kyungsoo mengarah ke lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Jongin,

"kau kurang tidur chagi, kau pasti lelah" ucap Kyungsoo dia merasa prihatin melihat wajah Jongin, terdapat gurat kelelahan disana.

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Jongin menenangkan dengan senyum manis diwajah tampannya.

"panggilan tadi kenapa tidak di angkat, siapa tahu itu urusan penting"

"biarkan saja" jawab Jongin santai tidak mau pusing, Kyungsoo hanya bisa memukul dada Jongin pelan, dia kembali membuka mulutnya dan berbicara lembut pada Jongin,

"Jongin~" panggil Kyungsoo,

"nde~ istriku~!" Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendengar sahutan manis dari suaminya,

"ini masa subur ku!" Kyungsoo memberitahu dan Jongin hanya terdiam menanggapi.

"Jongin~" panggil Kyungsoo ketika tidak mendapati respond Jongin,

"tapi aku harap kau tidak cepat-cepat hamil, jika kau hamil lebih cepat aku tidak bisa leluasa menyentuh mu, cukup aku menahannya selama enam hari ini dan jika istriku ini hamil lebih cepat, jatah ku akan semakin ber—hmpphthh.." penjelasan panjang lebar Jongin, di bungkam oleh tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

"berhenti bicara seperti itu! jadi kau tidak ingin aku cepat hamil? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi jika kita sudah melakukannya tadi?" ucap Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebal, setelah itu melepaskan tangan yang menempel di mulut suaminya.

"melakukan apa?'' tanya Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya mencoba menggoda istrinya.

"yakk..." dengus Kyungsoo, Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Kyungsoo saat ini, semburat merah kembali muncul di pipi gembil Kyungsoo membuat Jongin gemas melihatnya.

"sudahlah, jika kehamilan mu lebih cepat itu berarti tuhan memepercayai kita untuk menjaga, merawat dan membesarkan anak kita nanti!"

"tapi eomma ingin aku segera hamil, dia tidak sabar untuk menggendong cucu dari mu, katanya!"

"benarkah? jangan menjadikan permintaan eomma sebagai beban untuk mu, lagi pula eomma sudah punya dua cucu dari Taemin Noona" ucap Jongin, tangan kekarnya bergerak mengelus rambut halus Kyungsoo.

"berbicara tentang Taemin Unnie pasti anak keduanya sudah berumur enam bulan saat ini!"

"iya, kau benar. Aku kesal padanya bahkan di saat hari terpentingku dia tidak datang!"

"hari terpenting? Maksud mu hari pernikahan kita, bahkan saat itu kau terlihat enggan menikah dengan ku dan kau bilang itu hari penting?''

"tentu saja penting!" ujar Jongin. "kakak mu sedang hamil dan kau menyuruhnya untuk datang ke pernikahan kita waktu itu, sungguh kau namja yang jahat Jongin sama sekali tidak pengertian'' ucap Kyungsoo dramatis,

"aku tahu andai saja minie tidak lemah waktu itu Taemin Noona pasti datang, tapi aku tetap senang akhirnya aku bisa memiliki mu Soo~" ucap Jongin dengan mata menerawang mengenang pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo dulu,

"Jongin aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka"

"nado, bahkan aku ingin sekali bertemu Taeoh, ah berapa umurnya..tiga..empat...ah..atau tiga setengah tahun... aku sangat merindukan keponakan ku itu, kau tahu dia sangat mirip dengan ku~" ujar Jongin semangat sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum manis padanya, Kyungsoo berpikir pasti keluarganya akan sempurna dengan kehadiran buah hati di keluarganya kecilnya,

"aku harap dia tidak memiliki kulit hitam seperti mu!'' ujar Kyungsoo

"aku tidak hitam, kulitku hanya sedikit gelap dan yang aku tahu aku ini sexy"

"haha sexy?" tanya Kyungsoo, sungguh Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Jongin yang di buat so 'cool' ya walaupun Kyungsoo akui bahwa suaminya ini benar-benar tampan dan sexy.

"iya dan kau menyukai itu" ucap Jongin percaya diri sementara Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya,

"Jongin...Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, "apa~?'' tanya Jongin kemudian mengereucutkan bibirnya, "yakk..berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, lihatlah wajahmu jelek sekali" ejek Kyungsoo dengan menatap geli, semakin membuat Jongin jengkel.

"kau membuatku kesal pagi ini" ujar Jongin datar, "mianhe, sudahlah...lalu bagaimana dengan rencana anak kita?" tanya Kyungsoo serius, Jongin semakin merapatakan tubuhnya di tubuh mungil Kyungsoo,

"hah...apa boleh buat jika kau sudah siap mengandung, kita harus sering melakukannya lagi!" desah Jongin kemudian tersenyum lebar,

"kau mengambil kesempatan!'' ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum geli, "lagi pula kita sama-sama menikmatinya, bahkan kau lebih—hmmphthh" ocehan Jongin di bungkam tangan mungil Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan merasa malu jika Jongin membahas tentang penyatuan mereka tadi.

Keduanya bertatapan, Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo yang merona, dia mencium bibir Kyungsoo kilat dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo melesakan kepalanya didada bidang Jongin, melingkarkan tangan kanannya di leher Jongin, dan Jongin pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, keduanya terlihat saling merengkuh tubuh satu sama lain, menghirup aroma dari tubuh telanjang di dekapannya menikmati kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang mereka dapatkan. Tidak lama kemudian mereka dapat merasakan kembali hawa dingin dari Ac di kamar mereka, tangan Jongin pun meraih selimut dan menutup tubuh telanjang keduanya dan kembali terlelap untuk beberapa menit, jujur Jongin membutuhkan waktu untuk tidur sekarang.

Always Be Mine

.

.

.

.

Taemin sampai di Apartemen Jongin tepat pukul 09.25 am KST, senyumnya tak kunjung lepas dari wajah cantiknya dia ingin segera bertemu dengan adik tersayangannya setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu benar-benar membuatnya rindu dengan adik yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu, dan dia juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan adik iparnya. Entah kenapa terasa begitu lama saat dia menaiki lift untuk menuju ruang Apartemen adiknya ini.

Ting tong ting tong

"Jongin ada yang datang!" ucap Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin, posisinya sekarang tengah berendam di satu bath up dengan suaminya, Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut ramping Kyungsoo, mereka baru saja melakukannya di dalam bath up setelah beberapa menit tadi.

Saat Kyungsoo terbangun tadi, dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika suaminya kembali menggagahinya diatas ranjang dan setelah klimaks kemudian Jongin membawanya kedalam kamar mandi tanpa melepaskan penyatuan tubuh keduanya.

"kenapa masih ada saja orang yang selalu mengganggu kita Soo~" keluh Jongin, dia menopang dagu di bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

Busa kembali berjatuhan dari bath up saat Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak karena Jongin yang sekarang kembali mencium leher dan meremas dadanya dari arah belakang.

"Jonginhhh..sudahhhhh...shhhhh~"

"sekali lagi chagi~" ucap Jongin,

"tapi..itu..."

"biarkan saja" ucap jongin santai, dia keluar dari bath up kemudian membopong tubuh telanjang istrinya ke bilik pemandian dengan kaca bening serta terdapat shower di atasnya.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke sudut ruangan berukuran sedang itu, dia mengangkat kaki kiri Kyungsoo kepingganggnya dengan perlahan, dia tahu bahwa kaki istrinya ini masih sakit. Kyungsoo mendesah di bawah guyuran shower yang menjadi saksi bisu bercinta mereka, kaki kanan yang menjadi tumpuan untuk berdirinya melemas akibat sentuhan Jongin jika saja namja tan itu tidak memegangi pinggangnya pastilah Kyungsoo sudah terjatuh saat ini. Jongin tidak henti-hentinya menghentakan kejantannya ke vagina Kyungsoo, bibirnya pun dengan lihai mencium dan menyesap leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelinjang tertahan, dia mendekap tubuh tegap suaminya dengan begitu erat alis nya bertautan dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka, Kyungsoo terus mendesah dan memanggil-manggil nama Jongin, sementara Jongin semakin semangat dan bergairah, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak menghiraukan suara bel yang kembali berbunyi, Jongin mempercepat tumbukannya, air yang berjatuhan ke tubuh keduanya membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk pengalaman bercinta mereka pagi ini, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya mereka melakukannya lagi pagi ini. Jantung keduanya berpacu seiring gerakan-gerakan yang tercipta dengan begitu erotisnya, entah kenapa bel yang berbunyi kembali membuat adrenalin mereka semakin berpacu. Jongin memepercepat gerakan pinggulnya saat merasakan penisnya yang berkedut dan vagina Kyungsoo sangat terasa ketat akibat posisinya yang berdiri saat ini, Kyungsoo memberitahu Jongin bahwa dia sebentar lagi klimaks dan Jongin memintanya untuk melakukannya bersama, Kyungsoo kembali membalas hentakan-hentakan Jongin dengan begitu kuat, keciprak kulit yang bergesekan itu terdengar samar-samar karena Air shower yang terus mengguyur lebih mendominasi ruangan kecil itu, lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang basah, licin dan ketat menyemburkan cairan kental bercampur dengan sprema Jongin, mengalir hingga paha kanannya keduanya mendesah dengan tubuh bergetar karena orgasme luar biasa dan nafas mereka terengah engah, setelah itu Jongin melepaskan penyatuannya , dia memegang pinggul Kyungsooo kemudian Jongin meraup bibir ranum Kyungsoo melumatnya dengan begitu lembut, namun cepat.

Air shower terus mengguyur tubuh keduanya yang masih setia berpagutan, Kyungsoo melepaskan tautannya dia menatap Jongin sejenak lalu mendekap tubuh Jongin, dan keduanya pun harus segera membersihkan badan untuk menemui siapa tamu yang datang pagi ini ke Apartemennya.

Tanpa melihat intercom lagi Jongin segera membuka pintu Apartemennya setelah memakai pakaian kasualnya, sementara Kyungsoo masih berada di dalam kamar.

"nde~ chakaman, aishhh jinja..."

Cklek

matanya terbelalak saat melihat sesosok wanita cantik berdiri di depannya dengan senyum manis yang sangat dia rindukan.

"YAKKKK KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI MEMBUKA PINTU NYA EOH?"

"Noona?" gumam Jongin tak percaya.

"apa...? kau terkejut eoh?"

"kaki ku pegal aku ingin masuk!" lanjutnya lagi,

"eh?" Jongin terperangah, keduanya kemudian mulai masuk dengan Jongin berjalan di belakang Taemin.

"kapan Noona pulang?" tanya Jongin masih berdiri, sementara Noona nya sudah duduk dengan santainya di Sofa ruang utama.

"kemarin!" jawabnya singkat.

"tunggu dulu aku akan mengambilkan Nonna minum!" ujar Jongin kemudian pergi,

"baiklah," jangan lama-lama Jongin! aku haus!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

"baiklah dasar kau tidak pernah berubah dan selalu cerewet!" ucap Jongin terdengar lirih sehingga taemin tidak mendengarnya.

Jongin kembali dengan tangan nya membawa satu minuman segar untuk Taemin,

"Dimana istrimu?"

"dia ada di kamar, biar aku panggilkan dulu!"

.

.

.

.

Grep.

"Yaa, kau mengejutkan ku!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal dia menggeliat di pelukan Jongin.

"Soo~" panggil Jongin sambil terpejam menghirup aroma tubuh istri mungilnya.

"hmm.." jawab Kyungsoo malas tangannya masih bergerak merapikan sprei yang baru dia pasang.

"kau tahu siapa yang datang?" tanya Jongin,

"mana aku tahu Jongin~?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik.

"kau pasti akan terkejut!"

"memangnya siapa?'' Tanya Kyungsoo mulai penasaran,

"Noona ku" jawab Jongin semangat, Kyungsoo membalikan badannya kemudian menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya.

"benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya

"iya,"

"minggirlah~ aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"kau semangat sekali, tunggu dulu Soo~'' Jongin menahan pergelangan Kyungsoo.

"apa?" tanya Kyungsoo malas.

"bagaimana dengan itu?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk kissmark di leher Kyungsoo

Oh tidak, akan ditaruh dimana wajah Kyungsoo jika pertemuan pertama dengan kakak iparnya yang seperti ini keadaanya

"eoh, aku harus bagaimana Jongin, ini semua salah mu! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya dulu jika seperti ini,

" yaa bagaimana bisa, kau hanya perlu menutupinya saja, tunggu dulu" ucap Jongin kemudian mengambil syalnya yang menggantung tak jauh dari posisinya.

"yakk manan mungkin aku memakai ini Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada meninggi.

"tidak ada cara lain, kajja..." Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mulai berjalan setelah memakaikan Syal di leher istrinya.

"aku tidak mau aku malu~" nadanya terdengar merengek, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika Jongin menarik tangannnya dan keduanya mulai melenggak pergi dengan langkah Kyungsoo yang tertatih. (taemin pasti bakal mikir macem-macem! *abaikan.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kesan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan saat bertemu dengan kakak iparnya adalah satu, Kakak iparnya ini cantik dan terlihat glamour, ya walaupun Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka dengan sesuatu hal yang berlebihan dia tetap bersikap baik pada kakak wanita Jongin ini dan Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Taemin menyukainya, begitu pun dengan nya. Kedua Taemin itu baik, ketiga perhatian, ke emapat ternyata wanita itu periang dan satu hal lagi ternyata kakak wanita Jongin ini benar-benar cerewet menurut Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang Jongin, aku tunggu kalian di rumah Eomma nde~" ucap Taemin dengan senyum manisnya di depan pintu Apartemen Jongin,

"nde, Noona" ucap Jongin sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, aku pulang... Anyeong Kyungsoo" pamit Taemin.

"hati-hati di jalan Unnie" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian membungkuk hormat,

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan tak lama kemudian dia menarik istrinya kedalam Apartemen setelah Taemin menghilang dari pandangan keduanya.

"cepat sekali kau akrab dengannya!" ujar Jongin pada Kyungsoo ketika mereka berjalan beriringan ke arah dapur,

"aku juga tidak tahu, tapi Jongin kaka mu benar-benar cerewet!''

"haha kau benar, sarapan apa pagi ini hmm?"

"mau aku buatkan sandwich?"

"boleh. Aku akan membantu mu!"

"baiklah..." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, dan keduanya memulai untuk membuat sarapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul jam 08.56. Pm KST. Jongin dan Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu sudah sampai di mansion keluarga Kim, saat ini Jongin tengah duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya dengan mata elangnya yang terus menatap berkas dengan tatapan yang terlihat kosong, sementara istrinya sudah terlelap dengan wajah damai di kamarnya, mungkin Kyungsoo lelah karena perjalanan panjang dan belum lagi Kyungsoo harus menemani Lugan di rumah sakit, sementara Jongin pergi ke kantor untuk mengambil berkas-berkasnya dia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas nya di rumah saja untuk beberapa hari ini.

Cklek

Pintu ruang kerja Jongin terbuka dan memperlihatkan pria paruh baya melangkah mendekatinya,

"kau sudah membacanya? Apa keputusan mu Jongin?" tanyanya dengan suara yang cukup berat dan terdengar serius dan terdapat gurat kecemasan di wajah keriputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Hehehehe, maafkan author karena lama update.

Aduhhhh ini cerita kok jadi gini yah? Kkkk. Author bakal ngasih tahu konfliknya di chap depan, itu tuh konflik yang ada hubungannya sama berkas di tangan Jongin 'Oppa'. Dan kalian salah nebak siapa cewek yang datang ke perusahaan Jongin, itu tuh Taemin bukan Krystal, dan Krystal bakal muncul di cahp depan untuk menambah konflik kaisoo, Kyungsoo juga bakal mulai kerja.

Krystal dan Junmyoen bakalan kerjasama untuk buat hubungan kaisoo renggang, tapi jangan khawatir dan tetap tenang kaisoo moment di cahp depan bakal seru karena ada Teoh *hahahsumpahinianakcutebgt. Hahaha (ketawa gak jelas),

jangan lupa isi tuh kolam riview nya othe?

Sampai ketemu di chap 'PLAYBOY!'

Pay-pay ^^ mind to review please.


	8. PLAYBOY 1

Tittle: Always Be Mine.

Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Drama, Romance.

Rated : M

Lenght: Chaptered

Author: 12154kaisoo

Maincast: Kaisoo

Yang belum baca Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel, sebaiknya baca dulu ff itu soalnya ini lanjutan dari fanfic tersebut.

Other Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Taoris, Chenmin, Sulay, Yuri, Krystal dsb.

Warning : Genderswitch for uke,ooc,typos,gak suka gs menyingkir,don like dont read

.

.

.

.

****HAPPY READING****

.

.

.

****SORRY FOR TYPOS***

.

.

.

...[NO SIDERS]...

.

.

.

Chap 7

**playboy**

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo bergerak mencari keberadaan suaminya, dengan perlahan matanya terbuka saat tidak mendapati keberadaan suami yang seharusnya sudah tidur disebelahnya. Dahinya berkerut samar, ini sudah larut tapi kenapa Jongin tidak ada disampingnya, seharusnya suaminya itu sudah tidur saat ini. Baru saja Kyungsoo memposisikan badannya duduk di ranjang dan akan menurunkan kakinya, pintu kamarnya terbuka, Jongin masuk dengan langkah gontai serta kepala menunduknya, Kyungsoo yang baru kali ini melihatnya membuat perasaannya khawatir pada keadaan jongin. pasti ada masalah yang belum Kyungsoo ketahui dari suaminya ini.

"Jongin" suara parau Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang memandangnya,

"eoh? Kenapa bangun?", Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di tepi ranjang, berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, tangan besarnya menyelipkan anak rambut kebelakang telinga Kyungsoo,

"kau habis dari mana?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan suara parau nya,

''dari ruang kerja, hanya memeriksa berkas-berkas!"

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jam di nakas, Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin, kali ini sorot matanya mulai berubah,

"sampai selarut ini?" Jongin memaklumi nada suara Kyungsoo yang mulai sedikit meninggi saat ini.

"tugas ku banyak Soo~" jelas Jongin tangannya kini sudah menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

"aku tahu Jongin, tugas mu banyak. tapi setidaknya kau harus memperhatikan kesehatan mu"

Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi gembil Kyungsoo, memainkan ibu jarinya di pipi halus istrinya itu dengan lembut,

"dengarkan aku, aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan memperhatikan kesehatan ku begitupun kesehatan mu, jangan khawatir"

"bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, satu minggu terakhir ini kau selalu sibuk dengan tugas mu dikantor, kau selalu pulang larut malam, aku tidak tahu kau makan tepat waktu atau tidak. Dan sekarang, bahkan kau mengerjakan tugas di rumah saja sampai jam segini! apa kau tidak lelah..."

"berhenti bicara seperti itu, kau membuat ku semakin pusing"

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lembut, namun istrinya itu tidak membalas pelukannya, setelah hening beberapa detik Kyungsoo menggeliat di pelukan Jongin, namun tubuh Jongin masih medekapnya. Bahkan lebih erat kali ini, dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo.

"pusing kata mu? apa kau tidak tahu aku mencemaskan mu eoh?"

"aku tahu- aku tahu, berhentilah ku mohon~"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah cemas ketika mendengar helaan nafas besar Jongin, perlahan tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menyentuh punggung suaminya, dia mengelus punggung tegap suaminya memberikan kekuatan dan berusaha membuatnya lebih tenang, Kyungsoo yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya ini.

"mainhe~" ucap Kyungsoo, masih mengelus punggung Jongin.

"aku lelah~" keluh Jongin. kali ini, suara nya terdengar seperti orang yang putus asa.

"ada apa Jongin-ah,"

"aku benar-benar lelah Soo, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi"

"Jongin~," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan meminta penjelasan suaminya, Jongin mengubah poisinya menjadi berbaring dengan paha Kyungsoo yang menjadi bantalan.

Dengan sabar Kyungsoo menunggu penjelasan suaminya, dia menelusupkan jemari lentiknya di surai darkbrown Jongin, seperti biasa Jongin selalu terbuai dan selalu menikmati sentuhan lembut Kyungsoo.

Jongin mulai membuka suaranya, dan Kyungsoo mulai mendengarkan nya baik-baik. sesekali dia memijat kepala suaminya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"proyek yang sedang berlangsung di beberapa tempat harus berhenti saat ini, karena bebrapa investor di perusahaan mulai menarik modalnya. perjanjian yang sudah di buat sebelumnya pun entah bagaimana bisa berubah begitu saja aku rasa ada pihak dari kita sendiri yang diam-diam bekerja sama dengan orang yang ingin menghancurkan perusahaan kita, dan saham di perusahaan kita saat ini sedang mengalami delisting"

Helaan nafas terdengar kembali dari Kim Jongin,

"aku ingin semua ini cepat berlalu~" keluh Jongin terdengar sedikit tidak jelas karena dia bicara dengan wajah yang sudah menghadap perut datar Kyungsoo, dia meringkuk dan mendekap pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

Masih dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang bergerak mengelus rambut tebal Jongin, Kyungsoo mulai membuka suaranya. Walaupun masalah yang di alami Jongin sedikit tidak di mengerti olehnya setidaknya ia bisa memberikan semangat untuk membuat suaminya lebih kuat, dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bagaimana beratnya beban yang sedang Jongin tanggung sekarang. Dia ingin Jongin membagi masalah yang sedang ditanggungnya.

"setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya Jonginie, aku yakin suamiku ini pasti bisa mengatasinya"

Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin Kyungsoo tanyakan pada Jongin, dia ingin tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud ingin menghancurkan perusahaan yang sudah di bangun susah payah oleh keluarga Jongin ini, dan Kyungsoo sangat membenci orang tersebut karena sudah membuat suaminya seperti ini.

Merasakan pelukan Jongin yang semakin erat Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian mencium kepala Jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"sudah malam tidurlah," Kyungsoo memberitahu, dan mengarahkan kepala Jongin agar wajah suaminya ini menatap ke arahnya.

"sebentar saja, aku ingin begini" ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan kembali mengelus kepala suaminya.

''Jongin, sudah malam tidurlah~" titah Kyungsoo lagi, namun Jongin masih bertahan dengan posisinya, malah namja tan itu mulai bergerak-gerak tak karuan sekarang.

"baiklah kita tidur" gumam Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan keduanya pun mulai berbaring dengan posisi saling berhadapan dan mulai mendekap tubuh satu sama lain.

" tunggu," Jongin refkeks menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya saat Kyungsoo menolak ciumannya. ''wae?" tanya Jongin sedikit kesal, "baiklah, hanya cium bibir tidak lebih, othe?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin segera meraup bibir penuh Kyungsoo melumatnya dengan cepat namun lembut, menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, keduanya berpagut mesra, ciuman Jongin sangatlah menuntut menggerakan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari posisi yang pas untuk merasakan bibir ranum Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dengan sesekali membalas melumat malu-malu, tangannya pun hanya bisa meremas bahu kokoh Jongin.

Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin saat merasakan sesak, Jongin melepaskannya, keduanya terengah-engah namun baru saja beberapa detik tautan itu terlepas Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo tanpa ampun, kali ini Jongin menjejalkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Kyungsoo, kecipak saliva mulai terdengar di kamar pasangan '_pengantin baru'_ itu lenguhan tertahan Kyungsoo pun mulai terdengar walau samar-samar, Kyungsoo meremas bahu Jongin dengan kuat, Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dengan tangannya yang bebas, dia berusaha melepaskan pagutan Jongin, hingga...

Plop

hening

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenggal-senggal akibat aktivitas mereka,

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan lembut, sudut bibirnya terangkat, ibu jari Kyungsoo mengusap sudut bibir Jongin, dia kembali terpejam

Jongin kembali mencium bibir penuh Kyungsoo, kali ini dia melakukannya dengan penuh kelembutan, dengan perlahan tangan Jongin mulai membelai tubuh bagian samping Kyungsoo, laun-laun tangan kirinya mulai menangkup breast Kyungsoo, meremasnya perlahan membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang tertahan, dengan menahan desahannya Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan memegang kedua bahu kokoh suaminya,

"kau harus tidur" titah Kyungsoo kemudian mendekap tubuh hangat Jongin, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring menyamping, melesakan kepalanya di dada keras Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali bicara,

"kau harus tidur, jangan melakukannya malam ini dulu, lain kali saja." titah Kyungsoo dengan suara serak, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi.

"aku rasa aku tidak akan lelah untuk satu tugas itu" ucap Jongin santai membuahkan pukulan kecil dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mendengar ledak tawa dari Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahagia dan sedikit tenang karena Jongin kembali ceria.

kemudian Jongin pun mulai terpejam sambil merapatkan kembali tubuhnya dengan tubuh feminin Kyungsoo, memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya itu dan dia pun mulai menyelami mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Always Be Mine

* * *

"Eomma, Taeoh ingin pulang, Taeoh lindu teman-teman Taeoh"

"ingin pulang? kita baru sehari disini. Apa Taeoh tidak ingin bertemu Jongin Hyung dulu hmm?"

Rengekan khas anak kecil dengan aksen cadelnya terdengar mengisi ruang makan mansion keluarga Kim, anak kecil itu ialah Taeoh anak pertama dari Taemin dengan Minho yang usianya sebentar lagi empat tahun, seharusnya Taeoh memangnggil Jongin dengan sebutan Paman namun mengingat Jongin yang terlihat masih 'muda', jadinya Jongin tidak ingin di panggil paman oleh keponakannya ini.

"lalu dimana Jongin hyung nya eomma?'' tanya nya dengan nada malas, membuat kakek dan neneknya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hyung masih di kamarnya, mungkin Hyung masih tidur saat ini" ucap Taemin lembut, dia sedang mengoles mentega di selembar roti.

"Bial Taeoh bangunkan Hyung caja yah?"

"Taeoh jangan nak!" Taemin memperingatkan, namun Yuri menahan nya supaya membiarkan anaknya itu untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan di daun pintu kamar Jongin, mengalihkan Kyungsoo yang sedang mematut diri di depan cermin, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati pintu kemudian membukanya, Kyungsoo berpikir pasti mertuanya lah yang sedang mengetuk pintu saat ini.

CKLEK

"eoh?" Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat siap orang di balik pintu tadi ternyata bukan mertuanya.

'apa dia Taeoh' batin Kyungsoo menerka.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin bertanya, dia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya saat anak kecil dihadapannya membuka suara,

"kau ciapa kenapa ada di kamar Jongin hyung? Minggil aku mau macuk" ucapnya dingin.

"eh?" Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan ucapan anak tadi, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyadarkan pikirannya yang kosong, Kyungsoo kembali menutup pintu kemudian memperhatikan dengan diam bagaimana anak kecil itu kini mulai bertingkah lagi.

"Hyung~'' suaranya terdengar berbisik dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh, keponakan Jongin benar-benar menggemaskan pikirnya.

Kyungsoo mendekati ranjang dan mulai melihat bagamana reaksi Jongin yang masih belum terusik dari tidurnya.

"ssttttt diam jangan belicik, bial Taeoh bangunkan Jongin Hyung"

Kyungsoo menggangguk dan hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan, bagaimana tingkah anak kecil yang kini sudah naik ke atas ranjang.

''Hyung~ ieorona, hyung..." ucapnya masih dengan suara pelan,

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Jongin sedikit terusik "eunghhh..."

"Hyung bangun..." ucap nya lagi, tangan kecilnya kini mulai menepuk pipi kanan Jongin, namun namja tan itu kini memiringkan badannya,

Taeoh beralih ke sisi ranjang dan berhadapan dengan Jongin,

"Hyung bangun..., ini cudah ciang"

"eunghh sebentar lagi Soo aku masih mengantuk" ucap Jongin masih dengan matanya yang terpejam dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya saat ini, dia tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang mencoba membangunkan nya saat ini.

Tidak menyerah akan usahanya, dengan gerakan cepat Taeoh menyingkap selimut yang sedang di pakai Jongin, dengan jemarinya yang mungil Taeoh menjewer telinga kanan Jongin membuat sang empu kembali terusik dan memegang pergelangan tangan mungil itu,

"sebaiknya kau tidur lagi Soo" ucap Jongin parau masih dengan mata terpejamnya, dia mendekap tangan mungil itu seolah tangan yang di pegangnya adalah tangan istrinya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat Jongin yang belum tersadar spenuhnya. 'bahkan kau tidak bisa membedakan' batin Kyungsoo.

"JONGIN HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNGGGG"

Jongin membukakan matanya dengan cepat ketika mendengar pekikan yang terdengar sangat nyaring di telinganya.

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspressi kaget Jongin. Taeoh, anak kecil laki-laki itu hanya bisa menatap kesal ke arah Jongin saat ini.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berusaha memperjelas bayangan di depannya.

"Taeoh?" panggilnya tidak percaya, anak kecil itu memandangnya dengan ekpressi datar setelah itu dia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membalas menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hyung, dia ciapa?" Kyungsoo termangu dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mungil anak kecil di hadapannya,

"eoh?'' tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang keponakan Jongin kembali bertanya dengan nada lembut,

"Taeoh, kenapa bisa masuk kesini?"

"dia mengetuk pintu tadi dan aku membukanya, setelah itu dia masuk begitu saja" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di atas ranjang dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung tegap suaminya seolah mencari perlindungan.

Taeoh yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa diam dan tidak bisa lepas menatap ke wajah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya.

"ah sebaiknya Taeoh berkenalan dengannya dulu"

Jongin merasa bahwa Taeoh saat ini pasti mengira bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang asing, pasalnya Taeoh baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tentu saja Taeoh menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai orang asing, dan Taeoh di ajarkan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang yang belum dia kenal.

"Jongin~" bisik Kyungsoo dia menggoncang lengan Jongin, yeoja bermata bulat itu takut melihat wajah datar anak kecil di hadapannya, dia memeluk tubuh suaminya dari belakang.

"Taeoh, ini istri Hyung namanya Kyungsoo, Taeoh sekarang harus memanggilnya Noona Kyungsoo, bagaimana?"

"ictli Hyung? Apa itu ictli?"

Jongin bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"em.. begini Jongin Hyung dan Kyungsoo Noona adalah teman"

Kyungsoo membolakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan tak terduga Jongin.

" Teman, kenapa teman hyung yeoja?"

"ah ani Taeoh, Hyung dan Noona adalah suami istri"

"cuami ictli?''

"eng...iya. Hyung dan Noona sama seperti eomma dan appa Taeoh.. begitu"

"Oh.."

Taeoh membultakan bibirnya dan mengangguk-angguk kecil, tanda paham akan penjelasan Kyungsoo namun sebenarnya dia masih merasa bingung.

Taeoh mulai tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membalas senyumannya dengan tak kalah manisnya, tanpa dia sadari bahwa tatapan Taeoh kini mulai berubah seperti 'memuja'.

"Noona cantik" gumam Taeoh, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sementara Jongin kini sudah melebarkan matanya.

"terimakasih, Taeoh juga anak yang tampan" balas Kyungsoo sambil beringsut kehadapan Taeoh kemudian mencubit pelan hidung anak kecil itu.

Entah kenapa Jongin merasa kesal sendiri melihat Kyungsoo dan Taeoh saat ini.

Tidak mungkin kan seorang Kim Jongin cemburu pada anak kecil?, tapi itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Taeoh sebaiknya keluar dulu, Hyung mau mandi dulu ne~"

"baiklah, Taeoh tunggu di meja makan Hyung"

"eum, anak pintar!" Jongin mengusak rambut halus Taeoh,

"Bye Noona" serunya tersenyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo.

Tanpa bantuan, Taeoh sudah turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu membuka kenop pintu itu dan menutupnya kembali. Taeoh memang tergolong anak yang pintar dan aktif, Taemin saja sampai kewalahan mengurus putra sulungnya itu.

"dia anak yang menggemaskan" gumam Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengembangnya.

"kau lebih menggemaskan" Ucap Jongin kemudian menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir penuh istrinya.

"apa maksudnya 'Teman'?" tanya Kyungsoo mendelik kesal pada Jongin.

"i..ya mana mungkin aku menjelaskan pada anak kecil tentang hal yang dewasa tentu saja dia tidak akan mengerti"

"tapi setidaknya kau bisa menjelaskannya Jongin, aku tidak terima"

"ya..jangan marah begitu Soo, lagi pula benarkan kalau kau itu teman ku?"

"eh?''

"iya, teman seumur hidupku"

"pagoi-pagi sudah menggombal, kau menggelikan"

Chu~

"apa mencium tanpa aba-aba sudah menjadi hobi mu sekarang eoh?'' ucap Kyungsoo terdengar menyeramkan,

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu" jawab jongin santai dengan menggedikan bahunya cuek,

"Jika aku melihat lebih dari lima detik bibir ini saja. entah kenapa aku ingin selalu merasakannya'' Jongin mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bibir mu ini terasa manis sekali" ucap Jongin lagi, wajah Kyungsoo kini mulai merah padam dibuatnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika dengan perlahan Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai memjamkan mata pula, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan deruan nafas Jongin yang semakin mendekat menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

CHU~~~

Kyungsoo membukakan matanya saat menerima ciuman Jongin, namja tan itu tidak mencium bibirnya melainkan pipinya? Astaga Kyungsoo benar-benar malu, tidak hanya sekali dia seperti ini dan dia sangat kesal dengan Jongin yang selalu mengerjainya.

"pipi mu merah sekali" goda Jongin kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi, sebelum Kyungsoo memukul tubuhnya terlebih dulu.

Tawa renyah Jongin terdengar samar didalam kamar mandi saat mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo pagi ini. Sementara itu Kyungsoo semakin kesal di buatnya.

Kyungsoo bertekad, bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin mencium bibirnya sampai tiga hari kedepan, dia ingin memberikan pelajaran pada suaminya itu, bahkan dia tidak akan memberikan ciuman pada suaminya itu, tidak walaupun itu hanya kening atau pipi sekali pun dia tidak akan memberikannya, 'biar kau tahu rasa' batin Kyungsoo geram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Kyungsoo menggeliat di pelukan suaminya, padahal Kyungsoo sendiri sedang memasak sore ini, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika Jongin masuk kedalam dapur dan mulai mengganggu kegiatannya ini.

Kyungsoo sendiri sempat merutuki kenapa mertua dan kakak ipar nya keluar begitu saja saat Jongin masuk kedapur beberapa menit yang lalu.

"pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kegiatannya yang memotong sayuran yang akan dibuat sayur.

"belum tinggal sedikit lagi" jawab Jongin dengan dagu bertopang di bahu sempit Kyungsoo, namja tan itu memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya dengan posesiv.

"jika kau memeluk ku seperti ini terus, masakan Ku akan kacau Jongin"

"kau lihat Taeoh?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas karena Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun dia menanggapi pertanyaan suaminya dengan lembut,

"dia sedang bermain di taman belakang bersama Appa, kau tidak menanyakan minie? di banding minie sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi Taeoh!"

"bukan begitu, aku menyayangi mereka semua" jawab Jongin kemudian mencium leher jenjang istrinya, Kyungsoo menggeliat kecil,

"Jongie kau suka anak kecil?" tanya Kyungsoo

"heum" Jongin bergumam sejenak

"tentu saja iya, dan aku tidak sabar menantikan bayi didalam perut mu ini'' Jongin mengelus perut datar Kyungsoo dengan lembut, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan suaminya dan diapun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memotong-motong bahan masakannya.

Beberapa menit Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya terdiam dengan posisi Jongin yang masih setia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, setelah bahan siap untuk di masak Kyungsoo membuka suaranya,

"Jongin bisakah kau melepaskan pelukan mu ini?"

"tidak, aku tidak bisa, biarkan saja begini" jawab Jongin keras kepala, dia semakin memeluk Kyungsoo erat,

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini hmm? Pasti ada masalah?"

"tidak ada, apa aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini eoh?" jawab Jongin berbohong tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo khawatir akan keadaanya.

"lalu bagaimana aku menyelesaikan ini Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo garang, Jongin masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang memeluk Kyungsoo saat ini, bahkan dia terlihat memejamkan matanya.

"Jongin~'' Kyungsoo merengek manja,

"biarkan maid atau eomma saja yang melanjutkan ini, dan sebaiknya kau menemani waktu bersantaiku"

Jongin membalikan badan Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya, baru saja Jongin akan mencium bibir ranum Kyungsoo, namun sang itri memalingkan wajahnya.

"kau masih memiliki waktu bersantai? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu?" tanpa Kyungsoo sadari perkataannya membuat Jongin sedikit tersinnggung.

''..." Jongin hanya diam, tangan nya yang berada di pinggang Kyungsoo turun dengan perlahan ,

''Jongin~~ eodiga?" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, saat Jongin meninggalkannya tanpa sepetah katapun.

"ke taman! Kau urusi saja masakan menyebalkan itu" dengus Jongin kemudian dia keluar dari dapur melewati dua maid yang baru saja masuk kedapur. Itulah sebabnya Kyungsoo menolak ciuman Jongin, lagi pula Kyungsoo sedang menghukum Jongin saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raut wajah Jongin mendadak berubah ketika melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo, istri mungilnya itu datang dengan membawa nampan berisikan satu gelas jus yang terlihat segar ditangannya,

"Taeoh, bermain bola nya sendiri dulu ne, Hyung sudah capek, Hyung duduk disana dulu"

"baiklah" Taeoh menjawab tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada Jongin, dia terlihat sangat asik dengan si kulit bundar di bawah kakinya.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri kursi taman yang berada tak jauh dari posisiTaeoh yang sedang bermain bola saat ini, Jongin mencoba tak menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dekatnya, dia berpura-pura mengawasi Taeoh yang sedang bermain bola dengan senyum yang tak kunjung pudar dari wajah tampannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas saat melihat wajah tampan Jongin yang tersenyum karena tingkah lucu Taeoh, tangan mungilnya pun menyodorkan minuman kehadapan Jongin.

"kau pasti lelah, aku membawakan minum! Minumlah" tawar Kyungsoo halus, dia duduk di sebelah Jongin saat ini.

"tidak terimakasih" jawab Jongin dingin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak kaget, namun dia tahu bahwa Jongin sedang 'ngambek' karena kejadian di dapur tadi.

"kau kenapa? Apa kau marah?'' tanya Kyungsoo, namun Jongin tidak menjawabnya dia terdiam dengan wajah mulai terlihat datar saat ini.

''..."

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil suaminya, namun Jongin masih bergeming dengan sikap yang menurut Kyungsoo 'menjengkelkan' nya.

"Hyung~ Noona~"

Seruan dari Taeoh membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin,

"Taeoh, Taeoh... Noona membawa minum. Apa Taeoh mau?" tawar Kyungsoo dengan mata sekilas melirik ke arah Jongin yang terlihat cuek saat ini.

Taeoh mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo saat ini, mata Taeoh memicing ketika melihat ekpressi aneh Jongin saat ini,

"Noona hanya membawa catu~? bukankah itu untuk Hyung?''

"Hyung tidak mau"

"benalkah, ya cudah bial Taeoh yang meminumnya"

"AHHH~ ini cegal cekali Nonna telimakacih"

Taeoh memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong ketangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo meraihnya sebelum mencubit gemas pipi chaby Taeoh.

"sama-sama'' ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, sedangkan Jongin mendengus sebal saat ini.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Jongin tadi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat Taeoh menikmati Jus buatan Kyungsoo dengan sekali teguk. Raut wajah Jongin semakin terlihat kesal pada Kyungsoo, ya Jongin kesal. bagaiamana bisa istrinya memberikan minum kepada Taeoh begitu saja setelah dia berpura-pura menolaknya tadi, bahkan dia tidak membujuknya lagi begitulah batin Jongin merasa kesal.

"Taeoh ini sudah sore sebaiknya Taeoh mandi dulu nde~?''

"tapi Noona Taeoh macih ingin belmain"

"main nya nanti saja, lihatlah langitnya mulai gelap jika eomma lihat badan Taeoh masih kotor seperti ini pasti eomma tidak suka"

"Hyung~" anak kecil itu mencoba mencari pembelaan dari Jongin yang sedari tadi terus diam,

"sudah sore mandilah" jawab Jongin datar dan hal itu membuat Taeoh dan Kyungsoo terdiam saat ini.

"Eomma, Huweeeeee~ hikc..."

"eh?" Kyungsoo panik ketika mendengar tangisan Taeoh,

"Taeoh, kenapa menangis seperti ini, anak laki-laki seharusnya jangan menangis, Jja Taeoh mandi dengan Noona ne ~" Kyungsoo kembali membujuk namun Taeoh masih terisak dengan tangan menutupi matanya,

"hikc~"

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Taeoh yang terlihat sesegukan.

"Taeoh dan Noona mandi belcama?'' anak kecil itu membuka suara, membuat Jongin mulai menoleh ke arahnya, tadinya Jongin berpikir bahwa Taeoh pasti menolak ajakan Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya tebakannya salah.

Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir, awalnya Kyungsoo hanya mencoba untuk memandikan Taeoh saja tidak berpikiran untuk 'mandi bersama'. Setelah melihat wajah Jongin yang terkejut Kyungsoo menjadikannya kesempatan untuk mengerjai Jongin, 'Toh hanya mandi bersama anak kecil' batin Kyungsoo.

"iya, kebetulan Noona belum mandi" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, sementara itu Jongin enggan melihat ke arahnya.

"Jongin Hyung juga belum mandi Noona, cebaiknya kita mandi beltiga caja'' Jongin menatap Taeoh dengan matanya yang melebar.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo ketika mendengar ucapan yang begitu polos keluar dari mulut keponakannya, mandi berdua dengan Jongin saja Kyungsoo harus berpikir dua kali dan saat ini 'mandi bertiga?' oh tidak. Membayangkannya saja mebuat Kyungsoo benar-benar malu.

"ah tidak, biarkan kita berdua saja ne~"

''araco, kajja... dadah Hyung~ YEAYYY MANDI BERCAMA COO NOONA"

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli saat mendengar seruan Taeoh yang terlihat begitu senang, dia menggandeng tangan kecil Taeoh kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sesosok manusia yang masih duduk di kursi dengan wajah menekuknya. Dan Kyungsoo semakin puas ketika melihat wajah kesal Jongin saat ini, ya walaupun dia sedikit tak tega awalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kekehan ringan yang terdengar via telpon membuat seorang wanita cantik mendengus sebal saat ini,

"aku akan datang kekantornya lagi besok, aku akan buat dia tidak tenang dikantornya sendiri"

"kau gadis yang malang,"

"Oppa juga"

"kau harus tahu bahwa istrinya juga akan mulai kerja besok"

"benarkah? lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

''lakukanlah sesuka hati mu!"

"baiklah"

"tapi ingat kau jangan menyakitinya"

"baiklah-baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung, ada apa dengan Jongin kenapa dari tadi dia terlihat murung? Apa ada masalah antara kalian?" Taemin bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang, Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikan minie yang masih setia menempelkan mulutnya di niple sang ibu—Taemin.

"aku juga tidak tahu, dia mendiamkan ku sejak sore tadi Unnie" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah berubah sendu,

"kau pasti berbuat salah" Kyungsoo menatap Taemin dengan matanya yang membola,

"tapi unnie aku tidak tahu salah ku dimana" Kyungsoo mecoba mencari letak kesalahannya,

"kau tidak tahu, tapi setidaknya kau harus membuat suamimu tidak seperti itu lagi Kyung" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak.

"baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya malam ini"

"Eomma~~~ eoh ada Noona Coo"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis saat melihat keterkejutan Taeoh saat ini.

"Eomma... Minie cudah tidur yah?"

"iyah, sayang Taeoh jangan berisisk yah"

"eumm...Eomma, Taeoh ingin tidul dengan Noona dan Jongin hyung malam ini, boleh yah?"

"eoh, i..itu Taeoh tidur disin—"

"tidak apa-apa Unnie, biarkan Taeoh tidur dengan aku malam ini tidak apa-apa"

"tapi Kyung,"

"tidak apa-apa, baiklah Unnie aku mau ke ruang kerja Jongin dulu setelah itu aku kesini lagi jemput Taeoh"

''Baiklah, semoga Jongin tidak marah lagi Kyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar Taemin,

.

.

.

.

Krieeeeeet...

Kyungsoo masuk dengan langkah perlahan ke ruang kerja Jongin, sesaat dia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah serius suaminya sangat tampan pikir Kyungsoo, kapan lagi dia melihat wajah suaminya yang seperti ini. Kyungsoo tidak mengetuk pintu sebelum dia masuk kedalam ruang kerja Jongin dan hal itu biasanya yang paling tidak di sukai Jongin ketika sedang bekerja.

"Jongin~" panggil Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sedikit tersentak, namja tan itu mendiamkan Kyungsoo dan kembali pada layar laptopnya.

"Jongin, aku membawakan kopi untuk mu" ucap Kyungsoo lagi dia meletakannya di meja kerja Jongin,

Suaminya masih tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tak mendapat respond akhirnya dengan kesal dia keluar dari ruang kerja Jongin dengan kaki menghentak lantai sebelum melangkah, dan hal itu membuat Jongin hampir teresnyum dibuatnya,

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang sudah tertutup, entah kenapa perasaan jongin ingin sekali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Dia 'menginginkan' Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyesap kopi yang di buatkan istrinya, dia tersenyum setelah merasakan minuman berkafein itu menyapa di lidahnya, 'enak' batin Jongin.

Tidak terasa jam di meja kerja Jongin kini menunjukan pukul sebelas, dan hampir empat jam lamanya, Jongin duduk di kursi kerjanya. Kopi yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo tadi pun kini sudah tidak tersisa lagi di cangkirnya, dengan nafas lega Jongin merapikan berkas-berkas berharganya tangan Jongin menyentuh sisi atas laptop kerjanya kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dia menutup layar laptop berlogo apel tidak sempurna itu, entah kenapa perasaan untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo semakin membuncah saat ini 'apa dia sudah tidur?' batin Jongin, dan setelah itu dia pergi ke kamarnya dengan senyum cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati dia tersenyum ketika melihat istrinya yang kini tertidur menyamping namun Jongin tahu bahwa istrinya itu belum tertidur karena Jongin sempat melihat Kyungsoo yang bergera-gerak sesaat tadi, dia mendekati ranjang senyum di wajahnya menghilang ketika melihat tubuh mungil yang berada didekapan tubuh istrinya, 'kenapa Taeoh ada disini' batin Jongin.

Tanpa berbicara lagi Jongin segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya dia kembali kemudian menaiki ranjang dan berbaring disebelah Kyungsoo, untunglah ranjang Jongin berukuran Kingsize, cukup lah untuk menampung tiga orang.

Saat ini posisi Kyungsoo berada di antara Jongin dan Taeoh, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa suaminya kini sudah berada di atas ranjang namun Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan posisi memeluk tubuh mungil Taeoh saat ini.

Ponsel Jongin yang berada di nakas membuat Jongin mendesah kesal, dengan cepat dia meraih ponselnya dan menerima panggilan itu dengan posisi masih berbaring.

"Ada apa Chan malam-malam begini menelpon ku?"

...

"iya aku akan kekantor besok, Kyungsoo juga! kau sudah mengurus semuanya kan"

...

"mwo? Lalu bagaimana?"

...

"aku akan meminta kepala keamanan untuk menanganinya besok"

...

"bagaimana bisa? Tsk...ya sudah,

...

"malam"

Pip

Helaan nafas besar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa resah saat ini, Kyungsoo penasaran dengan perbincangan Jongin tadi, dia ingin menanyakannya namun dia juga merasa Jongin masih sensitive saat ini. Kyungsoo mencoba tertidur kembali namun matanya batal terpejam saat merasakan tangan kekar melingkar di pingganya, tangan itu tangan Jongin, Kyungsoo masih diam sementara itu Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuh kekarnya ketubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan Jongin yang menciumi kepalanya saat ini.

''aku tahu kau belum tidur" ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo tersentak.

"kenapa Taeoh bisa ada disini?'' tanya Jongin menahan lengan atas Kyungsoo agar tidak berbalik.

"apa kau sengaja mengajaknya untuk tidur disini?''

"t..tidak" Kyungsoo mulai gelisah ketika dengan perlahan Jongin menyibak rambut yang menutupi lehernya.

"sshhh~ Jongin jangan" Kyungsoo terus menggeliat ketika Jongin menciumi leher belakangnya.

Jongin berhenti menciumi leher Kyungsoo, tangan yang berada di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo saat ini pun sudah beralih tidak lagi menyentuhnya,

Kyungsoo berbalik, dia merasa bersalah ketika melihat Jongin, suaminya berbaring dengan lengan menutupi kedua matanya saat ini sementara satu tangannya sejajar dengan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin mendekapnya dengan erat. Dia menatap wajah Jongin saat ini posisi Kyungsoo berada di atas tubuh Jongin tetapi tidak menindihnya hanya mendekatkan wajanya.

''mianhe Jongie~'' ucap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan, dia menatap wajah Jongin yang masih terhalang tangan kekar Jongin.

"kenapa harus membawa Taeoh kesini, jika kau tidak ingin 'melakukannya' , kau bisa menolaknya aku tidak akan memaksa" ujar Jongin dingin,

"t..tidak, aku tidak membawanya kemari Taeoh lah yang ingin tidur disini" Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan namun Jongin hanya diam tidak menanggapinya, menghilangkan rasa malu nya Kyungsoo mencoba membujuk agar suaminya tidak marah padanya lagi,.

''baiklah~ ayo kita bercinta..." suaranya terdengar lirih namun Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya.

Jongin membekap mulutnya berusaha agar dia tidak tertawa. Saat ini ada Taeoh dan dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur keponakannya,

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Jongin, namja tan itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"kenapa tertawa?'' Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, bisa-bisa nya Jongin tertawa disela-sela pertengkaran kecil yang sedikit terlihat serius tadi,

"apa kau tidak takut jika tiba-tiba Taeoh terbangun saat kita bercinta eoh?'' Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, yeoja mungil itu sedikit memundurkan wajahnya,

"ya sudah jangan melakukannya malam ini dulu, dan jangan mendiamkan ku seperti tadi lagi Jongin aku tidak suka" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, menempelkan pipinya di dada bidang Jongin.

"nde,nde~ tidak lagi, kau juga jangan membuatku cemburu"

"cemburu? Apa kau cemburu dengan Taeoh? Astaga"

"bagaimana tidak, tadi sore kau mandi berdua dengannya, kau juga menolak ciuman ku tadi"

Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang Jongin pelan, pipinya merona hanya karena Jongin membahas tentang hal itu,

"hah..aku merasa rugi karena waktuku denganmu sangat sedkikit Soo~"

"aku kan mulai bekerja besok jadi kau bisa menemuiku sesuka mu"

"benarkah, dan semua orang dikantor akan tahu bahwa kau adalah istriku"

"oh iya~ kalau begitu biar aku yang datang menemui mu" ucap Kyungsoo lagi, Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Kyungsoo, istri Jongin ini benar-benar kelewat polos.

"ohhh benarkah, kenapa Do menjadi seperti ini hmm?''

"aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik Kim" jawab Kyungsoo ringan

"aku menyayangi mu'' gumam Jongin, dia memiringkan posisinya kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo,

"nado~" jawab Kyungsoo dia melesakan wajanya di dada bidang Jongin menciumi aroma tubuh suaminya,

"kau tadi mengajak bercinta, ayo kita lakukan!''

"tidak jangan malam ini, lagi pula disini ada Taeoh" Kyungsoo berucap panik dengan tangan memeluk Jongin erat-erat.

Jongin tersenyum, Kyungsoo benar-benar lucu batin Jongin, Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya menatap ke arah Jongin,

Kyungsoo berbalik saat Jongin akan mencium bibirnya dia kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Taeoh dengan lembut, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjamin jika Jongin akan hanya menciumnya saja pasti Jongin akan berbuat lebih. Jadi lebih baik Kyungsoo tidak melakukan sentuhan apapun dengan Jongin malam ini

"aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menciumku selama tiga hari kedepan, dan aku juga tidak akan memberikan ciuman padamu, aku menghukum mu"

"kenapa?" nada Jongin hampir memekik karena merasa tidak suka,

"ulah mu tadi pagi masih membuat ku kesal" Jongin berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, dia tersenyum

"untuk itu, aku minta maaf chagi~" ucap Jongin mengelus tangan istrinya,

"tidak itu terlamabat," jawab Kyungsoo dengan bibir menciumi kepala Taeoh lembut.

"mianhe~" ucap Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas tangannya kini memainkan rambut halus Taeoh.

"mungkin aku sudah memaafkan mu tapi aku masih kesal" jawab Kyungsoo lagi,

"jadi aku tidak bisa mencium bibir mu begitu" tutur Jongin dengan nada jengkel,

"iya" jawab Kyungsoo ringan, Jongin kembali bersuara,

"bagaimana dengan pipi?"

"tidak"

"dagu?''

"tidak"

"hidung?"

"tidak"

"Kening?"

"itu juga tidak"

"baiklah untuk yang satu ini kau tidak bisa menolak"

"eoh?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya apa maksud Jongin pikir Kyungsoo, dan tubuh Kyungsoo terkesiap saat tangan Jongin meremas payudaranya suaminya itupun kini sudah mencium dan menggigit kulit lehernya.

"eunghhhhhhh~'' lenguhan Kyungsoo keluar,

"tidak jangan kumohon" Kyungsoo segera berbalik menghadap Jongin,

"arra tapi kau batalkan hukuman konyol itu, apa kau tidak suka jika aku mencium mu"

"bukan begitu,"

''ya sudah kalau begitu sekarang cium aku"

Kyungsoo menurut, dengan cepat dia menyambar bibir Jongin.

Cup

"Sudah" ucapnya girang, baru saja dia akan membalikan tubuhnya seperti semula tangan Jongin meraih tengkuknya,

"itu bukan ciuman, ini ciuman"

''hmpthhh" kepala Kyungsoo terhempas ke bantal dengan cepat saat Jongin memagut bibirnya dengan rakus,

Jongin melumat bibir penuh Kyungsoo dia menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, bahkan posisinya saat ini sudah berada di atas tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun membalas lumatan-lumatan Jongin yang terasa memabukan untuknya, dia membukakan mulutnya memberi akses untuk Jongin agar melakukannya lebih, kepala Jongin bergerak kesana kemari untuk mencari posisi yang pas untuk menikmati bibir manis Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya, dia mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo untuk melingkar dilehernya, Kyungsoo melakukannya, dia menekan tengkuk Jongin lebih dalam. dia mendorong lidah Kyungsoo kuat dengan lidahnya membuat Kyungsoo melenguh, pagutan itu terlepas keduanya membutuhkan oksigen dan tidak sampai sepuluh detik lamanya, Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo melumatnya dengan cepat namun lembut,lidahnya kembali melesak, kecipak saliva dan lenguhan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar jelas, ranjang yang mereka tempati saat ini bergoncang karena aktivitas panas mereka, libido Jongin meningkat ketika mendengar lenguhan Kyungsoo, tangan Jongin mulai menelusup ke gaun malam Kyungsoo, dia membelai paha dalam Kyungsoo dengan lembut, tubuh Kyungsoo menegang tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik beribu-ribu volt ketika menerima sentuhan Jongin.

"eunghhh~" lenguhan kecil dari sesosok mahluk kecil yang mereka lupakan sejenak membuat keduanya kembali tersadar.

Pagutan itu terlepas dengan cepat saat mendengar lenguhan si kecil - Taeoh. dengan cepat Kyungsoo memeluk Taeoh kembali mencoba untuk menenangkannya , dia tertidur memunggungi Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mendesah kecewa , setelah itu dia pun memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan mulai mencoba terpejam.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya saat merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang terasa begitu keras mendesak ditubuh bagian belakangnya.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan memleluk Jongin dengan lembut, Jongin pun membalasnya dia memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan lembut pula. Keduanya merapatkan tubuh satu sama lain. Masih merasa kurang dekat, Jongin menaikan kaki Kyungsoo agar menindih pinggangnya saat ini, Kyungsoo melakukannya dia melingkarkan kakinya di tubuh Jongin dengan erat seperti biasanya, kali ini Jongin mengerang.

"ugh~ kau mengundang ku soo" ucap Jongin dengan suara rendahnya,

"mian~" jawab Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa kecil, dia melesakan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jongin. Keduanya benar-benar menyukai suasana intim seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

pagi ini Jongin dibuat pusing dengan tangisan yang tak kunjung reda dari keponakan kecilnya—Taeoh. Pagi ini Jongin dan kedua orangtuanya sedang membujuk Taeoh agar anak kecil itu berhenti menangis.

"lain kali Hyung ajak Taeoh ke kantor, dan Jongin hyung janji hari ini Taeoh akan Hyung belikan mainan terbaru"

"hikc..benalkah? yakcok?"

"eumm~"

Jongin mendesah lega akhirnya keponakannya ini bisa di bujuk juga, kedua orangtuanya hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Sesaat kondisi mulai kembali hening. Kali ini Taeoh pun mulai menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Sesekali Jongin melihat jam tangan di lengan kirinya, dia harus segera kekantor tapi istrinya belum juga bergabung di meja makan untuk sarapan. Entah apa yang dilakukan istrinya dengan Taemin—Noonanya, didalam kamar Jongin pagi ini dia tidak tahu.

...

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai di gedung perusahaan Kim Corp, Jongin memijak pedal rem pada mobilnya. Keduanya saat ini sudah berada di basment perusahaan.

"apa kita harus turun bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo matanya menerawang memeriksa keadaan sekelilingnya.

"kau yakin akan turun dalam keadaan begini?"

"eoh?"

"mphhthh..."

Mata Kyungsoo membola, kenapa Jongin menciumnya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Padahal suaminya ini mendiamkannya selama perjalanan tadi,

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin, dia sesak pagutan Jongin tadi benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan.

"ada apa?'' tanya Kyungsoo setelah beberapa detik hening dengan nafas Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tersenggal-senggal.

"jangan dandan seperti ini lagi" ucap Jongin dengan mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo lembut.

"eoh? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" Kyungsoo memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri,

"tidak-tidak ada" jawab Jongin membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung akan tingkah suaminya ini.

"aku bingung, mungkin seharusnya tadi pagi aku tidak membiarkan Taemin Unnie medandani ku. Aku tahu kau tidak akan suka"

"tidak, justru aku sangat suka, kau cantik. Maaf membuatmu bingung"

Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya, dan hati Kyungsoo merasa hangat akan sikap lembut Jongin.

"hah...pasti akan banyak karyawan laki-laki ku yang akan mendekati mu setelah ini" Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi Jok kemudi.

"aku akan menjaga diri, dan aku tidak akan berpaling. Hatiku sepenuhnya miliki mu Kim sajangnim" Kyungsoo mendekati suaminya dan mencium pipi Jongin dengan cepat.

"aigoo~" Jongin tersenyum ketika mendengar penuturan manis Kyungsoo.

"sudahlah, bukanakah kau akan meeting?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengingatkan.

"oh iya, ahhh ingin rasanya aku menginggalkan pekerjaan ku hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan mu Soo~" Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo,

"dan perusahaan mu akan bangkrut! Lalu bagaimana dengan ku dan anak kita nanti eoh? Aku akan menginggalkan mu jika itu terjadi''

Kyungsoo tertawa saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, Jongin pun ikut tertawa.

"itu tidak akan terjadi" Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo kemudian menatapnya lembut.

"pakai ini"

"eoh?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

huwaaaaa author minta maaf soalnya author udah lama nih gak update. maklum abis ulangan menentukan kenaikan,

mungkin readers juga udah lupa ini ff, kkkk.

ya udah sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya,

siap-siap nemuin konflik di chap depan.

jangan bosen-bosen yah!

dan jangan sungkan untuk tinggalkan jejak di kolom reviews.

pay-pay!^^

Love me right spesial chap akan menyusul


	9. PLAYBOY 2

Tittle: Always Be Mine.

Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Drama, Romance.

Rated : M

Lenght: Chaptered

Author: 12154kaisoo

Maincast: Kaisoo

Yang belum baca Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel, sebaiknya baca dulu ff itu soalnya ini lanjutan dari fanfic tersebut.

Other Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Taoris, Chenmin, Sulay, Yuri, Krystal dsb.

Warning : Genderswitch for uke,ooc,typos,gak suka gs menyingkir,don like dont read

.

.

.

.

****HAPPY READING****

.ö

.

.

****SORRY FOR TYPOS***

.

.

.

...[NO SIDERS]...

.

.

.

Chap 8

NOTE KECIL

'mohon jangan lewatkan satu katapun di layar kaca anda, please'

PLAYBOY~

Kyungsoo melepaskan kacamata yang sempat beberapa jam tadi terus bertengger di hidung mancungnya, dia meletakannya diatas meja dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun saat sahabatnya itu bertanya.

"tidak biasanya kau memakai kacamata Kyung?"

"aku juga terpaksa memakai nya Baek" jawabnya ringan, tangan nya kini sudah memegang sendok dan mulai mengambil makanan yang berada di piringnya.

"kenapa terpaksa?'' tanya Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya,

''Jongin yang menyuruhku untuk memakai kacamata itu, aku tidak bisa menolak. dia seperti anak kecil... kau tahu? dia takut jika ada namja yang tertarik padaku saat aku baru memulai bekerja disini, benar-benar kekanakan"

"aigoo Kyungie, seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau memiliki suami seperti Kai, aigoo Kim sajangnim memang tipe suami ideal" ucap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar,

Sementara itu Kyungsoo sampai di buat tersedak olehnya,

"pelankan suara mu Baek," ucapnya setengah berbisik,

"oh iya, mian aku terlalu senang" jawab Baekhyun dengan kepala menoleh kesana kemari, dia menghela nafasnya kasar setelah mencoba memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya bergumam dan terus mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya dengan begitu lahap,

"kau lapar yah?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, 'apa aku harus memberitahunya' batin Baekhyun dia merasa ragu untuk membicarakan perihal Krystal yang datang ke perusahaan untuk menemui Jongin kemarin.

"kau tidak makan?'' tanya Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak kaget, namun yeoja dengan eyliner dimata sipitnya itu mencoba menampilkan ekspressi tenangnya dengan tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo.

"ah..ini aku akan makan, aku hanya makan sedikit Kyung, aku sedang diet" ucapnya panjang lebar, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pasti akan mengomelinya setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan benar saja dia hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh ketika menerima omelan dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun benar-benar menyayangi sahabat kecilnya ini, selalu perhatian dan selalu memperhatikan kesehatannya.

"Jika kau sakit, aku tidak mau merawat mu" ucap Kyungsoo kesal namun Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"lagi pula aku sudah punya Chanyeol" ucapnya begitu santai, sementara itu Kyungsoo segera menelan makanannya dengan bulat-bulat,

"heol, jadi begitu...kau membuang sahabat mu ini eoh?" sulut Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal mendapat respond dari Baekhyun,

"wae? Wae? Wae? Lagi pula kau juga sudah punya Kim Sajangnim"

Puk

"apppoyo~"

"kau benar-benar ingin aku bunuh eoh? Kecilkan suara mu!"

''uppps... hehe.."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap kesal pada Baekhyun yang tidak pernah menghilangkan senyum bodohnya jika sudah melakukan kesalahan.

Drtrtt Drtrtt...

"yeobosseyo~" ucap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis saat mendengar suara suami yang sedang dia rindukan,

"_sudah makan?'' _Kyungsoo kembali menatap menu makan siang yang sedang dia santap,

"eum lebih tepatnya belum, baru tiga sendok. Aku dan Baekhyun sedang di restaurant sekarang,"

_" __kenapa kau mengangkatnya jika kau sedang makan?'_'

"aku takut kau marah"

_"__hei kenapa aku harus marah, ya sudah habiskan dulu makan mu eumm.."_

Bukannya menuruti perintah suami justru Kyungsoo menanyakan tentang suaminya saat ini,

"kau sudah makan...?'' tanya nya terdengar pelan dia tidak ingin jika Baekhyun mendengarnya, Kyungsoo sudah pastikan setelah ini pasti Baekhyun akan menggodanya habis-habisan.

_"__Sudah~" _Jawab Jongin mengikuti nada Kyungsoo yang terdengar berbisik, namja tan itu semakin tersenyum lebar saat istrinya kembali bertanya dengan cepat,

"tidak bohong?"

_"__tidak, aku sudah makan siang dengan Chanyeol tadi. Nikmati makan siang mu ne~"_

"eumm..Baiklah" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah tak bersemangatnya,

"_saranghae~'' _Kyungso tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan suaminya yang terdengar manis, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan suara pelannya, "nado Saranghae~" balasnya begitu lembut, setelah itu terdengar bunyi 'tut' berulang-ulang menandakan sambungan dengan suaminta terputus. Sejenak Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya, dia tersenyum ketika melihat wallpaper ponsel dengan gambar dirinya yang tengah cium oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan baru saja beberapa jam terpisah, namun Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan suami tampannya itu, dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Jongin.

"aigooo, betapa manisnya pengantin baru ini eoh?'' suara Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah yeoja cantik ber eyeliner itu,

"Siapa yang pengantin baru Baek? Aku dan Jongin sudah menikah hampir tujuh bulan dan apakah itu masih bisa dikatakan pengantin baru?'' ujar Kyungsoo datar dia kembali memasukan sesuap nasi kedalam mulutnya,

"tentu saja pengantin baru! Kau baru menjalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya selama bulan terakhir ini bukan? Dan hubungan mu saat ini sedang 'hangat-hangatnya' Aku tahu itu..." ucap Baekhyun benar-benar semangat, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dengan penuturan Baekhyun yang memang benar, pipi Kyungsoo menghangat saat dia kembali mengingat kegiatan panas dengan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, kenapa Kyungsoo harus menyembunyikan identitasnya dia kan istri mu" Suara bass Chanyoel membuat wajah Jongin yang berseri-seri perlahan menjadi datar kembali.

"kau ingin tahu? sebaiknya tanyakan saja pada kekasih mu!"

"eoh?"

Chanyeol menjadi bingung saat Jongin menyuruhnya untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun, setahu Chanyeol Baekhyun akan memebritahu semua tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin padanya bahkan itupun saat dia tidak memintanya.

"Ya sudah aku akan menemui kekasih ku, jam makan siang masih tersisa . kekasih ku saat ini pasti sedang bersama Kyungsoo." Chanyeol tersenyum memperlihatkan deretean giginya tang rapih.

"baiklah Kim Sajangnim apa anda ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada istri anda, Jika tidak ada saya permisi. Selamat siang Sajangnim" Chanyeol menahan senyum saat melafalkan kalimat formalnya yang penuh akan penekanan disetiap kata.

Sementara itu Jongin hanya mendengus sebal dan mengacungkan pena nya di udara untuk dilayangkan pada pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi itu, dan Chanyoel beruntung karena Jongin tidak sempat melemparnya karena dia sudah melesat keluar ruangan dengan cepat.

"dasar idiot" umpat Jongin menatap pintu ruangannya yang sudah tertutup dengan wajah kesalnya. Dia melempar pena mahalnya di atas meja dengan kesal.

"Oh bagaimana bisa yang lain bersantai-santai sementara aku sibuk disini~'' keluh Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar.

Jongin benar-benar iri saat ini andai saja dia bisa bebas bertemu dengan istrinya, seperti Chanyeol yang bebas untuk menemui Baekhyun kapan saja dia mau.

.

.

.

.

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar dan menatap dengan wajah terkejutnya saat melihat sesosok wantita yang begitu cantik tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini, 'untuk apalagi dia datang kemari?' batin Baekhyun, dengan panik Baekhyun segera mendorong punggung Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghalangi Kyungsoo agar tidak melihat siapa yeoja cantik itu, dia tidak ingin membuat mood Kyungsoo rusak dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang bertengkar.

"ada apa dengan mu Baek?" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang merangkul bahu nya,

"sebentar lagi jam kerja! Ayo..kita harus cepat-cepat" ucap Baekhyun dia kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

"kau aneh sekali!" alis Kyungsoo bertautan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang janggal pada Baekhyun,

"ayolah Kyungsoo, kita baru disini...!" dan saat itulah Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika Baekhyun dengan cepat menariknya untuk masuk kedalam Lift. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dia beruntung karena bisa mencari alasannya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama namun tempat yang berbeda, Luhan terlihat enggan membuka mulutnya saat eomma nya menyodorkan sesendok nasi padanya, eomma nya sudah berkali-kali membujuknya untuk makan, namun sedari tadi Luhan hanya terdiam dengan pandangannya yang kosong. eommanya menghela nafas, sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dia mencoba agar anak perempuan semata wayangnya ini mau makan, eomma nya benar-benar sedih melihat Luhan yang biasanya ceria kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Wajah cantik yang selalu tersenyum itu kini terlihat pucat pasi karena kondisinya yang baru mengalami pendarahan. Kedua orang tua Luhan dan keluarga Sehun bersyukur karena Janin yang berada di rahim Luhan masih bisa bertahan walau keadaan Luhan yang seprti ini.

"makanlah Lu, kasihan dengan janin didalam perutmu" satu bulir kristal meluncur dari mata Luhan mulai membasahi pipinya yang terlihat sedikit tirus saat ini.

"jangan membuat eomma mu Khawatir, makanlah han-ie" bujuk eommanya kembali, sang ibu tidak kuasa untuk meahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya saat melihat air mata Luhan yang sudah jatuh berlombaan,

Luhan membuka mulutnya dan saat itu dia menatap eomanya dengan pandangan merasa bersalah dia terisak dan berusaha mengunyah makannya, dia memeluk eomanya yang kini terlihat menangis dan terisak pula.

"mianhe eomma~" ucap Luhan dengan bahunya yang bergetar, sang ibu hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengelus punggung putrinya dengan sayang.

Luhan menjadi pendiam dan sering melamun saat Sehun meninggalkannya, tidak lelaki itu tidak meninggalkannya lebih tepatnya Luhan lah yang mengusirnya, semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit Luhan terus mendiamkan Sehun. Sehun sudah mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungannya namun sikap Luhan yang tetap menidamkannya, membuat Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan, dan saat itulah Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, hilang sudah rasa sabar dan sikap lembutnya pada Luhan sehingga dia membentak Luhan dan menyeruakan segala isi hatinya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti akan sikap Luhan, setelah itu Sehun menyesal saat Luhan menitikan air matanya karena dia yang membentaknya dan saat malam itu Sehun pergi dari apartemen Luhan setelah Luhan memintanya untuk pergi dengan suara lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah cepatnya menyusuri trotoar yang mengarahkannya pada sebuah halte bus yang tak jauh dari gedung perusahaan suaminya, dia menekuk wajahnya beginilah resiko mempunyai suami seorang kepala perusahaan. Waktu untuk berduaan dan saling bicara dengan suaminya itu hanya sedikit. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengharapkan bisa pulang dengan suaminya yang super sibuk itu sekarang.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku halte yang terlihat sepi sore ini, Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat langit sore yang terlihat mendung saat ini, dia membuang nafasnya pelan. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berada di tasnya, tidak lama kemudian dia menempelkan ponsel pintar itu di telinga kanannya. dia menghubungi seseorang.

Sambungan terhubung dan Kyungsoo memulai untuk berbicara pada seseorang tersebut, lama perbincangan itu berlangsung sampai bus yang di tunggu Kyungsoo kini sudah tiba di depan matanya, dia berjalan dan menaki Bus tersebut tanpa mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali..." Kyungsoo menatap Jam pada layar ponselnya. Tidak lama kemuidan dia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat pintu aprtemennya terdengar berhasil dbuka.

"Aku Pulang~"

"Jongin, lama sekali!" ucap Kyungsoo, dia segera berdiri dan memasang wajah kesalnya pada sang suami yang baru datang.

"mianhe, kau tahu aku sibuk!"

Chu~

Jongin mencium bibir hati Kyungsoo lembut setelah itu dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah bahagianya, namun Kyungsoo sebaliknya.

Jongin kembali mencium bibir penuh istrinya dengan cepat,

"mainhe~" gumam Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo merubah raut wajahnya dan mulai membalas tatapan Jongin,

"jangan meminta maaf, aku mengerti" ucapnya kemudian meraih dasi Jongin dan mulai melonggarkan dasi suaminya. Dengan telaten dia melepaskan dasi yang melingkar di kerah Jongin, jemarinya membuka kancing teratas suaminya, kedua kakinya yang sedikit berjinjit, Jongin yangg melihatnya pun segera menundukan kepalanya. tidak biasanya Kyungsoo tidakï menyuruhnya untuk menunduk malam ini. Jongin tersenyum dan mencium kepala istrinya dengan gemas.

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin dengan wajah nya yang masih terlihat datar, sambutan yang selalu dia berikan jika suaminya sudah pulang terasa berbeda untuk Jongin. Setelah itu Kyungsoo meraih jas yang berada di tangan Jongin dan menyampirkan di tangan mungilnya, Jongin selalu memperhatikannya dan dia merasa beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo.

"apa kita harus pulang ke rumah eomma malam ini?'' tanya Kyungsoo dia berjalan ke kamarnya di ikuti Jongin di belakangnya.

"di luar hujan, dan malam ini aku lelah untuk mengemudi''

"jadi kita tidak pulang lalu bagaimana dengan Taeoh?" tanya nya lagi kemudian menghampiri Jongin setelah menaruh jas dan dasi suaminya.

"aku akan memberi tahu Taemin Noona kalau kita tidak pulang malam ini, semoga Taeoh tidak marah" Jongin menaikan lengan kemejanya sebatas siku dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo,

"semoga saja, hah... aku merindukan Taeoh..." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin dengan posesif.

"kau merindukan Taeoh atau suami mu ini hmm?'' tangan kekar Jongin mengelus punggung sempit istrinya dengan begitu lembut.

"Taeoh" jawab Kyungsoo ringan tangannya mengerat untuk memeluk tubuh hangat suaminya. Padalah memang benar apa yang di katakan suaminya. Dia merindukan Jongin. Sangat.

Jongin terkekeh, dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo saat ini ingin bermanja-manjaan dengannya, dan Jongin pun menyukai itu. Dia senang dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang sperti ini.

"bagaiamana hari ini?" tanya Jongin kemudian mengelus surai Kyungsoo lembut,

"menyenangkan aku mendapat banyak teman!" jawab Kyungsoo dia mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan suaminya, dia tersenyum manis dan setelah itu dia kembali memeluk suaminya. Jongin tersenyum, hal yang paling membahagiakan untuk Jongin saat melihat senyuman dari istrinya.

"aigoo kau menjawabnya seperti anak remaja yang baru pertama kali masuk sekoalah saja"

"aishh... terserah kau saja, memang begitu kenyataannya aku mendapat teman banyak" tanpa melihat wajah Kyungsoo pun Jongin sudah menduga bahwa senyuman manis itu kini berganti dengan bibir istrinya yang sudah mengerucut lucu.

"bagaimana tidak bukankah kau adalah orang yang mudah bergaul eoh?"

"kau sudah memahami ku jadi aku tidak perlu menjawabnya" hening terjadi beberapa saat. Keduanya begitu menikmati hangatnya pelukan tubuh yang mereka dekap, Jongin pun tidak henti-hentinya menciumi surai Kyungsoo untuk merasakan wangi yang selama beberapa bulan ini sudah menjadi candu untuknya. Begitu wangi dan membuatnya ketagihan.

"kau memasak?" tangan Jongin menyelipkan anak rambut Kyungsoo kebelakang telinga istrinya. Mengelusnya kembali dan sedikit memainkan dengar jari telunjuknya.

"eum, aku memasak makanan kesukaan mu ...ayam goreng" jawab Kyungsoo semangat, tangannya kini sudah bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya,

"benarkah?" tanya Jongin, namja dengan kulit tan ini benar-benar senang saat mendengar perkataan istrinya, Kyungsoo mengangguk

"eum... ayo selagi masakannya masih hangat"

"kau memang istri idaman" puji Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun membalasnya dengan senyuman tak kalah manisnya. Setelah itu Jongin merangkul pinggul istrinya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin beberapa menit tadi sudah menikmati makan malamnya dan saat ini Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke televisi yang menampilkan sebuah drama, sementara suaminya sedang membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi . Kyungsoo mendengus sebal saat melihat salah satu adegan yang benar-benar membuatnya 'iri'.

"aisshhh..jinjja...itu tidak ada dalam kehidupan nyata" umpatnya tidak jelas kemudian memindahkan Channel pada Remote kontrolnya dengan gerakan kesal.

"ada apa hmm apa ada yang salah dengan drama nya?"

"eoh Jongin..." seru Kyungsoo kaget saat mendengar sekaligus melihat keberadaan suaminya yang saat ini sudah berdiri di pinggir Sofa.

"eopso aku hanya kesal!" lanjutnya dia kembali memandag televisi didepannya

"kesal, waeyo?'' tanya Jongin kembali,

"itu tidak penting!" Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan malas,

"coba aku ingin melihatnya!" tangan Jongin mencoba meraih remote yang sedang di pegang oleh Kyungsoo

"anni~ jangan..." Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan remote itu di balik punggungnya,

''kemarikan aku ingin melihatnya!" pinta Jongin lagi,

"tidak ku bilang jangan Jongin~"

"kemarikan aku ingin lihat apa yang telah membuat istriku menjadi seperti ini" ucapan Jongin yang terdengar sedikit meninggi membuat Kyungsoo sedikit takut dan perlahan memberikan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu pada Jongin.

"..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan sedikit gugup saat Jongin kini mulai menekan tombol pada remote kontrolnya, channel berpindah menampilkan sebuah drama. Keduanya terdiam, Jongin mencoba menyimak sedikit dari drama yang di tonton istrinya tadi,

"aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan dramanya" mata Jongin masih melihat ke arah televisi.

" iya, memang tidak!'' jawab Kyungsoo ringan dia kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal saat Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang ada di drama yang menurutnya 'sialan' itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya perasaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan memang benar-benar berbeda pikirnya.

"lalu kenapa hmm?'' Jongin sudah duduk dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo, namja tan itu mencoba menyimak kembali apa sebenarnya yang ada di drama romantis pada tv berukuran besarnya itu. Dia tidak suka jika istrinya ini enggan membalas tatapannya.

"tidak kenapa-napa ya sudah aku mau tidur, kau tonton saja drama itu sampai selesai" Kyungsoo menaruh remote kontrolnya dengan kesal ke atas meja didekatnya dan baru saja dia akan berdiri dari sofa, tangan kekar Jongin lebih dulu meraih pergelangan tangannya sehingga dia kembali duduk di Sofa.

"hei tunggu dulu, ada apa hmm kenapa begini?" Jongin beratanya pada Kyungsoo dengan begitu sabarnya,

''aku mau tidur!" jawab Kyungsoo lagi dan saat ini dia sudah berdiri namun tangannya masih di pegang oleh Jongin, Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak dia menoleh ka arah televisi yang masih menayangkan sebuah drama percintaan dan saat itulah Jongin baru mengerti kenapa istrinya ini jadi begini.

"kau iri? Kau iri dengan drama itu?"

"siapa yang iri, tidak"

"jangan mengelak!"

Kyungsoo memekik karena kaget saat tangan Jongin menarik tangannya dengan begitu cepat, dan saat itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat bokongnya kini sudah mendarat di kedua paha sang suami. Jongin tersenyum geli, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun semakin kesal dengan cepat dia membuang mukanya ke lain arah asal tidak menatap wajah tampan suaminya. Jongin menahan pinggang Kyungsoo saat merasakan Kyungsoo yang ingin beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"tatap aku!" titah Jongin lembut, Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

"tatap aku baby" ucap Jongin lagi disertai dengan panggilan khususnya, tangan Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya. Saat ini Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin tersenyum namun dia malu untuk melakukannya. Jongin mendongakan wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut, tangannya yang bebas memegang pinggul istrinya, di tatapnya wajah cantik istrinya dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan.

Jongin terkekeh saat melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi istrinya, tidak lama kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri, bibir mereka bertemu. Dengan cepat Jongin melumat bibir istrinya namun lembut, dia menarik pinggang istrinya agar tubuh kedua nya merapat. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo melingkar di leher kokoh Jongin, keduanya tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman lembut mereka, hanya bibir yang saling melumat tidak ada pertarungan lidah di antara keduanya, Jongin pun menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo lebih dalam, televisi yang masih bersuara mengiringi aktivitas keduanya.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya tidak lama kemudian Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo dan segera melangkah ke kamar dengan langkah besarnya, dia tidak menghiraukan televisi yang masih menyala saat ini.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa setengah memekik dan tertawa kecil saat suaminya agak kesulitan membopong tubuhnya yang mungil. Kyungsoo harus menanyakan pada suaminya apakah tubuhnya ini berat atau tidak setelah ini.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dan terkikik geli saat suaminya kini mengalami kesulitan kembali. Pintu kamar apartemen mereka yang tertutup membuat Jongin mau tidak mau menurunkan Kyungsoo terlebih dulu,

Dengan gerakan cepat dia membuka pintu kamarnya setelah itu dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam kamar, Kyungsoo memekik namun pekikannya segera di bungkam oleh ciuman panjang Jongin. Namja tan itu memagut bibir Kyungsoo dengan begitu intens, kaki Kyungsoo melemas dia meremas kaus yang di pakai suaminya dengan kencang. Tidak lama kemudian kedua manusia berbeda gender itu mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang tanpa melepas pagutannya.

Masih dengan menyesap bibir ranum Kyungsoo, Jongin mulai merebahkan istrinya di ranjang, dia menidih tubuh mungil istrinya dengan hati-hati. Jongin menatap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat sayu dibawahnya.

"kau lelah?'' ucapnya serak, menadakan betapa sangat bergairahnya dia saat ini.

Hati Kyungsoo menghangat saat Jongin menanyakan keadaanya padahal Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin saat ini sedang menahan hasratnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng disertai senyumannya, Jongin pun ikut tersenyum. Kyungsoo terpejam saat Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, Jongin menciumi setiap inchi wajah istrinya dengan begitu lembut, perlahan bibirnya beralih menjilat dan menggit kecil cuping istrinya membuat sang istri mulai merintih dan menggeliat, gumaman kata-kata manis yang dibisikan Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo membuat nya tergelitik dan tersenyum bahagia.

Kyungsoo mendekap tubuh suaminya, mengelus punggungya dengan lembut dan perlahan tangan kananya mulai menelusup ke surai yang masih belum kering itu jemari Kyungsoo refleks meremat nya saat lelaki yang sedang mencumbunya itu kini menyesap lehernya dengan kuat-kuat, lenguhan kecil yang bersumber dari nya membuat Jongin semakin gila mendengarnya, dengan gencar Jongin mencium menjilat dan menyesap kulit leher putihnya.

Tangan Jongin kini mulai menjelajah untuk membelai paha bagian dalam istrinya yang begitu halus, tubuh mungil nan feminin di bawah kukungan tubuh besar itu hanya bisa terus bergerak-gerak gelisah saat mulut suaminya memberikan jejak basah di tubuh bagian atasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tetesan air hujan yang cukup deras mungkin tidak akan mengalahkan suara dentuman musik yang begitu memekakan telinga di sebuah club ternama di kota Seoul malam ini, seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih pucatnya terlihat sedang duduk di sofa dengan di temani dua wanita cantik yang berpakaian sexy tepat disamping kanan dan kirinya. Oh Sehun. Namja albino itu kembali meneguk alkohol untuk botolnya yang ketiga, wajahnya memerah karena efek dari alkohol yang dia minum. Mungkin dengan inilah dia bisa melupakan sejenak masalah yang benar-benar membuatnya pusinng, hampir satu bulan lamanya dia meninggalakan kebiasaan buruknya ini, namun untuk malam ini dia kembali melakukannya.

"Sehun kau... sudah cukup, seharusnya kau pulang istrimu tidak akan suka melihat mu begini" bujukan dari pemuda yang memiliki postur lebih tinggi dari Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum kecut,

"dia memang tidak suka padaku Kriss" ucap Sehun diikuti cegukan di akhir kalimatnya, pemuda yang membujuk Sehun yang ternyata itu Kriss—temannya, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar saat ini.

"pulang lah!" titah Kriss lagi, namun Sehun kembali menerima uluran alkohol dengan gelas berukuran kecil dari tangan wanita di sebelahnya. Dia kembali meminumnya dengan cepat dan membelai pipi wanita yang telah menuangkan alkohol untuknya.

"aku tidak mengerti sikapnya, dia terus saja membawa-bawa nama Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo...dan Kyungsoo." ucap Sehun dengan kepala mengangguk-ngangguk pada kata 'Kyungsoo' , dia kembali mengingat wajah Luhan yang selalu marah padanya dan selalu membawa nama Kyungsoo dalam pertengkaran mereka. Dan Sehun membenci itu.

"APAKAH DIA TAHU KALAU AKU SUDAH TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN YEOJA ITU LAGI?''

Pekikan dari Sehun membuat dua wanita yang menemaninya tadi kini sudah pergi tidak lagi duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya,

"hei..tenangkan dirimu, akan ku antar kau pulang ayo..." Kriss mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang terlihat amat frustasi, Kriss mendekati Sehun mencoba untuk membopongnya namun Sehun menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"tidak, aku tidak mau pulang" nafas Sehun terengah-engah, kepalanya bersender pada Sofa berwarna merah marun itu.

"pulang lah...lihatlah ini sudah jam berapa istrimu pasti menunggu dirumah"

''berhenti membicarakannya, istri? Dia tidak pantas di sebut istri" ucap Sehun kali ini sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Sehun kembali meraih botol minuman dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas berukuran kecil dengan gerakannya yang terlihat asal, dia kembali meneguknya sampai habis, dia menatap Kriss dengan matanya yang memerah.

"mungkin dia akan senang jika aku menceraikannya'' ucap Sehun di akhiri tawa hambar diakhir kalimatnya, sementara Kriss semakin terkejut dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

12154kaisoo

* * *

.

.

.

Desahan dan erangan dari sepasang suami istri mengakhiri kegiatan panas keduanya. Setelah bergelung cukup lama dalam gelombang kenikmatan yang benar-benar melelahkan akhirnya mereka menyudahinya untuk malam ini.

Dengan mata keduanya yang terpejam, mereka menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme yang masih melanda. Jongin namja tan itu melepas penyatuannya dan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang dan menarik tubuh istrinya untuk ia dekap. Tangan Jongin mengusap dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut, Jongin tersenyum saat melihat istrinya yang tersenyum dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu.

"lelah hmm?" tanya Jongin lembut, dia mencium dahi istrinya itu dengan penuh sayang. Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan mata terpejam namun sudut bibirnya masih terangkat menampilkan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

Untuk beberapa menit nafas keduanya kembali netral, jemari Kyungsoo kini sudah bermain didada bidang suaminya, menggerakan jarinya membentuk pola-pola abstrak. Dia mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Jongin. Ternyata suaminya itu belum tertidur.

"kenapa belum tidur?" tanya nya lembut dia membelai rahang tegas suaminya,

"belum mengantuk" jawab Jongin, memang benar saat ini Jongin tidak mengantuk justru kedua obsidiannya terlihat begitu segar setelah melakukan aktivitas yang menurut Kyungsoo melelahkan. Bagaiamana Jongin bisa tertidur jika ada hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiranya saat ini.

Seberkas cahaya seperti blits kamera tertangkap oleh mata Jongin, karena dia yang berbaring menghadap jendela kamar apartemennya yang besar dia bisa melihat kilatan cahaya tersebut menembus gorden tebalnya. Dengan smirk tampannya dia mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo Lebih erat.

"ada petir!" ujar nya memberitahu, Kyungsoo hanya melongo. Memang benar saat ini sedang hujan namun Kyungsoo sedari tadi tidak mendengar adanya suara petir.

Kyungsoo membalas dekapan suaminya dia menelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin, tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara petir yang begitu menggelegar dan mengejutkan saat ini.

"aku takut!" Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya "ada aku tenanglah!" Jongin menenangkan dan mengelus punggung telanjang istrinya.

"aku benci cuaca seperti ini" keluh Kyungsoo, namun Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"tapi aku senang cuaca seperti ini" Jongin mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Kyungsoo.

''kau tahu aku jadi teringat saat kita belum menyatu dulu, aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk memeluk mu disaat kau benar-benar ketakutan waktu itu" Jongin memainkan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit basah karena peluh hasil kegiatan panasnya tadi,

"aku tidak mau mengingatnya kau menyebalkan waktu itu" Jongin terkekeh dengan menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang akan memukulnya,

"hei tapi jika tidak ada aku bagaimana?" dia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kyungsoo,

"kau lupa saat itu ada Sehun eoh?" satu fakta yang masih diingat oleh Kyungsoo membuat dia merasa menang , dia tidak mau kalah jika sudah berdebat dengan suami jeniusnya ini,

"bukankah kau memeluk Sehun saat itu karena kau menyangka dia itu aku?" Jongin tidak mau kalah dengan peredebatan kecil yang selalu membuatnya senang seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo salah tingkah, saat mendengar petanyaan Jongin. Dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu, dengan gugup Kyungsoo menjawab dan mengakuinya.

"i..iya dan aku terkejut saat aku lihat kau sudah berdiri di pintu" Jongin tersenyum bahagia saat Kyungsoo kini mendekapnya kembali,

"malam itu aku rela menembus hujan deras untuk pulang ke Apartemen" gumam Jongin memberitahu, sementara Kyungsoo menerawang ke kejadian saat itu membayangkan Jongin menyetir dalam cuaca yang tengah hujan lebat.

"kau melakukan itu bukan karena aku kan?"

"memang tidak sepenuhnya begitu, waktu itu sehun mengirim pesan padaku dan tanpa meminta persetujuan ku lebih dulu dia sudah masuk ke Apartemen kita"

"yah untunglah saat itu ada Sehun! Aku berterimkasih padanya...dia namja yang baik"

"kau memujinya, bagaimana denganku? malam itu kan aku yang memelukmu sampai kau bisa tenang dan tidur"

"nde, Gumawo-gumawo. Tapi jika tidak ada Sehun aku tidak yakin kau akan pulang malam itu"

"bukankah malam itu kau mengharapkan ku agar tidak pulang?"

"kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan pulang"

"baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah. Aku menyayangi mu chagi jangan pernah kau berpaling dan jauh dari ku~"

"nado... seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu. Aku takut kau bosan denganku dan membuangku begitu saja"

"itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau hanya miliku baby, sumber semangat dan kebahagiaan ku selamanya, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal sekejam itu" Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir plum Kyungsoo lembut, tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu hanya ada perasaan tulus dan penyaluran kasih sayangnya pada sesosok tubuh mungil di dekapannya.

Suara pertir kembali terdengar membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan dengan gerakan cepat ia memutuskan tautan bibirnya dengan Jongin, sementara itu Jongin terkekeh dibuatnya dia membalas pelukan erat Kyungsoo dengan pelukan hangat dan lembutnya.

"Jongin~ " Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar Kyungsoo yang kembali merengek,

"jangan takut, sekarang tidurlah!" dia berujar menenangkan dan sang istri semakin memeluknya erat. Tangan Jongin membenarkan kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya, dia menyelimuti tubuh mungil istrinya sampai sebetas leher dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo merasa kedinginan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

04.45 Am KST.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya melihat ke arah Jam yang berada di nakas. Sempat berpikir, ini masih terlalu pagi dan apakah sebaiknya dia kembali tidur? Dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring setidaknya tidur kembali mungkin. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai suaminya dia mencium pipi suaminya lembut tidak lama kemudian tangan mungilnya memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan hati-hati. Beberapa menit berlalu kini sudah jam lima namun ternyata mata Kyungsoo belum kembali terpejam. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bangun dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket, aroma khas bercinta pun membuat Kyungsoo berpikir untuk segera membersihkannya sebelum berangkat kerja hari ini, namun apakah dia harus membangunkan suaminya di pagi buta begini?.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, kedua tangannya pun menahan selimut agar tetap menutupi tubuh telanjang bulatnya. Kepala Kyungsoo menduduk, tangannya membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi dadanya dia mendesah pelan, betapa banyaknya kissmark yang dibuat Jongin didada dan kedua breastnya. Kyungsoo mencoba meriksa bahunya, astaga ternyata di bahunya juga tak kalah banyak, mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Lehernya? Kyungsoo langsung memegang lehernya dengan cepat, tanpa melihatnya pun Kyungsoo sudah tahu. pasti banyak sekali saat ini. Kyungsoo panik, hari ini dia harus bekerja. Dan kissmarknya? Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, pasti akan sulit menyembunyikannya dan dia pasti akan berakhir dengan rasa malunya nanti. Ini semua karena Jongin, rutuk Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan Jongin yang masih terlelap, ''eomma eothoke..." Kyungsoo menggerakan kakinya kesal, dia kembali berbaring dan menatap wajah suaminya.

"lelap sekali..." ucap nya pelan, umpatan yang akan dilayangkan pada suaminya ia urungkan, karena merasa tak tega. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai dark brown Jongin yang terlihat berantakan karena ulahnya tadi malam, Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum saat mengingat Jongin yang menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut. Jongin melenguh, dengan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo menarik tangannya menjauh. Dia tidak mau Jongin bangun dulu, ini masih terlalu pagi pikirnya.

"Soo~" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap mata Jongin yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjap.

"sudah bangun?" tanya Jongin masih dengan suara paraunya, tangan kekarnya kembali menarik tubuh mungil istrinya untuk merapat,

"mian aku mengganggu tidur mu, ini masih jam lima Jongin, tidurlah..." Kyungsoo membelai pipi suaminya dengan lembut.

"eh.." Kyungsoo terkejut saat kepala Jongin sudah menelusup kedadanya dan mengemut niplenya dengan lembut.

"biarkan seperti ini~" ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali menyisir rambut tebal Jongin dengan jemarinya.

"jangan menyesapnya!" titah Kyungsoo, Jongin menurutinya dia hanya memainkan bibirnya di niple Kyungsoo.

"aku seperti ibu yang tengah menyusui anaknya saja" gumam Kyungsoo.

"kau memang seorang ibu, ibu dari anak-anak ku nanti... tidak akan lama lagi" Jongin menanggapi dan kembali memasukan niple Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya, mengulumnya pelan dan menikmati tekstur payudara Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut dilidahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Mhh Jangan menghisapnya!" Kyungsoo menahan desahannya saat Jongin mencuri kesempatan untuk menyesap niple nya yang kini mulai menegang. Jongin kembali memainkan bibirnya untuk menciumi payudara Kyungsoo, sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Dengan perasaan bahagia Kyungsoo mencium kepala suaminya dengan lembut, dan kembali memainkan rambut suaminya.

"Jongin-ah kau membuat kulitku merah-merah" keluh Kyungsoo terdengar polos di telinga Jongin, Jongin tersenyum disela-sela aktivitas menciumi niple Kyungsoo.

"Jongin~~" Kyungsoo merengek dan mencoba melepaskan niple yang masih berada di dalam mulut Jongin, dan dengan sigap Jongin segera menahan punggung Kyungsoo dan meraup niplenya, menjilat dan kembali menyesapnya dengan kuat.

"nghh~" Kyungsoo menggelinjang dan meremas rambut suaminya

Jongin melepaskannya dan menatap wajah istrinya, dia bersmirk ria saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terpejam dan menggigit bibir bawahnyanya. Sangat sexy dan berhasil membuat Jongin semakin bergairah. Bahkan lenguhan kecil Kyungsoo tadi berhasil membangunkan adik kecilnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rileks dan tenang itulah suasana yang di rasakan Kyungsoo dan Jongin pagi ini, keduanya tengah berendam didalam bathup dengan air hangat dan gumpalan busa putih yang menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya. Busa dalam bathup kembali berjatuhan saat Kyungsoo bergerak kegelian.

"mhh...tidak mendapat bahu dan leher sekarang kau melakukannya di punggung ku Jongin?''

"wae?"

"shh..gelihhh..Jonginhh..."

"jangan mendesah, apa kau mau kita melakukannya lagi?''

"cukup! Jangan lakukan lagi~~"

"oke! Jadi diam dan nikmati saja arra!''

"kau yang lebih menikmati, aku dirugikan"

"mwo?"

"lihatlah leherku sekarang! Hasil karya mu di leherku sungguh mengerikan!" pout Kyungsoo, Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat dari istrinya, dia menggesekan hidungnya di tengkuk Kyungsoo.

"ya sudah jangan bekerja hari ini!" Jongin membuka suaranya dan mencium pipi gembil istrinya,

"bagaimana bisa? Aku baru bekerja satu hari dan hari ini kau ingin aku membolos?"

"memangnya kenapa? Aku juga tidak ingin berangkat kerja hari ini, biarkan aku bolos lagi. Lagi pula masalah dikantor bisa ditangani oleh kepercayaan ku disana"

"yaa Kim Jongin, kau jangan bermalas-malasan seperti ini, cukup kau membolos waktu itu, kau harus memikirkan perusahaan Appa, ah tidak lebih tepatnya perusahaan mu. Kau sudah menjadi seorang kepala dan kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu.

"tapi bukankah kau senang jika aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mu?"

"tapi tanggung jawab mu sebagai kepala perusahaan sangat besar Jongin, dan tentang waktu berdua dengan ku itu beda lagi, aku senang kita bisa bersama seperti ini, menikmati waktu dan mengobrol bersama. Dan jujur, aku terkadang... kesal padamu yang super sibuk. bahkan aku tidak suka saat kau mengabaikan kesehatan mu, seharusnya kau bisa membagi waktu dan mengistirahatkan tubuhmu Jongin"

"kau membuatku semakin kagum!" puji Jongin menggenggam tangan istrinya erat, Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin, perlahan matanya terpejam karena rasa kantuk yang menyerang,

"jangan tertidur, nanti kau tenggelam" Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan kesal,

"yaa kau pikir kita sedang di tengah lautan, mana mungkin aku tenggelam dalam bath up lagi pula saat ini ada kau"

"kau benar-benar menggemaskan"

"appo~" kyungsoo meringis kesakitan saat hidung bangir nya di tarik oleh Jongin.

"mian, mianhe..."

"Jongie..."

"hmm..."

"Jonginie..."

"eumm..ada apa istriku?" Kyungsoo teresenyum puas mendengarnya.

"bagaimana dengan leherku?"

"pakai shall dan gerai lah rambut mu" jawabnya terdengar lembut,

"aissshh jinja, kemarin aku terlihat begitu modis dengan pakaian yang di berikan Taemin Unnie, dan kemarin ia sudah susah payah mendandani ku dan kau menyuruhku untuk menghapus make up yang sebenarnya tidak berlebihan itu, dan kau tahu Jongin? aku benar-benar risih dengan kacamata yang kau berikan padaku benar-benar besar! Dan satu lagi, ini yang membuatku benar-benar malu...satu kissmark mu dileherku yang ternyata belum pudar menjadi bahan ejekan Baekhyun. Ughh aku benar-benar malu Jongie~" Kyungsoo menutup wajah nya dengan kedua telapak tangan besar Jongin.

Sesaat Jongin menahan tawanya, tangannya beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo lembut,

"ohhh maafkan suami mu ini istriku~'' Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan mencoba menarik-narik gumpalan busa untuk menutupi dadanya.

"kau tahu? kau juga pernah membuat satu kissmark di leherku" mata Kyungsoo melebar. Kyungsoo rasa, dia tidak pernah menciptakan bercak merah keunguan pada kulit suaminya, dia sudah mencobanya namun selalu tidak berhasil.

"k..kapan, y..ya aku tidak pernah membuat kissmark dileher mu" Kyungsoo mencoba menyangkal

"pernah sekali, apa kau lupa?" kini Jongin mencium kembali tengkuk istrinya,

"kapan? ...kau tahu aku hanya sesekali menciumi..." Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya, namun dia kembali melanjutan dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih, sungguh dia malu untuk mengatakan itu,

"Leher mu dan aku tidak pernah menghisapnya atau menggigitnya seperti mu" Kyungsoo menunduk membunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Jongin terkekeh, perut Jongin berjolak kegelian saat mengingat Kyungsoo yang menciumi dada dan lehernya dengan begitu polos saat mereka bercinta.

"tapi kau pernah melakukannya, kau ingat saat pulang dari pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan, malam itu...kau begitu menggairahkan dan liar"

"mwo? Liar?"

"y..ya lagi pula malam itu aku tidak tahu kenapa, tubuhku panas dan..."

"dan apa?'' Jongin mencoba bertanya padahal dia tahu lanjutan dari kalimat istrinya yang terdengar pelan,

''Kkamjong menyebalkan" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya,

"baby mau aku ajarkan untuk membuat kissmark?" sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam namun dia merasa tertarik setelahnya,

"Kyungsoo kau tahu, karena satu kissmark mu itu semua karyawan wanita di perusahaanku tercengang melihatnya, dan seharian penuh aku melihat para karyawan saling berbisik di belakang ku"

"benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya, setelah itu dengan cepat Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap wajah suaminya.

"w..wae apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jongin mulai panik saat melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

''aku akan menandai bahwa kau miliku" ucap Kyungsoo terdengar menggoda dan mengerlingakan sebelah matanya. Bermaksud menggoda namun Jongin tersenyum di buatnya.

"memangnya bisa?" tanya Jongin kembali membuat wajah cantik Kyungsoo mulai menekuk, "hanya tinggal menggigitnya saja bukan?" ujar Kyungsoo datar dan terlihat begitu polos di mata Jongin, Jongin kembali terkekeh, namun dia melebarkan matanya saat kepala Kyungsoo kini menelusup kelehernya dan mulai menciumnya disana, Jongin menahan desahannya, dia tidak mungkin mendesah. Akan sangat memalukan pikirnya. Jongin merasakan bibir Kyungsoo yang mulai mencium jakunnya dengan lembut, dia tersenyum sungguh ciuman Kyungsoo dijakunnya tadi benar-benar memberikan sensasi tersendiri, Jongin menggeram saat Kyungsoo kini mulai menyesap kulit lehernya dengan lumayan kuat.

Kyungsoo segera melepasnya dan menatap manik suaminya, Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

"belajar banyak hmm?" tanya Jongin kemudian mencubit hidung istrinya dengan gemas.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap leher Jongin, dia mempoutkan bibirnya,

"wae?'' tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"hasilnya kecil? Tidak seperti ini" ujar Kyungsoo dengan kepala menunduk melihat ke arah dadanya. Mencoba membadingkan hasil kissmarknya dengan hasil suaminya. Dan memang benar hasilnya amat jauh berbeda. Jongin tertawa dengan suara nyaringnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memukul dada suaminya dan kembali menggigit bahu suaminya dengan kuat.

"AWW~'' Jongin meringis kesakitan dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat kesal.

"appo Kyungie..." tangan Jongin mencoba menyentuh bahunya yang sakit.

"habis kau menyebalkan! ...Awas tanganmu!" ucap Kyungsoo masih terdengar ketus namun sikapnya kembali melembut.

Kyungsoo meniup bahu suaminya yang sempat digigit olehnya tadi,

"masih sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo Jongin mengangguk, Kyungsoo pun kembali meniupnya dengan halus, Jongin tersenyum jahil saat melihat leher Kyungsoo yang terekspos di depan mata nya, dengan cepat Jongin mencium leher Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggung istrinya yang terasa licin karena sabun, Kyungsoo mendesah dan menepatkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jongin, setelah itu keduanya saling menangkup wajah satu sama lain, menatap dengan pandangan sayu dan mulai mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Kembali saling menyesap dan melumat terus beulang-ulang, dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin turun dari mobil, keduanya sudah sampai di Besment perusahaan, tangan kekar Jongin menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo saat istrinya itu baru saja akan beranjak darinya,

"tunggu dulu, ada yang kurang'' ucap Jongin, seolah mengerti Kyungsoo segra berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tebal suaminya,

"hari ini pulang sore bukan? Kita pulang bersama tunggu aku ne~" Kyungsoo menggangguk dan kembali membnearkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot,

"kau lucu sekali" gumam Jongin dengan tangan membenarkan shall di leher istrinya.

"aku terlihat aneh Jongin, apa pendapat orang nanti? Baru saja kemarin aku mengenakan pakaian seperti pada umumnya, tapi sekarang?"

"hei tidak masalah, lagi pula ini terlihat sangat rapih, dan sopan"

"yah!" Kyungsoo kembali melihat dirinya.

Tidak aneh sebenarnya dengan penampilan Kyungsoo saat ini, tapi jika orang melihatnya mungkin akan mengasumsikan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang sakit hari ini. Istri Kim Jongin itu tidak lagi memakai rok melainkan yaitu celana jeans panjang hitam dan di padu atasan dengan warna yang sesuai dengan kemeja yang Jongin pakai hari ini.

Tangan Jongin mengakat dagu Kyungsoo, dia menatap istrinya lembut kemudian tersenyum,

"mianhe, aku membuatmu sulit" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggeleng,

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo, melumat dan menyesap bibir bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher kokoh Jongin, namja tan itu menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo lebih dalam, lama mereka berpagut sampai Kyungsoo merasakan sesak dan memukup pelan bahu Jongin,

"Jong..Jongie...bukankah disini ada kamera?"

"iya, tenanglah aku sudah mengurus itu chagi"

"hah,,,aku akan merindukan mu!" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat,

"nado" jawab Jongin dengan dagu bertopang di kepala istrinya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"hei kau karyawan baru itu?" satu pertanyaan dari pegawai laki-laki di tujukan pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"nde...Kyungsoo imnida~" jawab Kyungsoo terdengar ramah kemudian tersenyum kaku,

"aku sudah tahu nama mu, panggil aku lee Junhyuk. Senang memiliki rekan seperti mu Kyungsoo selamat bekerja" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, Kyungsoo benar-benar terperangah akan sikap satu orang yang baru dia kenal. Benar-benar hangat dan periang pikir Kyungsoo namun sepertinya pria tadi adalah 'badboy'. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi dengan meja yang berhadapan dengan karyawan lain, jika dilihat sekarang ada tiga pegawai yang duduk tidak jauh dari posisi Kyungsoo, hanya saja, kayu dengan sedikit kaca menghalangi wajah mereka saat ini.

"aigooo Kyungsoo, kau baru bekerja satu hari disini tapi kau sudah dikenal oleh salah satu manager di sini, daebak. Sepertinya dia menyukai mu Kyungsoo kau lihat tadi dia tersenyum manis padamu? Oh astaga...betapa tampannya dia" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung dan kembali menyamankan duduknya, Kyungsoo kembali menoleh saat teman yang duduk di sebelahnya kembali membuka suara

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Kim sajangnim?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu 'hei setiap hari malah' batin Kyungsoo, dia ingin tersenyum.

"kita beruntung memiliki kepala seperti Kim Sajangnim, kau tahu Boss kita itu benar-benar jenius, dan yang aku suka darinya dia itu tampan dan sexy, haha aku jadi malu mendengar perkataaan ku sendiri" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya, dia mengangguk dan baru saja dia akan menyalakan komputernya, Kyungsoo kembali mengurungkannya, wanita yang tadi berbicara padanya kembali membuka suara.

"Kyungsoo, kau jangan sampai menyukai Kim sajangnim nde,"

"eoh? Mmh..n..de" jawab Kyungsoo gugup dia mengangguk dan membenarkan shall di lehernya,

"jangan harap kau melihat senyum darinya, dan ingat satu hal. Kudengar dia sudah memiliki istri tapi aku tidak tahu, istrinya katanya kemarin datang membawakan bekal makan siang " alis Kyungsoo bertautan dan kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya batin Kyungsoo menjadi tidak enak. Wanita yang memberitahu Kyungsoo terlihat menekukan wajahnya saat ini, kecewa mungkin.

''benarkah?" kini Kyungsoo mulai penasaran dan ingin sedikit mengorek. Sebenarnya siapa wanita yang dimaksud.

"iya wanita cantik itu pernah datang dua hari yang lalu, dan kemarin dia juga datang saat jam makan siang, entahlah hari ini dia datang atau tidak kita lihat saja nanti..itu pun jika kau ingin tahu. Kudengar dia itu tinggi dan cantik...yah bagaimana tidak cantik, dia itu model yang sedang naik pamor" mata Kyungsoo melebar dan mulai merasakan sakit didadanya. 'apakah Krystal' batin Kyungsoo.

Dengan masih otaknya yang berpikir sekaligus hatinya yang gelisah, Kyungsoo menangkap suara samar-samar dari beberapa karyawan yang bekerja di ruangan yang sama dengannya,

_"__Aku melihat sajangnim berciuman dengan seseorang di besment, sepertinya dia karyawan di sini" _Satu kalimat yang di ucapkan salah satu pegawai laki-laki membuat para wanita yang sedang duduk di depan komputernya masing-masing terkejut mendengarnya terkecuali Kyungsoo,

"jeoungmal?" ucap mereka serempak, sementara itu Kyungsoo masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya. Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel dan memegangnya erat, dia harus menghubungi suaminya. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat namun waktu yang sama,

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah yang masih terlihat hati-hati, wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria pagi ini, wanita yang tengah hamil muda itu kini tengah berjalan dikoridor apartemen yang mengarah ke beberapa unit Apartemen, senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika dia sampai di depan daun pintu, dengan gerakan cepat dia menekan tombol yang disediakan untuk memasukan password guna untuk ia masuk.

Kedua tangannya mengerat untuk menggenggam sekotak bekal yang masih hangat. Hari ini dia bangun pagi dengan begitu semangatnya, dan dia pun memasak masakan spesial untuk suaminya. Ya suami, suami yang sempat dia abaikan selama tiga hari, dan saat ini suaminya pulang ke apartemen miliknya. Luhan sadar dia sudah salah, dan dia akan meminta maaf kepada Sehun dan mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya.

Luhan berjalan menuju kamar suaminya, dia mengulurkan tangannya perlahan untuk membuka kenop pintu, namun saat dia mendengar suara desahan yang terdengar samar-samar, Luhan segera membukanya. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat melihat suaminya yang tengah menunggangi wanita dibawahnya, menyetubuhi wanita itu dengan begitu brutalnya. bekal di tangannya terjatuh dia membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya Luhan segera meninggalkan apartemennya dengan isakan yang tertahan. Sehun segera melepaskan penyatuannya saat mendengar suara benda jatuh, ia tidak langsung menoleh. Namun saat matanya melihat ke arah benda terjatuh itu dia begitu terkejut. Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya yang sangat pencemburu itu akan datang ke apartemennya pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo amat tidak fokus dengan pekerjaanya, rumor dan gosip yang ia dengar dari teman-teman sekantornya membuat dia benar-benar resah dan benci untuk mendengarnya, dan Kyungsoo semakin tidak tenang saat Jongin tidak bisa di hubungi olehnya, telponnya tidak di angkat bahkan beberapa puluh pesan yang ia kirim tidak di balas satu pun.

Tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa berpikir positif pada suaminya, Kyungsoo percaya. Iya percaya, dia mempercayai suaminya. Dia yakin Jongin tidak akan menghiantinya. Namun Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa bertinggal diam, dia membutuhkan penjelasan Jongin mengenai Krystal yang datang kekantor dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai istrinya kemarin. Andai saja Kyungsoo masih berada di lobby dan melihat kejadian yang sedikit ricuh kemarin, Krystal datang dan memaksa untuk memepertemukannya dengan Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya karena itu semua Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega, akhirnya jam kerjanya berakhir dia membuka ponselnya dan segera menghubungi orang yang telah berhasil membuatnya resah hari ini.

"_gwenchana_?" raut wajah Kyungsoo menjadi sedih saat mendengar nada Jongin yang terdengar kahwatir dan cemas.

"kajja pulang!" balas Kyungsoo setelah itu Kyungsoo segera mematikan sambungannya.

Kyungsoo segera merapikan meja dan memasukan barang-barang miliknya kedalam tas kecilnya, dengan cepat Kyungsoo keluar ruang kerjanya tanpa memberikan salam perpisahan pada rekan-rekan kerjanya seperti sebelumnya, dia segera berjalan menuju Lift, entah kenapa kedua mata bulat yang dibingkai kacamata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca saat ini.

Kyungsoo sampai di lantai dasar—Lobby perusahaan, ia juga bertemu Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari.

"Kyung, kau pulang dengan suami mu hari ini?'' tanya Baekhyun semangat, Kyungsoo mendunduk

"hei kenapa?" kini Chanyeol bicara dengan suara bassnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana Lobby perusahaan Jongin yang tadinya tenang kini berubah ricuh dengan kedatangan segerombol wartawan lengkap dengan kamera beserta peralatan lainnya mencoba untuk masuk kedalam Lobby, sementara itu wanita cantik yang menjadi pusat perhatian para wartawan maupun reporter hanya tersenyum dan terus melangkah untuk masuk melewati pintu kaca Lobby perusahaan dengan langkah anggunnya,

Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya menatap ke arah sumber keributan,

Dan Kyungsoo juga segera menoleh saat Chanyoel menyebut nama Jongin, suaminya datang dan terus memandang serta tersenyum ke arahnya, namun Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan perlahan senyum di wajah tampannya menghilang digantikan dengan ekspressi terkejut karena kedatangan wanita yang telah mengganggunya kemarin siang.

"Krys~" ucap Jongin,

Kedua tangan Krystal segera mengalung dileher Jongin dengan lembut, wanita cantik itu mencium bibir Jongin dengan lembut dan lama. Jongin hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang masih terkejut.

"Baek antar aku pulang..." ucap Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah keluar Lobby dengan tangan kanannya yang membekap mulutnya, air matanya kini sudah jatuh berlombaan, dia amat kecewa pada suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

xoxo

pay-pay

12154kaisoo, 16 juni 2015.


	10. Chapter 10

Asssalamualaikum wr wb

minal aidzin walfaidzin readers, jumpa lagi dengan 12154Kaisoo.

maaf sebelumnya, author update bukan bawa chap baru melainkan chap tentang ocehan author ini,

tadinya mau langsung update, eh entah kenapa perasaan author tadi pengen buka bertia tentang exo eh taunyaaaaa!

WOOOOOW Banget tuh berita! nyampe bikin nangis plus bikin darah naik.

soojin and d.o Oppa mereka kayaknya beneran pacaran! #yaudah lah gpp

tapi ngerasa gak suka juga sih. gara-gara berita ini. mood jadi langsung down.

gak tahu ngomong apa lagi! tunggu aja yah chap selanjutnya entah hari ini atau hari-hari lain updatenya haha!

jangan komen yang gak penting! koment dengan kalimat-kalimat yang bisa bikin mood author kembali jadi ceria lagi aja! please.

OKEEEE Makasih banyak sampai ketemu, maafin 12154kaisoo yahh! maaf , maaf ,maaf

deep bow!

kiss chu


	11. FIRST lOVE 1

****HAPPY READING****

.

.

****SORRY FOR TYPOS***

.

.

...[NO SIDERS]...

.

.

.

Chap 9

First Love

* * *

Suara isakan terus terdengar di dalam kamar dengan kesan feminin di kediaman keluarga Do. Sementara itu kini terlihat sesosok wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar putrinya dengan raut wajah terlihat begitu khawatir saat mendengar tangisan yang berasal dari dalam.

Tangan wanita paruh baya itu mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya dengan perlahan.

"Kyungie..." panggilnya lembut, namun tidak ada sahutan, dia kembali mengetuk pintunya.

"Kyungie...buka pintunya nak, Kyungie gwenchana...?" suara yeoja paruh baya itu terdengar mulai cemas.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya keras berusaha menahan isakannya, ia tidak ingin membuat eommanya khawatir karenanya.

Bulir air matanya kembali meluncur berlombaan, satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya, ia menyeka airmatanya dan mencoba beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah lemah.

Pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo menunduk di hadapan ibunya sambil terisak.

"hei..ada apa hmm?'' kini Do Yoona memeluk Kyungsoo lembut, ia menenangkan anaknya dengan mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo, raut wajah wanita paruh baya itu terlihat cemas saat merasakan bahu anak nya yang bergetar hebat,

"eomma hiks..." isakan lolos dari mulut Kyungsoo,

.

.

.

.

.

"SOO!" Jongin masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya yang tengah ia khawatirkan. Tidak mungkin dia memeriksa dapur karena ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

Dengan tidak sabar Jongin membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan ternyata didalamnya juga kosong. Kyungsoo tidak ada, Jongin segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomer istrinya. Raut wajah Jongin terlihat cemas saat telponnya tidak kunjung di angkat oleh sang pemilik.

"Ayolah Soo, angkatlah..." ucap Jongin cemas,

"ARGH..." Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi sudah lebih dari tiga kali dia mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo namun istrinya itu tidak kunjung mengangkatnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Jongin segera menghubungi ibunya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo apakah ada di rumah atau tidak, dan ternyata Kyungsoo tidak ada dirumahnya. Jongin semakin cemas, dengan otaknya yang berpikir cepat Jongin segera keluar dari Aprtemen dan berlari menuju mobilnya, Jongin yakin Kyungsoo berada di rumah orangtuanya malam ini. Dan dia harus segera menemuinya.

**_I don't have to be your first love, but i want to be your last..._**

Kyungsoo pov

Saat ini aku sudah berada di rumah orangtua ku tadi sore saat aku pulang dari perusahaan aku meminta Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan ku pulang kesini, walaupun sempat kami berdebat terlebih dulu tapi pada akhirnya dia menuruti kemauan ku, aku sangat bertetimakasih padanya. Dan saat aku pulang tadi untunglah hanya ada eomma sementara appa ku kini masih berada di jepang, menangani bisnis nya.

Ternyata dengan menceritakan kejadian tadi sore kepada eomma ku, membuat ku sedikit tenang malam ini. Ya walaupun masih belum tenang sepenuhnya. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, namun aku tidak bisa tidur. Tubuhku yang berbaring di ranjang kesayangan ku ini sama sekali membuatku tidak merasakan nyaman. Aku ingin suamiku, aku ingin memeluknya aku tidak bisa tidur dengan perasaanku yang seperti ini. Aku meraih ponsel yang berada di tas ku kemudian mengaktifkannya.

Aku mengira akan ada dua atau tiga pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselku tapi ternyata nihil Jongin sama sekali tidak menghubungiku, aku semakin terisak saat aku kembali membuka puluhan pesan yang aku kirimkan untuknya selama dikantor tadi, satu pesan pun tidak ada yang dia balas olehnya mungkin membacanya pun dia tidak sempat. Tiba-tiba ponsel di tanganku bergetar memunculkan nama kontak yang tengah aku nantikan saat ini, namun tidak ada rasa niat sama sekali untuk mengangkatnya. Aku tidak mau, aku benar-benar kecewa.

Aku kembali berbaring dan menarik bedcoverku sampai sebatas dada setelah itu aku menaruh ponselku disisi ranjang, aku berbaring menyamping mataku tidak lepas menatap ponsel itu aku terus memperhatikannya dalam diam, namun aku semakin terisak saat ponsel itu tidak kunjung berhenti bergetar.

Perlahan tangan ku meraih ponselku, namun baru saja aku ingin mengangkat nya ternyata ponselku berhenti bergetar. Suamiku itu menyerah untuk menghubungi ku, aku menatap layar ponselku dan kembali memperhatikan wallpaper pada ponsel. Masih dengan gambar yang sama, di gambar itu aku terlihat tersenyum dengan bibir Jongin yang menempel di pipi kananku, aku kembali menangis. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian di Lobby tadi, aku benar-benar tidak rela Jongin membagi ciumannya dengan wanita lain.

''kau membuat perasaan ku mulai ragu'' ucapku terdengar lirih. Sebenarnya aku sangat kesal dan rasanya aku ingin sekali menarik rambut mantan kekasih suamiku itu, yang benar saja berani-beraninya dia mencium bibir suamiku, di tempat umum pula? dan satu lagi yang membuatku kesal, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Jongin hanya diam saja sore tadi? Aku ingin sekali memberi pelajaran untuknya. Aku ingin memukuli tubuhnya sampai rasa sesak ini hilang.

Kyungsoo pov end

Kyungsoo mulai terlelap, ternyata dengan menangis selama berjam-jam tadi memberikan efek lelah pada matanya, ia tertidur dengan tangan kanannya yang terlihat menggenggam ponselnya saat ini. Sempat beberapa menit tadi, yeoja mungil itu memainkan ponselnya sebelum tertidur, ia melihat foto-foto selcanya bersama Jongin, dan yeoja bermata bulat itu pun telah merubah wallpaper pada ponselnya dengan gambar lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Plak

Satu tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi mulus namja berkulit albino, Sehun namja yang mendapat tamparan dari sang Appa kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu keluarga nya dengan kepala terlihat menunduk. Pipi namja berkulit putih itu kini terlihat memerah menandakan betapa kerasnya tamparan yang dilayangkan sang Ayah.

"APA KAU SADAR DENGAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?''

Plak

Satu tamparan keras kembali mendarat dari tangan besar namja paruh baya itu, tubuhnya bergetar baru kali ini dia berlaku kasar pada anaknya,

"Sudahlah yeobbo, hiks..." sang istri mencoba menenangkan susana yang terasa tegang ini, namun sepertinya emosi namja paruh baya itu tidak bisa di redam.

Plak

Sang istri hampir memekik ketika sang suami kembali menampar sang anak untuk ketiga kalinya,

"Sudah..cukup...dia anak mu hiks..hiks.."

"Kau membelanya, kau membela anak bejat mu ini eoh?"

Plak

Sehun menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas dia memandang wajah appanya dengan pandangan menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi Jongin, ya sudah eomma pergi..selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik"

"nde kamsahamnida eommani" ucap Jongin kemudian membungkuk hormat, Yoona hanya memasang wajah datarnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Jongin. Dan sekarang tinggalah Jongin sendirian di depan pintu kamar istrinya yang belum pernah ia masuki sekalipun.

Jongin mendesah lega, akhirnya dia bisa menemui istrinya setelah melewatkan waktu hampir tiga puluh menit untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada mertuanya yang cukup 'galak'.

Krieeeettt

Pintu berhasil terbuka, untuk sesaat Jongin tertegun saat melihat pemandangan didepannya namun saat matanya menangkap sesosok bertubuh mungil yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang dia segera menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo terusik dari tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu dikepalanya, dengan perlahan kedua mata yang kini sudah sembab itu terbuka dan begitu terkejut saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang telah membuatnya menangis selama berjam-jam tadi.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dia membalikan tubuhnya dan mencoba melepasakan tangan kekar yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya saat ini.

Jongin memandang tangan kanannya beberapa detik dan kembali memeluk tubuh istrinya yang sudah berbaring agak sedikit jauh darinya.

"hiks...'' satu isakan yang terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mulai gelagapan,

"Soo..." Tangan kekar Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo kembali dengan erat.

"hiks...hiks..." punggung Kyungsoo bergetar, dan Jongin yang merasakannya pun semakain merasa bersalah "mianhe..." ucapnya lagi, kini dengan tangannya, perlahan ia membalikan tubuh istrinya agar menghadapanya. Namun Kyungsoo tentu tidak akan mudah membalikan tubuhnya, Jongin menyerah dia mengerti akan sikap istrinya yang seperti ini, dia pantas mendapatkannya namun dia juga tidak ingin Kyungsoo salah paham dengannya.

"maaf tidak langsung mengejar mu tadi" ucap Jongin masih dengan tangan memeluk perut Kyungsoo lembut, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mencoba menahan isakannya, merasa belum tenang Jongin merubah posisinya, namja tan itu menggerakan tubuh jangkungnya untuk berbaring berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin melakukannya dengan perlahan tak ingin menindih tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Uljima..." ucap Jongin lagi, dia menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi istrinya yang sudah menganak sungai.

"...hiks" tangan Kyungsoo mencoba menepis tangan suaminya,

"kumohon jangan marah, dengarkan penjelasanku du—"

Drtrrttt drtrrtttt

Jongin merasakan ponselnya bergetar di sakunya saat ini, dengan berat hati dia beranjak dari ranjang meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terisak di tempatnya.

"Yeoboseyo'' Jongin menerima panggilan setelah keluar dari kamar istrinya, ia pun menutup pintunya dengan rapat.

"..."

"Lusa? Secepat itu?" nada bicara Jongin terdengar hampir meninggi.

"...''

"baiklah, selamat malam appa"

Jongin menutup ponselnya dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar, kedua kakinya berjalan mendekati ranjang, tangan kanannya mencoba melonggarkan dasi yang masih melingkar di kerah bajunya. Sepulang dari kantor dia tidak sempat mengganti bajunya bahkan untuk mandi saja Jongin tidak melakukannya.

Jongin menaiki ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang, kedua matanya memandangi langit-langit kamar istrinya yang berwarna putih, namun saat indera pendengarannya menangkap satu isakan kecil dia menoleh ke pungung sempit istrinya.

Jongin baru saja akan memeluk Kyungsoo tapi kepalanya sedikit menyentuh benda yang terasa keras, tangannya meraba mencoba mencari tahu benda apa itu, dan ternyata itu tidak lain adalah ponsel istrinya, dengan sengaja Jongin mengusap layar ponsel istrinya dan terpampanglah wallpaper dengan foto bibir istrinya yang tengah di cium olehnya, di foto itu Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut dengan kedua matanya yang membola, senyum simpul mengembang di bibir Jongin, Jongin tahu wallpaper ponsel istrinya dengan nya sebelumnya sama, hanya saja berkebalikan. Namun, untuk gambar yang satu ini membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Jongin tahu kenapa alasan Kyungsoo mengganti wallpaper ponselnya ini. Yah apalagi jika bukan 'insiden' di Lobby perusahaan nya tadi, dengan gerakan lembut Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih terisak, namja tan itu mencium kepala istrinya dan menggumakan kata maaf dan tidak lama kemudian dia tertidur karena rasa lelah dan beban dipikirannya.

Setidaknya Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya marah padanya, dan Jongin tahu Kyungsoo hanya memerlukan waktu untuk membuat moodnya kembali baik.

...

Pukul Lima subuh Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, namun saat dia terbangun dia tidak menemukan keberadaan suaminya, Kyungsoo mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat ke pintu kamar mandinya saat ini, namun dia juga tidak menemukan tanda bahwa ada seseorang didalam kamar mandinya itu. Kyungsoo kembali menangis, hanya menangis yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini, memangnya selain menangis apalagi yang akan dilakukan ketika seorang suami bersikap seperti ini —begitulah pikir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Suho terlihat segar setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang dia berjalan ke pintu kamar karena sepertinya ada yang mengetuknya.

"Kau" ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit terkejut saat melihat wanita cantik berlesung pipi dihadapannya.

"aku baru saja akan membangunkan mu ternyata kau sudah bangun, aku membawakanmu sarapan dan eomma menuyuruh kita untuk pergi ke but—" penuturan ramah si gadis cantik itu terpotong begitu saja oleh namja putih didepannya.

"sudah ku katakan aku tidak ingin pergi ke butik, lagi pula siapa yang ingin menikah dengan mu, aku sudah katakan padamu berhentilah untuk mencintaiku dan jangan menjadikan orang tua ku sebagai alasannya, pergilah Lay"

Wanita cantik berdimple yang ternyata itu ialah Lay atau Zhing Yixing menangis di depan pintu kamar calon suaminya—Kim Suho.

Lay mengusap airmatanya, namun itu percuma karena air matanya kembali jatuh berlombaan, dia sudah sering seperti ini dan dia juga masih bisa bersabar dengan sikap calon suaminya yang selalu bersikap kasar atau dingin padanya.

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang menusuk hati calon istrinya, Suho menghampiri meja nakas yang sudah terlihat ponselnya berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"yeobosseoyo, ada apa?" ucapnya terdengar dingin kepada seseorang yang menelponnya pagi ini, ternyata orang yang menelponnya itu ialah assisten nya.

"perusahaan Kim Corp berhasil membujuk para investor lama untuk bekerja sama kembali bahkan Kim Corp akan mengadakan pembukaan beberapa proyek baru di beberapa negara karena banyak investor baru yang bekerja sama dengan mereka"

"bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"ini berkat kepala perusahaan mereka Sajangnim"

"Arggh~"

Suho melempar ponselnya kasar hingga menghantam kerasnya lantai, dia menatap nyalang kesebuah bingkai foto yang terdapat foto cinta pertama nya—Kyungsoo.

Nafas Suho memburu baru saja tadi malam dia senang karena Krystal telah membuat hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai memburuk, ya walaupun disisi lain karir sepupunya terancam hancur, namun untuk satu masalah ini membuatnya benar-benar benci dengan pemuda yang lebih dipilih oleh Kyungsoo, dan Suho tidak menerima itu karena selama hidupnya dia selalu mendapatkan apa keinginannya dengan cara apapun.

"Tunggu saja Jongin, aku akan menyingikirkan semua kebahagian mu terkecuali satu orang yang sangat kau cintai itu, jika dengan cara lembut kau tidak bisa melepaskannya aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini" desisnya setelah itu dia kembali menatap lekat-lekat foto cinta pertamanya.

...

"Hyung Jongin~" seru suara anak kecil menggema saat melihat Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke mansion orangtuanya.

"Taeoh~" sahutnya kemudian menggendong dan menghujani keponakan nya dengan ciuman-ciuman gemas dikepala bocah kecil itu.

"oh Taeoh wangi sekali"

"eum.. tapi Hyung bau cekali" Jongin dibuat terkekeh melihat keponakannya yang berusaha menampilkan ekspresi tidak suka nya.

Memang benar Jongin saat ini terlihat begitu kacau namun apa yang dikatakan Taeoh tentang bau badannya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Parfume yang dipakai Jongin masih melekat di kemejanya yang belum dia ganti sejak kemarin, bahkan rambut darkbrown Jongin terlihat berantakan saat ini, namun semua itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan di parasnya.

"Jongin, kau pulang pagi-pagi begini?'' eomma nya datang dan menginterupsi Jongin.

"ne Eomma" Jongin tersenyum dan mencoba menurunkan Taeoh yang berada di gendongannya.

"dimana Kyungsoo?"

"eum, dia di rumah orang tuanya" jawab Jongin ringan tanpa menoleh ke arah eommanya yang terkejut mendengar perkataannya, Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut keponakannya,

"mwo?"

dengan posisi berjongkok Jongin mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Taeoh, namja tan itu membalikan tubuh keponakannya dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Taeoh, pergi dulu ne~"

"Jongin!" Kini eommanya memanggil lagi, Jongin segera berdiri dengan tangan menaikan lengan kemejanya sebatas siku, terlihat begitu santai didepan eommanya.

"eomma aku ingin mandi, badan ku lengket" ucap Jongin tidak menanggapi eommanya.

"YAKK JONGIN APA KALIAN BERTENGKAR?'' Kini suara eommanya melengking di pagi hari membuat beberapa maid terlonjak kaget mendengarnya sementara itu Jongin dengan santainya menaiki anak tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sesampainya didalam kamar Jongin tidak langsung membersihkan tubuhnya dia lebih memilih untuk berbaring sejenak di ranjang, jari namja tan itu terlihat bergerak di atas layar ponselnya, mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk sang istri, setelah pesannya terkirim, Jongin beranjak dari ranjang untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

...

Kyungsoo masih terisak pagi ini, bahkan selama dia mandi dia terus menangis di bawah guyuran sowernya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi bip singkat lembut, ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang yang belum ia rapikan pagi ini, wajah nya kini terlihat menyeramkan, kedua matanya terlihat sembab, rambutnya yang masih belum kering terlihat berantakan, serta Bathrobe yang dia kenakan tidak sepenuhnya menutup tubuhnya dengan benar, sebelah bahunya terekspos memeperlihatkan kissmark Jongin yang belum pudar, belum lagi pahanya yang terlihat kemana-mana karena posisinya yang duduk bersila di atas ranjang saat ini.

_'__Selamat pagi :* aku yakin istriku sudah bangun dengan mata sembabnya ini, dan Aku yakin pasti istriku ini masih menangis._

_Jangan lupa makan dan nanti malam aku akan pulang. hari ini tidak usah pergi ke kantor istirahtalah ne._

_Uljima..._

_Yongseohae..._

_Saranghe..._

Begitulah pesan yang dikirimkan Jongin, Kyungsoo yang membacanya pun semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya, tapi Kyungsoo merasa tenang setelah membaca pesan singkat suaminya, dia mencoba berpikir positif dan tetap memepercayai suaminya.

...

Luhan mengemasi barang-barang miliknya kedalam koper berukuran yang cukup besar, yeoja cantik itu akan pergi pagi ini kerumah kakeknya yang berada di busan, dan sebelum berangkat ia sudah meminta izin kepada orang tuanya yang untungnya mengerti akan suasana hatinya. Setelah kejadian kemarin Luhan pergi kerumah orangtuanya dan ia pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun. Dan Luhan pun hanya bisa menangis, dengan kondisinya yang baru membaik Luhan mencoba menenangkan ayahnya yang hampir saja akan datang untuk menghabisi Sehun kemarin.

Luhan sudah selesai mempacking semua barang-barangnya, ini musim gugur dan dia harus menyiapkan pakaian yang lebih hangat untuknya.

Sekali lagi Luhan menoleh ke arah ranjang nya dan dia tersenyum pahit saat mengingat bagaimana dia dan Sehun bercinta di atas ranjang miliknya, Luhan mengelus perutnya yang sudah terlihat membuncit, dengan mata yang hampir meneteskan airmatanya Luhan menuju pintu kamarnya dan berjalan dengan langkah pasti setelah menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

"Mianhe Aegy~ kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Appa" gumamnya memberitahu kepada janinnya yang berusia empat bulan itu.

...

Siang ini Jongin sudah berada di ruang kerja kantornya, ia tengah bertatap muka dengan wajah seseorang dibalik layar laptopnya (Video Call ) terlihat disana wajah seorang pria paruh baya tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat serius.

" joseonghamnida Abeonim!" seseorang yang dipanggil Abeonim oleh Jongin ternyata ialah ayah Kyungsoo yang kini berada di jepang.

Beberapa menit tadi Jongin menerima panggilan video dari ayah mertuanya ini, dan Jongin benar-benar terkejut saat baru memulai video call nya itu langsung di sambut dengan bentakan dari ayah istrinya,

"jangan sampai issue itu menyebar luas Kim Jongin, dan kau harus segera mengenalkan Kyungsoo bahwa dia istrimu, kau tahu betapa marahnya istriku eoh?"

"tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo masih ingin bekerja dan dia tidak ingin jika iden—"

Entah kenapa nyali Jongin menciut menghadapi orang tua Kyungsoo, ternyata tidak hanya eomma Kyungsoo sajalah yang terlihat tegas, tapi tidak menurut Jongin eomma Kyungsoo itu 'galak'.

"aku akan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti" selanya terdengar tegas sayarat tidak ingin adanya penolakan.

"baiklah Abeoji" Jongin berkata sambil mengangguk mendengar kalimat selaan mertuanya yang terdengar tegas,

"kau sudah memeberitahu bahwa kau akan pergi ke New York besok?''

Jongin tidak berani menunjukan wajahnya saat mendengar satu pertanyaan ini, dan Jongin sudah pastikan bahwa mertuanya ini pasti akan marah.

"belum Abeoji"

"OH Astaga, aku tidak tahu dengan jalan pikiran mu''

Dan benar saja, Jongin benar-benar menciut saat melihat kembali wajah garang mertuanya,

"a..aku akan memberitahunya nanti ma—"

Jongin benar-benar terkejut saat layar Laptopnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam. Tidak, Laptopnya tidak mati karena habis baterai atupun yang lainnya melainkan sang lawan bicara dengan seenak hatinya mengakhiri video call itu tanpa mendengar perkataan Jongin hingga selesai.

Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya, dia menutup layar laptopnya itu kasar dan mendengus kesal.

Oh mungkin image Jongin sebagai orang yang dingin dan terlihat kejam itu menghilang hanya karena berhadapan dengan sang mertua, dan baru kali ini juga namja tan itu meraskan adanya keringat dingin di kedua telapak tangannya saat mendapati pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyangkut tentang istrinya. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia langsung bertatap muka dengan ayah istrinya itu. Oh jangan lupakan lagi dengan ibu istrinya itu. Hey Jongin kenapa kau harus takut, padahal kau tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, namja tan itu membalikan tubuhnya hingga kursi yang tengah didudukinya kali ini menghadap ke jendela besar yang menyuguhi pemadangan kota Seoul dengan gedung-gedung tak kalah tinggi serta suasana jalan yang cukup ramai.

Ketukan di daun pintu ruangan kerja mengalihkan perhatiannya, dia membalikan kursinya dan menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk, ternyata orang yang mengetuk pintu itu ialah namja berperawakan tinggi yang telah di marahinya habis-habisan kemarin.

"Sajangnim" suara beratnya yang memanggil sahabatnya dengan sebutan sajangnim itu menandakan bahwa ia tengah bersikap sopan dan menghormati atasannya ini.

"ada apa?'' Jongin bertanya dengan nada datar serta wajah dingin yang enggan menatap Chanyeol.

"saya hanya mengantar berkas ini untuk anda tanda tangani"

Setelah itu Jongin menerima berkas yang di berikan oleh Jongin setelah membacanya dengan cermat Jongin menandatanganinya dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol, tanpa mengulurkan tangan nya namja tan itu lebih memilih sedikit melempar di atas mejanya.

"Kai," Jongin masih enggan menatap wajah namja jangkung di depan meja nya dengan gurat wajah merasa bersalah.

"Mianhe untuk kerja ku yang tidak becus kemarin, aku pikir Krystal tidak akan datang, sehingga aku menyuruh keamannan untuk beristirahat kemarin dan aku juga tidak menyangka akan banyak reporter yang datang"

Flashback

_Jongin mendorong bahu Krystal kasar hingga tautan bibir yeoja cantik itu terlepas dari bibirnya, dengan kasar dia menarik pergelangan tangan Krystal membawanya kedalam Lift, beberapa orang-orang yang berada di dalam Lift itu pun hanya bisa menunduk dan mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya dan juga Krystal bergantian. Jongin dengan wajah terlihat menahan amarahnya sementara itu Krytsal dengan wajah terlihat kesakitannya._

_Sementara itu Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan kegaduhan yang di akibatkan oleh segerombolan wartawan yang berteriak heboh, dan ia pun segera menyuruh keamanan untuk menahan para wartawan yang berhasil mengabadikan? moment Krystal dan Jongin, para wartawan itu yakin jika mereka berhasil menyebarkan berita ini, pasti merka akan mendapatkan imbalan yang bagus._

_Namun siapa sangka ternyata dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan para wartawan dan ia tidak membiarkan satupun dari mereka berusaha untuk pergi setelah mendapatkan rekaman atau bahkan foto dan semacamnya._

_Jongin menyeret Krystal—mantan kekasihnya itu kedalam ruang kerjanya dengan terburu-buru, terlihat Krystal sangat tersiksa dengan heels yang membalut kaki jenjangnya._

_Brak_

_Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya setelah menutup pintu ruangannya dengan kasar dan menghempaskan wanita yang telah membuatnya muak saat ini, dia tidak mengempaskannya hingga wanita itu jatuh, tidak. sekejam apapun Jongin, ia paling anti dengan kekerasan terhadap wanita._

_" __Kai kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku hiks.." ternyata yeoja cantik itu mulai menangis sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Dengan perlahan yeoja cantik itu mendekat ke arah Jongin yang masih diam berdiri, perlahan tapi pasti jemari lentik yeoja itu mulai menyentuh pipi mantan kekasihnya yang kini enggan menatapnya._

_"__aku masih mencintai mu Kai, dan aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku, aku...aku tidak mungkin salah, kau hanya mencintaiku. Kita sudah berhubungan lebih dari tiga tahun dan aku yakin kau pasti belum melupakan ku Kai" ucapnya dengan wajah menyedihkan, Jongin mendorong bahu Krystal saat yeoja cantik itu kembali akan meciumnya._

_"__Berhentilah memohon padaku, aku hanya mencintai istriku. Jangan membuat ku semakin membencimu Krys"_

_"__membenciku? Atas dasar apa kau membenci ku?"_

_"__tidak kah kau lupa kau menghianatiku?"_

_"__dan tidak ingatkah kau yang lebih dulu menghianatiku? kau tinggal berdua dengannya di apartemen mu dan kau tidur seranjang dengannya dan APA KAU TIDAK SADAR KAU YANG LEBIH DULU MENGHIANATI KU EOH?''_

_''__jadi kita impas'' balas Jongin santai, membuahkan tatapan nyalang dari wajah cantik didepannya._

_"__Brengsek, aku benar-benar membenci mu kai, AKU MEMBENCIMU" teriaknya kasar dengan kedua tangan terkepal bergetar._

_"__terserah" jawab Jongin acuh, "sehebat apa yeoja murahan itu sampai membuat kau menjadi seperti ini eoh?" nada yeoja cantik itu terdengar meremehkan dengan sunggingan senyum menghina diwajahnya._

_"__kau tidak tahu apapun tentang istriku. Bukankah kau yang terlihat murahan, bahkan kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan" ucapnya begitu menusuk tepat di jantung mantan kekasihnya._

_"__Pergilah..." Jongin menyuruhnya dengan nada lembut saat ia melihat yeoja didepannya mulai terisak dengan kepala menunduk._

_''__aku tidak akan pergi" jawabnya masih dengan kepala menunduk._

_"__pergilah sebelum aku memanggil Security kemari, jangan membuatku bertindak kasar padamu''_

_"__Aku tidak mau pergi" lirihnya, dan saat itulah Jongin meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi bagian keamanan dan tidak sampai lima menit dua security datang membuat Krystal menoleh cepat dan kembali menatap Jongin dengan mata memerahnya._

_"__AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI KAI, AKU TIDAK MAU...KAI..." Teriaknya sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan kekar security ditangannya._

_Setelah itu Krystal di seret dengan terlihat begitu hina oleh ketiga Security, wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu kacau karena airmatanya yang sudah menganak sungai._

_Flashback Off_

"Mianhe" Chanyeol meminta maaf lagi dengan mata bulatnya yang memandang tulus dan penuh pemohonan.

"sudahlah, justru aku berterimakasih kepadamu sudah menahan dan menangani para wartawan itu"

"jadi kau sudah memaafkan ku?''

Jongin hanya bergumam dengan anggukannya,

"kau membuatku hampir mati berdiri" Chanyeol menyeruakan perasaanya mengundang kekehan kecil dari mulut Jongin.

" lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?''

"...dia mendiamkan ku," jawabnya dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat berubah.

"Baekhyun hari ini tidak masuk, dia pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo , istrimu itu menghubungi Baekhyun pagi-pagi sekali dan pasti saat ini Baekhyun masih dirumah Kyungsoo''

"benarkah?''

''eum.." jawab Chanyeol mengangguk,

Mencoba menghilangkan sedikit stressnya Jongin dan Chanyeol pergi ke restaurant perusahaan untuk makan siang saat ini, Jongin tidak marah lagi terhadap Chanyeol dan dia menyesali karena dia telah menampar namja jangkung itu kemarin, Jongin terlalu kalap.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin menyuruh Chanyeol menangani masalah Krystal, Jongin menugaskan Chanyeol untuk menangani bagian keamanan dan memastikan Krystal tidak akan datang lagi, namun kejadian kemarin sore ternyata tidak bisa di cegahnya karena ulah Chanyeol yang lengah.

Sesampainya di restaurant Jongin segera memesan makanannya dan sebelum menyantap makan siangnya pun dia telah mengirim sebuah pesan kepada gadis mungilnya di sebrang sana.

Jongin menikmati makanannya dengan lahap, Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa melongo,

"kau lahap sekali,"

"aku belum makan dari semalam" jawabnya tanpa menelan terlebih dulu makanan yang berada didalam mulutnya, oke kali ini kembali lagi image Jongin terlihat buruk di depan salah satu orang terdekatnya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan siangnya, Jongin dan Chanyeol sedikit berbincang mengenai Krystal. Chanyeol baru teringat disaat dia berada di restaurant dengan Baekhyun waktu itu dan dia melihat Krystal makan bersama Suho.

"apa mereka sepasang kekasih?'' tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya,

"suho dan Krystal aku rasa mereka bukan sepasang kekasih" kini jawab Jongin tak kalah serius serta terdapat hal ganjal dihatinya.

"lalu?"

...

''Kyung kau tidak membuka pesannya?'' suara dari yeoja dengan kedua mata bereyeliner yang tengah mengecat kukunya bertanya kepada seseorang yang tengah bertelungkup di atas kasur.

"aku malas membukanya, jawabnya dengan bertopang dagu dan kembali memandangi taman yang berada di depan kamarnya.

Kamar Kyungsoo berada dilantai dasar, walaupun rumah Kyungsoo tidak sebesar dan semegah milik orangtua Jongin, namun rumah Kyungsoo memiliki desain interior yang sangat menakjubkan, berterimakasihlah kepada ayah Kyungsoo yang memiliki imajinasi tinggi untuk membuat ruangan yang ia ciptakan terasa nyaman dan begitu indah. Seperti kamar Kyungsoo saat ini, kamarnya terlihat cukup besar, dindingnya berwana biru soft bercampur motif-motif berwarna putih terlihat juga dua bingkai berukuran besar dengan gambar Kyungsoo dan bingkai satunya lagi yaitu foto pernikahannya, sementara bingkai-bingkai lainnya hanya foto Kyungsoo bersama keluarga maupun sahabatnya yang berada di sebuah lemari kayu tanpa tutup yang menempel di dinding, dikamar Kyungsoo pun terdapat satu ruang untuk menyimpan baju serta aksesorsinya yang terdapat beberapa lemari besar dan lemari kecil untuk menaruh barang-barangnya yang sangat jarang ia kenakan, untuk mengenai barang-barang ini berterimakasih lah pada eommanya. Sprei putih dengan selimut biru langit yang melapisi ranjang Kyungsoo dan jangan lupakan di bagian headbed terdapat banyak boneka semakin membuat kamarnya terkesan lucu, mungkin terhitung lebih dari dua puluh boneka disana dari ukuran yang kecil sampai ukuran super besar, ranjang nya yang terlihat nyaman itupun menghadap ke sebauh gorden besar yang kini terlihat terbuka dengan jendela kacanya yang bisa dibuka terlihat sangat lebar dan bening menampilkan pekarangan rumah didepan kamarnya yang sudah di tata apik oleh ayah dan ibunya. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo selalu mengurusi tanaman-tanamannya, itupun sebelum menikah dengan Jongin, dan dia sering menikmati musik saat sore hari di bangku yang berada di dekat pohon palm yang berada di depan kamarnya.

"Oh Kyungsoo ini pesan dari Kai " Baekhyun hampir memekik girang, Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ke arah Baekhyun, "jangan berani membukanya" titah Kyungsoo dengan ekpresi datarnya dan kembali memandangi kaca besar didepannya, dia tidak melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menelan ludahnya saat melihat wallpaper Kyungsoo yang bibirnya tengah diraup oleh bibir Jongin.

"jadi kau tidak akan membukanya?'' Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada merayu sambil meniup-niup kukunya yang sudah terpoles kutek berwarna merah yang belum mengering.

"aku tidak akan membukanya"

"baiklah jika kau tidak akan membukanya aku yang akan membukanya" jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, sejujurnya Kyngsoo juga penasaran dengan isi pesan Jongin.

''sudah makan siang?'' Baekhyun membacakan isi pesan dari Jongin untuk sahabatnya yang hanya terdiam sambil menopang dagu disebelahnya.

''Kyungsoo, apa aku juga harus membalasnya?''

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, " baiklah aku akan membalasnya" ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya hingga membuat cat kuku di kuku sahabat cantiknya itu rusak.

"YAKK Kyungsoo kau merusak kukuku" umpat Baekhyun tidak terima sambil menatap kuku-kukunya, Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya malas. Dia melihat pesan yang tadi dibaca Baekhyun dan tanpa terasa Kyungsoo tersenyum dan ingin menangis secara bersamaan.

_'__sudah makan siang? Boghosipo~ :*_

"ayo makan Baek!" sesaat Baekhyun menatap cengo wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat membaik, dan Baekhyun merasa senang akhirnya sahabatnya yang tengah galau ini mau makan juga.

Namun Baekhyun baru tersadar bahwa cat kuku yang baru dioleskan nya beberapa detik tadi belum kering.

"Yakk, Kyungsoo tapi kuku ku~" rengeknya tidak terima, Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tidak memperdulikannya dan tangan mungil nya pun dengan cepat menarik lengan sahabatnya itu yang terlihat kesal.

...

Suho bersandar di sofa ruang keluarganya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada, seorang wanita cantik yang tadi pagi sempat di buat menangis olehnya pun kini sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya. Sesekali Suho mengorek telinganya merasa jengah dengan penuturan eommanya yang benar-benar membuat telinga nya panas.

"sudahlah eomma aku akan menemui Appa" ucapnya menyela Lay yang sedang antusias mengobrol dengan eommanya.

"appa mu sedang tidur, Suho. Untuk apa kau menemuinya, Appa mu itu butuh istirahat. Menurut Lay, Appa mu itu seharunya dirawat di rumah sakit namun melihat Appa mu yang merengek seperti anak kecil kami bisa berbuat apa, kau seharusnya berterimakasih karena Lay rela datang pagi-pagi untuk membawakan sarapan, terlebih lagi dia rela tidak pergi untuk menangani pasien-pasiennya" kini penuturan eommanya yang panjang lebar membuat Suho benar-benar jengah terlebih lagi melihat yeoja yang tengah terdiam disebelahnya.

"eomma aku tidak memintanya untuk membawakan ku bekal, dan kenapa juga dia harus kemari seharusnya dia dirumah sakit pasien-pasiennya jauh lebih membutuhkan dia" ucapnya sengit kemudian pergi dari dua orang yang hanya bisa diam menatap kepergiannya.

Lagi-lagi Lay harus merasakan perih dihatinya, namun wanita berlesung pipi itu mencoba terlihat tegar dihadapan calon mertuanya, Lay dia benar-benar handal dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya.

...

Gugup, keringat dingin membasahi kedua telapak tangannya ia mencoba menenangkan degupan jantungnya menghadapi kedua orangtua Kyungsoo yang kini sedang memandangnya intens.

"seharusnya kau tidak usah kemari Jongin, aku tidak yakin putriku mau menemui mu" suara beratnya membuat Jongin semakin terpojokan saat melihat dua pasang mata tajam itu menatapnya bagaikan menguliti tubuhnya hidup-hidup.

"pergilah..." Jongin terkejut mendengar perintah yang dilayangkan ayah mertuanya ini.

Jongin tersenyum getir kepada dua sosok paruh baya didepannya dan namja tan itu berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk, berniat untuk pergi.

Sejenak Jongin berpikir, apakah dia bisa pergi untuk perjalanan bisnisnya tanpa bertemu terlebih dulu dengan Kyungsoo? Belum lagi hubungan ia dan Kyungsoo belum membaik.

Sebenarnya sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Jongin mencoba meyakinkan kedua orangtua Kyungsoo, bahwa ia tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi, tapi kedua orangtua Kyungsoo sangatlah sulit untuk dibujuk.

"Payah...pergilah pergi kekamar istri mu dan bujuk dia agar tidak lagi menangis dan marah padamu" ujar ayah Kyungsoo dan dengan santai ia berlalu dari hadapan Jongin yang masih berdiri, sementara itu Yoona hanya tersenyum melihat wajah tampan menantunya yang terlihat mulai tersenyum setelah mencerna perkataan ayah mertuanya.

"pergilah~" kini Yoona memerintahnya lembut dengan disertai senyuman diwajah cantiknya.

"terimakasih" ucap Jongin, baru saja dua langkah Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya, dia berhenti dan kembali berbalik pada Yoona yang memandangnya bingung.

"Eomani, apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu?''

"apa itu?''

...

Yoona hanya bisa tersenyum dan kemudian menggangguk menyetujui permintaan menantunya, tidak lama kemudian dia segera menugaskan beberapa maid dirumahnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya, sudah jam tujuh malam. Namun Jongin belum juga datang, dia sangat merindukan suaminya itu.

"Kapan kau akan pulang ini sudah malam" gumamnya menatap ponselnya dengan kesal,

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, tidak lama kemudian seseorang masuk, raut wajah Kyungsoo seketika terlihat kecewa, dia mengira itu adalah Jongin dan ternyata itu hanyalah eommanya.

"tidak mau makan malam hmm?" eommanya bertanya sambil mengelus kepalanya putrinya yang kini kembali bergelung memunggungi.

"aku tidak berselera eomma" gumamnya dengan tatapan kosong,

"masih menunggu Jongin? ...Jongin tidak akan pulang Kyungie"

Kyungsoo perlahan membalikan badannya dan menatap eommanya.

''tadi Jongin menelpon eomma, dia menyuruh eomma untuk memberitahu mu bahwa dia tidak akan pulang!"

"benarkah?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan airmatanya yang meluncur dari sudut matanya. Dada Kyungsoo merasa sesak kembali,

"hiks...tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahu langsung eomma, dia bilang dia akan pulang malam ini hiks.."

"sshh..jangan menangis..."

"aku membencinya..hiks.." Kyungsoo terisak dan kembali berbaring memunggungi eommanya.

"keluar eomma Kyungie..hiks..ingin sendiri" ucap nya terisak, setelah itupun Yoona keluar menghampiri pemuda yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu dengan perasaan membuncah ingin bertemu istrinya.

Yoona keluar dari kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk,

krietttt

Pintu kembali terbuka, Kyungsoo masih terisak Jongin yang melihatnya pun semakin merasa bersalah karena telah membuat istrinya menangis kembali.

"pergilah eomma Kyungsoo bilang hiks..pergi.. Kyungie ingin sendiri"

Jongin menutup pintunya dan mulai melangkah mendekati ranjang dan menaruh kopernya didekat pintu, ia tersenyum karena Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Namja tan itu duduk diatas ranjang dan menatap punggung Kyungsoo.

''aku membenci mu Jongin..hiks..kau bilang kau akan pulang malam ini..tapi hiks..aku membencimu.."

"Sstt...jangan membenciku kumohon~" suara berat disusul dengan pelukan lembut dari belakang membuat Kyungsoo tertegun, dengan cepat dia mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap namja tan yang kini juga duduk didepannya.

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya dan menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang memerah, keduanya hanya saling terdiam dan menatap satu samalain, kedua mata Kyungsoo kembali megeluarkan bulir-bulir air matanya saat melihat senyuman Jongin. Bagaimana namja di depannya ini bisa tersenyum setelah membuatnya menangis sedari kemarin.

"Uljima~" ucap Jongin mengusap pipi gembil istrinya, Jongin merasa tenang setelah siang tadi mendapat kabar dari Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo nya baik-baik saja.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo memukuli suaminya yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya itu, Jongin hanya pasrah dan sesekali menghindar karena pukulan istrinya yang terasa cukup kuat, Jongin memekik dan sesekali merintih menerima pukulan 'sayang' istrinya, pukulan Kyungsoo melemah seiring tubuh Jongin yang sudah berbaring meringkuk dengan kedua tangan melindungi kepalanya. Mereka tidak tahu jika beberapa orang yang kini tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu di pekarangan depan kamar Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum aneh dibuat nya.

pukulan di tubuh Jongin berhenti Kyungsoo kembali menangis dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, Jongin panik bukan main—dia yang dipukuli kenapa Kyungsoo yang menangis?

"Soo, uljima~'' Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lembut.

"Mianhe" gumamnya didepan wajah Kyungsoo kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"maaf untuk kejadian di per—"

"Jangan membahasnya" sela Kyungsoo dia memukul pelan punggung suaminya, kemudian mulai membalas pelukan suaminya yang sangat ia rindukan.

Hati Kyungsoo merasa tenang setelah memeluk tubuh suaminya, perlahan Kyungsoo mulai meresapi wangi tubuh suaminya yang benar-benar menenangkan. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan tertidur jika posisi nya dengan Jongin seperti ini terus, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan kantuknya saat tangan besar Jongin mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Dengan perlahan Jongin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memepertemukan kedua matanya untuk menatap mata Kyungsoo. Untunglah mata Kyungsoo tidak sembab.

"wallpaper di ponsel mu aku suka" pernyaataan bodoh yang kembali membuat istrinya mengingat bibir suaminya yang dicium oleh mantan kekasihnya sehingga Kyungsoo kini mulai menatap nyalang kepada Jongin. Tanpa sepatah katapun Kyungsoo segera berbaring memunggungi Jongin. pikiran tentang 'apakah Jongin pernah melakukan ciuman dengan Krystal –sama- seperti ciuman yang sering dilakukan dengannya? dan apakah sebelumnya Jongin sudah pernah bercinta dengan mantan kekasih cantik nya itu?'

Pikiran negatif Kyungsoo menghilang saat merasakan Jongin yang memeluk nya dari belakang, melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di perutnya yang hanya dibatasi T-shirt berwarna putih.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin yang baru saja beralih menyentuh kepalanya,

"aku minta maaf, aku bukan bermaksud—''

"diamlah..." ujar Kyungsoo datar.

"Soo..." Jongin kembali membujuk.

"Soo..." kedua kalinya Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo, namun yeoja yang tengah dipeluknya hanya diam.

"besok aku akan pergi ke New York" ucap Jongin mencium bahu istrinya,

"kau mencoba membohongiku lagi? tidak cukupkah dengan yang eomma lakukan tadi, aku yakin kau yang menyuruhnya. Itu tidak lucu Jongin" tutur Kyungsoo tanpa membalikan badannya dan mencoba melepaskan tangan suaminya yang kini berani-beraninya merambah ke dadanya.

"aku serius, besok aku akan pergi," tutur Jongin dengan tangan menggerakan tubuh istrinya agar mengahadapnya. Dan ia berhasil melakukannya.

Ibu jari Jongin bergerak menyelipkan anak rambut kebelakang telinganya,

"Hiks.."Kyungsoo kembali menangis dan terisak.

"hei jangan menangis lagi, sstt maafkan aku" Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya mencoba menenangkan.

Beberapa menit keduanya hanya terdiam hingga isakan Kyungsoo mulai mereda. Jongin masih asik menikmati wangi dari rambut istrinya.

"berapa hari?" tanya yeoja mungil itu tiba-tiba membuat Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang teredam karena saat ini kepala istrinya itu sudah melesak di dada bidangnya.

"dua minggu" jawab Jongin dengan tangan mengelus surai panjang istrinya.

"dua minggu? Itu lama Jongin hiks..aku..aku.."

"sssttt jangan menangis lagi. Cukup kau membuat mata mu sembab kemarin"

"itu karena mu" ucapnya setengah kesal,

"apa aku harus membatalkan keberangkatan ku" dirasakannya kepala yang tengah dikecupi Jongin itu menggeleng halus.

"anni, tapi...kau harus segera pulang"

"aku akan segera pulang," Jongin mengelus punggung sempit istrinya dengan lembut, kembali memeluknya lebih erat.

"hiks.."

"hei kenapa menangis lagi"

"aku benar-benar membenci mu"

"tapi aku sangat mencintai mu" ucap Jongin tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya kini beralih untuk menangkup wajah istrinya yang sudah basah karena airmata. Ia menindih tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian mencium kedua mata istrinya lembut.

"ayo kita habiskan malam ini" menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bergerak kecil di bawahnya, salah tingkah.

"hei kenapa wajah mu memerah eoh..apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hmm?''

"A..anni" jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"nanti kita akan lakukan 'itu' , tapi sekarang cepatlah pakai mantel mu dan bukalah gorden kamar cantik mu ini" bisiknya di depan wajah Kyungsoo, kemudian mencium ujung hidungnya cepat.

"...''

"Ku tunggu diluar ne" ucapnya kini sudah beranjak dari ranjang berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	12. FIRST LOVE 2

Tittle: Always Be Mine.

Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Drama, Romance.

Rated : M

Lenght: Chaptered

Author: 12154kaisoo

Maincast: Kaisoo

Other Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Taoris, Chenmin, Sulay, Yuri, Krystal dsb.

Warning : Genderswitch for uke,ooc,typos,gak suka gs menyingkir,don like dont read

.

.

.

©2015

****HAPPY READING****

.

.

.

****SORRY FOR TYPOS***

.

.

.

...[NO SIDERS]...

.

.

.

Chap 10

First Love

Semilir angin di musim gugur menerpa permukaan kulit wajah Kyungsoo, terasa dingin karena ia tidak memakai beanie dan sarung tangannya, ia terlalu bersemangat hingga ia tidak sempat untuk memakai kedua barang itu. Beberapa menit tadi dia baru saja membuka gorden kamarnya dan membuka pintu jendela kamarnya ia tersenyum saat disuguhi pemandangan cantik di pekarangan kamarnya, terasa begitu indah dengan lampu-lampu kecil berwarna warni menghiasi pohon palm miliknya, sebuah meja berisikan penuh bahan makanan dan satu botol colla yang membuat Kyungsoo mengingat akan satu hal. Dan disana juga terdapat dua kursi lipat yang keduanya kini menghadap meja berukuran cukup panjang dan satu pemandangan lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahagia malam ini, ia tidak dapat menahan senyum manisnya saat melihat sesosok pria tengah berdiri di sebrang api unggun sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"kau tidak mau memeluk ku?" tanyanya membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh kemudian berlari ke arah suaminya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"apa ini permohonan maaf mu?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan nya.

"jika kau beranggapan begitu" Jongin mengangkat bahunya singkat.

"sama sekali tidak tulus..." cibir Kyungsoo, sementara itu Jongin segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mendekati meja.

"sudahlah, jangan memulai"

"arraso~"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini sudah berdiri dan berhadapan di sebuah pemanggangan dengan bara api yang sudah menyala merah kontras dengan kegelapan.

"jangan dulu dibalik, belum matang" ucap Kyungsoo melarang Jongin yang tengah berusaha membalik potongan daging di atas pemanggangan.

"oh astaga kapan ini akan matang?" gerutunya kesal,

"salah kau sendiri kenapa tidak menyiapkan masakan yang sudah matang?"

"..." Jongin tidak menggubris pertanyaan yang lebih merujuk kesebuah omelan dari istrinya itu, ia lebih memilih untuk mencicipi sosis yang kini sudah matang.

"Jongin jangan memakannya dulu..."

"wae? Kau tidak tahu eoh, tadi siang aku baru bisa makan dan sekarang aku lapar Soo..." walaupun nada suaranya terdengar meninggi di awal kalimat, namun ia segera merendahkan suaranya serta menunjukan wajah menyedihkannya.

"oh...kasihan sekali suamiku ini, salah kau sendiri kenapa meninggalkan ku seorang diri di ranjang eoh?"

"sudahlah jangan membahas hal yang sudah berlalu"

"mencoba menghindar eoh, dalam masalah ini kau adalah pihak yang salah tuan Kim"

"ya ya ya aku yang salah" ucapnya tidak terima, namun ia mencoba mengalah jika sudah berdebat dengan istrinya ini.

"sebentar lagi matang, jadi bersabarlah..."

"eumm..." gumam Jongin malas, Kyungsoo hanya mendelik singkat.

"seharusnya aku tidak makan daging" gumam Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kini menatapnya kembali.

"aku merasa berat badanku naik akhir-akhir ini" ucapnya lagi tidak memperdulikan tanggapan dari suaminya.

"kau benar bahkan aku sampai kewalahan menggendong mu" canda Jongin ia kembali menyuapkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya.

"benarkah itu...? sepertinya aku harus diet"

"yaa untuk apa diet?" tanyanya sedikit tidak jelas

"tentu saja untuk menguruskan badan . Aku takut kau berpaling kewanita lain..."

"eoh?"

"aku takut kau berpaling ke wanita lain"

Jongin tersenyum simpul mendengarnya ia memandang Kyungsoo sejenak kemudian kembali memngalihkan perhatiannya ke beberapa potong daging di atas pemanggangan.

"aku suka tubuhmu, apapun aku suka darimu. Jangan pernah kau berpikiran untuk menguruskan badan mu, itu.."

"wae?"

"aku lebih suka kau seperti ini...seksi"

Satu kata yang terdengar lirih di akhir kalimat tidak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"mwo?"

"seksi..." gumam Jongin pelan.

"seksi eoh...dasar pevert" sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo memukuli punggung Jongin dengan tangan kanan nya.

"aww, akh...appo..."

"selesaikan ini, aku lelah berdiri terus" gerutu nya kini mulai berbalik dari pemanggangan.

"jadi aku masak sendiri?" tanya Jongin masih dengan wajah kesakitannya, Kyungsoo berbalik dan memandangnya . Istrinya itu mengangguk lucu sementara Jongin hanya mengerjap melihatnya.

"aku tidak ingin gosong Jongin" tambahnya lagi, Jongin hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh saat melihat senyum cerah Kyungsoo.

"baiklah...kau duduk saja disana oke..."

"jangan lama-lama"

"baiklah manis..."

.

.

.

.

.

"makanan datang..."

Jongin datang kemudian duduk disebelah Kyungsoo setelah menaruh dua piring berisikan penuh daging yang sudah matang.

"yaa kenapa hitam begini?" senyuman manis Jongin luntur saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"hitamnya hanya sedikit, ini tidak gosong, cha kita makan"

"suapi aku..."

"kenapa kau jadi manja begini eoh?"

"selain kau yang makan sedikit aku juga makan sedikit kkamjong"

"kkamjong, paggilan macam apa itu?"

"sudahlah..."

"kenapa hanya makan sedikit?"

"bagaimana aku bisa makan sementara kau membuatku resah"

"mianhe..." tatapan Jongin melembut, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat tangan kanan Jongin membelai pipinya lembut.

"baiklah sekarang ayo makan..Aaaa..."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya perlahan walau di awal-awal ia kesal dengan suaminya, namun ia tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya saat ini.

"apa rasanya enak?"

"eum.." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, ia kembali membukakan mulutnya saat Jongin menyuapinya kembali.

"omo lahap sekali..." Jongin membersihkan sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

tangan kanan Kyungsoo mengambil satu botol colla berukuran sedang kemudian meminta Jongin untuk membukanya.

"tolong bukakan"

Dengan senang hati Jongin melakukannya ia meraih botol itu dari tangan Kyungsoo kemudian memutar tutup botol itu dengan sekali gerakan.

Krek

Jongin memberikan satu botol colla yang sudah terlepas dari penutupnya, ia tersenyum kemudian mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"wae?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, ia menaruh kembali botol softdrink nya itu dengan gerakan pelan.

Sedari tadi pandangan Jongin tidak lepas dari kedua bibir merah Kyunggsoo yang terlihat sedikit basah saat ini, ia benar-benar ingin melumatnya, wajar saja terhitung dari kemarin malam ia tidak bisa menjamah bibir istrinya.

"minum lagi" titah Jongin lembut, Kyungsoo menjadi bingung namun ia kembali meraih botol minuman bercita rasa manis itu, meminumnya sambil menatap Jongin ia tersenyum dan membulatkan kedua matanya kemudian menganggkat dagu nya cepat seolah bertanya kenapa Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Terlihat pipi Kyungsoo menggembung saat ini karena air yang di minumnya tadi belum sempat masuk kedalam kerongkongannya, dan baru saja ia akan menelannya setelah menaruh kembali minumannya ia begitu terkejut saat Jongin menyambar bibirnya dengan cepat. Hampir saja Kyungsoo menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya itu.

Menelan sedikit Kyungsoo hampir tersedak, ia memejamkan matanya dengan cepat dan mencoba mengimbangi ciuman nya dengan Jongin.

Cairan manis itu kini berpindah dari mulut Kyungsoo ke mulut Jongin, keduanya sudah saling menelan, yang tersisa kini hanya rasa manis dirongga mulut masing-masing, Jongin mengeksplorasi seluruh rongga mulut Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya terasa begitu manis, ia menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo lebih dalam sementara Kyungsoo sedikit mencengkram bahu kanan Jongin. Kedua pasang bibir itu masih bertautan saling melumat dan menyesap bibir satu sama lain. Melumatnya dengan cepat dan lembut begitu berulang-ulang dengan sesekali mencari posisi yang pas.

Seolah melupakan kejadian di Lobby perusahaan suaminya, Kyungsoo bergerak tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat Jongin menuntunnya untuk beralih kepangkuannya, masih dengan mata terpejam Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jongin, lama ciuman itu berlangsung Kyungsoo melenguh disela-sela suara kecipak saliva akibat ciuman panas itu.

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo, melepaskan tautan bibirnya ia dan Kyungsoo tersenggal-senggal dengan mata terpejam kening keduanya pun kini terlihat saling menempel.

Hembusan yang berasal dari nafas memburu keduanya saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat membuka kelopak matanya saat merasakan bibir tebal Jongin kembali mendarat di kedua bibirnya, melumatnya dengan rakus kemudian menjadi pelan dan lembut.

Menciptakan celah dibibirnya kemudian menempatkan kedua bibir Kyungsoo diantara celah bibirnya, ia meraup bibir Kyungsoo dengan dalam dan lembut.

Jongin terus melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo melumat bibir atas Jongin, melakukannya bergantian dan menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi.

Pagutan itu terlepas, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama terengah, Jongin megusap jejak saliva yang berada Di dagu Kyungsoo. Tersenyum lembut saat istrinya itu membuka matanya.

"uh..pipi mu merah..." Jongin terkekeh, ia menarik Kyungsoo kemudian menempatkan wajah istrinya itu didada bidangnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapatkan mantelnya kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, malam ini terasa begitu berbeda untuknya, jarang sekali ia dan Jongin bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti ini. Makan malam berdua, menikmati musim gugur di malam hari yang tentunya sangat dingin, namun dengan hawa panas yang keluar dari api unggun didepan keduanya membuat tubuh yang di balut mantel itu tetap merasa hangat.

Jongin melepaskan beanie miliknya kemudian memakaikan nya dikepala Kyungsoo.

"kenapa tidak memakai topi, dan sarung tangan mu hmm?'' jemarinya merapikan poni Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak sabar untuk keluar tadi, lagi pula kau hanya menyuruh ku untuk memakai mantel'' gumamnya, ia tersenyum saat Jongin kini beralih mengenggam tangannya kemudian menghembuskan udara hangat dari mulutnya. "dan seharunya kau memakaikan topi mu saat aku datang kesini tadi"

Jongin hanya terdiam dan terus menghangatkan telapak mungil Kyungsoo, ia mendongak saat Kyungsoo membuka suara kembali.

"Jongin-ah ceritakan cinta pertama mu"

"hufthh...jangan mencoba merusak suasana Ny. Kim. " ujar Jongin datar, Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi suaminya yang terlihat mulai kesal.

"siapa yang merusak suasana?''

"kau..."

"aku mau tahu Jongin..."

"baiklah...tapi kau harus janji kau tidak akan marah setelah mendengarkan nya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk halus.

Perlu waktu hingga satu menit akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Jongin mau membuka suaranya,

"aku berpacaran dengan nya semenjak kelas tiga SMA," Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang masih setia bersender di bahunya.

"dengannya... apa maksud mu Krystal?" Jongin mengangguk kemudian kembali bertanya saat melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai berubah.

"yakin kau ingin aku melanjutkannya?"

"memangnya kenapa Jongin? lanjutkan," titah Kyungsoo kembali dengan nadanya yang terdengar mulai kesal. Kyungsoo menatap tangannya yang tenggelam di genggaman tangan besar Jongin, suaminya itu meremasnya lembut.

"baiklah, aku yang menyatakan cinta padanya terlebih dulu waktu itu saat aku pulang sekolah bersama dengannya, hal yang pertama membuatku tertarik padanya adalah senyumnya, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan ku darinya saat dia tersenyum, begitu manis. Hubungan ku dengannya berjalan lancar seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya"

"ya saling menggenggam tangan, merangkul, berpelukan bahkan berciuman" ujar Kyungsoo mulai tersulut emosi, kepala nya kini sudah tidak bersandar lagi di bahu suaminya.

"kau benar" jawab Jongin meraih kepala istrinya dan menempatkan kembali di bahunya, mencium nya lembut sambil menikmati wangi dari rambut istrinya.

"kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak marah, dan aku menceritakannya pun karena kau yang minta"

"lanjutkan..." titah Kyungsoo kembali,

"yakin?"

"jika kau bertanya seperti itu, kau membuat ku berpikir bahwa kau sudah pernah bercin—"

Tidak ada lagi kepala Kyungsoo yang bersender di bahu Jongin bahkan tautan tangan mereka pun terlepas.

"ya.. apa yang kau pikirkan? aku hanya melakukannya dengan mu, walaupun sempat terbersit pikiran seperti itu aku tetap menghormatinya sebagai wanita, aku berkomitmen melakukan hal itu jika hanya sudah menikah, dan kau tahu awalnya kami berdua berencana menikah namun eomma dan appa tidak menyetujuinya"

"dan sepertinya kau menyesal karena telah menikah dengan ku"

"untuk apa aku menyesal? Justru aku sangat berterimakasih untuk perjodohan kita ini"

Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata elang suaminya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia mencoba mencari kebohongan disana, dan hasilnya... tidak ada.

"aku mengantuk" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dari kursi, Jongin menahan tangan mungilnya dan kembali mendudukan nya di kursi.

"lihatlah kau sekarang marah, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan marah"

"siapa yang marah, aku hanya ingin tidur"

Alasan klasik yang ia gunakan kembali, ia berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"dari cara bicara mu aku tahu kau marah, kemarilah..."

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya kembali kemudian menatapnya lembut,

"sekarang giliran mu" pinta nya,

"giliran ku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"iya, ceritakan tentang kau dan si tampan tapi pendek itu?"

"siapa yang kau maksud?"

"kau ingin aku menyebut namanya eoh?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencengkram pinggang ramping Kyungsoo agar tak bergerak.

"hmmm... apa maksud mu Suho Oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya serta kedua tangan sudah melingkar di leher kokoh Jongin.

"tsk bahkan kau memanggilnya Oppa" Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena terlalu kesal setelah mendengar nama yang baru di sebut oleh istrinya.

"sudahlah berhenti memancingku untuk berdebat dengan mu, tidak ada yang menarik dari hubungan ku dengan nya" Kyungsoo menarik tangannya kemudian melepaskan tangan Jongin yang menahan pinggangya lalu berdiri dengan cepat.

"tidak ada yang menarik? Itu tidak mungkin, ceritakan bagaimana rasanya BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA?"

Jongin berteriak saat Kyungsoo sudah berjalan meninggalkannya,

" YAA KYUNGSOO..." Jongin berteriak kembali dan beringsut dari kursi lipatnya mencoba menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan ke arah teras kamar.

"KAU YANG MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMA KU..."

Lengking Kyungsoo memecah keheningan malam di taman kecil depan kamarnya, ia masuk dengan langkah kakinya yang menghentak kesal di susul Jongin di belakangnya yang masih tidak percaya dengan teriakannya. Mereka tidak menghiraukan dengan sisa makanan yang masih berserakan di atas meja, biarkan saja maid yang mengurusnya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci wajahnya, ia memasang wajah sedatar-datarnya kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin yang kini masih duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyungsoo, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau benar-benar mengantuk?" tanya nya setelah mencuri satu kecupan di pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya dengan cepat.

"..."

"ya sudah, tidur yang nyenyak ne..." titah Jongin ia membenarkan letak selimut di tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Hening kembali terjadi, keduanya hanya terdiam dengan posisi Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"yeoboseyo..."

"..."

"dia baik eomma, eum...aku bersamanya"

"..."

"sudah"

"..."

"tidak perlu, aku akan ke kantor lebih dulu. Eomma, suruh Pak Jung saja yang mengambil mobilku nanti"

"..."

"eum..."

"..."

"Arraso..."

"..."

"selamat malam"

Pip

Setelah menaruh ponselnya di nakas Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, mencium kepalanya dan membenarkan letak selimutnya kembali.

Terdiam dalam keheningan keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya perlahan dan memeluk tubuh atletis suaminya dengan posessiv.

"Jongin..." panggilnya pelan, namun suaminya hanya terdiam.

"Jongin..." panggilnya lagi.

"Jongin kau sudah tidur?"

"..."

Tidak mendapat sahutan dari suaminya Kyungsoo sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh besar didekapan nya.

"yeobo..." panggilnya lembut.

"Hmm..."

"aku tidak mengantuk" ucapnya sedikit parau dia mendongak menatap wajah tampan suaminya yang kini terpejam.

"tapi tadi kau bilang kau mengantuk" ucap Jongin datar kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan posisinya dari Kyungsoo.

"Jongin...mian..."

"kenapa meminta maaf, bukankah aku yang salah, dan bukankah kau sedang marah sekarang?"

"berhenti Jongin mian... tadi aku hanya kesal..." ucap Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Jongin agar lebih dekat ia memeluknya dengan possesiv. Ia mengusap punggung suaminya yang masih dibatasi kaos itu dengan lembut. Kyungsoo menempatkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin, menghirup aroma tubuhnya lebih dalam. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum geli dibuatnya, ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"nde,nde,mianhe" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Jongin menciumi pelipisnya.

"aku benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah mu seperti ini" ujar Jongin menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"benar kau akan pergi besok?"

"mau bagaimana lagi? aku sudah mengambil keputusan"

"apa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

Jongin terkekeh saat mendapati wajah cemberut istrinya, dikecupnya pipi gembil Kyungsoo kemudian membelainya lembut.

"aku rasa tidak, selama aku pergi aku minta kau mengawasi perusahaan"

"tapi Appa sudah menyuruhku untuk berhenti"

"benarkah? dan kau menyetujuinya?"

"belum"

"wae?"

"aku menunggu keputusan mu"

"sedari awal aku tidak menyetujui mu untuk bekerja Soo"

"tapi aku baru bekerja dua hari Jongin..."

"baiklah... satu minggu kedepan kau boleh pergi bekerja"

"dua minggu Jongin..."

"tidak kubilang satu minggu, tetap satu minggu"

"dua minggu..."

"satu minggu atau tidak sama sekali"

"baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo ketus, ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Jongin.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di pelukan tubuh atletis Jongin.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat merasakan tangan besar Jongin kini menelusup kebalik piamanya, mengelus permukaan punggungnya yang halus dan meremas pinggangnya dengan lembut Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi.

"apa benar aku yang mendapatkan first kiss mu?" bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo, menggigit kecil cupingnya membuat sang pemilik bergidik. Tangan besar Jongin mencoba melepaskan pengait bra Kyungsoo, mengelus punggungnya kembali dengan lembut Kyungsoo menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"aku senang mendengar itu tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku masih tidak percaya"

Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Jongin.

"terserah kau, mau percaya atau tidak, dan mulai sekarang jangan membahas siapapun atau apapun lagi" desis Kyungsoo, ia kembali menelusupkan kepalanya di tubuh besar nan kokoh yang berada didekapannya.

Sepertinya yeoja mungil ini sangat merindukan Jongin dan tidak ingin segera berpisah. Dan dia hanya ingin melewatkan malam ini tanpa adanya perdebatan tidak penting antara mereka.

"kau yang memulai"

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menggigit suaminya yang benar-benar tidak mau merasa kalah ini.

Hening kembali terjadi, kaki mungil Kyungsoo kini bergerak naik turun mengelus betis berbulu suaminya,

"mulai menggoda ku eoh?" suara rendah suaminya membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya.

"tidurlah" titah Jongin,

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat mata Jongin yang terpejam, padahal malam ini Kyungsoo ingin menghabiskan malam berdua dengannya, namun bukan berati menghabiskan waktu dengan hal seperti 'itu'.

"aku belum mengantuk" cicit Kyungsoo terdengar manja di telinga Jongin, ia pun kembali menggosokan kakinya di betis Jongin, dan hal itu membuat Jongin tidak kuasa menahan senyumnya.

"Jongin... ayo mengobrol lagi" nada merengek Kyungsoo terdengar kembali, Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat kedua kaki Jongin mengunci pergerakan kakinya.

"mengobrol dengan mu... dan kita akan berakhir dengan berdebat lagi"

"tidak akan. Aku janji" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"aku pegang janji mu jika kau marah aku akan langsung menyerang mu"

"dan jika aku tidak marah kau tidak akan menyerang ku"

"oh... apa kau mengerti dengan yang ku maksud? Yaa Kyungsoo..."

"aku sudah dewasa" sembur Kyungsoo.

"dewasa? Melihat kamarmu saja seperti melihat kamar anak SD"

Kyungsoo mencoba menahan amarahnya, ia menatap Jongin yang kini beralih mengamati headbed nya.

"lihatlah, berapa banyak uang yang kau buang untuk membeli boneka-boneka ini eoh?" Tangan Kyungsoo merebut boneka pororo berukuran sedang dari tangan suaminya dengan cepat.

"aku hanya membeli beberapa, sisanya hanya dari eomma dan Su—"

"—ho"

"astaga, akan kubakar semua boneka ini"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli saat mendapat raut wajah Jongin yang menurutnya terlihat lucu saat ini.

"mana bisa begitu" Kyungsoo memeluk boneka kesayangannya membuat Jongin mendelik tajam.

"apa ini juga pemberiannya?''

"bukan" sanggah Kyungsoo cepat, yeoja mungil itu menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan di tubuh suaminya ini.

"jauhi Suho"

Kyungsoo terdiam saat Jongin merebut bonekanya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah . Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti bukan gurauan, wajah rileks Jongin pun berubah menjadi serius dan berkilat marah. Menyiratkan sesuatu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa itu. Ia hanya terdiam saat Jongin menindih tubuhnya dan bibir Jongin kini sudah menekan dan melumat bibir nya dengan lembut.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi protesan dari Kyungsoo yang ada hanyalah rintihan dan desahan yang keluar dari celah bibirnya selama Jongin mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya. Mereka pun melupakan gorden kamar mereka yang belum tertutup, bahkan beberapa maid yang sedang membersihkan sisa makanan di luar kamar Kyungsoo pun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya dengan cepat. Tidak ingin menyaksikan sang majikan yang memulai making love nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh atletis yang tak dibalut sehelai benang itu pun kini terus bergerak mengerjai tubuh mungil feminin di bawahnya, desahan dan decitan ranjang mendominasi kamar cantik Kyungsoo malam ini.

Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo menahan dada keras Jongin, dan satu tangannya lagi meremas Sprei kusut dibawahnya, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang di berikan suaminya. Kyungsoo memekik saat Jongin tepat menumbuk titik termanisnya Kyungsoo kembali merengkuh tubuh besar Jongin dan berusaha mengimbangi gerakan suaminya itu.

"ugh" erangan bersumber dari tubuh besar yang menyatu dengan tubuh Kyungsoo terdengar, gerakannya berubah menjadi pelan kemudian berhenti, penyatuan dengan Kyungsoo belum terlepas, Kyungsoo masih terlihat menikmati bagaimana cairan hangat Jongin memenuhi dirinya.

" neon areumdawo " Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, ia mengusap dahi suaminya yang terdapat tetesan keringat disana.

Kyungsoo kembali terpejam saat Jongin melumat dan menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Beberapa menit ciuman itu berlangsung, Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu Jongin saat rasa sesak datang menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo masih tersenggal-senggal dengan mata terpejamnya, perlahan ia membukakan matanya setelah menerima kecupan-kecupan lembut Jongin dimatanya.

Kyungsoo kembali merintih nikmat saat bibir tebal Jongin kembali mencium lehernya, turun lebih bawah lagi, mulut Jongin sampai di puncak payudara Kyungsoo yang kini mulai mengeras kembali, sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya Jongin berhasil membuat desahan lolos dari celah bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali menuntun kedua kaki Kyungsoo agar melingkar di pinggangnya. terlihat dikedua sudut mata Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sedikit air mata karena merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa, ia menempelkan bibirnya di leher kokoh Jongin mengecupnya dengan ringan membuat suaminya itu mengerang. Jongin kembali mengerjai tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas itu dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang melimpah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyingkab sedikit tirai gorden kamarnya, kamar yang pernah ia tempati empat tahun yang lalu. Terasa tenang dan damai di rumah kakeknya ini.

"kau belum tidur" suara neneknya membuatnya menoleh.

Dengan cepat Luhan menutup kembali gordennya,mencoba menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk sosok wanita yang mulai renta di hadapannya kini.

"ini sudah jam sebelas kasihan suami mu, apa kau akan membiarkannya berdiri di luar sana sampai pagi?"

"biarkan saja Halmonie, aku sangat kecewa padanya"

"tapi di luar dingin Lu, bagaimana kal—"

"Halmonie ku mohon... Hanie ingin sendiri"

"baiklah...terserah kau saja"

"tsk dasar anak muda"

Gerutu neneknya tak di hiraukan Luhan karena ia kini kembali mengamati sesosok pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya lewat gorden jendela yang ia singkap sedikit .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 02.00 KST. Dini hari, seharusnya pada pukul itu orang-orang sudah mengarungi mimpinya, namun tidak untuk sepasang suami istri di kediaman keluarga Do.

"Jongin, sudah..."

"...sebentar"

Kyungsoo menyerah, sudah kesekian kalinya ia menyuruh suaminya untuk tertidur, namun suaminya tidak menuruti perintahnya. Beberapa menit tadi mereka baru menuntaskan gairahnya, namun untuk Jongin sepertinya belum benar-benar tuntas lihatlah saat ini.

Bibir Jongin masih sibuk menari di permukaan breast Kyungsoo, memainkan puncak payudaranya didalam mulutnya yang hangat dengan lidahnya, membuat Kyungsoo kegelian dan beberapa kali melenguh.

"kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barang keperluan mu bukan?"

Kyungsoo mencoba memecah keheningan di dalam kamarnya, Jongin yang masih terlihat asyik dengan kegiatannya hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"mhh..." Kyungsoo sedikit membusungkan dadanya saat Jongin menyesap niple nya cukup kuat.

"Jongin-ah kenapa aku harus menjauhi Suho Oppa?"

"AKH..appo"

Kyungsoo memekik keras karena Jongin menggigit gemas putingnya.

"mian" jawab Jongin cepat, namun ia kembali memasukan niple Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya.

"kenapa menggigitnya, appo Jongin..." Kyungsoo memandangi payudara nya yang tenggelam di dalam mulut Jongin dengan wajah meringisnya. Mendengar desisan kecil Kyungsoo, Jongin melepaskan niple Kyungsoo kemudian mengelus nya dengan ibu jari dan meniupnya halus.

"masih sakit?" tanya Jongin masih melakukan kegiatan –mengobati niple Kyungsoo.

"..."

"hufthh...mian..." ucap Jongin lagi,

"masih sakit...?"

"...geli" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit menggeliat, sementara Jongin hampir tertawa di buatnya.

Kyungsoo kembali diam sambil memainkan rambut tebal Jongin semantara Jongin masih meniup niple merah muda nya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung saat melihat Jongin menatap puting nya dengan intens. "wae Jongin..." tanya nya,

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Jongin kemudian memasukan kembali niple Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya. Kembali mengulumnya dengan lembut.

"jangan menggigitnya lagi'' titah Kyungsoo sedikit menepuk tengkuk Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk ringan.

Jongin terus memainkan puncak payudara Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, menyesap nya dengan lembut, membuat gairah Kyungsoo perlahan muncul kembali. Padahal klimaks nya yang berlangsung beberapa kali tadi membuatnya begitu lemas.

Kyungsoo mencoba mencari ide untuk menghentikan kegiatan Jongin yang satu ini, ia takut Jongin bangun kesiangan besok.

"bukan kah lucu Jongin"

"...apa?"

Menekan punggung mulus Kyungsoo, Jongin menyesap puting Kyungsoo dengan kuat.

"mhh...jangan menyesap terlalu keras..." erang Kyungsoo sambil meremat rambut tebal Jongin.

"kau belum menjawab, apa yang lucu eoh"

"mhh...kita, dulu aku berpacaran dengan Suho sedangkan kau dengan Krystal, dan kau tahu Jongin? ternyata mereka itu adalah saudara..."

"mwo?" Jongin mendongakan kepala nya untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar karena akhirnya Jongin berhenti dari kegiatan –menghisap niple nya.

"nde, kau baru tahu bukan?" tampak Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menutupi sebelah payudaranya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Wajah Jongin masih menampilkan rasa tidak percaya, namun setelah berpikir keras akhirnya dia percaya dengan yang di ucapkan istrinya.

"wae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Jongin mencoba menampilkan ekspresi biasanya, Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi 'benda kesayangan nya' , namun Kyungsoo segera membalikan badan nya dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

"tidurlah Jongin...jangan terus menyesap niple ku..." rajuk Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata.

"arraso tapi berbalik lah"

"andwae"

"Kyungsoo..."

"anniya..."

"Kyungsoo..."

"aku tidak mau Jongin, lain kali saja..."

"bukan itu"

"apa?"

"gorden jendela mu belum di tutup" Jongin memberitahu Kyungsoo, hingga gadis bermata bulat itu dengan cepat melihat ke arah jendela di depannya.

Dan benar saja jendela berukuran besarnya itu masih memperlihatkan taman depan kamarnya yang temaram.

Refleks Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher, sedangkan Jongin terkekeh pelan di buatnya.

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya cepat "apa kau baru menyadarinya juga?" tanya nya dengan kedua mata yang terlihat melebar.

"anni"Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kelewat santai.

"YAKK...jadi kenapa kau tidak menutupnya?"

"Terlalu rugi meninggalkan mu walaupun itu hanya sedetik" Kyungsoo mendelikan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Jongin yang sedikit cheesy.

"lagi pula kau tidak usah turun dari ranjang Jongin, remotenya ada di nakas"

"itu sama saja, aku sudah bilang terlalu rugi meninggalkan mu walau itu hanya sedetik"

"bandingkan, lebih lama mana menutup gorden dengan pergi ke New York eoh?" tanyanya terdengar mulai jengkel.

"hah...jika itu bukan urusan pekerjaan aku juga tidak mau pergi Soo"

Tangan kekar Jongin melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo menariknya untuk mendekat, Kyungsoo selalu merasa tenang saat tubuh mungilnya berada di dekapan tubuh kokoh suaminya, terasa begitu hangat dan terasa nyaman.

"tidurlah" kini Jongin yang memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk tidur.

"apa kau juga sering menggoda Krystal?"

"sudahlah...sekarang tidur, bukankah kau yang menyuruh untuk tidak membahas siapapun lagi?" Jongin sedikit kesal dengan Kyungsoo, hingga ia menekan punggung Kyungsoo agar semakin merapat.

"arra...akh.." Kyungsoo memekik saat merasakan dada keras Jongin menekan dadanya.

"wae?" Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya.

"jangan erat-erat, sakit..." lirih Kyungsoo,

"apa yang sakit?"

"..."

Jujur saja untuk mengatakan hal-hal vulgar di depan Jongin sangat membuat Kyungsoo malu, melihat Jongin yang memandang tubuh polosnya dengan intens pun sangat membuat nya malu.

"hei kenapa diam, apa yang sakit?"

"...ini?" tanya Jongin sambil meremas sebelah payudara Kyungsoo.

"akhh.." Kyungsoo kembali mengerang dengan wajah kesakitan nya.

Jongin mengernyit bingung dengan respon Kyungsoo. 'Dugaan-dugaan' kembali terlintas di otak nya.

Kyungsoo sendiri bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan perubahan yang signifikan di bagian dadanya, ukuran dadanya bertambah besar dan terasa nyeri di beberapa saat. Bahkan malam ini ia merasa bersalah karena Jongin merasa terbatas saat mencumbunya, ia melarang Jongin agar tidak meremas payudaranya saat mereka bercinta beberapa jam tadi.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan kiri Jongin yang masih menangkup payudaranya.

"gwenchana, sudah tidak sakit" ucap Kyungsoo lembut agar Jongin tidak khawatir lagi.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin, menghirup aroma Jongin yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk di pelukannya.

"yakin?"

"eum..." jawab Kyungsoo parau,

"kau tahu soo" Jongin kembali membuka suaranya membuat Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya,

"apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran melihat ekspressi aneh suaminya,

"aku rasa ini bertambah besar saja" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum miring dan menggoncangkan tubuhnya merasakan dada Kyungsoo yang menempel di tubuh bagian depannya.

"Yakk..." Kyungsoo refleks menepis tangan Jongin yang hendak menangkup kembali payudaranya.

"AWWW...Ssshh...Appo"

Disusul pekikan Jongin yang mengaduh kesakitan karena Kyungsoo mencubit pinggangnya cukup keras.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil menutupi badannya dengan selimut hingga batas dada kemudian memegang selimutnya dengan erat.

"kenapa mencubit ku?" tanya Jongin kesal, sementara Kyungsoo masih diam dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"kemarilah..." pinta Jongin saat menyadari posisinya dengan Kyungsoo kini sedikit jauh. Tidak mendapati respon dari istrinya, Jongin memutuskan untuk menariknya agar mendekat, ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspressi Kyungsoo yang benar-benar menggemaskan saat ini.

"kenapa menutupnya?" tanya Jongin, menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala Kyungsoo, merengkuh tubuh mungil polos istrinya, ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus punggung istrinya dibalik selimut. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama, ia tersenyum malu saat Jongin kembali berbisik mengenai payudaranya yang terasa lembut.

"Jongin..." rengekan Kyungsoo yang teredam membuat Jongin tertawa ringan.

Mata Kyungsoo semakin terasa berat saat merasakan tangan Jongin mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut di tambah lagi degupan jantung Jongin membuatnya semakin hanyut.

"tidur ini sudah sangat larut" suara berat Jongin terdengar parau ditelinga Kyungso.

"Jongin juga, jalja..." ucap Kyungsoo parau, Jongin tersenyum setelah mencium dahi Kyungsoo cukup lama.

"eumm...Jalja" jawabnya kemudian memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Bias sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela besar kamar Kyungsoo, penghuni didalamnya pun mulai terusik karena cahaya yang menyorot ke arah wajahnya.

"eunghh..." lenguhnya masih dengan mata terpejam ia mencoba menggapai sesuatu di sebelahnya.

"Jongin..."

Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya saat tidak mendapati tubuh kokoh suaminya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam digital yang bertengger di meja nakas.

Pukul 08.25, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan angka berwarna merah yang tertera di jam digitalnya itu.

Cklek

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang kini terbuka.

"aigoo baru bangun hmm?"

Eommanya datang membawa sandwich dan satu gelas susu kemudian meletakan nya di atas nakas.

Kyungsoo menaikan bedcovernya hingga menutupi leher.

"eomma...Jongin?"

"ia sudah berangkat dua puluh lima menit yang lalu Kyungie"

"kenapa dia tidak membangunkan ku?"

"dia terlihat buru-buru tadi"

Tangan Yoona terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo meluruskan wajah nya yang sempat menunduk.

"eomma... aku merasa tidak becus sebagai istri"

" jangan berpikir seperti itu, sekarang pergilah mandi, dan coba hubungi Jongin"

"arra eomma, terimakasih untuk sarapan nya"

"eum..."

Yoona tersenyum kemudian mengusak kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo melilitkan badcover di tubuh mungilnya, kemudian turun dari ranjang, beberapa detik ia mengamati keadaan kamarnya, seharusnya banyak pakaian yang tercecer di lantai pagi ini, namun ternyata tidak ada. Mungkin Jongin yang membereskannya. Dengan langkah perlahan ia berjalan ke kamar mandi kemudian mengganti selimutnya dengan bathrobe, ia melipat bedcovernya kemudian menaruhnya di atas kursi kecil dekat lemari.

Kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menempel di cermin, sebuah note menempel di sana, ia melepaskannya kemudian membacanya dalam hati.

Good morning :*

_mianhe aku langsung pergi, aku tidak tega membangunkan mu tadi, kau pasti lelah. Ingat jangan menangis lagi... aku akan segera pulang._

"pabbo Jongin..." Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tidak ingin larut dalam rasa kecewanya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan setelah itu ia ingin menghubungi Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dingin dan pening itulah yang dirasakan Sehun pagi ini, sekujur tubuhnya menggigil tidak kuat lagi menahan hawa dingin yang terasa menusuk hingga tulang, bibir tipisnya pun terlihat membiru.

Bruk

Tubuh kokoh yang sekarang terlihat lunglai itu ambruk seketika.

Dan sepasang mata yang memperhatikan nya lewat jendela pun dengan cepat menghampirinya.

"sehun-ah...'' panggilnya bergetar ia amat khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya. Wajah cantik Luhan berubah pucat saat telapak tangannya mendarat di permukaan pipi suaminya. Dengan cepat Luhan berteriak memanggil pamannya tidak lama kemudian paman nya pun keluar dengan wajah paniknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang sudah terlihat rapih pagi ini, padahal dia belum merapikannya. Kyungsoo meraih segelas susu yang di bawakan eommanya, kemudian duduk di atas ranjang namun baru saja dia menempelkan bibirnya di atas permukaan sisi gelas, ia teringat satu hal.

'apa dia sudah sarapan?' tanya nya dalam hati, ia melupakan segelas susunya kemudian dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas. Menekan angka 1 dengan lama hingga panggilannya tersambung dengan nama kontak –Kkamjong, disana.

"yeoboseyo..." suara berat dan lembut menyapa indera pendengaran Kyungsoo. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis karena ia baru menyadari ia akan di tinggal oleh Jongin. Walaupun dalam waktu dua minggu, tapi itu sangat lama menurut Kyungsoo.

"Jong..Jongin-ah" suara Kyungsoo bergetar.

"kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan melihatnya.

"anni" jawabnya bohong.

Tut tut tut

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya bingung, kenapa Jongin memutuskan panggilannya, namun saat nama kontak suaminya muncul kembali ia segera mengangkatnya setelah mengusap pipinya yang basah. Ternyata Jongin menghubunginya via video call.

"eyy...mata mu merah, cengeng sekali eoh?"

Raut wajah Jongin berubah sendu saat melihat bulir air mata kini menggantung di tepi mata polos istrinya, ia melihat bagaimana air mata itu jatuh perlahan setelah istrinya itu mengerjap.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam mengamati sosok Jongin dalam balutan pakaian kerjanya, back ground suasana bandara membuatnya semakin sedih, dan Kyungsoo merasa rugi karena ia tidak melayani suaminya dengan baik pagi ini.

"mianhe..." ucap Kyungsoo bergetar.

"kenapa meminta maaf?"

"seharusnya aku bangun pagi" ucap Kyungsoo cepat.

"tidak apa-apa sudah jangan menangis, kau membuat ku sedih disini"

"mian"

"baru mandi hmm?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya,

"sudah sarapan?" tanya Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo menoleh ke sepotong sandwich di atas piring nya kemudian menggeleng.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya lebih dulu" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

Kentara di raut wajahnya penuh rasa penyesalan.

"jangan khawatir aku sudah sarapan, cha lebih baik sarapan dulu"

"aku tidak berselera" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya.

" Nyonya Kim, ini sudah hampir jam sembilan"

"arraso..." Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil sepotong sandwich nya dan mememasukan nya kedalam mulut secara perlahan.

"hei...makan yang benar" tegur Jongin Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menanggapi.

"sepuluh menit lagi aku take off" Jongin memberitahu disela-sela Kyungsoo mengunyah sandwich nya.

Kyungsoo mengentikan kunyahannya kemudian menatap mata Jongin lekat-lekat.

"hanya dua minggu, aku akan segera pulang nanti"

"...nde...aku menunggu mu di rumah"

"eum...aku akan menghubungi mu jika sudah sampai, jaga kesehatan mu ne..."

"eum, kau juga"

"tentu"

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman lembut Jongin.

"jangan nakal selama aku pergi"

"aku tidak nakal, cepat pulang Jongin"

"eum...pay..."

"pay..."

Kyungsoo melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan layar ponselnya, tersenyum sambil menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar.

Kenapa terasa berat berpisah dengan Jongin walaupun itu hanya sebentar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyentuh pelipisnya, masih terasa pusing di kepalanya saat ini, ia mengedarkan pandangan nya untuk mengetahui dimana ia berada saat ini, dan ia terpaku saat melihat sosok wanita tengah berbaring meringkuk di atas sofa.

Sehun baru menyadari bahwa beberapa menit tadi dia pingsan dan dia tidak menyangka akan berakhir di atas ranjang milik istrinya sekarang. Merasa tak tega melihat istrinya yang meringkuk di atas Sofa, Sehun segera turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati istrinya yang tertidur lelap.

Walaupun masih merasa lemas, dengan sekuat tenaga ia membopong tubuh istrinya kemudian membaringkan nya di atas ranjang.

"mianhe.." gumam nya, kemudian berbaring di sebelah Luhan dan memeluknya lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"huek...umph..hueekk..."

"huuuueeekkk..."

"mphhhh...hueeeeekk"

Asupan makanan yang beberapa menit tadi kini berakhir di washtafel kamar mandinya. Membasuh mulutnya dengan gerakan lemas, kemudian Kyungsoo menyenderkan punggungnya di tepian washtable. Memijat pelipisnya Kyungsoo terpejam beberapa detik kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah lemas.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di tepian ranjang empuk miliknya, ia mengamati segelas susu yang masih utuh di nakas. Beberapa menit yang lalu setelah ia bicara dengan Jongin lewat video call Kyungsoo mencoba meminum susunya, namun saat ia mencium bau dari susu yang di buatkan ibunya ia merasa begitu mual dan berakhir dengan muntah-muntah. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran "apa aku masuk angin" gumam nya.

Suara bip lembut bersumber dari ponsel Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian nya.

From: Baekhyun

Jongin menyuruh ku untuk ke rumah mu, aku baru mau berangkat.

Kyungsoo mengernyit setelah membaca pesan dari sahabatnya.

''apa dia tidak masuk kerja hari ini?'' tanya nya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

"pagi ini Kim Jongin dan beberapa klien nya sudah berangkat tuan...dan menurut informasi yang saya kumpulkan istrinya akan kembali bekerja besok"

"bagus...kau boleh pergi"

"baik tuan... saya permisi"

Mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk di atas meja kerjanya, ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya, menunggu panggilan itu sampai terhubung dengan sabar, kemudian ia tersenyum saat mendengar suara berat menyapa gendang telinganya.

"yeobosseyo~"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali memasukan potongan buah melon untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah buku yang tengah ia baca saat ini.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau sore nanti kita pergi nonton?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sesaat, kemudain menjawabnya tanpa menolehkan tatapan dari majalah nya pula.

"ide bagus, OMO Kyungsoo kemarilah..." Baekhyun setengah memekik dan memposisikan badannya untuk duduk, membuat ranjang milik Kyungsoo kini bergoncang sesaat.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo malas, ia kembali memakan buah melon yang sudah di potong-potong kecil di atas piring.

"dari tadi kau makan terus" omel Baekhyun menatapnya jengah.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"ahh sudahlah, sekarang kesini ayo..." pinta Baekhyun ia kembali menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menaruh bukunya di atas meja, ia menyuapkan kembali sepotong melon kedalam mulutnya dengan langkah kecil ia menghampiri ranjang kemudian menelungkupkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun.

"lihat ini ada artikel mengenai Krsytal"

"lalu..."

"kau tidak ingin tahu?"

"..."

"disini Krystal dirumorkan menggoda suami orang lain, bukankah suami orang lain yang dimaksud adalah suami mu?"

"molla, sudahlah Baek aku malas untuk membahas itu"

"kkk, ya sudah sekarang kita lihat ini saja..."

Kyungsoo mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat halaman majalah yang Baekhyun buka kembali, terlihat disana dua pasang underware yang terlihat lucu.

"kita beli oke, kau satu dan aku satu"

"untuk apa membeli itu?" kyungsoo setengah memekik mendengar ajakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam memasang wajah cemberutnya sambil terus mengamati majalahnya kembali.

"kyung, aku dengar Luhan pergi ke busan"

"mwo?" kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya yang baru saja akan beranjak dari ranjang.

"iya, kemarin dia pergi"

"untuk apa dia kesana, apa dia pergi dengan Sehun?"

"untuk itu aku tidak tahu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sebaiknya kau pulang" nada dengan kesan dingin dan tak ramah terlontar dari mulut Luhan untuk Sehun yang kini tengah duduk di ranjang.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Luhan di buat terkejut saat mendapati ia tidur dalam pelukan suaminya, dan setelah beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya Sehun pun terbangun.

"maafkan aku" ucap Sehun menundukan kepalanya, dengan cepat ia turun dari ranjang kemudian menarik lengan Luhan mencegahnya agar tidak pergi.

"dengarkan penjelaskan ku dulu" pinta Sehun memohon, kedua kaki Luhan melemas ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Punggungnya bergetar ia menangis kemudian mengisak pelan.

"hiks..." Isakan kembali terdengar diikuti tangisan Luhan yang terdengar memilukan, dengan ragu Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku minta maaf aku menyesal" ucap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca tidak tahan melihat istrinya kembali menangis karenanya lagi.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya ia membalas pelukan suaminya dengan erat, menangis sepuasnya di pelukan tubuh kokoh suaminya.

"mianhe.." lirih Sehun menghujani kepala istrinya dengan kecupan-kecupan.

Sehun menyadari dirinya memang bodoh karena tidak memahami istrinya dengan baik dan ia menyesali atas kebodohan nya yang selalu melarikan diri dari masalah ke hal-hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

An:

halooooo readers jumpa lagi dengan 12154kaisoo yang hari ini umurnya genap 17 th. *cieee

maaf sebelumnya karena gak bisa update cepet dan buat kalian nunggu selama... berapa hari? author juga gak tahu. apa kalian butuh alasan?

"tugas-tugas dari guru dan kondisi badan yang gak mendukung bikin ff ini jadi telat update ...plus kuota yang gak ada... HAHA"

untuk ff ini akan end dalam beberapa chapter lagi *yeayyy

makasih untuk review nya kemarin , review dari kalian bikin author semangat buat lanjut ni ff .

bocoran chap depan dengan title Hurt (konflik yang bener-bener konflik) jadi jangan bosen buat baca ff ini yah...

maaf kalo chap ini gak bikin kalian puas, untuk konflik nanti chap depan, tenang aja.

TERIMAKASIH JANGAN LUPA REVIEW...

PAY ^^


	13. Hurt 1

Tittle: Always Be Mine.

Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Drama, Romance.

Rated : M

Lenght: Chaptered

And other

Author: 12154kaisoo

Warning : Genderswitch for uke,ooc,typos,gak suka gs menyingkir,don like dont read, and no plagiat.

©2015

****HAPPY READING****

.

.

.

****SORRY FOR TYPOS***

.

.

.

...[NO SIDERS]...

.

.

.

Chap 13

HURT

Pukul empat pagi Jongin tiba di New York. Dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu pemuda tan itu turun dari pesawat disusul Chanyeol yang keadaannya terlihat tak jauh beda darinya. Jongin sedikit merapikan rambutnya kemudian memakai kacamatanya, ia dan Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu dengan di temani beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

"akhirnya kita sampai..." ujar Chanyeol, pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menaruh beberapa papperbag hasil belanjaannya dengan Baekhyun tadi sore, melihat ke jam dinding, ternyata sudah pukul enam sore lebih. Yeoja bermata bulat itu memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya lebih dulu.

Hampir sepuluh menit lamanya Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya berendam di dalam bath up, dan saat ini Kyungsoo masih menikmati guyuran air dari sower yang menimpa tubuh polosnya, bahkan saking asiknya yeoja mungil itu lupa mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya yang low bat.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya, dengan tubuh hanya di balut handuk ia berjalan dan mengambil remote kontrol guna menutup gorden jendela kamarnya, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil ia berjalan mendekati ranjang kemudian duduk.

"OMO.." ia terkejut saat baru mengingat sesuatu, ia segera merogoh ponsel didalam handbag dan segera mengisi dayanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas,

"mian Jongie..." gumamnya pelan.

Kyungsoo dengar dari Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol dan Jongin akan sampai di New York Pukul empat pagi dan itu artinya di Seoul tepat pukul enam sore dan ini sudah lebih dari jam enam, Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang pelupa.

"apa kau sudah sampai?" tanyanya di liputi rasa cemas, ia menunggu ponselnya sampai terisi dengan tidak sabar.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Kyungsoo menaruh handuknya yang setengah basah di atas kepalanya kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkannya kembali.

Satu pesan muncul dan itu dari Jongin Kyungsoo mendesah lega akhirnya Jongin sampai disana dengan selamat. Kyungsoo segera menghubungi Jongin via email dan butuh waktu dua menit lamanya akhirnya Jongin menghubunginya lewat video.

Kyungsoo menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas ranjang sambil menyender dibeberapa bantal yang ia tumpuk. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat wajah tampan suaminya terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

"kau baru mandi?" itulah perkataan Jongin untuk mengawali pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"nde" jawab Kyungsoo, Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo.

"cukup tadi pagi kau membuat ku ingin menerjang mu, dan sekarang kau melakukannya lagi, apa kau sengaja menggoda ku?"

"siapa yang menggoda mu? aku baru mandi~" jawab Kyungsoo, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"hentikan menunjukan wajahmu yang seperti itu" pinta Jongin lagi Kyungsoo mulai menatap Jongin dengan kesal.

"kenapa sedang di jauhpun kau selalu mengajak ku berdebat...?"

"aku tidak mau berdebat dengan mu, tapi wajah mu sekarang membuat ku gemas"

Sesaat hanya keheningan yang meliputi keduanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan intens dan ibu jarinya meraba layar ponsel seolah mengelus pipi suaminya.

"Jongin..." panggil Kyungsoo,

"apa?" tanya Jongin ia masih menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya, kedua maniknya tak lepas memandang wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"aku mau... waffle"

"waffle?" terlihat Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"aku sedang di New York sayang, dan setahuku waffle bukan makanan khas sini" ujar Jongin kemudian tersenyum. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan kesal, Kyungsoo pun tahu kalau waffle bukan berasal dari New York. Tapi saat ini Kyungsoo sangat menginginkan waffle, Kyungsoo tidak mempermaslahkan darimana waffle itu berasal. Kyungsoo hanya ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat mata bening Kyungsoo berubah memerah dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"baiklah akan ku belikan setelah pulang dari sini, apa hanya waffle saja tidak ingin yang lain?"

"aku akan membelinya sekarang juga, kau tidak perlu membawakan waffle dari new York. Terlalu lama"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengakhiri sambungannya, sedangkan Jongin di ujung sana kebingungan akan tingkah aneh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghapus lelehan air matanya pelan dan tidak lama kemudian ia segera mengetikan pesan kepada temannya yang kebetulan memiliki restaurant dengan dessertnya yang terkenal lezat.

Ponselnya kembali berdering, Jongin menghubunginya lagi. Tidak menghiraukannya, Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari ranjang dan memakai piamanya.

Sudah lebih dari empat kali Jongin mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo namun istrinya itu tidak kunjung mengangkatnya. Menyerah karena rasa kantuknya Jongin perlahan terpejam dan menyelami mimpinya. Jongin butuh tidur, jam delapan pagi nanti ia harus memimpin pertemuan.

Kyungsoo menaruh ponselnya dan menyuruh seseorang dibalik pintu untuk masuk, mata Kyungsoo berbinar saat melihat salah satu maidnya membawakan satu bingkisan plastik yang berlogokan restaurant temannya. Mengucapkan terimakasih kepada maidnya Kyungsoo segera membuka bingkisan itu dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo merasa air liurnya seperti akan menetes saat melihat satu porsi stroopwafel yang diisi sirup manis didalamnya, mencium aromanya dalam-dalam Kyungsoo segera menyantapnya dalam keadaan hangat, ia tidak memperdulikan berapa kalori yang akan masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan membuat berat badannya bertambah nanti.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di rumah kecil milik nenek Luhan berlangsung hangat, Luhan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mendengar cerita lucu keponakan dan paman nya. Sehun yang melihatnya pun merasa senang, jarang sekali ia melihat Luhan yang seperti itu. Bahkan nafsu makan Luhan malam ini membuat Sehun takjub, istrinya yang tengah hamil itu terlihat begitu lahap malam ini.

Trang

Suasana berubah menjadi hening, semua pandangan tertuju pada kedua garpu yang menancap di satu potong sayap ayam goreng, Luhan dan Kakeknya saat ini mencoba mengambil satu-satunya sayap ayam yang tersisa, dengan berat hati Luhan menarik kembali garpunya. Yeoja catik itu menyungingkan senyum termanis untuk kakeknya. "untuk kakek saja" ucapnya lembut, Padahal di hatinya sangat menginginkan sayap ayam goreng itu.

"haha..."

Bibinya tertawa ringan disusul pamannya, "masih ada paha ayamnya Lu~" Luhan menolak saat bibinya itu mengambilkannya satu paha ayam goreng yang tersisa.

"Tidak ahjumma terimkasih" ucap Luhan menggeleng keras,

"benar tidak mau?"

"buat aku saja" tiba-tiba Minwoo bersuara dan menampilkan senyum terlebarnya.

"kau ini, lihatlah kau sudah menghabiskan berapa ayam eoh?"

"hanya tiga eomma" jawab Minwoo setengah kesal, sementara itu kedua manusia renta dihadapan mereka tidak memperdulikan mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan santapan masing-masing.

"sudahlah ahjumma biarkan Minwoo memakannya" Luhan menengahi ibu dan anak itu.

Minwoo memekik dalam hati saat ayam goreng yang diinginkannya kini mengisi piringnya.

"Gumawo eomma.." ucap Minwoo, eommanya hanya bergumam pelan.

"aku selesai... sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, apa kalian tidak bisa menutup mulut kalian saat sedang makan eoh?"

Suasana menjadi hening kembali, semuanya terdiam mendengar penuturan neneknya yang selama acara makan berlangsung tadi hanya terdiam, sementara itu Minwoo hampir tersedak dibuatnya. Bagaimana ia bisa makan kalau mulutnya tidak di buka, neneknya ini benar-benar lucu pikir Minwoo.

" Halmonie bagaimana kami bisa makan kalau kami tidak membuka mulut?"

Satu tendangan ia dapat dari kaki eommanya dibawah sana, Minwoo menatap eommanya dengan wajah mengaduh kesakitan.

Neneknya pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun sementara itu orang dewasa yang masih duduk di balik meja makan terlihat membungkam mulutnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang duduk disampingnya, ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat nafsu makan istrinya tidak terganggu perkataan neneknya tadi. Melihat ke arah piringnya yang masih terlihat utuh, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya makan tiga sendok. Tanpa bicara apapun Sehun memberikan ayam gorengnya untuk Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap Sehun lama kemudian kembali melihat piringnya yang kini terisi sayap ayam goreng, Luhan tertegun saat melihat Sehun tersenyum lembut untuknya.

''makanlah" bisik Sehun, namja berkulit pucat itu menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini sedang duduk di sofa, lebih tepatnya di antara Ayah dan ibunya, kepala yeoja mungil itu tengah bersender dibahu ayahnya.

"Appa aku ingin pergi berlibur" cicit Kyungsoo, ayah dan ibunya menoleh bersamaan.

"ide bagus, sudah lama kita tidak berlibur kau ingin berlibur kemana hmm?"

"aku ingin ke bali"

"bali?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk riang, sementara itu eommanya terlihat cuek dengan moment putri dan ayahanya, ia lebih memusatkan perhatiannya ke tayangan yang tengah ia tonton.

"kenapa Bali?"

"Bali bagus Appa, dan menurut teman-temanku kuliner disana juga enak-enak"

"kenapa tidak Okinawa saja? Selain bagus jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh"

"sudah malam Kyungsoo sebaiknya kau tidur bukankah besok kau pergi bekerja?" kini ibunya yang sedari tadi terdiam menyela pembicaraan keduanya.

Kyungsoo dan ayahnya saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa tanpa suara, Yoona yang memergoki tingkah keduanya kini semakin memberengut kesal.

"eomma aku bukan anak kecil lagi..." Kyungsoo memeluk Ayahnya dengan manja.

"astaga Kyungsoo, kau sudah punya suami" pekik Ibunya tertahan dan menahan tangannya agar tidak menarik Kyungsoo dari suaminya.

"sudahlah Yeobo lagi pula tidak masalah Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini, aku juga merindukannya. Benarkan sayang?" ayahnya mengelus lengan Kyungsoo kemudian mencium kepala putrinya itu dengan sayang. Kyungsoo mengangguk dipelukannya, sementara Yoona sudah melayangkan tatapa nyalangnya pada suaminya.

"jika saja ada Jongin aku jamin Kyungsoo tidak akan memeluk mu" dengus Yoona sangat pelan. Namun Kyungsoo yang berada didekatnya mendengar sayup-sayup.

"apa eomma?"

"ah tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Yoona kemudian tersenyum singkat.

"Appa~ sepertinya eomma cemburu... sudahlah aku mau ke kamar" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri setelah mencium pipi ayahnya cepat.

"selamat malam eomma appa"

Ayahnya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, ia tidak menyangka jika putrinya sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada anak ku sendiri" gerutu Yoona kemudian mendekati suaminya dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo berbaring telentang di atas ranjangnya. Tidur sendiri malam ini, Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan kemudian berbaring menyamping, menghadap sisi ranjang yang seharusnya di isi oleh suaminya. Baru saja di tinggal selama beberapa jam tapi yeoja mungil itu sudah merindukan suaminya.

Ia menepuk sisi ranjang dihadapannya dengan pelan kemudian mengelusnya, Kyungsoo ingin memeluk Jongin dia ingin tidur di pelukan suaminya. Kyungsoo menggerakan badannya gelisah, tubuh mungilnya bergerak kesana kemari dia tidak tenang sebelum dia memeluk Jongin malam ini.

.

.

.

Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang tengah dia lap, ia benar-benar terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba datang tanpa suara.

"perlu bantuan?" tanya Sehun di belakang Luhan, bulu kuduk Luhan meremang saat nafas hangat Sehun berhembus di tengkuknya. Tanpa bersuara Luhan menggeleng, dan kali ini ia terkejut kembali, sepasang tangan kekar kini melingkar di perutnya, mengelus perut nya yang membuncit dengan lembut Luhan menghentikan pergerakan Sehun. "seharusnya kau tidur duluan" gumam Luhan Yeoja cantik itu di liputi rasa cemas saat tangan Sehun masih terasa panas. kepala Sehun yang bertumpu di bahu Luhan menggeleng halus.

"malam ini aku senang sekali" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan masih terdiam di pelukan tubuh tinggi suaminya, ia tetap fokus mengelap beberapa piring yang tersisa.

"aku hampir tahu semua tentang mu" ucap Sehun kini memejamkan matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi istrinya.

Satu piring Luhan taruh di atas rak kemudian berbalik menghadap tubuh tegap suaminya, ia tersenyum kemudian membelai pipinya lembut.

"kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun, Luhan hanya menggeleng kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut, Sehunpun membalasnya ia mengelus punggung istrinya dan mengecupi kepalanya sayang.

"sudah malam, ibu hamil tidak boleh tidur larut malam"

"ini belum larut" Ucap Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan untuk ketiga kalinya Luhan di buat terkejut saat Sehun kini menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal.

"turunkan aku, aku bisa jalan sendiri" Luhan meronta saat Sehun kini mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruang dapur,

"turunkan aku~"

"kau ingin betis mu sakit karena anak tangga ini?"

Luhan terkekeh saat mendengar Sehun kini menghentak-hentak anak tangga pertama yang terbuat dari kayu.

"kau berlebihan" ucap Luhan.

"sudahlah diam saja"

"kau belum pulih benar"

"jangan mengkhawatirkan aku" ucap Sehun mencium cepat bibir Luhan, semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipinya dan tangan Luhan dengan erat melingkar dileher suaminya, wanita hamil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"selesai..."

Chanyeol mendesah lega, ia melepaskan kacamata yang yang bertengger di hidungnya, sudah dari tiga puluh menit ia mengedit kembali presentasi yang akan di gunakan oleh sang Boss. Sedikit penasaran Chanyeol membuka tablet Jongin yang kini berada di tangannya, ia terkejut saat melihat isi-isi foto Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak menyangka, Jongin yang selalu menunjukan wajah datar dan dinginnya itu bisa berfose menarik di balik kamera. Menghubungkan tablet milik Jongin ke laptop milik Jongin pula Chanyeol terkikik terhadap kelakuannya sendiri, ia tersenyum puas saat kini layar desktop laptop Bossnya menampilkan gambar Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berciuman dengan background menara paris, sangat manis pikir Chanyeol.

Setelah sarapan di restaurant hotel yang Jongin dan Chanyeol tempati, keduanya kembali ke kamar hotel masing-masing. Mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke gedung sebelah, tempat dimana diadakannya pertempuan dengan beberapa pemimpin perusahaan.

Jongin keluar dari kamar hotelnya, dua orang berpakaian serba hitam menunggunya di depan pintu tidak lama kemudian sosok Chanyeol datang dan terlihat kerepotan membawa perlengkapan Jongin.

"kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

"semuanya beres" jawab Chanyeol riang, ia menyuruh anak buah Jongin untuk membawa tas laptopnya.

Tepat pukul delapan Pagi Jongin sampai di tempat meeting pagi ini, sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan Jongin menonaktifkan ponselnya dan menitipkannya pada Chanyeol. Jongin tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun, bahkan itu Kyungsoo sekali pun. Dia tidak ingin perjalanan bisnisnya ini gagal.

"tolong pegang ponselku selama aku rapat"

"baiklah..."

Beberapa orang kini masuk, terdapat sekitar dua puluhan orang yang hadir dalam ruangan cukup besar itu, Jongin siap memimpin pembukaan pertemuan.

Jongin membungkukan badannya hormat kemudian memperkenalkan diri, mungkin sekitar belasan orang saja yang sudah bertatap muka dengannya namun tanpa Jongin memperkenalkan diri lagipun semua orang di ruangan itu pasti sudah tahu mengenai siapa itu Kim Jongin.

Salah seorang perempuan maju menyiapkan peralatan yang akan Jongin gunakan untuk presentasi, semua pasang mata yang tadi memperhatikan ke arah Jongin kini beralih ke layar yang menampilkan layar laptop Jongin yang sudah terhubung ke infocus, suasana berubah menjadi riuh gemuruh akan suara kikikan dan bisikan, Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dan seperkian detik berikutnya ia terbelalak saat melihat ke arah projektor, ia begitu terkejut. Dengan cepat ia mengambil alih laptopnya kemudian mengganti layar desktopnya namun alih-alih menjadi hening, suasana menjadi semakin gaduh saat layar desktopnya kini menampilkan wajah Jongin dengan Taeoh yang terlihat lucu, memejamkan matanya erat-erat Jongin akan memenggal kepala Chanyeol setelah ini, Jongin segera membuka file untuknya presentasi. Dan ia memulainya dengan percaya diri tanpa terlihat adanya beban setelah meminta maaf dan menyinggung sedikit tentang fotonya tadi.

.

.

.

Kedua mata bulat dan beningnya masih terlihat segar malam ini. Ia tidak bisa tidur, jam digital dinakasnya menunjukan pukul dua belas malam, Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya, ia kembali menghubungi Jongin.

Untuk yang ke empat kalinya Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin namun tidak tersambung juga, Jongin masih mematikan ponselnya. Kyungsoo meringkuk di atas kasur dan mencoba tertidur lagi, namun lama kelamaan ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

"Jongin..." panggilnya bergetar.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat mengakhiri presentasinya, suasana ruangan itu berubah menjadi riuh gemuruh dengan tepuk tangan dan semua orang didalam sana memandang Jongin dengan tatapan kagum dan tersenyum puas akan presentasinya.

Akhirnya pertemuanpun selesai, setelah bersalaman dan sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa pemilik perusahaan, Jongin segera keluar dari ruangan dan menemui Chanyeol. Baru saja ia akan keluar seseorang memanggilnya kembali.

"lain kali kau harus mengenalkan istrimu dengan istriku , istriku pasti senang. Ku harap kau melakukan bulan madu yang kedua ke paris lagi dan dengan senang hati aku akan menerima kalian di hotel ku"

Seseorang bertampang keturunan perancis itu terenyum ramah kepada Jongin kemudian pamit undur diri. Sayup-sayup Jongin mendengar beberapa wanita yang mengikuti pertemuan tadi berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya. Tapi Jongin tidak menghiraukan itu, ia ingin segera menemui Chanyeol dan memarahinya sekarang juga.

"Jongin..." suara berat Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengaran Jongin, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan dinginnya, namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak merasa takut akan hal itu, justru ia segera menyerahkan ponsel Jongin yang tadi dititipkan padanya.

"Kyungsoo tadi menelponku, dia bilang cepat hubungi dia kalau kau sudah selesai meeting" Jongin meraih ponselnya dan ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, pukul 11.25 siang. Jongin mengerutkan dahi, ia segera menghubungi Kyungsoo. Kenapa istrinya itu menghubunginya? seharusnya istrinya itu sudah tertidur pulas disana.

"yeobosseyo...Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin..."

"sudah larut kenapa belum tidur?"

"aku tidak hiks... bisa tidur"

"kenapa menangis hei... ada apa?" nada bicara Jongin terdengar mulai cemas,

"Jongin..."

"nde.."

"aku tidak bisa tidur...pulang~" bola mata Jongin bergerak gelisah mendengar nada pilu Kyungsoo.

"Soo mana mungkin aku pulang sekarang, ak—"

"Jongin...hiks..."

"hei...ssstt uljima kau membuatku tidak tenang disini"

"aku tidak bisa tidur...Jongin..hiks..pulang~"

Jika seperti ini Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo merengek seperti ini.

"sayang dengarkan aku, aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini kau harus menungguku dua minggu lagi"

"itu lama... aku tidak bisa tidur Jongin...hiks aku ingin memeluk mu..."

"coba sekarang tidur..."

"...hiks...hiks.."

"apa kau sakit?"

"anni..aku baik-baik saja..."

"ya sudah sekarang tidur, aku akan mematikan panggilan setelah kau tidur"

"Jongin..."

"aku disini sayang, sekarang pejamkan matamu dan jangan fikirkan apapun ara..."

Jongin terlihat sedih saat mendengar isakan kecil Kyungsoo, ia masih menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya mendengarkan deru nafas Kyungsoo yang terdengar berat.

"Jongin, tetap tidak bisa..."

Jongin menghela nafas saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar serak di ujung sana,

"hitung seribu domba" Jongin sedikit terkekeh mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"aku tidak mau..."

Jongin sedikit melonggarkan dasinya yang saat ini terasa menyesakan, kenapa Kyungsoo bertingkah manja saat ini, dengan sabar ia menuntun Kyungsoo agar terlelap dan lebih dari tujuh menit lamanya akhirnya Kyungsoo terlelap disana.

"Jalja..." ucap Jongin kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya sambil tersenyum. Jongin juga merindukan Kyungsoo, dia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

.

.

.

Jam wakeer yang berbunyi nyaring membuat Kyungsoo membukakan matanya, dengan enggan Kyungsoo mematikannya kemudian kembali menyamankan tubuh mungilnya dalam hangatnya selimut, Kyungsoo tahu seharusnya pagi ini ia harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor, tapi ayolah... jika kau baru bisa tidur jam satu pagi kau pasti masih ingin tidur pagi ini.

baru saja Kyungsoo terpejam beberapa detik, rasa mual di perutnya kembali menyerangnya seperti pagi sebelumnya, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyingkap selimutnya ia berlari ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo menatap pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat di cermin, setelah rasa pusingnya mereda dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam bath up untuk merendam tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo sudah terlihat rapih dengan blous berwarna biru di padu dengan rok pensil hitam ketat membuat tubuh mungil tapi sexynya itu terlihat sempurna pagi ini, rambut bergelombangnya pun ia biarkan tergerai, Kyungsoo berani bersumpah jika ada Jongin saat ini pasti pria itu akan terus mengomelinya.

"anak eomma sudah siap berangkat" seru eommanya menaruh satu lembar roti yang sudah di lapisi selai coklat di atas piring Kyungsoo, kemudian putrinya itu memakannya dengan lahap sambil menatap ayahnya yang mulai bersuara.

"apa gunanya jika kau bekerja hanya satu minggu Kyungie?"

"Appa..." Kyungsoo merengek dengan nada kesal.

"sudahlah Yeobo, Kyungsoo pasti ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi wanita karrier" bela Yoona tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke selembar roti yang tengah ia olesi.

"wanita itu lebih baik berdiam diri di rumah"

"ye? Mana boleh begitu?"

"memangnya kenapa? Sudah enak suruh berdiam diri di rumah"

"Kyungsoo ditinggal selama dua minggu oleh Jongin dan apa kau tega melihat Kyungsoo kebosanan?" hilang sudah sikap lembut sosok Yoona kepada suaminya, Kyungsoo hanya terkikik sambil mengunyah rotinya, ia benar-benar merindukan moment seperti ini.

"ya, ya, ya aku mengalah..."

"kau tidak meminum susu mu?" Yoona menyipitkan matanya saat Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk meraih satu gelas air putih dibanding satu gelas susu yang di berikannya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng halus sambil meneguk airnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan bokongnya di balik kursi kemudi "my Blue aku merindukan mu..." ucapnya riang kepada mobil kesayangannya yang sudah lama ia tidak pakai lagi, mengelus stir mobilnya kemudian Kyungsoo menyalakan mobil kesayangannya dan menembus padatnya jalan raya Seoul pagi ini.

Kyungsoo sampai di perusahaan suaminya, mempercepat langkah kakinya yang dibalut high heels Kyungsoo benar-benar resah saat mendapati tatapan aneh dari karyawan laki-laki perusahaan suaminya ini, 'apa mereka selalu begini saat pemilik perusahaan tidak ada?' batin Kyungsoo menggerutu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega akhirnya dia sudah masuk kedalam lift dan untung di dalamnya pun semua perempuan.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan tepukan di bahunya menoleh kebelakang. Ah itu ternyata rekan kerjanya yang menempati meja disebelahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi kau sudah sembuh"

"ah..n..nde" balas Kyungsoo gugup, sebenarnya 'sakit' bukanlah alasan utama Kyungsoo tidak masuk bekerja, sekali lagi Kyungsoo menyalahkan Jongin dalam hal ini.

Kyungsoo mengusap dahinya yang tersa basah karena keringat.

"ini pakai ini" ucap rekan kerjanya lagi sambil menyodorkan tissue.

"terimakasih" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum.

"apa kau masih sakit, wajah mu pucat sekali"

"benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo ia menghadap ke sisi kirinya yang terdapat cermin di dalam lift, dan memang benar saat ini Kyungsoo terlihat pucat.

"gwenchana..." ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan,

Ting

Lift berhenti dan Kyungsoo segera keluar dari lift ditemani rekan kerjanya yang terus mengoceh mengenai keadaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Taeoh jangan nakal selama eomma pergi ne..."

"nde eomma"

"eomma segera pulang" Taemin mencium pipi Taeoh lembut.

"hati-hati dijalan Taemin-ah" eommanya bersuara.

"nde eomma aku titip Taeoh"

"tentu..."

Yuri memandang kepergian Taemin yang membawa Minne dengan tergopoh, cucu keduanya itu mengalami gejala demam pagi ini.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi eomma"

"nde..."

Yuri meraih tangan mungil Taeoh dan menggandengnya untuk masuk seteleh mobil Taemin menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap, ia tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang terus berkomentar tentang dirinya.

"Kyungsoo ponselmu..." Baekhyun memberitahu Kyungsoo saat melihat ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar singkat di atas meja. Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan makannya, dibukanya satu pesan singkat ternyata itu dari eommanya lebih tepatnya ibu mertuanya, wajah Kyungsoo berubah khawatir setelah membaca isi pesannya. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran.

"ada apa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun menyadarkan Kyungsoo,

"Minnie masuk rumah sakit Baek, dia terkena demam berdarah"

"kau mau pergi menjenguknya"

"itu pasti, aku akan izin pulang lebih awal"

"aku akan mengantar mu"

"tidak perlu aku membawa mobil" ucapnya tergesa-gesa, ia keluar dari restaurant dengan panik.

.

.

.

.

"Demam berdarah?"

Jongin tertegun mendengar ucapan eommanya, ia memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri, sambil menanda tangani berkas-berkas di atas meja.

"jangan khawatir Jongin, untung saja noona mu membawa minnie dengan cepat"

"syukurlah...apa Kyungsoo ada disana?"

"iya, dia baru saja datang. Kau ingin bicara dengannya?"

"tidak. Aku akan menghubunginya nanti, aku tutup eomma aku sedang sibuk sekarang"

" yasudah, jaga kesehatan mu Jongin"

" eum.. eomma juga"

.

.

.

Suho memicingkan matanya saat melihat sosok mungil yang tak asing berjalan di kejauhan, melihat lebih jelas ternyata ia tidak salah menebak, itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"hei..." Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar suara lembut menyapa telinganya.

"kau sudah selesai?"

"sebenarnya belum, tapi..."

"sudahlah, penjelasan apupun darimu aku tidak mau mendengarnya" ucap suho datar dan terkesan dingin.

Lay menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi, oh tidak ini sudah kesekalian kalinya ia merasakan hatinya seperti diremas dan terasa sesak karena pemuda dihadapannya. Menunjukan senyuman manisnya, ia tidak boleh menunjukan sisi lemahnya dihadapan pemuda yang ia cintai ini apapun ia akan lakukan sampai pemuda yang bersikap dingin padanya ini menjadi luluh.

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang menjemputku"

Lay membuka suaranya sambil menatap Suho yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"kau fikir aku menjemputmu atas kemauan ku sendiri?"

Suho terkekeh dan meminggirkan mobilnya dengan cepat ke sisi jalan.

"aku juga tidak mengerti dengan dirimu, kenapa kau terus bertahan untuk ini?" Suho menatap Lay dengan tajam,

"aku mencintai mu" Lay menjawabnya dengan tegas, namun pecah sudah air mata yang selama ini selalu di tahannya.

"ternyata benar..." Suho tersenyum sinis. Suho mengalihkan tatapannya dengan cepat saat melihat Lay yang semakin terisak.

"akan ku carikan taksi" final Suho ia turun untuk mencarikan Lay mobil, setelah mendapatkannya Suho berjalan kesisi kanan mobil ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyeret agar Lay keluar.

"keluar" titah Suho terdengar dingin,

"kau keterlaluan" lirih Lay, ia menghempaskan tangan Suho yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Suho terkekeh ringan, ia tidak menyangka yeoja yang selama ini selalu terlihat tegar dihadapannya kini menunjukan sikap rapuhnya.

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya kedalam garasi, kemudian turun dari mobilnya dengan langkah lemah, ia merasa malas untuk sekedar beranjak dari balik kemudi.

kyungsoo berjalan memasuki rumahnya, ia memijat pelipisnya saat rasa pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya, terasa sakit dan ia seperti akan terjatuh jika saja ia tidak bertopang ke daun pintu ruang utama rumahnya.

"nona Kyungsoo gwenchana?" salah satu maid menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berusaha memapahnya.

"Gwenchana" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menenangkan, Kyungsoo kembali masuk lebih dalam kekamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu

"Hmmphh...Hueeeekkk...hueeeekk.."

"Hueekkk..."

Sudah sekitar tujuh hari Kyungsoo selalu muntah-muntah dipagi hari, rasa mual di perut dan pusing dikepalanya membuat yeoja mungil itu merasa cemas dengan keadaanya.

Untung saja hari ini Kyungsoo tidak perlu pergi ke kantornya, karena waktu bekerja Kyungsoo sudah terhitung satu minggu dan itu artinya ia tidak perlu lagi bekerja.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo mencuci mulutnya dengan cepat, dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan langkah lemah.

"ya eomma" sahutnya tak kalah lemah. Eommanya berjalan dan mengamati keadaan Kyungsoo dengan khawatir.

Tangan Yoona terulur untuk menyentuh kening Kyungsoo "kau sakit?" tanyanya lembut, Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya menenangkan, "wajahmu pucat sekali" Yoona menuntun Kyungsoo agar duduk di Sofa dekat mereka.

"kau yakin akan pulang hari ini?"

"eum, Taemin Unnie pasti kerepotan mengurus Minnie yang baru saja sembuh eomma... dan aku ingin membantunya setidaknya mengurus Taeoh"

"ya sudah, apa pak Jung akan menjemputmu?"

"ya, sore ini"

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin musim gugur yang menyatu dengan khasnya udara pagi membuat Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan tubuh mungilnya dalam hangatnya selimut. Melakukan perjalanan selama dua jam lebih dari Seoul menuju rumah orangtua suaminya membuat yeoja mungil itu kelelahan pagi ini, tadi malam ia baru bisa tertidur jam dua pagi, itu pun berkat baju suaminya.

Ketukan yang terdengar samar membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau membuka kembali matanya, merenggangkan otot-otonya sejenak kemudian ia turun dari ranjang dan menemui siapa orang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Eomma..." ucap Kyungsoo parau, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Yuri saat mertuanya itu mengamatinya dari bawah sampai atas.

"Kyungie tidak bisa tidur semalam jadi Kyungie..." Yuri tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo menarik-narik ujung kemeja Jongin untuk menutupi pahanya yang terekspos.

"eomma mengerti... sekarang cepatlah bersiap-siap antar eomma ke suatu tempat"

Baru saja Kyungsoo membukakan mulutnya untuk bertanya kemana ia dan mertuanya itu akan pergi, namun Yuri sudah berlalu darinya.

"hmmmpphh.."

'oh tidak jangan lagi' Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya, dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"eomma aku tidak sakit…" untuk ke sekian kalinya Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan mertuanya yang kini tengah menariknya untuk memasuki salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit.

Tidak bisa menolak lagi kini Kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah terdapat dokter wanita didalamnya, dan sepertinya dokter wanita itu tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

"selamat datang Nyonya Kim"

Kyungsoo mengamati penampilan dokter wanita di depannya, terlihat dewasa cantik dan tentu saja ramah.

"Kyungsoo kenalkan dokter cantik di hadapan kita sekarang ini namanya Zhang Yixing anak dari sahabat eomma"

"Kyungsoo..." Kyungsoo mengulur tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Zhang Yixing, tapi panggil aku Lay saja..." ujar Lay riang, Kyungsoo mengangguk masih mempertahankan senyum termanisnya. Rasa bingung melanda Kyungsoo ketika Yixing kini menarik lengannya untuk berjalan menedekati katil, ia memandang eommanya yang kini sudah duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang menghadap meja kerja Yixing.

"aku baik-baik saja" ucap Kyungsoo panik, Yixing dan Yuri terkekeh dibuatnya saat melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo yang membulat.

"tenang saja aku hanya akan memeriksa mu" ucap Lay lembut, sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit lamanya Kyungsoo selesai di periksa, yeoja mungil itu masih terlihat kebingungan mendapati raut wajah dokter yang memeriksanya tadi semakin terlihat ceria.

Kyungsoo segera turun dari ranjang dan mengikuti langkah Yixing di belakangnya.

"bagimana?" Yuri bangkit dari kursi dan menggenggam tangan Yixing. Sangat terlihat di wajah wanita paruh baya itu tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari sang dokter.

"benar dia hamil" ucap Yixing lembut, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat reaksi Kyungsoo dan saat itu ia terkekeh mendapati Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri mematung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"oh terimakasih Tuhan..." Yuri menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan lembut, di kecupnya kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo membuat yeoja mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"kau hamil sayang..." Yuri mencoba menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari

keterkejutannya.

...

Kyungsoo merasa bosan setengah mati, menjalani aktivitas yang sama selama empat hari di rumah mertuanya yang besar ini membuatnya jenuh. Belum lagi sikap over protektif Yuri membuat Kyungsoo terbatas melakukan sesuatu, terlalu banyak aturan. Mungkin karena kondisinya yang tengah hamilah semua orang yang berada di rumah ini terlalu memperhatikannya, apalagi mertuanya.

"Kyungie~" suara nyaring mertuanya terdengar dari luar kamar. Tanpa membukakan pintupun Kyungsoo sudah yakin pasti mertuanya itu akan menerobos masuk. Itulah kebiasaan Yuri semenjak Kyungsoo hamil.

"jangan lupa nanti sore kita periksa kandungan mu" ucap Yuri memberitahu sambil meletakan potongan buah apel yang sudah bersih dari kulitnya diatas meja kecil, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"eomma belum memberitahu kehamilanku pada Jongin bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyuapkan satu potong apel.

Yuri hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo.

"apa Jongin tidak akan marah nanti?" tanya Yuri dengan ekspresi cemas.

"akan Kyungie pastikan, tidak" jawab Kyungsoo ceria.

.

.

.

.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo medengar keributan di ruang dokter Lay, ia melihat keadaan pintu ruang dokter yang memeriksa kehamilannya itu sedikit terbuka saat ini. Tidak ingin mengganggu privasi dokternya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu mertuanya yang kini sedang membeli obat di apotik rumah sakit.

Brak

Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget dari kursinya, Kyungsoo melihat seorang pemuda keluar dari ruang kerja Lay dan sepertinya pemuda itu sedang dikuasai amarah.

Suho mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, berurusan dengan tunangannya memang membuat emosinya selalu meledak. Membalikan tubuhnya perlahan kedaun pintu yang sempat dibantingnya, ia tertegun saat melihat seorang wanita tengah duduk dibangku tunggu dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya ragu, Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar suara itu ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Oppa" sahutnya, kemudian berdiri.

"sedang apa Oppa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Suho terlihat salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"berkonsultasi dengan dokter" ujar Suho, Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan mendengarnya.

"kau sendiri?" tanya Suho, belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab kini Yuri datang menghampirinya, Kyungsoo sendiri merasa takut dengan tatapan intimidasi Yuri.

"siapa Kyungsoo?" tanya Yuri setelah mengamati penampilan Suho.

"eomma ini Kim Suho, dan Oppa ini Kim Yuri eomma Jongin" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dengan sesantai mungkin.

"ah...teman mu?" tanya Yuri, Kyungsoo menangguk pasti. Tidak memperdulikan Suho, Yuri segera menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke ruangan tempat Lay praktek.

"permisi Oppa..." pamit Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak

Suho membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, pemuda tampan itu mendekati nakasnya kemudian mengambil sebuah frame berisikan foto mantan kekasihnya, Suho tersenyum kecut sebelum ia melemparkannya kedinding hingga bingkai foto itu hancur berantakan. Nafasnya memburu dengan gigi bergemeletuk, dia duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil mengacak rambut frustasi.

_Perjalanan bisnisnya lancar bahkan sepertinya perusahaan Kim Corp mendapat keuntungan berlipat ganda, dan saya dengar proyek perusahaan mereka yang tertunda akan segera dilanjut bulan ini, dan satu lagi mengenai Kyungsoo-sshi…._

_Kyungsoo-sshi hamil. _

Hamil, mendengar kata itu membuat Suho benar-benar muak, kenapa sampai sejauh ini dia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan hamil.

* * *

"Halooo..."

"haloo, ini baru jam sembilan Jongin..."

"memangnya kenapa jika masih jam sembilan eoh? apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya ketika mendengar nada bicara suaminya yang terdengar kesal di ujung sana. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo tidak merindukan suaminya, bahkan untuk malam ini tubuh mungilnya sengaja ia balut dengan kemeja Jongin agar ia bisa merasa tenang.

"kau sudah sarapan?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"sudah" jawab Jongin ringan "kau marah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi Jongin hanya terdiam disebrang sana.

"sisa tiga hari" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus perutnya lembut, senyum Kyungsoo semakin mengembang saat ia kembali mengingat kondisinya yang tengah hamil.

"Jongin...hei kau marah..."

"..."

"yeobo.. boghosipo~"

Kyungsoo memperhalus suaranya. Alih-alih perasaannya kembali membaik, Jongin merasa terundang mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo.

"Jonginie..."

Jongin berdehem menormalkan kembali suaranya yang terasa serak "kau sedang apa sekarang?" tanya nya halus,

"tentu saja bicara denganmu" Jongin memutar bola matanya medapati nada bicara Kyungsoo yang kembali seperti semula. Menjengkelkan.

"aku tahu itu, lebih tepatnya apa?"

"disini malam, tentu saja aku sedang berbaring di ranjang"

"Jongin cepatlah pulang, aku ada kejutan untukmu" lanjut Kyungsoo semangat.

"kejutan. Apa itu?"

"jika aku memberitahu mu itu bukan kejutan namanya"

"tapi sepertinya aku tidak jadi pulang lusa"

"...ya sudah urusi saja pekerjaan mu itu, kau mau pulang atau tidak itu terserah kau Tuan Kim Jongin"

"hei jangan marah begitu..."

"ku tutup"

"Soo.."

Tut tut tut

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan Yuri dan dua maid yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo mebulatkan matanya ketika dengan cepat Yuri mengambil alih ponselnya yang tergeletak dinakas.

"eomma, ponselku" Kyungsoo mencoba meraih ponselnya yang kini berada digenggaman Yuri.

"eomma ambil ponselmu, jika kau butuh sesuatu kau tinggal menyuruh mereka"

"tapi bagaimana jika Jongin ada menelpon?"

"tenang saja jika Jongin menelpon eomma akan memberitahu mu"

"tapi kenapa eomma mengambil ponselku?"

"ponsel tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu sayang" ucap Yuri dengan senyum manisnya, dengan santainya wanita paruh baya itu melenggang pergi.

Kyungsoo tergelak mendengar ucapan Yuri, dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo merelakan ponselnya kali ini. Kekonyolan apalagi yang dibuat Yuri pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap kedua wanita didepannya yang kini telah menjadi maid pribadinya sambil menghela nafas pelan Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disofa.

.

.

.

"bagiamana?" Taemin menatap eommanya dengan wajah berkilat penasaran.

"untung saja dia tidak curiga" ucap Yuri, Taemin menghela nafasnya lega.

"lalu bagaimana jika Kyungsoo nanti tahu tentang berita ini eomma?" raut wajah Taemin berubah tegang kembali.

"Jongin bilang dia akan mengurus semuanya, dan eomma harap berita ini tidak mengganggu kondisi Kyungsoo" balas Yuri sambil memainkan ponsel milik Kyungsoo. Pandangan Taemin berubah kosong, sambil mendesis kecil ingin rasanya dia menjambak wanita yang berani-beraninya mengganggu rumah tangga adiknya.

"aku mau kekamarnya dulu eomma" ujar Taemin kemudian berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

12154Kaisoo

* * *

An : hallo readers. popo minta maaf banget atas keterlambatan fanfic ini. terhitung dua bulan yah? huhu mian popo sibuk sama tugas sekolah. ada masalah juga sama laptopnya, tapi tenang aja sekarang udah bener.

chap ini belum munculin konflik, baru permulaan. konflik intinya nanti chap depan. tunggu dua atau tiga hari lagi yah... itupun buat yang mau nunggu *hehe

makasih untuk kalian yang udag review di chap sebelumnya, popo seneng bgt. dan terimakasih juga udah yang menunggu dengan sabar.

oke udah deh...makasih udah berkunjung.

dont forget to review KADI shiper.

deep bow.

bye


	14. hurt 2

12154kaisoo

present

©2015

**WARNING**

**No plagiat, no bash, no Sider, don like dont read, Genderswitch!**

**This Story belongs to me.**

**But ****Cast dalam fanfic ini milik Tuhan dan author hanya pinjam nama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...[Sorry for typo]...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...[Happy Reading]...**

**CHAP 13**

* * *

**HURT**

* * *

Sehun menoleh ke arah kanannya dimana kini Luhan sudah menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, televisi yang sedang menyala menjadi pusat perhatiannya dengan istrinya siang ini. Luhan merasa kedua matanya terasa berat, terlebih lagi wangi yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya sangat membuatnya nyaman.

"tidur dikamar saja" ujar Sehun, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata masih terpejam, Sehun tersenyum sambil mencium kepala istrinya dengan gemas, kemudian dia mengambil remote didekatnya, dia berniat untuk mengganti tayangan saat ini. selang beberapa menit wajahnya berubah serius kala melihat tayangan di Tv, tak lama kemudian dia merasakan pergerakan kecil Luhan.

Luhan membukakan kedua matanya saat ia mendengar pengisi suara di televisi yang terdengar membawa-bawa nama – Kim Jongin. Posisi duduknya pun sudah terlihat tegak, siap menyimak tayangan diTv.

Luhan tidak bisa berkomentar apapun setelah melihat berita mengenai suami dari sahabatnya—Kyungsoo. Mengambil remote dari tangan Sehun dengan lembut kemudian ia mengalihkan channel pada tv plasmanya.

"apa sekarang kau mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo?" ucap Luhan terdengar dingin di telinga Sehun. "apa sebagai sahabat kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya juga?" tanya Sehun balik, Luhan tersenyum singkat mendengarnya, dalam hati ia fmemuji Kyungsoo karena sahabatnya itu masih mendapat perhatian dari suaminya. Situasi seperti inilah yang tidak disukai Luhan, dan kenapa Sehun seolah tidak mengerti akan perasaannya?

"bahkan kau tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang hamil sekarang, sama seperti mu. Jika Jongin memang benar-benar menghamili Krystal lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"dia tidak hamil, Kyungsoo tidak hamil. Mereka membohongi kita" tukas Luhan cepat, Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"aku tahu dari Baekhyun" lanjut Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Deru mesin mobil memecah keheningan dikediaman keluarga Kim. Jongin turun dari mobilnya dan menyuruh pak Jung untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ia bawa.

Melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ia mendesah pelan. Jadwal penerbangan yang sempat delay beberapa jam tadi membuatnya pulang larut. Melajukan kakinya dengan langkah lebar, ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sang istri. Untuk yang pertama kalinya dia merasa jengkel dengan banyaknya anak tangga yang harus ia lewati.

Langkah kakinya berubah pelan saat melihat pintu kamarnya berada didepan mata, di raihnya kenop pintu ia mulai memutarnya. Ia menyalakan saklar yang berada di dekat pintu dan saat itulah senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat sosok bertubuh mungil tengah meringkuk di balik selimut, terlihat begitu lelap. Jongin berjalan mendekati ranjang. "aku pulang..." bisiknya setelah mencium bibir istrinya lebih dulu. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat kedua mata bulat sayu Kyungsoo terbuka, mencium pipi gembil istrinya ia tertawa ringan saat merasakan Kyungsoo memeluk lehernya dengan erat dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"aku kira kau bangun" gumam Jongin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, saat ia sudah tersadar sepenuhnya Aroma mint suaminya sangat terasa. Ah…Kyungsoo baru ingat, memang saat ini ia sedang memakai kemeja suaminya, pasti aroma maskulin itu berasal dari kemeja yang tengah ia pakai. Namun saat ia turun dari ranjang ia melihat beberapa papper bag di sofa dan coat yang menggantung di tre coat.

"jadi semalam?" gumamnya pelan, ia fikir tadi malam hanyalah mimpi. Ia segera masuk kekamar mandi untuk mencari keberadaan suaminya, namun ternyata tidak ada.

Sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan asal, dia segera keluar dari kamar, ia tersenyum saat melihat dua maid yang sedang melintas didepan kamarnya yang terkejut saat melihatnya keluar dengan tiba-tiba.

Melupakan kondisinya yang tengah hamil, Kyungsoo menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan riang, kedua maid yang melihat kelakuannya mulai dibuat panik.

"Nyonya..." pekik salah satu maid, mencoba memperingati Kyungsoo, kedua maid itupun segera menyusul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di dasar tangga, kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Jongin, dan samar-samar ia mendengar gelak tawa dari sekumpulan orang-orang dengan suara beratnya di ruang utama. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin ada disana, gadis itu berinisiatif untuk menemuinya.

"Nyonya, sebaiknya Nyonya menunggu Tuan muda dikamar saja" ujar salah satu maid sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"andwae" elak Kyungsoo, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan maidnya yang sudah menarik lengannya. "lepasakan aku..." ucap Kyungsoo, ia meronta saat kedua maidnya dengan berani-beraninya membawanya untuk naik kembali kekamar.

"JONGIN..."

"astaga Kyungsoo..." kini Yuri yang menyaksikan Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut, dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri menantu kesayangannya itu. "kalian boleh pergi" titah Yuri kepada dua maidnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat kesal karena aksi dua maid pribadinya.

"ayo kekamar" ajak Yuri sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"sebentar lagi mereka selesai..." ujar Yuri memberitahu, dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menuruti perintah mertuanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan perintah Yuri yang menyuruhnya untuk mandi beberapa menit yang lalu, yang diinginkan yeoja mungil itu saat ini hanyalah bertemu dengan suaminya.

Klek

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat pintu kamarnya terdengar dibuka. Rasa rindu sekaligus kesal menjadi satu dalam dirinya saat melihat sosok suaminya kini berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum.

"tidak sabar menunggu hmm?" ujar Jongin sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menanti pelukan Kyungsoo.

"siapa yang menunggu mu?" balas Kyungsoo acuh.

"kau tidak mau menyambutku? aku tahu kau merindukan ku."

"siapa yang merindukan mu? aku tidak merindukan mu," gumam Kyungsoo lagi, yeoja mungil itu membalikan badannya sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Jongin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo merajuk. "benarkah?" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"lalu siapa yang berteriak memanggilku tadi hmm?"

"molla" balas Kyungsoo sambil menggeliat ketika Jongin mengecup lehernya. "berapa banyak kemejaku yang kau pakai?" Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo kini menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang dipakainya. "jangan seperti ini, kau tidak mau menciumku? Aku tidak akan memulai karena aku sudah banyak mencium mu tadi malam" bisik Jongin. Kepalanya kembali tenggelam diceruk leher Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memegang kedua tangan kekar suaminya yang memeluk perutnya, ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada janinnya, dengan perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk membalas pelukan suaminya.

Jongin terkekeh saat merasakan tubuh mungil istrinya kini memeluknya dengan posesif. Dia pun memejamkan matanya, meresapi wangi vanilla dari tubuh mungil istrinya yang sangat menggoda. Kedua tangannya yang semula hanya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo kini mulai menjelajah membelai tubuh belakang istrinya, baru saja ia menempatkan bibirnya dileher jenjang Kyungsoo ia tersentak kaget saat Kyungsoo mendorongnya.

"wae?" tanya Jongin sedikit kesal, Kyungsoo mencoba menghindari tatapan Jongin, yeoja mungil itu terlihat salah tingkah "ada apa?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo melepasakan pelukan suaminya saat dirasakannya sesuatu dari balik celana Jongin terasa keras menekan perutnya tadi. " mau mandi..." ucapnya gugup. Ia lega karena mendapat alasan. Kedua kakinya terasa sulit beranjak saat mendapat tatapan tak biasa Jongin.

"aku rasa kau perlu bantuan" gumam Jongin sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut, Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya.

_Stop untuk menggodaku saat ini Jongin –_batin Kyungsoo.

Dengan halus dan gugup ia menolak, dia tidak tahu jika tingkahnya saat ini membuat Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan.

Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan membawanya untuk merapat ketubuh tegapnya, di tuntunnya sang istri untuk mendekati ranjang. Kyungsoo hanya menuruti karena jujur dirinya pun merindukan sentuhan Jongin.

Jika Kyungsoo tidak sedang hamil, Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati melayani suaminya, tapi pada kenyataanya sekarang dia sedang hamil. Apakah boleh?

Tapi dia juga tidak mau memberitahu tentang kehamilannya ini lebih dulu, dia mencari moment yang tepat. Apakah ini moment yang tepat?

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan Jongin membenarkan cara duduknya, dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika posisinya dengan Jongin kini sudah terlihat intim. Gadis mungil itu kini sudah duduk di atas pangkuan suaminya dengan kedua lengan melingkar dileher kokoh suaminya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan kerutan dalam tercetak di dahinya, di angkatnya dagu Kyungsoo, ia melihat tatapan istrinya menjadi gelisah.

"ada apa?" tanya Jongin lembut sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo kebelakang telinganya, Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan masih bungkam seribu bahasa.

"ada apa?" tanya Jongin kembali, namun Kyungsoo hanya diam.

Jongin menghela nafas kasar, ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"ya sudah mandi dulu, aku tunggu dibawah" titah Jongin berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya agar terdengar halus. Tidak mengidahkan ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya berdiam diri dipangkuannya.

Merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih berada dipangkuannya, Jongin mencoba untuk menurunkan Kyungsoo namun istrinya itu menahannya dengan memeluknya erat. Lagi-lagi Jongin dibuat bingung dengan tingkah istri mungilnya ini. Ia melepaskan pelukan istrinya kemudian menangkup wajahnya, ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" tanya Jongin, "me..memberitahu apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik, dalam hatinya cemas. Mungkin saja suaminya ini sudah tahu mengenai kehamilannya dari mulut orang lain, dan ia takut Jongin akan marah padanya karena tidak memberitahunya lebih dulu.

"astaga kau membuatku bingung" desah Jongin sambil mengubur wajahnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, apa suaminya ini belum mengetahui tentang kehamilannya?

"kau tidak tahu aku mempercepat kepulanganku karena aku merindukan mu…" bisik Jongin dengan suara rendah serta tajam.

Seluruh pori-pori kulit Kyungsoo meremang saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan bibir Jongin dibahunya yang terekspos. Ia pun membiarkan suaminya melakukan kegiatannya, kedua matanya tertutup menikmati cumbuan ringan suaminya. Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin membelai rahangnya dengan hidung, tidak lama kemudian ia dapat merasakan kenyal dan lembutnya bibir Jongin yang melumat bibirnya, dengan refleks dia pun membalas lumatannya. Oh betapa rindunya dia dengan bibir suaminya ini.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang panjang, lembut serta basah, kedua tangan Kyungsoo pun sudah menyebabkan kaus milik suaminya menjadi kusut. Dengan refleks Kyungsoo melepaskan pagutannya sepihak saat merasakan tangan besar Jongin mengelus kulit punggungnya, dengan gerakan cepat ia membenarkan pakaiannya yang sudah tersingkab hingga atas.

"aku mandi dulu..." ucap Kyungsoo tersenggal dengan cepat ia turun dari pangkuan suaminya dan melesat masuk kekamar mandi.

Jongin memandang pintu putih kamar mandinya dengan tatapan aneh. Jelas-jelas Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mencoba menghindarinya. Tapi kenapa? Selama dua minggu Jongin di New York, Jongin selalu menelpon Kyungsoo disaat Kyungsoo tengah merindukannya dan tidak bisa tidur karenanya, tapi kenapa saat dia sudah berada didekat Kyungsoo, istrinya itu malah bertingkah seperti ini? Jongin pun 'membutuhkan' Kyungsoo sekarang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, yeoja bermata bulat itu terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Jongin sudah menunggunya didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"sudah?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih. Kali ini dia menurut ketika Jongin meraih tangannya kemudian mengajaknya untuk duduk di ranjang.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat kedua tangan Jongin dengan lembut mengeringkan rambut basahnya. "biar aku saja" ucap Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangan Jongin, namun Jongin hanya terdiam dan terus menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Kyungsoo melirikan matanya takut-takut melihat ekspresi datar suaminya.

"kau bilang tidak akan pulang hari ini, maksudku…"

"kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku hingga tuntas Nyonya Kim"

"apa kau… mecoba memberiku kejutan begitu?"

"kau berharap begitu?" Jongin bertanya balik.

"lalu…?"

"memang pekerjaan ku sudah selesai, semuanya sudah kembali normal bahkan perusahaan sekarang mendapat keuntungan lebih dan aku pun akan mengadakan pesta besok malam"

"pesta. besok malam?"

"ya, besok malam disini,"

"disini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan mata melebarnya, Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai respond.

"akan ada banyak tamu yang datang, karena pesta nanti malam tidak hanya merayakan keberhasilan perusahaan tapi juga merayakan aniversarry eomma dan appa" Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan suaminya dengan tatapan menerawang selanjutnya ia terkejut saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata membulatnya, ia kembali terkesiap saat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menangkup kedua pipinya.

"banyak makan eoh selama aku pergi?"

"memangnya kenapa? Apa aku terlihat gemuk?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit tidak jelas karena Jongin kini menekan kedua pipinya.

"sedikit, tapi itu semakin menambah kadar keseksian mu" bisik Jongin tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo, pemuda tan itu mengecup kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpejam dengan nafas sedikit terengah ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Jongin yang terasa hangat didepan wajahnya.

"kenapa menutup matamu, kau mau aku menciummu?" nada bicara Jongin yang terdengar meledek membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya, yeoja mungil itu menunjukan ekspresi tidak sukanya atas perlakuan Jongin. "awas aku mau pakai baju dulu" ujar Kyungsoo datar, Jongin menghentikan pergerakan Kyungsoo dengan meraih salah satu lengannya.

Bruk

Kyungsoo memekik ketika Jongin mendorongnya hingga terbaring dikasur.

_Astaga Jongin aku sedang hamil—Kyungsoo._

"lepas…" protes Kyungsoo, Jongin yang berada diatasnya hanya tersenyum miring.

"YAKK…Jo-"Kyungsoo mulai memberontak, Kyungsoo urung melanjutkan perkataannya karena Jongin kini telah menciumnya. Ciuman yang terbilang sedikit kasar dan menuntut.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menikmati sarapannya dengan tidak berselera, pasalnya Jongin yang kini duduk disebelahnya sedari tadi mengabaikannya. Apakah Jongin marah karena ia menolaknya untuk bercinta tadi?

"Jongin-ah, kau dan Kyungsoo jadi pergi hari ini?" suara Yuri terdengar disela-sela dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Yuri dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, setahu Kyungsoo Jongin tidak mengajaknya untuk pergi hari ini.

"setelah ini kita akan berangkat" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba, pemuda tan itu tidak menghiraukan ekspresi kebingungan istrinya.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan manis dikursi samping kemudi, senyum manis tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Yeoja mungil itu sepertinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

"Jonginie, kita mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya setelah Jongin duduk dibalik kemudi.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dalam hati dia menahan emosinya menghadapi sikap biasa Kyungsoo. Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana, Jongin lebih memilih menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Jongin aku bertanya, kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai kesal. Jongin kini beralih menatapnya, tatapan yang terlihat tajam dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkutik.

"kau tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Dia menggeserkan posisi badannya saat Jongin mendekatinya.

Jongin mendesah kasar sambil menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran Jok. Pemuda tan itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "aku tidak mau pergi" cicit Kyungsoo, sambil berusaha membuka seat beltnya.

Raut wajah ceria beberapa menit yang lalu tadi kini digantikan dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis.

"tetap disitu, jangan turun" titah Jongin dingin, Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya sambil menghapus satu bulir air matanya yang keluar.

"maafkan aku…" ujar Jongin tanpa memandang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat wajah suaminya.

"Uljima…" ucap Jongin lagi.

Jongin mendesah pelan, melihat istrinya menangis merupakan hal yang tidak disukai Jongin. Baiklah kali ini dia mengalah.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Jongin akan membawanya ke Lotte world, dia jadi teringat dengan Sehun yang kala itu mengajaknya untuk sekedar bermain disini. Kyungsoo memutar sedikit tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jongin yang berada disebelahnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Jongin memakaikannya Syal berwarna merah. "Gumawo" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menyambut tangan besar Jongin yang menggenggamnya, Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi dengan rona kebahagiaan berbanding jauh dengan yang tadi.

"kau bilang tadi tidak mau ikut" Jongin membuka suara, Kyungsoo beralih menatap Jongin "itu karena kau mengacuhkan ku tadi" sahutnya santai dengan pandangan mengedar melihat kesekeliling tempat tak lupa chery lipsnya sudah mencebik lucu. "kau tidak mengerti kenapa aku sampai mengacuhkan mu?" tanya Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo menatapnya kembali dengan wajah serius.

"aku mengerti, dan jangan memaksaku untuk melayanimu sekarang juga"

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya, kenapa sifat istrinya mudah berubah sekarang?

"jadi maksudmu, kau akan melayani ku nanti begitu?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, Kyungsoo sudah jalan terlebih dulu meninggalkan Jongin yang terkekeh melihat kelakuannya.

"Ya! Kim Kyungsoo, kau mau kemana?" seru Jongin, dengan cepat ia menyusul istrinya yang sudah melangkah lumayan jauh.

.

.

.

03.25 PM KST

"kau tidak lelah?" Jongin menginterupsi Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati permen kapas disebelahnya.

"anni" jawab Kyungsoo tidak melepaskan perhatiannya pada permen kapas yang tengah dimakannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka baru saja bermain wahana ringan, dan mereka berdua sempat menonton film baru musim ini.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia istrinya, walaupun sudah melewatkan waktu berjam-jam di Lotte World yang ukurannya besar ini tetapi wajah Kyungsoo tetap terlihat ceria.

Tangan kanan Jongin merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dengan posesif. Mata Jongin kini terfokus kebagian perut Kyungsoo. Sambil melihat keadaan disekelilingnya kemudian dia berpikir sesaat. "mau bermain ice skating?"

Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar tawaran Jongin, sebelum menjawabnya kini Jongin sudah menariknya untuk mendekati wahana ice skating.

"aku tidak mau." Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin, sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tak beranjak, namun tenaga Jongin jauh lebih besar dibanding dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau Jongin, lepas…"

"sebentar saja, temani aku…" Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah panik istrinya.

Dengan langkah kecil yang terseret-seret Kyungsoo masih mencoba melepaskan tangan suaminya, tak lama kemudian kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca karena perlakuan Jongin. Beberapa pasang matapun kini mulai melihat ke arah keduanya.

"aku bilang, aku tidak mau." ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara seraknya, yeoja mungil itu menatap Jongin dengan kesal. Dua bulir air mata turun perlahan membasahi pipi gembilnya, yeoja mungil itu mulai terisak kemudian menunduk. Jongin terdiam melihat Kyungsoo, dia tidak menyangka reaksi istrinya akan seperti ini.

_Jadi apa benar?_

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya, namja tan itu tersenyum sambil mencium rambut Kyungsoo.

"ssshhh jangan menangis, banyak orang yang melihat kearah kita?"

"aku tidak peduli" ujar Kyungsoo ketus sambil memukul punggung Jongin.

"aku bilang aku tidak mau, tapi kenapa kau memaksa?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal dengan suara teredam. Jongin masih tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"nde, nde aku minta maaf" ucapnya halus, masih menciumi kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dia terkekeh melihat wajah istrinya yang sudah berderai air mata. Dengan kedua ibu jarinya ia menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, ciuman lembut mendarat dikening Kyungsoo dan hal itu membuat hati Kyungsoo berdesir. Kali ini Kyungsoo mulai memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan manja.

"aku lapar" suaranya terdengar merengek, Jongin kembali tertawa kecil mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo, jarang-jarang dia mendapati tingkah manja istrinya ini.

"baiklah ayo kita makan…"

…..

"ughh haus sekali…"

Kyungsoo menoleh kepada suaminya masih dengan tangan menggantungkan coat di hanger stand.

"biar aku ambilkan Jongin"

"Aniya, biar aku saja"

"Ani… biar aku saja, kau tunggu sebentar" ucap Kyungsoo ia tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

Langkah Kyungsoo berubah pelan saat indera pendengarnya sayup-sayup mendengar perbincangan diantara dua maid yang sekarang tengah memasak di dapur. Dia semakin dibuat penasaran saat topik pembicaraan diantara dua maid itu kini mulai terdengar aneh untuknya.

"yah aku harap memang bukan Tuan muda yang menghamilinya," ujar salah satu maid, dengan refleks Kyungsoo langsung memegang perutnya.

"kau tahu, sepertinya sampai sekarang istri tuan muda belum memberitahu mengenai kehamilannya. Hah… aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika istrinya itu tahu mengenai rumor ini"

'_Rumor?'_

Kyungsoo urung mengambilkan suaminya air minum, dengan perasaan tidak tenang ia segera pergi untuk mencari eommanya. Apakah ini alasan Yuri mengambil ponselnya?

.

.

.

Kepala Kyungsoo mendadak pening ketika dia membaca salah satu artikel mengenai Krystal. Ini tidak mungkin pikir Kyungsoo, Jongin—suaminya—tidak mungkin menghamili Krystal. Dia mempercayai suaminya sepenuhnya, Jongin tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Jongin bilang bahwa hanyalah dia yang pertama untuknya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan amarah sekaligus rasa cemburunya ketika melihat beberapa foto mesra Jongin dan Krystal kini menjadi konsumsi publik. Kyungsoo tidak terima ketika mata kepalanya membaca isi artikel itu yang menyatakan bahwa selama ini Krystal adalah istri sah Jongin. Jongin dengan sengaja menyembunyikan status pernikahannya hanya karena ingin melindungi karier istrinya di dunia permodelan.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berteriak bahwa hanyalah dia istri sah dari Kim Jongin, berani-beraninya berita murahan itu mengatakan hal yang tidak benar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya, ia melihat Jongin kini sedang berbaring di ranjang sambil memainkan ponsel. Sambil menaruh gelas berisikan air di nakas ia berdehem untuk meyadarkan suaminya yang terlihat serius dengan ponselnya.

"Jongin-ah itu airnya" tegur Kyungsoo sambil menempatkan bokongnya di tepi ranjang.

Tak lama kemudian Jongin mengambilnya, setelah ia menghabiskan airnya ia beralih menatap istrinya yang terlihat merenung.

"Kyungsoo….kau kenapa?"

"justru kau yang kenapa?"

Jongi tersentak mendengar nada ketus Kyungsoo.

"…hei ada apa?"

"Krystal hamil, apa benar kau yang menghamilinya?"

Niat awal ingin membicarakan dengan baik-baik namun kalimat itu kembali terdengar ketus.

Jongin cukup tercekat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Jadi apa benar?"

"…"

"benar, kau menghamilinya? apa kau diam-diam menikahinya juga? Kenapa kau dan eomma mencoba menghalangiku dari berita ini"

"…"

"aku percaya padamu, tapi jika tindakan mu dengan eomma seperti ini, itu membuatku ragu Jongin" lanjut Kyungsoo, ia memandang wajah Jongin dengan sengit.

"berita itu tidak benar, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Krystal sampai melakukan hal seperti itu"

"itu karena dia mencintaimu Jongin, dia masih mencintai mu" Suara Kyungsoo mulai meninggi.

"dengarkan aku… walaupun dia masih mencintaiku bukan berati aku juga masih mencintainya, dan untuk kehamilannya bukan aku yang menghamilinya"

Jongin mencoba menjelaskan sambil menghadap Kyungsoo, dia menghela nafas kasar karena Kyungsoo tidak mau melihat ke arahnya. Jika sudah seperti ini Jongin yakin Kyungsoo pasti berpikir buruk tentangnya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ketika Jongin mencoba meraih dagunya, dia pun menepis tangan Jongin yang berusaha menggenggam tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, lihat aku" titah Jongin terdengar tegas, namun Kyungsoo masih memandang ke arah lain.

"dengarkan dulu penjelasanku"

"SEHARUSNYA KAU MENJELASKAN PADAKU DARI KEMARIN, JIKA KAU MEMANG TIDAK MENGHAMILINYA KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANTAHNYA DI HADAPAN PUBLIK SEKALIAN" bentak Kyungsoo. Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku membenci mu" lanjut Kyungsoo lirih sambil menangis. Jongin masih terpaku ditempatnya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduhnya, bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo. "keluarlah…" titah Kyungsoo dingin, enggan menatap suaminya. Jongin mengerang sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Soo dengar—"

"aku bilang keluar Jongin, KELUAR…"

"BAIKLAH AKU KELUAR" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika mendapatkan bentakan Jongin, tangisnya semakin pecah ketika Jongin mulai menjauh darinya.

'ku harap kau lebih mempercayaiku dari pada berita sialan itu'

Blam

.

.

.

Pukul 7.15 Pm KST.

Krystal berjalan dengan mata melirik keadaan disekitarnya, kaca mata besar berwarna hitam serta Hodie yang ia pakai kembali ia rapikan untuk menghindar dari orang yang mungkin saja mengenalinya.

Dengan tak sabar ia menekan bel pintu Apartemen milik seseorang, jika saja pintu Apartemen ini tidak dikunci mungkin dia sudah menerobos dan menendang wajah pemiliknya.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa detik, pintu itu terbuka.

"masuklah" ujar orang itu, Krystal kemudian masuk dan membuka tudung Hodie serta kacamatanya dengan sedikit kasar.

Ia mendesah melihat sikap santai Suho.

"kau tidak mau duduk?" Krystal berdecih sambil memutar bola matanya "aku kesini bukannya mau bersantai dengan mu, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa berita itu sampai mengatakan ku hamil?"

"aku tidak tahu, mereka yang membuat" jawab Suho santai kemudian menyesap kembali wine nya.

"aku tidak mau tahu aku ingin nama bersihku kembali. Kau membuat karier ku hancur Oppa"

"ya…Krystal bukankah sedari awal kau sudah menyetujuinya. Bukankah kau menginginkan Jongin?"

"dengan cara seperti ini? lalu dimana letak keuntunganku?"

"…semuanya sudah terjadi, kembalilah ke Paris"

"apa?"

"kembalilah setelah keadaan menjadi baik"

"semudah itu kau menyuruh ku?"

"apa kau akan tetap disini, itu terserah kau aku hanya memberi mu saran"

"sialan"

"aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu, penerbangannya besok pagi. Malam ini Kim Jongin akan mengklarifikasi beritanya, aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan tinggal diam dengan berita ini. lebih tepatnya, aku takut dia akan menuntutmu" ucapnya panjang lebar sambil mendorong tiket yang tergeletak di meja.

"m..mwo?" Krystal tertawa hambar dan memandang tak percaya "bahkan aku tidak pernah membuka mulut pada media tentang berita ini, kau lah yang menyebarkan foto-foto itu, kaulah pelaku dibalik berita ini Oppa" sungutnya tak terima.

Suho bangkit dari kursinya ketika melihat Krystal yang mulai menangis. "kau yang memulainya sayang, kau yang memulai gossip ini"

"kau memperalat ku" lirihnya.

Krystal mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram melihat Suho yang kini hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah, aku terima semua ini, tapi aku pastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo" desis Krystal kemudian pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10.00 Pm

Kyungsoo-pov

Aku berbaring menyamping di atas ranjang, perasaanku tak tenang karena Jongin belum kembali kekamar, bahkan suamiku itu tidak ada saat makan malam tadi.

Sebenarnya siapa yang salah dalam hal ini, wajar saja aku mengusirnya saat kami bertengkar tadi, aku terlalu emosi.

Setelah makan malam tadi, Taemin Unnie datang ke kamar ku, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku dan Jongin sedang bertengkar. Bahkan ia sempat menjelaskan di balik kejadian semua ini, awalnya aku juga kecewa pada kakak ipar ku itu. Tapi setelah menarik kesimpulan, ternyata dibalik semua ini mertuaku lah yang bersalah, dia tidak ingin berita sialan itu membuat kondisi ku yang tengah hamil menjadi down dan terlebih lagi berita itu muncul saat Jongin sedang tidak ada di rumah. Walaupun aku sedikit kecewa pada mereka setidaknya aku tahu bahwa mereka sangat menyayangi ku. Terlebih lagi mertuaku, ah…dia begitu over protektive.

Hei tunggu dulu, bukankah aku juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jongin bahkan itu jauh lebih penting dari pada masalah tadi. Dengan secepat kilat aku mengambil amplop yang berada di laci.

Kyungsoo-pov end

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang kerja Jongin dengan gerakan pelan, menyembunyikan secarik amplop berwarna putih dibelakang punggungnya dia berjalan mendekati meja kerja suaminya.

"Jongin…" panggilnya pelan, sebenarnya dia malu berpenampilan dengan pakaian minim saat ini. ya apa boleh buat, dia melakukan ini hanya untuk membuat hubungannya dengan Jongin kembali baik.

Kyungsoo merasa gugup saat melihat mata elang Jongin mengamatinya dari bawah hingga atas. Jika kalian ingin tahu, sungguh Kyungsoo ingin melarikan diri sekarang juga. Lantai yang dingin pun membuat tubuhnya menggigil, satu hal ini adalah kecerobohannya karena terlalu bersemangat tadi.

"ada apa?" tanya Jongin datar.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan sikap acuh suaminya.

Kyungsoo memberengut kesal, sepertinya rencana yang ia buat untuk memberi kejutan kepada Jongin akan gagal. Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya sendiri, seharusnya dia langsung memberitahu Jongin jika seperti ini jadinya. Kyungsoo tahu saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Terlebih lagi dia tadi sempat memarahi suaminya.

Jongin mengamati tubuh mungil didepannya, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo terlihat menggemaskan dan menggairahkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Gaun malam berwarna merah marun berbahan tipis membuat kulit putihnya terlihat begitu kontras, rambutnya di ikat tinggi-tinggi dengan beberapa helai anak rambut menjuntai, cerry lipsnya pun dipoles dengan lipstik merah dan Jongin tidak tahan, dia ingin meraupnya. Satu lagi apa benar wanita dihadapannya ini sedang hamil?

"maaf untuk tadi" gumam Kyungsoo singkat tidak ingin memperjelas permasalahan yang terbilang cukup serius tadi. "aku membawa ini…" ucapnya sambil menaruh amplop berwarna putih yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Jongin belum mengambilnya, pemuda tan itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan dingin.

"bukalah…" titah Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambilnya, dia melihat istrinya menundukan kepalanya sekarang, tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui Jongin tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"apakah ini surat pengunduran diri?" tanya Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu, Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya dia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

"b..buka saja" gagap Kyungsoo. Kemudian Jongin pun membukanya, dia membaca isi dalam amplop itu dengan tenang.

Sambil menarik-narik pakaiannya, Kyungsoo menunggu reaksi dari Jongin. Jantungnya berdebar, dia takut Jongin akan memarahinya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin memasukan amplop yang tadi dibawanya kedalam laci meja kerja. Perasaannya berubah gelisah saat melihat reaksi datar suaminya.

Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo berembun, sekuat tenaga dia menahan agar tidak menangis. Tanpa biacara apapun lagi dia membalikan tubuhnya berniat pergi. Bukan reaksi seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Kenapa Jongin tidak terlihat senang? Bahkan sepertinya suaminya ini lebih terkejut mendengar tentang kehamilan Krystal dibandingkan dirinya yang tak lain adalah istrinya.

"kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo berhenti, langkahnya baru mencapai pintu, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin mengampirinya namun dia tidak mau membalikan badannya ia tidak mau menunjukan air matanya.

Jongin membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya, kini ia menatap Kyungsoo yang menangis.

"kau tahu ini musim gugur, kenapa malah memakai baju seperti ini? dan lihat kakimu seharusnya kau pakai sandal" omel Jongin, Kyungsoo mulai terisak sambil menunduk ini kesekian kalinya Jongin menegurnya dengan perkataan yang terdengar menakutkan ditelinganya.

"ayo ke kamar" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskannya.

"Jongin…hiks... aku hamil…" gumamnya takut memberitahu masih dengan kepala menunduk.

"…"

"mianhe seharusnya aku langsung memberi tahu mu, hiks…awalnya aku ingin memberi mu kejutan…tapi kau...hiks…Jongin mianhe…" tangsiannya mulai mengencang.

"kenapa kau selalu menangis…." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Uljima…" titah Jongin tegas sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

"aku hamil…" dia memberitahu kembali disela-sela tangisannya.

"maafkan aku…jangan marah lagi padaku jangan mendiamkan ku, kau membuat ku takut~" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku tidak marah, maafkan aku juga karena membentak mu tadi. Aku menyesal…" Jongin menatap lembut wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah cantik istrinya yang sudah berderai air mata.

"ayo kita ke kamar" ajak Jongin, dia menggendong Kyungsoo seperti koala. Sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya Jongin dibuat terkekeh mendengar sisa tangisan Kyungsoo. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil pikir Jongin. "berhentilah menangis…" titahnya sambil mengecupi bahu istrinya.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di ranjang, Kyungsoo masih dengan acara sesegukannya. Jongin menempatkan tubuhnya untuk berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. "uljima…" ucapnya lembut seraya mencium kening Kyungsoo lama. Perlahan isakan Kyungsoo mulai mereda. Tangan kanan Jongin beralih menyingkap gaun Kyungsoo dan mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan lembut memutar "terimakasih…." bisiknya.

Jongin merangkak turun untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Kyungsoo, cukup lama Jongin mengecupi perut datar Kyungsoo namja tan itu kemudian menempelkan telinganya diperut Kyungsoo, seolah ingin mendengar kehidupan calon bayinya didalam rahim Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang terisak lagi.

"kenapa menangis terus?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, wanita itu tersenyum ketika Jongin memberikan ciuman panjang di keningnya.

"kenapa kau bersikap biasa saja saat membaca isi surat tadi, aku pikir aku salah membawa amplop"

Jongin tertawa melihat wajah kesal istrinya.

"eum…karena aku sudah menduganya sebelum aku pergi ke New York" ujar Jongin, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"Kau mau tahu?" Jongin berguling kesisi kiri Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menggerakan badannya ketika Jongin menariknya untuk mendekat. Kyungsoo memukul tangan Jongin ketika pria itu menyentuh payudaranya dengan telunjuknya.

"payudara mu bertambah besar…. terasa lebih lembut dan warna aerola mu berubah lebih gelap dan melebar "

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar ucapan Jongin, dan saat ini ia sudah memperhatikan breastnya yang masih tertutupi tentunya.

"dari mana kau mengetahui hal seperti itu…" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan intimidasinya, tangannya pun menarik kain pakaiannya untuk menutup belahan payudaranya. "dengarkan aku dulu, aku belum selesai. Jangan berpikir buruk tentangku"

"…."

"dan lihat rambut mu selain payudara mu yang mengalami perubahan, rambutmu juga terlihat lebih hitam. Kau tahu? Ini disebabkan perubahan hormon estrogenmu karena sekarang kau sedang hamil."

Kyungsoo cukup terkesima mendengar penuturan suaminya yang terdengar penuh pengetahun. Sambil mengelus perutnya, dalam hati ia berharap. Semoga kelak anaknya menjadi orang yang jenius seperti ayahnya.

"lalu apa lagi?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"kau begitu aneh ketika tiba-tiba menginginkan waffle, sebenarnya kau tinggal menyuruh maid untuk membelikanmu tapi kau malah memintanya padaku, ternyata kau ngidam eoh" kyungsoo masih terdiam mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"….kudengar dari salah satu maid dirumah mu, kau selalu muntah dipagi hari dan gejala seperti itu biasanya disebut morning sickness"

"jadi kau berhubungan dengan salah satu maid dirumahku?"

"aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk menjadi mata-mataku" Jongin berujar sambil tersenyum. "kau pikir aku ini apa?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai mencebikan bibirnya.

"kau tidak muntah dimalam hari, 'kan?" tanya Jongin Khawatir, Kyungsoo merubah raut wajahnya kemudian menggeleng dengan mata terpejam saat Jongin membelai pipinya lembut.

"…perubahan mood mu juga membuat dugaan ku semakin kuat. Terlebih lagi saat kau tidak mau ku ajak bermain ice skating"

"jadi kau sengaja melakukannya?" salah satu tangan Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan Jongin dipipinya. Bahkan kedua mata indahnya sudah membulat sempurna.

"aku memancing mu agar kau memberitahuku tentang kehamilan mu, tapi kau belum mau memberitahunya, aku kecewa seharusnya kau memberitahuku langsung"

"aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan mu, untuk itu aku minta maaf"

Jongin mengangguk sambil merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo, "apa kau senang?" tanya Kyungsoo, "sangat" jawab Jongin setelah mencium kepalanya terlebih dulu. "appa merindukan eomma…" Kyungsoo terkekeh, dia kembali menatap wajah suaminya kemudian terpejam ketika Jongin memberikan ciuman dibibirnya.

Tubuh Jongin bergerak memposisikan badannya berada diatas Kyungsoo, dengan selembut mungkin dia melumat bibir merahnya.

"kau tidak mencoba menghentikan ku?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin "lalu apa alasan ku berpenampilan seperti ini?...Taemin Unnie bilang kita boleh melakukannya tapi kau harus melakukannya dengan lembut" ucap Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher kokoh Jongin.

"kau sampai bertanya padanya?" tanya Jongin menahan senyum, sungguh istrinya ini kelewat polos. Kyungsoo mengangguk masih dengan senyumnya.

"sepertinya tidak usah, aku takut terjadi sesuatu" Jongin mengurungkan keinginannya.

"tadi pagi kau memaksa ku, sekarang kau menahannya? Gwenchana…, tapi ingat kau harus melakukannya dengan lembut. Ara~"

"kau yakin?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan Jongin pun membalasnya tak kalah manis. "aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, dan sejak kapan aku bermain kasar padamu" ucapnya sambil melepaskan ikatan rambut Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama ia membuka kancing kemeja suaminya. "aku hanya takut, bahkan kau sudah melewatkannya selama dua minggu" gumam Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Yak! Bersabarlah…"

"kau belum mengunci pintu"

"biarkan saja"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas teratur dipipinya, tidak ada pagi yang indah selain ia menemukan suaminya yang tertidur disebelahnya. Sambil membelai rahang tegas suaminya ia berpikir. Sudah berapa hari ia tertidur tanpa suaminya ini dan Kyungsoo bertekad untuk satu hari penuh ini dia akan menyita waktu Jongin untuk dirinya sendiri. Jemari kecil Kyungsoo beralih menyentuh mata Jongin lambat laun jemarinya itu bergerak menyusuri lekuk wajah suaminya, ia tersenyum ketika jemari lentiknya menyentuh bibir seksi suaminya, namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali teringat bahwa bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang pernah merasakan bibir Jongin.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan gejolak diperutnya, "hmmphh…" ia membekap mulutnya cepat. Kyungsoo mengerang ketika mendapati tubuhnya yang full naked, setelah mengambil kemeja Jongin yang kebetulan dekat dia segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hueekkk….hueeekkk…"

Kyungsoo merasakan pijitan di tengkuknya, Kyungsoo yakin itu adalah Jongin. Ia tersenyum lemah saat Jongin menatapnya khawatir.

"sudah?" Jongin bertanya sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut kebelakang telinga Kyungsoo, istri mungilnya itu mengangguk. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan sendu, pasti istrinya ini merasa kesulitan akhir-akhir ini. Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo kemudian mendudukan istrinya itu di tepian washtable, masih membenarkan helaian rambut istrinya kemudian dia membersihkan sekitar mulut Kyungsoo yang basah.

"akan ku ambilkan minum"

"aniyo, tidak perlu. Disini saja jangan kemana-mana!"

"kau harus minum"

"andwae" elaknya, memeluk tubuh tinggi didepannya, ia mendesah pelan betapa nyamannya berada dipelukan suaminya ini. "aku ingin menciumu" ucapnya sambil mendongakan kepala menatap wajah tampan suaminya, dia melihat suaminya tersenyum "with my pleasure" jawab Jongin ringan sambil membungkukan punggungnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo, lelaki itu terpejam sambil tersenyum menanti ciuman istrinya dan tak lama kemudian dia merasakan kenyalnya bibir manis Kyungsoo.

"good morning…" bisik Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, Jongin menjawabnya "good morning" kemudian mengecup singkat bibir itu lagi.

"amando…" pinta istrinya manja, dan Jongin melakukannya kembali. Bahkan berulang kali.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Lay menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu ruang kerjanya yang di ketuk pagi ini.

"masuk…" ucapnya lembut, gadis berstatus dokter itu melihat beberapa kertas berisikan data-data pasiennya. Lay mengalihkan tatapannya dari beberapa kertas untuk melihat ke arah siapa yang datang dan nafasnya tercekat saat melihat siapa sosok itu.

"Suho…" gumamnya sambil berdiri. "aku kemari hanya sebentar" ucap pemuda itu mendekati Lay yang kini terlihat ketakutan di depannya.

"untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Lay waspada, Suho terkekeh singkat mendengarnya. Ia berjalan hingga membuat Lay tak lagi bergerak karena sudah terpojokan di di rak buku. Lay menundukan kealanya ketika jemari Suho membelai pipinya.

"tentu kau tahu untuk apa kedatangan ku kemari" ujar Suho lembut, namun Lay tahu bawha pemuda itu tengah menyeringai padanya. Suho mencengkram wajah Lay saat gadis itu hanya terdiam, "tatap aku!" titah Suho, namun Lay tidak mau melakukannya. Rahang Suho mengatup keras, sekuat tenaga ia mencengkram rahang gadis didepannya sehingga membuat Lay meringis menahan sakit. Lay menahan nafasnya ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Suho yang terasa jelas. "dengarkan aku Lay, aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu. Bahkan itu keluarga mu sekalipun"

"jangan pernah kau menyentuh mereka" desis Lay memberanikan diri menatap pemuda didepannya. Suho menyeringai, ia kembali membelai wajah didepannya, bukanlah belaian yang membuat Lay terbuai melainkan belaian yang membuatnya ketakutan. "tentu aku tidak akan menyentuh mereka jika kau mau menerima tawaranku"

"sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melakukannya" Suho berdecih mendengarnya, tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya di rahang Lay, Suho merogoh ponsel yang berada disaku. Ia menelpon seseorang hingga pada deringan pertama sambungan itu terhubung. Sementara itu Lay masih meringis menahan sakit dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Suho.

"yeoboseyo"

"…"

"lay ini adik mu, apa kau mau bicara dengannya?"

Wajah Lay berubah pucat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Suho,

"_AKHH…._" Terdengar suara kesakitan disebrang sana, "_UNNIE….UNNIE….Tolong aku Hiks…Arghhh…Unnie~"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adiku?" tanya Lay bergetar sementara lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum, sungguh Lay sangat membenci pria dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"YIJO-AH…" Lay mencoba memanggill adiknya dan ia kembali mendengar suara kesakitan di ujung sana, belum sempat ia mengucapkan kata penenang untuk adiknya namun Suho sudah mengakhiri panggilannya.

"dia akan baik-baik saja, jika kau menuruti ku lay. Bagaiamana?"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang dibuat kesal siang ini, pasalnya baru saja ia memakai kutek di lima kuku jarinya namun Jongin menyuruhnya untuk menghapusnya. Dan saat ini ia tengah menunjukan wajah menekuknya ketika Jongin sedang menghapus kutek dikukunya.

"berhentilah mencebikan bibir mu itu" ujar Jongin semakin membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

"aku bingung, tidak biasanya kau memakai kutek seperti ini"

"lagi pula ini hanya kutek Jongin, wajar saja aku memakainya" Kyungsoo mencoba menarik jari-jarinya namun Jongin menahannya.

"tidak, aku tidak suka. Aku tidak mau kuku-kuku mu ini menarik perhatian lelaki lain"

"aigoo… kau berlebihan" ucap Kyungsoo berhasil menarik lengannya dari tangan Jongin, kemudian memukul lengan suaminya. "aishhh…" desis Jongin ia kembali menarik lengan kiri Kyungsoo, membersihkannya kembali.

"Jja sudah selesai" ujar Jongin riang, ia menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum namun wajah istrinya menunjukan wajah berkebalikan. "wae?" tanyanya polos, Kyungsoo mendelikan matanya dan turun dari ranjang dengan gerakan kesal.

"kemarilah, jangan marah begini" ujar Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya.

"sebenarnya jika seperti ini aku bisa mengetahui kondisi kesehatan mu" ujarnya sambil memainkan jemari Kyungsoo. "kau bilang tadi, kau tidak mau kuku-kuku ku ini menarik perhatian lelaki lain" dengus Kyungsoo sambil melihat kuku-kukunya.

"ya itu salah satu alasan"

"ya sudah bagaimana kalau kau yang memakainya?"

"MWO. Untuk apa? Aku lelaki mana mungkin aku memakai hal seperti ini"

"untuk menghindarkan mu dari wanita-wanita 'cantik' diluar sana" ucap Kyungsoo ringan dengan penekanan dibagian kata cantik.

"kau tidak serius bukan, apa jadinya jika aku memakai itu?" wajah Jongin menatap kesal kutek yang diketahui adalah hasil pemberian Baekhyun.

"ya sudah…jadi biarkan aku memakainya Jebal~"

yeoja mungil itu mulai menunjukan tatapan memohonnya.

"shireo…" balas Jongin menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Jonginie…" Kyungsoo kembali merengek.

"lain kali saja"

"tidak. Aku mau sekarang, ini kemauan aegya" kilahnya kembali merengek.

"Ya~ jangan menjadikannya alasan"

"Yeobo…."

"aku bilang tidak ya tidak"

"kau menyebalkan"

"iya itu aku"

"hitam"

"mwoya?"

"aku bilang hitam, kau hitam"

"mulai berani pada suami mu ini eoh?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah sangarnya, sementara itu Kyungsoo terlihat menahan tawa.

"ya! katakan sekali lagi" titahnya mulai mengelitiki pinggang istrinya, "arghh..hentikan Jongin itu geli…"

"ini hukuman untuk mu…"

"haha Jongin hentikan…" pinta Kyungsoo, posisinya sudah mulai berbaring meringkuk di ranjang sambil menghindari tubuh Jongin. "haha..Jongin~ hentikan…"

"Akhh…"

"Kyungsoo…" Jongin menghentikan aksinya saat mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo, ia berubah panik ketika melihat wajah kesakitan istrinya.

"gwenchana?" tanyanya cemas menatap Kyungsoo.

"bercanda" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, kepanikannya tadi kini berubah dengan rasa jengkel luar biasa.

"YAK! Kyungsoo, kau pikir itu lucu eoh?" Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat wajah serius Jongin. "Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi Kim Kyungsoo" titah Jongin kemudian memberikan hukuman kepada istrinya dengan memagut gemas bibirnya.

"Jong..hmmph…" Kyungsoo memukul kecil punggung Jongin saat ia merasa sesak, dengan nafas masih terengah ia tersenyum menatap suaminya. Jongin menciumnya tepat dibibir sekali lagi, dan pemuda itu mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengelus surai Jongin yang sedang mengecupi perutnya, ia tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. "tumbuh dengan sehat sayang" ucap Jongin lembut kemudian kembali menciumnya.

"Soo jangan menakutiku seperti tadi lagi, aku benar-benar takut"

"…aku tidak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada bayi ku" lanjutnya terdengar memohon. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin, bayi ku katanya?

"nde mianhe…aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Dia juga bayi ku Jongin…"

"eum bayi kita…" ralat Jongin, Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Jongin yang sedang menatap sayang perutnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah duduk di depan meja riasnya, yeoja cantik yang tengah hamil itu kini tengah merias diri dengan ditemani dua maid pribadinya malam ini. Rasa senang sekaligus gugup melingkupi hatinya, pasalnya Jongin akan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada rekan-rekan kerja sekaligus teman-temannya. Dan tanpa kau ketahui Kim Kyungsoo, suami mu itu mengundang wartawan untuk mengklarifikasi berita yang membawa-bawa nama suami mu.

Kyungsoo menatap aneh kearah cermin dimana kini maid yang tengah menata rambutnya sekarang tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"kenapa kau tersenyum?" Kyungsoo menginterupsi. "ah Jeosonghamnida nyonya, tidak ada apa-apa" Merasa ada yang eneh kemudian Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya, ia menatap maidnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. "wae~?" Kyungsoo mulai dibuat kesal.

Kondisinya yang tengah hamil membuatnya sensitive akhir-akhir ini untung saja orang-orang disekelilingnya bisa memaklumi. Kyungsoo mendesis pelan dengan kedua mata mendeliknya, dan akhirnya salah satu maidnya membuka suara. "maaf Nyonya, kulit leher belakang anda terlihat merah"

Kyungsoo refleks memegang lehernya, kedua bola matanya membulat. Tidak, tidak mungkin ada kissmark dilehernya, dia sudah memastikan tidak ada Kissmark dilehernya. Jongin hanya memberikannya dibagian kedua breastnya saja saat mereka bercinta kemarin malam. Rona merah muda mulai muncul dikedua pipi Kyungsoo, aishh ini pasti Kissmark yang Jongin berikan saat ia dan Jongin berendam di bathup tadi sore. Dan dia tahu bercak merah keunguan itu hanya ada satu.

"b..benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup, kedua maidnya mengangguk dan kembali pada kegiatannya. "apakah terlihat jelas?" tanyanya lagi lirih. Maid yang tengah menyanggul rambutnya hanya tersenyum. "saya akan berusaha menutupinya Nyonya"

"Aishhh Jongin Jinja…" umpatnya kesal membuat kedua maidnya menahan tawa.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan pandangan mengedar mencari sosok suaminya di tengah keramaian, dan dia menemukan suaminya tengah berbincang dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baru saja dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut _heels _namun suaminya lebih dulu melangkah ke arahnya dan memberikan tatapan 'tetap disitu'. Kyungsoo terpaku melihat penampilan Jongin malam ini.

"cantik sekali ibu hamil ini" bisik Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Pria itu menyampirkan jasnya di bahu Kyungsoo. "aku menyesal seharusnya aku memberikan kissmark yang banyak dileher mu" bisiknya lagi, Kyungsoo menyikut perut suaminya pelan menghasilkan kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Jongin.

Tangan kiri jongin beralih merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dan keduanya berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah menanti mereka. "Aigooo Kyungie aku merindukan mu…" Jongin terpaksa melepaskan rangkulan tangannya ketika istrinya kini memeluk sahabat kecilnya. "jangan terlalu erat memeluknya Baek, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada bayi ku" ujar Jongin kembali merangkul Kyungsoo. bakehyun masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Jongin "apa kau…kau sedang hamil Kyungsoo? kau tidak bohong?" tanya Baekhyun. "untuk apa kami berbohong" jawab Jongin ringan, sementara itu Chanyeol terlihat santai dibandingkan Baekhyun.

"selamat malam Ny. Kim anda terlihat cantik sekali malam ini" Suara barithone milik Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. "terimakasih, kau juga tuan Park" balas Kyungsoo. "tunggu dulu tuan Park, kau sudah tahu mengenai hal ini lebih dulu?" tanya Baekhyun tajam, "aku baru tahu tadi siang" jawab Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" lengking Baekhyun sambil mencubit pinggang Chanyeol membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

"kau sudah siap?'' Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo berbisik. "eoh?"

"kajja" Jongin kembali merangkul Kyungsoo. "Chan, Baek aku tinggal dulu" ujar Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat kemesraan keduanya.

"kapan aku menyusul seperti mereka" ujar Baekhyun lirih namun masih bisa didengan oleh pria jangkung disebelahnya "secepatnya" balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin, dia begitu gugup ketika kedua kakinya mulai mendekat kebeberapa orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kamera dimana-mana.

"kau mengundang media?" Kyungsoo bertanya sedikit panik.

"eum…"

"kau tidak bilang sebelumnya" langkah kaki Kyungsoo berubah pelan ketika menyadari dirinya mulai mendekat ke arah wartawan.

"jangan banyak protes Ny. Kim"

Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin ketika mendapatkan tatapan terkejut sekaligus tatapan aneh dari beberapa karyawan yang ia kenal. Cahaya dari blits kamerapun membuatnya tak nyaman.

"hei, tenanglah" bisik Jongin sambil mengusap bahunya menenangkan.

Semuanya terasa begitu lambat bagi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya terfokus pada Jongin yang saat ini begitu santainya berbicara didepan banyak orang. Beberapa pertanyaan dari salah satu wartawan dijawab oleh Jongin dengan tenang tanpa terlihat ada beban sedikitpun hingga akhirnya dia tersadar ketika Jongin mengelus perutnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan luapan air mata bahagianya ketika melihat keluarga serta sahabatnya-Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Terimakasih Kim Kyungsoo, kau membuat hidupku menjadi sempurna"

Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin kembali tersadar saat mendengar gemuruhnya tepuk tangan.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul, sebenarnya Yuri berberat hati melepaskan keduanya, ralat ketiganya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Kyungsoo tetap merengek ingin pulang ke Seoul. Setelah berpamitan kepada ibunya akhirnya Jongin membawa Kyungsoo pulang ke Apartemennya, pada awalnya Kyungsoo merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa berpamitan kepada kakak iparnya—Taemin, satu setengah jam yang lalu kakak perempuan dari Jongin itu harus menjemput suaminya dibandara .

Saat Jongin mengklarifikasi berita tentang Krystal yang menyeret-nyeret namanya akhirnya berita itu mulai mereda, dan niat Jongin untuk menuntut Krystal pun ia urungkan karena Kyungsoo melarangnya. dan dikabarkan bahwa Krystal pergi ke Perancis tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi setelah meredanya berita, perasaan Jongin belum sepenuhnya tenang, Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Kenapa Krystal sampai bertindak gegabah seperti ini, di tengah-tengah kariernya yang sedang melesat kenapa gadis itu melakukan hal yang dapat merugikan dirinya sendiri. Apa dibalik munculnya berita ini ada campur tangannya dengan Suho? Tapi sudah tiga minggu ini pria itu tidak mengusik kehidupannya.

Lamunan Jongin menguap ketika ia mendengar lenguhan yang berasal dari Jok sebelahnya, lenguhan itu tak lain berasal dari Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tertidur. Ah iya bisa-bisanya ia melamun ketika sedang mengemudi.

"sshhh…sebentar lagi kita sampai" Mengusak lembut kepala Kyungsoo, ia kembali menenangkan. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mungkin Kyungsoo kekenyangan setelah memakan beberapa porsi makanan eropa beberapa menit yang lalu atau dia kelelahan?

Selama perjalanan tadi, Jongin beberapa kali harus menghentikan mobilnya dan menuruti berbagai keinginan Kyungsoo yang cukup menguji kesabarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai di Apartemennya, ia membaringkan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjang, setelah menyelimuti Kyungsoo ia mencium keningnya dengan lembut kemudian mencium perut Kyungsoo pelan. "anak Appa sedang tidur juga hmm?" bisiknya, masih dengan kedua sudut bibir terangkat, dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menantikan kelahiran buah hatinya.

Drrrrttrtttt drtrrttdrrrtttt

Jongin merogoh ponselnya, ia tersenyum melihat nama kontak yang kini menelponnya.

"halo eomma, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai" ucapnya memberitahu masih tersenyum sambil memainkan pipi halus Kyungsoo.

_"Jongin, Noona mu…"_

Jongin menegakan punggungnya ketika mendengar nada panik ibunya.

"ada apa eomma?" Jongin mulai bertanya, raut wajahnya mulai menjadi cemas ketika mendengar isakan ibunya.

"eomma ada apa?" tanya Jongin kembali dengan nada sedikit meninggi ketika tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

_"Jongin…hiks..eomma dalam perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit Seoul Noona mu Jongin…hiks…"_

"eomma apa yang terjadi?"

_"Noona mu kecelakaan dan eomma belum tahu bagaimana kondisinya"_

"tenanglah eomma, aku segera kesana"

Tubuh Jongin mendadak lemas mendengar berita ini, tak menunggu lama ia segera bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada dinakas, baru satu langkah ia beranjak dari ranjang ia kembali memandang Kyungsoo, apakah ia harus meninggalkannya? Ia juga tidak tega membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"sshhh…aku pergi sebentar, aku segera kembali" Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut, mencium keningnya kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar keluar Apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru dikoridor rumah sakit, sebelum ia memasuki Ruangan ICU ia melihat beberapa polisi berjaga diluar dan ternyata ia lebih dulu datang, pasti orangtuanya masih dalam perjalanan.

Tubuh Jongin melemas dengan mata terpaku kesatu katil yang kini terdapat Noonanya—Taemin, terbujur kaku dengan luka parah diwajahnya. Air mata tak bisa ditahannya ketika ia melihat ke tiga katil yang lain dimana ia yakini bahwa itu ialah mayat Minie, Pak Jung, dan juga kakak iparnya.

"Noona, bangun jangan tinggalkan aku. Bagaimana dengan Taeoh, Noona? dia masih membutuhkan mu, Noona ierona…"

Jongin menguncang tubuh Taemin yang sudah terbujur kaku itu cukup keras, ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai keadaan ini. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar beberapa derap langkah yang terburu-buru ia yakin itu adalah kedua orang tuanya.

"Taemin-ah….yeobo…putri kita…hiks…" tangis Yuri semakin pecah.

"Taemin-ah….bangun sayang, ini eomma" isak Yuri, Jongin tidak tahan melihat tangis pilu ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin baru saja berbincang dengan polisi yang menangani kecelakaan yang dialami kakaknya.

Kecelakaan ini terjadi akibat rem mobil dalam kondisi blong, serta pecahnya ban hingga pengemudi tidak bisa mengendalikan laju mobil. Menurut saksi, mobil mencoba menghindari mobil-mobil yang berada didepanya dan naasnya mobil yang ditumpangi saudara satu-satunya itu tertabrak oleh truk dari arah berlawanan hingga mobil itu menabrak pembatas jalan setelah berguling beberapa kali kemudian meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Taemin yang kini sedang duduk disebuah ayunan kayu sambil memangku anak kecil perempuan berusia sekitar tiga tahun, apakah itu Minie? Sepertinya begitu._

_wanita itu terlihat begitu cantik dengan dress berwarna putihnya, kedua obsidian Kyungsoo beralih memandang kesebuah kereta bayi namun ia tidak bisa melihat bayi itu dengan jelas karena posisi berdirinya cukup jauh dengan Taemin, semakin ia melangkah suara tawa Taemin dan Minnie semakin terdengar jelas, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang pemuda berdiri dibelakang Taemin dan sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya tapi dimana? Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum melihat Taemin yang terlihat terkejut ketika pemuda itu mengejutkannya dengan mengecup pipinya._

_"Noona…" Kyungsoo berbalik ketika ia mendengar suara khas anak kecil dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Taeoh kini sudah berdiri tepat berada dibawahnya, senyum diwajahnya pudar ketika melihat kesedihan di wajah anak kecil itu,_

_"Noona…" panggilnya lagi, Kyungsoo terdiam ketika anak kecil itu memeluknya._

_"Noona…"_

_"eomma…"_

_"Soo eomma"_

Kyungsoo membukakan matanya, sesaat ia mencerna apa yang dimimpikanya tadi. Melihat kesekelilinya, ternyata dia sudah berada di kamar Apartemennya dengan Jongin. Jam dinakas menunjukan pukul sembilan, tapi kemana Jongin?

"Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil Jongin, ia menyentuh tenggorokannya yang terasa serak.

"yeobo…" panggilnya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang dan melangkah kedapur saat ia melewati ruang tengah ia tidak mendapati Jongin. "Jongin…kau dimana…?"

_'Apa mungkin di kamar mandi?'_

Kyungsoo memutuskan kembali kekamarnya sambil membawa segelas air minum ditangan.

_Splash _

Kyungsoo berjengkit kaget ketika lampu diapartemennya padam, yeoja mungil itu paling takut dengan gelap.

"Jongin-ah kau dimana?" tanyanya bergetar ia mulai ketakutan. Kyungsoo mencoba mencari ponselnya yang kini entah berada dimana, sambil meraba-raba barang-barang yang berada disekitarnya akhirnya ia menemukan ponselnya yang sepertinya berada di atas nakas.

"JONGIN-AH" Kyungsoo mulai berteriak memanggil suaminya, yeoja bermata bulat itu mulai dilanda kepanikan.

Tap tap tap

Kyungsoo mendengar suara derap langkah setelah mendengar pintu tertutup lebih dulu.

"Jongin…?" panggilnya ragu.

"Jongin…jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu" gumamnya serius, ia berjalan keluar kamar. Genggaman tangannya mengerat pada ponselnya menandakan betapa takutnya gadis itu sekarang, keringat dingin mulai melucur dipelipisnya. Suara derap langkah itu terdengar kembali, semakin jelas menghamprinya. Nafas Kyungsoo mulai memburu, ia tak sengaja melihat bayangan seseorang yang begitu tambun sekarang, dia yakin itu bukan Jongin. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali kekamar, menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya.

Tangannya bergetar hanya untuk melakukan panggilan di ponselnya, berusaha setenang mungkin ia menempelkan ponsel ketelinga kanannya, pada deringan pertama panggilannya tak terjawab.

"angkatlah Jongin…hiks…" isakan lolos dari celah bibirnya.

Ckrekkk ckreckkcrkk

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata membelalak ketika melihat kenop pintu dicoba untuk dibuka.

"Jongin…jebal…" pintanya panik, kedua kakinya tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya hingga kini ia terduduk dilantai.

Brak

Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget ketika pintu berhasil dibuka, ia menyeret mundur tubuhnya, saat pria tambun memakai masker hitam berjalan mendekatinya, rasa takut semakin menjadi tatkala matanya melihat tongkat baseball berada di tangan pria tambun itu.

_"Yoeboseyo…"_

_"Soo…"_

Kyungsoo kembali melihat layar ponselnya, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bahkan tangannya tak henti-hentinya bergetar.

_"Kyungsoo…"_

"_JONGIN…Tolong…argghh..lepmpphhtt…"_

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan ponselnya, ia meronta ketika merasakan kaki kanannya kini diseret, bahkan kepalanya terasa sakit karena terbentur lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengelus surai lembut Taeoh yang kini tengah tertidur dipangkuannya, ia menatap sendu keponakan kecilnya ini. melihat Taeoh yang sedang tertidur ia jadi teringat istrinya. Jongin merogoh ponselnya, satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyungsoo, ah seharusnya dia tidak mengaktifkannya dalam mode getar. Baru saja ia hendak menghubungi Kyungsoo, namun istrinya itu lebih dulu menghubunginya.

"yeoboseyo…"

"…"

"Soo…"

"…"

"Kyungsoo…"

"_JONGIN…Tolong…argghh..lepmpphhtt…"_

Jongin segera berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan tempat dimana ibunya dirawat karena tak sadarkan diri beberapa jam yang lalu, ayah serta satu maid yang seruangan dengannya pun hanya dibuat bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, dia tidak memperdulikan banyaknya bunyi klakson dari pengemudi lain yang memprotesnya. Setibanya diapartemen ia segera memasukan kode akses dengan tidak sabar. Sesaat ia terpaku mendapati keadaan Apartemennya dalam kondisi gelap.

"KYUNGSOO…" Ia mencoba memanggil, dia segera berlari ke kamar setelah menyalakan kembali lampunya.

Keadaan pintu yang sedikit rusak membuatnya tertegun, saat kakinya melangkah lebih dalam ia mendapati beberapa barang tergeletak dilantai, begitu berantakan.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah pintu kamar mandi saat mendengar suara gemercik air sower.

Cklek

Ia membukanya cepat, dia memandang tak percaya keadaan dihadapannya. Kedua kakinya melangkah gontai mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dibawah guyuran sower. Matanya mengamati bagaimana darah segar keluar diantara paha Kyungsoo kini mengalir terbawa bersama air.

"Kyungsoo…?"

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

Halo semuanya, maafkan atas keterlambatan ku untuk update fanfic ini, jujur ini adalah chapter tersulit untuk aku sendiri. silahkan jika kalian ingin protes... aku menerimanya.

Happy new year

and last pleas dont forget to review guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Halo semuanya KSHS

12154kaisoo update, bukan update dengan cerita baru melainkan pemberitahuan tentang HIATUS mungkin beberapa bulan.

Alasan besar aku hiatus, sebagai pelajar di penghujung semester aku harus belajar ekstra.

Charger laptop yang kini rusak karena putus.

Hilangnya mood karena moment KAISOO sekarang jarang bgt *nangis iri bgt sama chanbaek bahkan chenmin. Apa aku harus pindah couple?

Terlebih lagi dengan berita tentang adegan film pure love YANG D.O NYA KATANYA BAKAL CIUMAN. OKE mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi jujur sesak bgt ini hati. HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA GAK RELA

Baru hari ini aku bisa baca creview dari kalian karena ffn beberapa hari kebelakang sedang down. Aku berterimakasih untuk yang udah baca, untuk beberapa reader yang ngeriview 'masih bingung kenapa luhan bilang kalau Kyungsoo enggak hamil, jawabannya ada di ff myflwif, mungkin kamu gak baca ff itu dulu sebelumnya jadi gak ngerti.

popo bakal ngasih tahu bahwa memang kyungsoo akan keguguran bahkan lebih dari itu. *smirk

SEMANGAT KURANG KARENA TIDAK MENDAPAT REVIEW SESUAI TARGET BAHKAN REVIEWNYA LEBIH DIKIT DARI CHAP SEBELUEMNYA. TAPI AKU TAHU KWALITAS TULISANNYA MENJADI BURUK SEJARANG. TAPI ITU SUSAH BGT LOH .

Makasih bgt untuk kalian yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal, bahkan yntuk yang review, pavorite, and follow.

Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan, dan please JANGAN REVIEW CHAPTER INI.

Sejujurnya pengen bgt lanjut ff ini tanpa hiatus tapi apa boleh buat terlalu banyak kendala.

So see you next time chingdeul...

Love you


	16. WHAT IF

******HAPPY READING******

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...[NO SIDERS]...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****14**

What If

Rumah sakit St Mary Seoul Gangnam.

Yuri memandang sendu puteranya yang sedari tadi terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang UGD. Ia sudah berusaha menenangkan puteranya, namun Yuri mengerti Jongin pasti sangat mencemaskan Kyungsoo, begitu juga dirinya.

Kembali lagi wainita paruh baya itu terisak, cobaan macam apa yang menimpanya kali ini. Di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan keluarganya Tuhan memberinya cobaan seberat ini. Mengambil puteri satu-satunya serta cucu juga menantunya.

Dalam hati ia terus memanjatkan doa semoga hal yang sama tidak menimpa Kyungsoo juga calon cucunya.

Pintu ruangan UGD terbuka, dengan cepat Jongin menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo. Melihat raut wajah sang dokter saja Jongin sudah bisa memastikan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, dan benar saja betapa hancurnya harapan Kim Jongin. Buah hati yang begitu ia nantikan bersama keluarganya telah tiada. Kyungsoo keguguran.

Jongin segera memasuki ruangan dimana Kyungsoo kini tengah terbaring lemah, orangtuanya ikut menyusul begitu juga orangtua Kyungsoo. Jongin menyentuh tangan dingin Kyungsoo yang terbebas jarum infus, ia menciumnya lama.

Tidak ada lagi sosok Jongin yang terlihat kuat, bagi Yuri ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan bagaimana Jongin yang benar-benar rapuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prang

Suasana di ruangan itu berubah tegang, dimana semua orang enggan membuka mulut bahkan sekedar menegakan kepalanya. Pecahan kaca tergeletak didepan kaki-kaki berbalut celana kain hitam dengan berbalut sepatu kulitnya yang kini terlihat gemetar menghadapi sang majikan yang sudah dikuasai amarah.

"Keluar"

Kata perintah itu terdengar begitu dingin, tak ada penolakan lebih baik meninggalkan ruangan itu sekarang juga dari pada menerima resiko lebih berat.

"ARGHHH…."

Pemuda itu kembali melampiaskan kemarahannya pada barang-barang yang berada didekatnya, semua rencananya gagal begitu saja. Ini semua karena anak buahnya yang bekerja lamban.

"Sial kau Krys"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asap tipis mengepul dari satu cangkir teh hijau. Menghangatkan cuaca dingin dipagi hari kota dengan julukan _The city of light _nya ini, Paris.

Cangkir berisi teh itu terangkat, permukaan sisinya menempel pada celah bibir berwarna merah, menghantarkan cita rasa yang menenangkan pada sang penyesap. Ponsel yang bergetar diatas meja membuatnya mengerang. Siapa yang berani-berani merusak paginya yang tenang ini.

"Hallo…"

"…"

"apa?"

"…"

"kau…aku sudah membayarmu, seharusnya kau memastikannya kenapa kau membiarkannya tetap hidup eoh?"

"…"

"dengarkan aku, jangan sampai kau tertangkap. Gunakan uang yang aku berikan untuk pergi dari sana, apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai kau membuka mulut jika itu aku yang menyuruhmu"

"…"

Pip

Krystal menggigit kukunya cemas, sia-sia ia membayar pembunuh bayaran namun hasil yang ia dapatkan, bak menanti bumerang yang kapan saja bisa mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Namun tak lama setelahnya bibirnya tertarik tipis, terbersit kembali rasa untuk mencelakai orang tersebut. Tak akan dia membiarkan orang itu bahagia sementara dirinya tak bisa memiliki apa yang ia inginkan. Bukankah ia sudah kepalang basah? ia tidak akan menyesal atas perbuatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang bicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya diluar ruang rawat VVIP nomor 135. Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam bersama orangtuanya, namun isterinya itu sampai sekarang belum _siuman _setelah melewati operasi_._ Sementara itu orangtua Jongin sudah pulang karena mereka harus menyiapkan pemakaman puterinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku butuh bantuanmu"

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku yakin saat aku pergi ke rumah sakit ada yang datang dan mencelakai Kyungsoo"

"…"

"Baiklah, ku tunggu kabar darimu"

"…"

"Eum terimakasih"

Pip

Jongin kembali masuk, isterinya berbaring dalam keadaan lemah, melihatnya saja sudah membuat Jongin begitu tak berdaya.

"Jongin-ah kau pulang saja dulu nak, biar eomma yang menjaga Kyungsoo. Kau harus mengganti bajumu" ucap Yoona lembut, Tuan Do yang sedang duduk di Sofa mengangguk singkat menyetujui ucapan Yoona.

Jujur saja, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam jarak beberapa meter saja, kali ini membuat Jongin begitu ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu eomma, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo" Jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo.

Yoona hanya menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa melawan perkataan Jongin. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tuan Do bertanya, Yoona yang sebelumnya duduk di salah satu kursi dekat katil kini beralih menuju Sofa.

"Yeobo sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini besok saja" Yoona mengelus lengan atas suaminya mencoba menenangkan, dia tahu keadaan suaminya ini dalam mode tidak baik. Sementara Jongin Sangat terlihat lelah.

Jongin menangis dalam diam, apakah Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja saat ia memberitahu apa yang telah terjadi. Apakah Kyungsoo bisa menerima jika pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo tidak bisa…

.

.

.

.

.

mengandung lagi?

Tes

'Maafkan aku Soo, biarkan aku untuk tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini lebih dulu'

**Flashback on**

_**Jongin duduk disalah satu kursi yang menghadap meja dengan plakat kaca bertuliskan Min Hye Ra dengan pangkat dokternya. Setelah ia menemui Kyungsoo di ruang UGD, dokter wanita itu kembali memanggilnya dan mengajaknya bicara.**_

"_**Maaf saya harus mengatakan ini Tuan Kim, mengenai istri anda beliau harus melakukan pengangkatan rahim"**_

_**Deg **_

_**Sebuah kenyataan yang membuat batin Jongin kembali dipukul telak.**_

"_**A..apa?"**_

"_**Terjadi benturan yang sangat keras pada rahim Nyonya Do, hal itu mengakibatkan kekenduran pada rahimnya. Jaringan dan ligamen yang menopang rahim menjadi lemah dan hal ini bisa mengakibatkan pembocoran pada urine, pasien juga akan merasa kesulitan dalam berhubungan seks begitu juga dengan punggungnya ia akan merasa kesakitan. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukan pengangkatan rahim untuk membuat Nyonya Do kembali pulih. Melihat riwayat kesehatan pasien, kami bisa melakukan operasinya sekarang juga"**_

"_**Dan pasien hanya akan melaukan Histerektomi subtotal itu artinya prosedur ini hanya mengangkat rahim tanpa mengganggu serviks (mulut rahim). Operasi yang akan kami lakukan yaitu melalu teknik histerektomi vaginal, tidak ada pembedahan melewati perut melainkan melewati vagina pasien namun itu tidak akan meninggalkan bekas luka dan proses penyembuhan dari teknik ini terbilang cepat."**_

"_**Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk isteri anda Tuan Kim…"**_

**Flashback off**

'Mianhe' gumam Jongin dalam hati, kembali mengecup tangan dingin Kyungsoo.

Drtdrttt drttdtttt…

"Yeoboseyo…"

"…"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disana aku segera menyusul"

"…"

Pip

"Ada apa Jongin?" Yoona bertanya dengan nada cemas ketika melihat Jongin yang terlihat begitu eomosi.

"Maaf eomeoni aboeji, aku akan segera kembali"

Dengan cepat Jongin melesat pergi dari ruangan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tuan Do mendesah pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menunggu kedatangan Jongin di ruang bagian keamanan Apartemen, Chanyeol menangkap kejanggalan pada beberapa rekaman Cctv yang merekam dua pria misterius pada waktu yang hanya berbeda. Hanya berselang beberapa menit.

Chanyeol dan dua orang bagian keamanan menoleh bersamaan ketika pintu ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu terbuka. Chanyeol sempat terpaku melihat kondisi Jongin yang terlihat kacau, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Jongin bertanya sambil menghampiri salah satu orang bagian keamanan yang tengah melihat monitor bernama Go Tae Kwang.

"Tolong putar kembali" Chanyeol menyuruh Tae Kwang.

Dengan intens Jongin melihat rekaman yang terpampang di monitor, untung saja gambar pada rekaman Cctv itu berwarna sehingga keadaan nampak jelas terlihat.

Mula-mula Jongin melihat kedatangan seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tambun mengenakan hodie hitam juga membawa tas yang terbilang cukup besar tersampir disalah satu bahunya.

Jongin nampak terkejut ketika pemuda bertubuh tambun itu dengan mudahnya memasukan password pada pintunya. 'Bagaimana bisa orang itu tahu?'

Sungguh Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya, ia amat menyesal meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri. Cukup lama pemuda itu berada didalam apartemen milik Jongin, setelahnya video itu memperlihatkan pria misterius itu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Selanjutnya Jongin melihat rekaman dirinya sendiri yang berlari tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam apartemennya, tak lama kemudian ia melihat rekaman dirinya sendiri yang keluar begitu panik sambil membopong tubuh Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup dengan darah terus mengalir lewat pangkal pahanya, Jongin tidak sadar saat ia keluar ternyata ada seseorang berpenampilan misterius berada di depan Apartemen miliknya.

"Ini orang yang berbeda" monolog Chanyeol, Jongin menegakan punggungnya dan beralih memandang Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa mereka tidak bekerja sama, aku yakin orang yang ingin mencelakai Kyungsoo lebih dari satu"

Jongin terdiam memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol, "Saat ini aku sudah menghubungi kepolisian, semoga mereka cepat menemukan orang-orang ini"

"Aku yakin Suho terlibat dalam hal ini" gumam Jongin.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol menaikan salah satu alisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho mengetuk-ngetuk jemari telunjuknya diatas meja, pikirannya begitu kacau. Kenapa orang itu belum menghubunginya kembali.

"Ya, Eun Sik"

Pemuda itu memanggil anak buahnya yang berada diluar ruangan, tak lama kemudian anak buahnya itu masuk.

"Segera bawa Yixing kemari"

Titahnya, Eun Sik mengangguk siap.

Entah Yixing harus bersyukur atau tidak, namun dirinya begitu gelisah saat mengingat bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo saat ia menanganinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Satu sisi ia tidak perlu menggugurkan kandungan Kyungsoo karena orang lain telah melakukannya lebih dulu, walaupun itu dengan cara yang begitu kejam. Tapi sisi lain, ia begitu menyesal karena telah terlibat dalam tindakan bejat kekasihnya.

"Mianhe Kyungsoo-ya~"

Gumamnya lirih, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini meluncur bebas. Entah takdir macam apa yang telah melibatkan dirinya masuk kedalam masalah seperti ini.

"Mianhe Jongin-ah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terjaga dari tidurnya ketika merasakan pergerakan disebelahnya.

"Chagi-ya kenapa kau tidak tidur, ada apa hmm?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, sedari tadi Aegi bergerak terus"

Sehun menyentuh perut Luhan yang sudah terhitung lima bulan, ia mengelusnya dengan gerakan lembut memutar.

"Aegi-ya jangan nakal didalam sana eoh? Kasihan eomma, eommamu ingin tidur" ujar Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun, namun dalam kepalanya terlintas bayangan Kyungsoo. Kenapa ia jadi teringat Kyungsoo?

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ah tidak… eoh Aegi sudah tidak menendang-nendang lagi"

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat, "ya sudah, ayo tidur…"

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan kepala menelusup ke ceruk leher Sehun. Setidaknya ia merasa nyaman berada dipelukan suaminya, walaupun bayangan-bayangan Kyungsoo masih berkelebatan dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 mounth laters

oh kau benar-benar terlihat bahagia ketika aku melihatmu

begitu indah meski itu menyedihkanku.

.

.

.

.

Jemari lentiknya terus menelusup kedalam halusnya surai anak kecil yang sedang terlelap, sesekali mata bulatnya melihat ke arah jam dinding dimana angkanya kini menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Gadis itu mendesah pelan, akhir-akhir ini seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya selalu pulang larut dan jarang berbicara dengannya. Bahkan ketika ia menghubunginya di malam hari, untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan. Panggilannya sering kali tak mendapat jawaban bahkan tak jarang ia mendapat penolakan.

Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Sekecewa itu kah dia padanya?

Tanpa sadar gadis bermata bulat itu menitikan air matanya, pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian dua bulan lalu dimana ia kehilangan calon bayi dalam kandungannya.

Ia menghapus air matanya cepat, dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Bukankah masih ada kesempatan? Sudah terhitung dua bulan pasca kegugurannya dan kondisi rahimnya sudah kembali pulih.

Andai saja dia tahu…

Sayang sekali setelah kehilangan bayinya, gadis bermata bulat itu tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa mengandung lagi.

Ia tersenyum menyemangati diri, dia akan membujuk Jongin untuk menyentuhnya malam ini. Kembali.

Menarik selimut hingga batas dada anak kecil itu kemudian dia mencium keningnya "Jalja Teo-ah…" bisiknya tersenyum, kemudian wanita bermata bulat itu keluar.

Memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah menidurkan Taeoh—keponakan Jongin, namun kini status anak kecil itu sudah berubah menjadi anak angkatnya dengan Jongin.

Setelah meninggalnya orangtua Taeoh, Jongin mengambil alih hak asuh dari pihak keluarga kakak iparnya—Minho. Ya walaupun melalui proses yang begitu sulit, keluarga dari pihak Minho bersih keras ingin membesarkan Taeoh di Beijing, tentu saja Jongin tidak menyetujuinya.

Mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas kemudian dia menelpon seseorang, hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasannya selama dua minggu terakhir.

Pada deringan pertama panggilannya tak kunjung dijawab dan akhirnya pada deringan kedua orang yang ditelponnya itu mengangkatnya.

"_yeoboseyo_" wanita itu tersenyum mendengar suara berat yang amat di rindukannya.

"Jongin-ah kau masih di kantor?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"_aku diperjalanan pulang_" jawab pria itu membuat sang lawan bicara kian tersenyum.

"_Kyungsoo…"_ pria itu memanggil nama isterinya ketika sudah saling terdiam beberapa detik.

"nde, ya sudah aku menunggu mu dirumah. Hati-hati nde…"

Setelah mendengar balasan berupa gumaman Kyungsoo pun mengakhiri panggilannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai di Rumah, Rumah baru yang sudah di huninya selama satu bulan, bersama Kyungsoo dan juga Taeoh. Rumah ini memang tak semegah mansion keluarganya, namun kenyamanan dan kehangatan rumah ini sangat terasa. Jongin memutuskan untuk membeli Rumah baru agar ia tidak mengingat kembali kejadian pahit dua bulan silam.

Sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya ia lebih dulu memasuki kamar anaknya—Taeoh. Ah iya tumben Kyungsoo tidak menyambutnya, padahal gadis bermata bulat itu bilang akan menunggunya.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar Taeoh dengan hati-hati, beberapa saat ia mengamati kamar dengan dekoran lucu serta tata ruang yang begitu Apik. Kyungsoo lah yang mendekornya, mungkin bakat dari ayah mertuanya menurun pada isteri cantiknya itu.

"Lelap sekali…" gumamnya menyibak poni jatuh pada kening Taeoh.

"Taeoh-ah, Hyung pulang" monolognya halus.

"….Kapan kau akan panggil Hyung dengan sebutan Appa hmm?" gumamnya dengan tatapan sendu, sudah dua bulan ini dia mengharapkan Taeoh akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Appa.

Mungkin karena kebersamaannya dengan Taeoh hanya sedikit, anak kecil itu belum bisa memanggilnya Appa. Setelah meninggalnya Taemin dan Minho, anak kecil yang dulunya ceria ini terlihat sedikit pendiam.

Jongin teringat Kyungsoo, pasti istrinya itu kini sedang menunggunya, Jongin memijat pelipisnya mencoba mengurangi rasa pusing dikepalanya. Dia menjadi ragu untuk masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kakinya tak berhenti bergerak-gerak kecil, tangannya pun terus memilin ujung pakaian tipis yang dikenakannya. Sejujurnya ia merasa ragu untuk melakukan ini, terlebih lagi dengan perubahan sikap suaminya.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ia terus memandang pintu kamar, ia yakin Jongin sudah datang dan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu diluar kamarnya.

klek

Jongin-pov

Aku tertegun saat membuka pintu kamar, aku fikir dia sudah tidur. Aku berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin dan mencoba mengalihkan tatapan ku dari tubuhnya terutama bahu serta belahan dadanya.

Shit

Gigi-gigiku bergemeletuk, menahan gairah. Tubuh putih mulus yang sudah dua bulan ini aku lewatkan dan aku tahu betapa lembutnya kulit itu, sungguh aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi. Aku pun merindukan chery lipsnya yang sudah lama tak ku sentuh.

"Jongin…"

Kembali lagi aku menggeram tertahan kenapa suara itu terdengar merdu sekali, pikiranku semakin melayang mengingat bagaimana dia selalu mendesahkan namaku.

Sesuatu dibawah sana kian mendesak, selama dua bulan lebih ini aku menahannya dan tidak mungkin aku melakukannya aku takut…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menyakitinya.

.

.

.

Tangan ku refleks menepis tangannya ketika ia mencoba membantu melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejaku. Aku lihat dia begitu terkejut namun aku mencoba menghindari kedua matanya, tanpa sepatah katapun aku meninggalkannya pergi ke kamar mandi, mengguyur tubuh ku dengan air dingin.

Jongin-pov end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berbaring menyamping dengan kedua mata tak lepas memandang pintu kamar mandi yang berada disudut kamar. Pandangannya begitu sendu, apakah ia gagal untuk membujuk Jongin lagi. Perasaannya begitu sakit ketika Jongin menepis tangannya tadi. Itu pertama kalinya Jongin berlaku kasar padanya. Mungkin suasana hati Jongin sedang tidak baik. Satu pemikiran itu terlintas di kepala Kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, pemuda itu menghampiri lemari dan memakai piamanya. Walaupun sudah dilanda kantuk Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak memperdulikan dengan harga dirinya, lagi pula dia adalah istri Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam ketika Jongin menaiki ranjang setelah mematikan lampu dan hanya menyalakan _Table Lamp_. Kyungsoo ragu untuk mendekati Jongin ketika pemuda itu mulai menarik selimut dan membaringkan dirinya menatap langit-langit kamar kemudian terpejam.

Namun Kyungsoo tetap mendekatinya, perlahan tangannya menyentuh lengan atas Jongin "Jonginie…" Kyungsoo menarik lengannya ketika pemuda itu membukakan matanya dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ragu untuk memulai "ini sudah dua bulan" ucap Kyungsoo ragu "Mianhe membuat mu kecewa atas keguguran bayi kita" ucap Kyungsoo pahit, namun ia kembali tersenyum tegar "tapi…bukankah kita bisa mencobanya kembali?" tanyanya penuh semangat namun Jongin hanya diam.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya kemudian berbaring menyamping, memunggungi Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak melihat bagaiamana senyuman manis itu perlahan memudar.

'aku pun kecewa pada diriku Jongin, seharusnya aku bisa melindunginya. Mianhe'

"Aku sedang lelah Soo"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mendengarnya, ia sudah hapal dengan jawaban itu.

'seberapa rasa lelahmu sampai kau enggan memelukku seperti malam-malam yang sering kita lewatkan sebelumnya?'

'Setidaknya beri aku tatapan serta senyum lembutmu aku benar-benar merindukan itu'

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, sekuat tenaga wanita itu menahan isakannya, dia tidak mengkhawatirkan jika bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah sekalipun. Lama Kyungsoo menangis dengan mati-matian menahan isakannya agar tak lolos.

Jongin-pov

'Mianhe Soo, jika kau tahu sungguh aku pun ingin menyentuhmu. Aku benar-benar merindukan mu'

Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku agar secepatnya bisa terlelap, namun rasa kantuk belum juga menghampiriku. Aku cukup terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu melingkar diperutku. Untung saja aku tidak berjengit kaget.

Ingin sekali aku menyentuh lengan halus itu. Aku merasakan wajahnya kini menempel di punggungku. Aku kembali tertegun dengan hati terasa tercubit ketika merasakan basah dipunggungku, aku membuatnya menangis lagi. Maafkan aku.

Aku merasakan basah yang kian menyebar, ingin rasanya berbalik dan menenangkannya namun aku memutuskan untuk hanya diam dan menunggunya sampai tertidur. Pelukan yang terasa sedikit erat tadi kini mengendur, aku pun merasakan nafas teratur dibelakangku. Sepertinya dia sudah tidur.

Ku balikan tubuh ku perlahan aku menempatkan lengan kananku dan menempatkan kepala itu dilenganku. Tanpa sadar aku menangis melihat wajah cantiknya kini meninggalkan jejak air mata karena ulah ku.

"Mianhe…" ucapku menghapus air mata itu, lama ku tatap wajah cantiknya yang kini terlihat lelap. Aku menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah yang sudah menjadi pemandangan favoritku. Ku kecup keningnya kemudian memberikan ciuman panjang di bibirnya, melepaskannya setelah melumatnya lembut.

"maafkan aku, maafkan aku Soo…" ucapku begitu pedih, ku tarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan ku, aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuatnya terlepas dariku bahkan sampai membenciku. Aku menyesal, seharusnya aku memberitahunya dari awal. Yah seandainya.

"mianhe…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo terbangun ketika mendengar ketukan di daun pintunya, ia melenguh dan menyadari bahwa pelaku dibalik pintu itu adalah Taeoh.

Namun saat ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya ia begitu terkejut dengan posisi tidurnya dengan Jongin pagi ini. Sekilas ia melihat tangan kekar Jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan tangan kanan Jongin pun sudah dijadikannya sebagai alas kepalanya.

Ia termenung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan suaminya ini? dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikapanya.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan suaminya lebih dulu kemudian ia turun dari ranjang dan menemui seseorang dibalik pintu.

"eomma…" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar rengekan anaknya yang terdengar parau.

"eum…anak eomma sudah bangun" Kyungsoo menggendong Taeoh layaknya koala, ia terkekeh ketika melihat anak kecil itu kembali tertidur sambil menenggelamkan wajah dibelahan dadanya.

Kyungsoo mendudukan Taeoh di kursi meja makan, sambil mengelus kepalanya ia menyuruh Taeoh untuk menunggunya untuk membuat sarapan.

"Taeoh, Taeoh-ah disini dulu nde, eomma siapkan sarapan dulu"

"nde…"

"anak pintar"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya, sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke arah meja makan yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Taeoh kini bermain dengan sendok serta kotak tissue yang berada di Meja.

Masakannya matang, kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati meja.

"Sarapan siap~"Ujar Kyungsoo bersemangat, ia terkekeh mendapati pekikan kecil serta wajah Taeoh yang terlihat lucu dengan mulut terbuka terus menatap piring berisikan Pancakenya. "hati-hati itu masih panas" ujar Kyunggsoo memberitahu.

Ketika baru saja Kyungsoo hendak mengambilkan Taeoh garpu, Taeoh yang tidak begitu sabar dengan Pancakenya yang masih panas memekik kesakitan.

"Ack…" Kyungsoo langsung meraih tangan mungil Taeoh.

"Taeoh-ah, hati-hati…eomma bilang ini masih panas"

"Huwee….eomma…."

Sepertinya suara tangisan Taeoh membuat Jongin yang masih tertidur kini terbangun, pria tan itu berjalan ke arah dapur dan terdiam ketika melihat wajah kesakitan Taeoh.

"Ssshhh…masih sakit?"

"Appo…. Eomma~"

"Huftthhh sakitnya hanya sebentar, Ssshh uljima… anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis ara~"

"hiks…"

"Taeoh namja, Taeoh harus kuat seperti Appa Nde"

"hiks.."

"arraso?"

"….Nde Eomma" lirih Taeoh, "mwo? Eomma tidak dengar"

"Nde Eomma~"

Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan tangannya untuk menyuapi Taeoh,

"Taeoh makan sendiri nde, Pancake nya sudah tidak panas lagi" ucap Kyungsoo, ia mengusak kepala Taeoh ketika anak kecil itu meresponnya dengan sekali mengangguk.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursi ketika Jongin terduduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengannya, tak berniat menyapanya ia mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin. Jongin memandang wajah datar Kyungsoo ketika tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo menaruh pancakke diatas piring Jongin dan beralih menatap Taeoh "Taeoh-ah selesaikan sarapannya, setelah itu kita mandi. Call"

"Call~"

Kyungsoo menyibukan dirinya untuk berkutat dengan beberapa piring kotor yang belum sempat ia cuci semalam, bahkan ia harus menatap miris. Sia-sia dia bersusah payah masak, namun Jongin selalu melewatkan makan malam bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah terlihat segar dan rapih dari sebelumnya begitu juga Taeoh.

Kyungsoo mendudukan Taeoh di karpet ruang Tv, mengambilkan beberapa buku bergambar ia menyuruh Taeoh untuk menggambar selama ia membereskan kamarnya.

"Taeoh-ah main sendiri dulu ne, eomma mau membereskan kamar dulu"

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Taeoh Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menuju kamar.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, pemuda itu sudah terlihat segar dengan pakaian kasualnya.

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menghampiri ranjang. Ia merapikan sprei yang sedikit kusut dan mengatur posisi bantal.

"tidak"

Suasana ini terasa sedikit canggung, kehangatan diantara mereka entah menghilang kemana. Tidak ada lagi candaan yang dilontarkan Jongin, tidak ada kecupan manis di pagi hari, sekedar sapaan ringan saja jarang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Kau mau pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Kyungsoo selesai membereskan ranjangnya, ia menoleh ke arah Jongin sambil mendekatinya.

"kenapa?"

"aku akan mengantarmu"

"tidak perlu, karena aku tidak akan pergi. Untuk apa aku pergi, aku sudah merasa baikan"

"untuk semalam—"

"aku mengerti," Kyungsoo menyela perkataan Jongin. Ia membalikan tubuhnya berniat keluar kamar.

'aku mengerti, mungkin kau tidak mempercayaiku jika aku mengandung kembali. Kau mungkin takut, jika aku tak bisa mempertahankannya lagi'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berada dalam ruangan pribadinya, rak buku yang menjulang tinggi dengan dipenuhi buku-buku dari berbagai ukuran mengisi setiap bagian slotnya. Jongin sedang menenangkan pikirannya, kenangan pahit dua bulan lalu terputar kembali. Dua bulan lalu dimana Kakak perempuannya, kakak iparnya, juga keponakannya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil, juga Kyungsoo yang kehilangan bayinya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, merasa geram saat ia tidak bisa menemukan pelaku atas keguguran bayi Kyungsoo. Walaupun kejadian itu sudah terhitung dua bulan lebih Jongin tak akan pernah melupakannya begitu saja, sampai saat ini dia masih menyelidiki siapa pelaku dibalik kejadian ini. Satu nama yang bersarang dikepala Jongin –kim Suho— dia yakin laki-laki itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas keguguran Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali mengingat keadaan Kyungsoo, seharusnya ia tidak menyembunyikan bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

Saat Kyungsoo tersadar dari siumannya pagi itu Kyungsoo menangis sambil menjerit histeris karena rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa. Namun anehnya dia tidak mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya. Menurut dokter Kyungsoo kehilangan sebagian memorinya diakibatkan trauma yang dialaminya.

Kyungsoo terus menangis meratapi bayinya yang kini telah tiada, dan saat itulah Jongin memilih bungkam menyembunyikan hal lain yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Sekitar tujuh hari Kyungsoo dirawat dirumah sakit, wanita itu menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang belum pernah mengunjunginya.

Baekhyun? bukan. Gadis dengan bermata sipit itu malah sering menemaninya di rumah sakit. Luhan? Memang sahabatnya juga itu tidak menjenguknya, namun Kyungsoo mengerti. Luhan kini sedang berada di Busan dan dia tengah hamil.

Taemin. Ya, kakak iparnya. Gadis cantik berwajah bak malaikat itu sama sekali belum pernah menampakan batang hidungnya saat Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit.

'Jongin-ah kenapa Taemin Unnie tidak kemari? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Minie. Oh yah bukankah kakak ipar juga pulang?'

Saat itu semua orang yang berada diruang rawat Kyungsoo diam membisu dengan raut wajah berubah sendu. Bahkan Jongin hampir menitikan air matanya, Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut dan menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo secara perlahan. Tatapan tak percaya dari mata bulat Kyungsoo terpancar saat itu, dan Jongin tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Jongin hanya bisa diam saat Kyungsoo memukulinya dengan kekuatan lemah kala itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang menghubungkan beberapa ruang rawat. Siang ini dia ingin menemui 'calon isterinya'

Tanpa mengetuk pintu lagi dia membuka pintu ruang kerja 'calon isterinya' tak memperdulikan bagaimana reaksi sang pemilik ruangan.

"Dimana etikamu, bukankah kau seorang pemimpin perusahaan Kim Suho-shi?"

"oh apa perlu aku mengulangi untuk masuk ke sini, atau apa perlu aku membuat janji dulu denganmu?"

Yixing memilih bungkam dari pada berdebat dengan manusia tak berperasaan didepannya sekarang ini.

"aku kemari hanya ingin menanyai keadaan Kyungsoo"

"kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku, kau saja sana memastikannya apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak"

Suho terkekeh, ia mendapati nada bicara juga wajah kesal Yixing. Yah mungkin saja gadis itu cemburu. "Aku tahu kau yang memeriksa Kyungsoo saat dia tengah mengandung, dan bukankah kau juga yang menangani kegugurannya?"

Yixing memandang tajam Suho, sungguh dimana hati manusia ini. dasar tak berperasaan. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini mencintai perempuan sementara satu sisi ia berniat mencelakainya pula.

"apa kau tahu selain keguguran diapun kehilangan rahimnya"

"M..mwo, kau mencoba mengelabuiku?"

"tcih untuk apa?"

"kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

"eoh apa itu penting? ah ya… kau begitu mencintainya tapi sayang sekali dia sudah bersuami, dan apa kau berniat untuk merebut dan menikahinya. Ah ya~ rasa cintamu padanya begitu besar, aku yakin kau bisa menerimanya walaupun dia tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan lagi"

Yixing mendecih dan memandang Suho dengan senyum miringnya, melihat pemuda itu dalam keadaan emosi meluap-luap membuatnya puas.

"Kau tahu dalam kejadian dua bulan silam adalah hal yang baik menurutku, satu sisi aku tak perlu melakukan perintahmu untuk menggugurkan janinnya dan satu hal lagi, senang sekali rasanya mendengar ia tak bisa mengandung lagi"

"apa kau sadar kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Kim Junmyeon, pria yang begitu menyedihkan karena mencoba mengejar-ngejar isteri orang"

"Kau"

"pergi dari ruanganku segera, aku benar-benar muak melihatmu. PERGI"

Yixing menjerit, tak peduli bahwa ini adalah rumah sakit. Tubuhnya perlahan melorot setelah Suho keluar dari ruangannya. Entah dari mana ia mendapat keberanian untuk melawan Suho, jika saja kalian tahu tangannya berkeringat dingin karena rasa takut untuk menghadapi Suho. Punggung Yixing bergetar, ia menangis kembali mengingat ucapan omong kosongnya beberapa menit tadi. Ia melakukan ini semua demi kebaikannya sendiri. Yah egois memang.

''mianhe Kyungsoo-ya, Jongin-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jeng jeng, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Harap tenang, jangan bete sama chap ini. chap depan nanti aku kasih 'sesuatu' nanti. Jadi udah tahu kan siapa yang nyelakain Kyungsoo?

Sebelumnya aku mau ucapin Terimakasih karena kalian sudah menunggu, walaupun suasana hati masih belum baik tapi aku update untuk kalian. Kecewa yah sama chap ini, aku juga merasa kurang puas sama tulisanku sendiri belakangan ini. di tambah lagi dengan yah itulah, males bahasnya. Nanti juga berlalu.

Btw Kalian bandel-bandel yah di chap kemarin aku bilang jangan riview tapi kalian riview hadeh….

Ya sudahlah, jangan lupa riview yah. Untuk Silent readers terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca semoga terhibur, *kadang aku juga jadi siders sih wkwkwkwk .

Tapi-tapi ayo dong munculin pen name kalian. Butuh masukan sama kritikan juga nih. Tapi yang membangun yah. Oh iyah baca dong fanfic aku yang 'I need You' *promo . walaupun main pairnya Chanbaek tapi disana nyempil Kaisoo aku seneng banget sama karakter Jongin yang jadi dokter bedah disana. Tapi yah baru sampai chap 4 sih, entah nulis fanfic dengan cast lain itu susah.

Big thanks to

**Piepaiz|SehGyu|FarydahKAISOO8812|fxckitsullstar|parksoora9997|Justmine Rewolf|Rahmah736|Nadhefuji|kaisoomin|Park28sooyah|JonginDO|xkaisoone|satanSEEKAI|Kaila WU|Sofia Magdalena|kyunginsoo|JungHunHan|kaisooship|kaisooexo|lily levia|Guest|fitria96|jihanowl7|Kim YeHyun|sekyungbin13|ilaliko|humaira9394|NopwillineKaiSoo|kpopyehetina|kyung1225|Kim zangin|lianiamiDYO|V3 pitchezta|daebaktaeluv|Ginnyeh|ruixi1|Hugo Carbet| forever kaisoo|yhnr12|Ray KT KS CB|FafaSoo202|Ihfaherdiati395|panypany|kristina|rly|mocca|kadicouple|**

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan tulisan pen namenya, makasih buat readers setiaku. *bow

Untuk chap 15 enggak yah hehe. Tapi thanks, untuk keantusiasan kalian ngikutin fanfic absurd ini.

Happy Luhan day

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.


	17. TRANSFORMERS

**Always Be Mine**

**12154kaisoo present**

**Warning**

**This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

**©2016**

******HAPPY READING******

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...[NO SIDERS]...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****15**

**TRANSFORMERS **

Salju turun dengan begitu pelan, benda putih itu terus menutupi setiap permukaan yang ada dibawahnya, angin dimalam hari ini pun berhembus cukup kuat mengantarkan hawa dingin yang terasa semakin menusuk tulang. Kyungsoo bergemul kedalam selimutnya. Malam ini dia tidak menidurkan Taeoh seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia memberikan Jongin waktu untuk menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Taeoh hampir seharian ini. Toh Kyungsoo pun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika berada didekat Jongin.

Jongin sekarang sangatlah irit bicara, pria tan itu tidak sehangat dulu lagi dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapinya. Sudah sekitar satu jam waktu yang Jongin lewatkan untuk menidurkan Taeoh, dan Taeoh pun biasanya akan cepat tertidur tak kurang dari jam sepuluh. Berbagai macam pikiran berkelebatan dalam kepala Kyungsoo.

Mungkin Jongin lebih memilih tidur dengan Taeoh dibanding dengan dirinya malam ini. Yah begitulah pikirnya.

Kyungsoo mengusap satu titik air matanya yang keluar, menghela napas menenangkan diri. Namun perasaan yang bergejolak dalam dirinya membawanya kedalam tangisan yang semakin terdengar memilukan. Ia sungguh merasa kesepian sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuri terdiam setelah menyesap tehnya, tangan yang sedikit berkeriput itu masih menempel pada pegangan cangkir. Matanya mengamati satu persatu kursi meja makan. Ia teringat dimana Taemin duduk tepat dihadapannya sambil memangku Minie, Taeoh yang duduk dikursi sebelahnya sambil memainkan peralatan makan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk bersebelahan sambil sesekali melempar candaan. Namun kali ini dia tidak akan lagi mendapat moment hangat itu. Air matanya menetes, dan ia mengusapnya cepat ketika suara suaminya terdengar.

"Memikirkan mereka lagi?"

"Nde, aku merindukan suasana saat kita makan bersama"

"Taemin, Minho dan Minie sudah tenang disana, mereka akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu hmm"

"Eum…andai saja Kyungsoo masih bisa mengandung"

Tuan Kim hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan isterinya. Dalam hatipun ia merasa kesepian dan ingin sekali menyaksikan kehadiran cucu-cucu dirumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

9.00 AM KST

Suara bel menggema di rumah Kyungsoo, Taeoh yang sedang bermain dengan robot-robotnya lekas menghampiri pintu. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat kelakuan Taeoh yang begitu bersemangat untuk membuka pintu. Kyungsoo mengikuti Taeoh dari belakang, ia pun merasa penasaran dengan tamunya pagi ini.

"Nugesseyo~~"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat Taeoh mencoba mengintip dari balik celah kisi-kisi pintu. Tak lama Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya pada kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Taeoh yang merasakan kehadiran Kyungsoo, menoleh. Anak kecil itu mendekati Kyungsoo lalu tangan kecilnya menarik-narik dressnya sambil memasang wajah penasaran.

Kyungsoo terdiam saat melihat seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian formalnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk singkat,

"selamat pagi Nona Kyungsoo, saya Ravi. Tuan besar meminta saya untuk menjemput Taeoh"

Kyungsoo melihat Taeoh sejenak dan kembali mengamati pemuda di depannya dari atas hingga bawah. Apa benar orang ini suruhan ayah Jongin?

Kyungsoo masih terdiam sambil memegang bahu kecil Taeoh dibawahnya. Pemuda di depannya kini meraih ponsel dibalik saku jasnya, dan menempelkannya ditelinga sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Ah Tuan besar ingin bicara dengan anda" katanya.

Kyungsoo meraih ponsel dari tangan pemuda itu, ternyata benar orang ini adalah suruhan ayah mertuanya. setelah berbincang dengan ayah mertuanya Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponsel milik Ravi. Ia tersenyum dan meminta Ravi untuk menunggunya sebentar. Kyungsoo mengajak Taeoh kedalam kamar untuk bersiap-siap.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit Ravi menunggu, kini Kyungsoo dan Taeoh sudah kembali. Taeoh sudah siap dengan tas kecil yang melekat di punggungnya.

"Eomma akan menghubungi Taeoh nanti, jangan nakal selama disana eoh. Dan sampaikan salam eomma pada Halmonie juga Haraboji" ucap Kyungsoo lembut, sambil menangkup wajah Taeoh lalu mencium keningnya. Kemudian wanita itu berdiri dan menuntun Taeoh pada Ravi.

"Jaga anakku" ucap Kyungsoo pada Ravi. "Tentu nona, saya permisi… " jawab Ravi ia meraih tangan kecil Taeoh dan memuntunnya naik mobil. "Anyeong eomma" terdengar pekikan kecil Taeoh, Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum "Anyeong, hati-hati dijalan" Kyungsoo berseru.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil yang kini mulai melaju, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kepergian Taeoh namun dalam hati ia merasa tak rela melepas Taeoh selama tiga hari kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'**Appa mengirim orang rumah untuk menjemput Taeoh'**

Jongin terdiam membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk, jemarinya menscroll layar ponselnya. Membaca satu persatu pesan dari Kyungsoo sebelumnya, pesan-pesan yang sama sekali tak ia balas satupun.

'**Kau sudah makan?'**

'**Aku dan Taeoh menunggumu dirumah, kita makan malam bersama'**

'**Jongin-ah apa kau tidak akan pulang?'**

'**Jangan lupa makan siang'**

'**Taeoh menanyakanmu'**

'**Apa kau pulang larut lagi?'**

'**apa kau sangat sibuk?'**

'**tidak bisakah kau balas pesanku?'**

'**aku menunggumu'**

'**Jongin-ah boghosipo…'**

Jongin menggenggam erat ponselnya berusaha tak menangis saat ia membaca satu persatu pesan Kyungsoo, bagaimana wanita itu masih menaruh perhatian padanya sementara dirinya sudah mengacuhkannya hampir satu bulan ini.

'nado…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengetik dan menunggu pesan dari Jongin Kyungsoo menaruh ponselnya di ranjang. Bodoh memang, dia sudah tahu pasti Jongin tidak akan membalasnya, tapi ia masih mengharapkan suaminya itu untuk membalas. Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar, sebelum ia membuka pintu ia terdiam mematung menatap intens kenop pintunya. Bayang-bayang samar terlintas dikepalanya dan membuat perasaan aneh perlahan merayapi dirinya. Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamar, perasaan was-was muncul seketika saat Kyungsoo mengingat hanya ada dia seorang diri dirumah. Kyungsoo bergegas membuka pintunya dengan tangan gemetar, ia segera keluar rumah dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya dengan gerakan terburu-buru sebelum pergi, kedua kakinya berlari-lari kecil hingga tanpa sadar kedua kakinya samapi di Halte Bus.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu bangku halte, beberapa orang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh namun Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikannya. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo masih bergetar, sesekali jemarinya saling meremas, tatapan gadis itu mulai terlihat kosong karena bayangan-bayangan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti olehnya kini berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil menggeleng beberapa kali. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dipelipisnya.

'Jongin-ah hiks'

Darah, air. Bayangan dan suara-suara itu berkelebatan dalam kepala Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin bergetar, kedua matanya berair perasaannya semakin gelisah, ia memandang beberapa orang disekitarnya dengan tatapan takut.

"Agashi gwenchana?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan mendongak melihat siapa orang yang menepuk bahunya, ia terdiam dengan wajah bingung lalu ia tersenyum canggung memberitahu pada orang itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"N-nde saya baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil meremas tangannya yang masih bergetar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"entah sampai kapan Jongin akan menyembunyikan ini dari Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, dia ikut prihatin dengan masalah yang menimpa sahabatnya. Tidak menyangka kehamilan Kyungsoo yang membawa suasana kebahagiaan orang-orang disekitarnya hanya berlangsung sesaat. Baekhyun mengetahui perlihal pengangkatan rahim Kyungsoo. Jongin yang memberitahunya dan pemuda itu juga memperingatinya agar tak membuka mulut pada Kyungsoo. Biarkan Jongin saja yang memberitahu namun sampai sekarang pemuda tan itu belum juga memberitahunya. Baekhyun benar-benar geram dengan sikap Jongin. Jongin hanya menyiksa dirinya begitu juga Kyungsoo pikirnya. Baekhyun sudah memperingati Jongin, lambat laun pasti Kyungsoo akan mengetahu hal ini dan jangan sampai Jongin menyesal karena Kyungsoo mengetahui hal ini lebih dulu dari mulut orang lain.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo" Baekhyun memasang wajah sendunya, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Menarik sudut bibirnya mencoba menghibur agar kekasihnya ini tak sedih lagi.

"hmm…Kau harus makan dulu" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk "Apa Sajangnim sudah makan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Tentu saja, dan jangan salah paham" Baekhyun memasang tatapan tajamnya, Chanyeol terkekeh namun ia kembali merenung.

"Dia sering melewatkan makan siangnya, aku sudah membujuknya berkali-kali tapi dia hanya diam dan kau tahu Kai adalah orang yang keras kepala. Haish… Aku benar-benar membencinya sekarang"

"Yaaa jaga ucapanmu, dia Bossmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit Kyungsoo hanya duduk berdiam diri di Halte bus, tubuh mungilnya mulai menggigil karena ia keluar tanpa memakai mantelnya. Walaupun perasaan Kyungsoo sudah kembali tenang dari sebelumnya namun entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa takut untuk kembali ke rumah. Kyungsoo menitikan air matanya, rasa bingung menguasai dirinya, dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana sementara ia tidak membawa apapun. Tidak mungkin dia berdiam diri di sini terus.

"Permisi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mendongak melihat orang yang bertanya padanya, Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya lalu mengangguk ragu.

"Pakai ini, kau terlihat kedinginan"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ketika pemuda dihadapannya memakaikannya mantel. "Busnya datang, apa kau tidak mau naik?"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, sejujurnya dia tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana ia sendiri bingung kenapa kakinya membawanya menuju Halte.

"A..aku harus pergi, Anyeong…"

Kyungsoo hanya diam memandang pemuda itu yang kini mulai menaiki Bus. Selang beberapa menit Kyungsoo kembali terpaku pada mobil berwarna hitam yang kini berhenti didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri Jong" Chanyeol berkata sambil memandang Jongin serius, namun sang lawan bicara hanya terdiam sambil membaca bukunya.

"Tadi siang Baekhyun pergi ke rumahmu, dia ingin menemui Kyungsoo katanya"

"Yah setidaknya dia tidak sendirian dirumah"

"Dia tidak bersama Taeoh?"

Jongin menggeleng "Haraboji dan Halmonienya membawa pulang, dan eomma menyuruh Taeoh untuk menginap"

"Aku rasa itu lebih baik, setidaknya kau tidak akan tega membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian dirumah"

"justru itu semakin membuatku ragu untuk pulang"

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa tepat sebelah Baekhyun, "Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyungsoo-ya" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menerima uluran mug berisikan cokelat panas "seperti yang kau lihat Baek, aku sudah membaik. Oh ya bukankah ini masih jam kerja?"

"aku minta izin tadi, lagi pula aku tak terlalu sibuk"

"benarkah?" Kyungsoo merenung sejenak, bagaimana bisa seorang bawahan tidak terlalu sibuk sementara Jongin yang notabene kepala perusahaan sekaligus suaminya itu selalu mengatakan sibuk padanya.

"Oh ya dimana Taeoh?" Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Tadi pagi Harabojinya menyuruh orang untuk menjemputnya, katanya Halmonienya ingin bertemu"

"kenapa tidak Halmonienya saja yang kesini?"

"kata ayah mertuaku, ia sedang tidak enak badan"

"begitu….ah kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana bisa kau berada di Halte"

"Entah aku pergi begitu saja saat aku sadar hanya aku sendirian di rumah"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tenanglah, aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang" Kyungsoo berkata memasang senyum manisnya mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang memandangnya cemas. "Syukurlah" ujar Baekhyun. Ia menyesap kembali cokelat panasnya "Aku akan menemanimu sampai sore hari ini"

"Jeongmal?"

"eum, dan aku rasa aku ingin pergi belanja"

"Yaaa jadi kau kemari ingin mencari teman untuk belanja eoh?"

"Kau tahu itu"

"Aishhh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuri benar-benar menikmati waktunya dengan Taeoh, hampir seharian ini dia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan cucunya. Dalam hati Yuri berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo, karenanya Taeoh kembali ceria, tidak lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Taeoh-ah, eomma menelpon"

Yuri menghampiri Taeoh dan memberikan ponselnya pada Taeoh, anak kecil itu meraihnya dengan hati-hati "Yeoboseyo…. Eomma~" Taeoh mengawali dengan suara lembutnya membuat Yuri tak berhenti tersenyum.

* * *

12154Kaisoo

* * *

"Yeoboseyo…. Eomma~" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar suara riang Taeoh, Baekhyun yang sedang mengemudi pun tersenyum sekilas sambil menoleh padanya.

"Taeoh sedang apa sekarang hmm?"

"Halmonie menemani Taeoh bermain Iron man"

"Iron man?"

"nde"

"Teo-ah jangan nakal disana nde, Taeoh harus nurut apa kata Halmonie. Arraso~?"

"nde eomma"

"Taeoh sudah makan siang?"

"sudah, Halmonie menyuapi Taeoh tadi"

"Aaaah…"

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, suara ibu mertuanya terdengar.

"Eomma" Kyungsoo menjawab,

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"

"Kyungsoo baik eomma, bagaimana dengan Eomma?"

"Eomma hanya sedikit kelelahan. Maafkan eomma, seharusnya eomma saja yang datang ke rumahmu"

"Gwencahna eomma, aku rasa Taeoh juga merindukan suasana rumah disana"

"Hmm…Dia sudah kembali ceria lagi sekarang, Eomma benar-benar berterimakasih padamu"

"nde, aku harap Taeoh tidak merepotkan eomma disana. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering tidak mau diam"

"kau tenang saja, disini ada beberapa maid yang membantu eomma Kyungie. Oh ya sekarang kau sedang apa?"

"Eoh, sebenarnya aku sedang diperjalanan dengan Baekhyun, eomma. Dia mengajakku untuk pergi belanja"

"Oh begitu, ah Kyungsoo-ya sekalian saja belikan Taeoh peralatan sekolah. Eomma rasa dia sudah waktunya untuk sekolah"

"Eomma benar, tapi aku belum membicarakannya dengan Jongin"

"Jongin pasti setuju, baiklah… nanti eomma akan menemanimu untuk mendaftarkan Taeoh sekolah."

"nde,"

"ya sudah eomma tutup hmm,"

"geure"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau tidak mau pulang?"

"sebentar lagi"

"baiklah aku pergi duluan,"

"pergilah"

Helaan napas lolos dari celah bibir Jongin, ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil memandang pintu ruang kerjanya yang sudah kembali tertutup rapat, Chanyeol baru saja pergi dan tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pada daun pintunya.

"Masuk" Jawab Jongin singkat, sosok wanita cantik masuk sambil membawa buku ditangannya.

"Sajangnim, ini jadwalmu untuk besok" suara lembutnya terdengar.

Itu adalah anak dari sekretaris ayahnya dulu, ia dikenalkan saat ia resmi menjadi pewaris perusahaan. Sikap riang gadis ini membuatnya langsung akrab. Setelah beberapa bulan sekretaris ayahnya itu pensiun ia meminta ayah Jongin untuk menjadikan Seulgi sebagai sekretarisnya. Padahal waktu itu sudah ada Lee Jae Won. Ayahnya memang tidak salah merekrut gadis ini, Kepintaran Seulgi tidak bisa di ragukan, namun lama semakin lama Jongin mulai merasa risih dengan sikap Seulgi terhadapnya.

"kau taruh saja disana, aku akan membacanya nanti. Aku akan menghubungimu jika ada ketidaksesuaian" Jongin meraih kembali berkas yang tergeletak dimeja, ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya, mencoba menghindar dari apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Walau bagaimanapun ia laki-laki normal.

"Sajangnim, anda terlihat begitu lelah. Saya bisa memijat anda jika anda perlu"

"eoh benarkah?" Jongin melepas kacamata bacanya, menaruhnya di meja lalu tersenyum pada Selugi sekretarisnya itu.

"aku rasa tidak perlu, sekarang kau boleh pergi" senyuman itu dengan cepat menghilang dari wajah tampannya. Kembali memasang wajah sedingin salju diluar sana.

Seulgi terdiam, merasa tertohok atas balasan yang ia dapatkan, awalnya ia mengira Bossnya ini mau menerima tawarannya. Padahal biasanya pria ini selalu menanggapi sikapnya dengan baik, ya bisa dikatakan baik atau ramah dibanding sikapnya terahadap karyawan lain.

Seulgi memberengut kesal, tentu saja Jongin tidak melihatnya karena pemuda tan itu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Seulgi keluar ruangan setelah pamit undur diri sambil membungkuk singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurunkan kaca jendela mobil lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya "Terimakasih" ujar yeoja mungil itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih Kyung, Kyungsoo-ya… kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal pergi?"

"eum. Gwenchana, mungkin Jongin sebentar lagi pulang"

"…Ya baiklah"

"Hati-hati Baekie-ah"

"nde"

Klakson mobil yang berbunyi menjadi pertanda untuk Kyungsoo bahwa mobil Baekhyun sudah mulai menjauhi rumahnya. Kyungso mulai masuk setelah menutup pintu pagar, lantas berjalan menuju pintu depan, kembali lagi perasaan takut merayapi dirinya, jemarinya merasa ragu untuk meraih kenop pintu. Bayangan-bayangan darah, air, ketukan di daun pintu, ruangan gelap. Semua hal itu mulai berkelebatan dikepalanya. Tangan kanannya mergoh ponsel dalam kantung mantel, berniat untuk menghubungi seseorang namun ia kembali bergeming. Kyungsoo tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya, kedua lututnya mulai melemas. Matanya mulai berair, telapak tangannya kini sudah basah akibat keringat, ia terduduk didepan pintu sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya erat-erat, bergeming, sambil memeluk lututnya agar tak gemetar.

'Jebal…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap sekilas jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah jam sembilan malam ia mengecek ponselnya. Tapi tumben, seharian ini Kyungsoo tidak menghubunginya bahkan gadis itu hanya sekali mengiriminya pesan. Jongin masih teringat sikap dingin Kyungsoo dua hari terakhir ini, ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti sudah lelah terhadap sikapnya. Siapapun pasti merasa tidak nyaman jika diabaikan.

Jongin meregangkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku, ia memutuskan untuk pulang, benar apa kata Chanyeol ia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian di rumah menunggunya sampai larut malam. Tak sampai tiga puluh menit Jongin tiba dirumahnya, saat ia berjalan menuju pintu ia menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk didepan pintu sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kyung,"

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya cepat, terdiam melihat Jongin yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri, tapi syngguh ia terlalu lemas. Kedua kakinya mati rasa.

Mengumpulkan segala kekuatan pada tubuhnya, Kyungsoo lekas berdiri. Dia menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah pulang"

"Kau menungguku disini?"

Senyum sehangat mentari itu perlahan menghilang saat mendengar nada bicara sang lawan bicara yang terkesan dingin.

Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, pemuda itu sudah membuka pintu rumah kemudian masuk. Kyungsoo masih bergeming didepan pintu, mencerna semua apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin masuk kedalam kamar, Kyungsoo lihat Jongin langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo menaruh barang belanjaan juga mantelnya, setelah itu ia kembali keluar kamar. Setidaknya ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Jongin walau tubuhnya terasa lelah.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Kyungsoo berkutat dengan peralatan masaknya, setelah bahan-bahan yang dia olah matang lantas Kyungsoo menghidangkannya di meja makan. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Kyungsoo menoleh, ia tersenyum melihat Jongin. Pemuda itu sudah terlihat lebih segar dan terlihat lebih santai dengan celana pendek juga kaus putihnya.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja makan, mengamati Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih sama telatennya ketika menghidangkan makanan untuknya. Jika lebih diperhatikan lagi wajah manis itu terlihat begitu lelah malam ini.

Makan malam berlangsung cukup lama, namun tidak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, hanya suara dentingan sumpit dan sendok yang berdentingan pada piring juga mangkuk. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Kyungsoo bicarakan kepada Jongin, namun Kyungsoo tak ingin membuat Jongin kehilangan selera makannya, jadi ia hanya memilih diam. Sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo harus menahan rasa sesak, juga sakit dipangkal tenggorokannya ketika mendengar suara kursi yang berderak. Jongin meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin masuk ke kamar setelah mencuci piring kotor terlebih dulu. Beberapa kali ia meremas jemarinya agar tak bergetar, perasaan macam apa ini kenapa ia begitu gelisah saat mendengar gemersik air. Ketika Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar ia mendapati Jongin sedang membaca buku sambil menyender di kepala ranjang. Oh Kyungsoo benar-benar cemburu pada buku itu sekarang. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati lemari, mengambil satu stel piama lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Lagi, ia tertegun. Perasaan takut tak beralasan itu melingkupi dirinya kembali. Dengan tangan gemetar Kyungsoo mencoba meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat beberapa detik sambil mengucapkan kalimat penenang dalam hati, dia mencoba melawan rasa takutnya. Dengan cepat ia memutar kenop pintu lantas masuk dengan terburu-buru.

Jongin sekilas memandang pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja tertutup cukup keras tak lama kemudian ponsel miliknya bergetar mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Seulgi is calling

Jongin mengernyit, untuk apa malam-malam begini Seulgi menghubunginya.

"yeobosseyo"

"…"

"kau, kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"…"

"tidak perlu aku saja yang kesana"

Pip

"haishh…"

Sambungan itu terputus Jongin menaruh buku juga kaca matanya di nakas dengan kesal, kenapa disaat waktu bersantainya ada saja hal yang mengganggunya. Yang ia dengar dari sang penelpon tadi mengatakan, bahwa Seulgi sekretarisnya itu melupakan satu laporan yang belum Jongin tanda tangani. Seharusnya wanita itu memberikan laporan pada Jongin tadi sore.

Saat baru saja kedua kaki Jongin menyentuh lantai kamar, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyungsoo sudah memakai lengkap piamanya, tapi… sepertinya yeoja itu tidak mandi.

Kyungsoo menghindari kontak matanya dengan Jongin, tangan kanannya mengusap sedikit pelipisnya yang terasa basah sementara tangan kirinya meremas celana piamanya. baru saja Kyungsoo mendekati ranjang, Jongin kini sudah beranjak mendekati lemari.

"Jongin, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi ke kantor" jawab Jongin sambil memakai mantelnya. Kedua mata bulat itu memancarkan aura ketakutan yang begitu dalam, tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak melihat hal itu.

"Aku pergi" jawab Jongin singkat lalu ke luar kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan tubuh mulai gemetar.

'jebal'

'Jongin-ah hiks'

Lagi-lagi sekujur tubuh itu menegang dengan kedua tangan gemetar, kedua kakinya tak sanggup menopang berat badannya, sehingga ia terduduk di lantai. Kali ini ia tak hanya melihat bayangan-bayangan itu namun kini dia bisa mendengar suara-suara yang membuatnya ingin menjerit. Namun apa daya semua suara itu tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya. Kyungsoo mulai menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali agar bayangan-bayangan dan suara itu hilang dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja berjalan ke garasi mobil, ia mengerang pelan karena ia melupakan kunci mobilnya, mau tak mau ia harus kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Dia bergeming setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar, ia melupakan tujuan utamua ketika ia berhasil masuk. Ia tertegun melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin menyaksikan Kyungsoo menangis, namun untuk malam ini dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada isterinya itu. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan yang tidak. Bayangan-bayangan dan suara-suara itu terus menghantuinya. Bahkan saat ini dia bisa mendengar suara-suara itu dengan jelas.

"Jebal hiks…" lirihnya memohon sambil terisak.

"eomma appa"

Sungguh lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan nama itu, nama yang ia harapkan agar muncul.

Jongin berjongkok dan menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu memundurkan posisi tubuhnya sambil memohon dengan suara lirihnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo cemas. Jelas-jelas Jongin tahu bahwa isterinya ini tengah ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Kyungsoo masih bergeming dengan kepala tenggelam diantara kedua lututnya. Tubuh gadis itu masih bergetar. Jongin tersadar ada hal yang tak beres dengan isterinya ini dengan pelan ia menggoncang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, kedua mata Jongin menatap tepat kedua mata bulat berair itu dengan khawatir.

"J..jongin"

Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo meremas lengannya cukup kuat, dengan cepat ia membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya merengkuh tubuh gemetar itu dengan erat memberinya ketenangan.

Rasanya ingin sekali Jongin menangis melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. perasaan ini tak kalah jauh menyakitkan dengan kejadian dua bulan lalu, saat ia melihat Kyungsoo tak berhenti menangisi kepergian bayinya.

Jongin membawa tubuh lemah Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang. Gadis itu masih terisak dengan tangan tak henti-hentinya bergetar. Jongin membawa tangan Kyungsoo kedalam genggamannya.

"Sshhh…tenanglah"

Jongin ikut berbaring disebelah Kyungsoo, ia membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya kembali. Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan erat, napas gadis itu memburu.

"Jongin hiks" gadis itu memanggilnya dengan pilu.

Jongin membatin, mungkin ini yang di maksud Dr. Min.

PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder. Trauma Kyungsoo, kenapa Jongin bisa melupakan satu fakta itu? Jongin lebih memilih diam, namun tangan kanannya tak berhenti mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. sesekali ia menciumi kepala Kyungsoo dengan tekanan lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang suami isteri itu terlihat begitu lelap dalam tidurnya, sampai pada akhirnya salah satu di antara mereka yang memiliki tubuh feminin mulai terusik dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari membuatnya tak lagi nyaman meneruskan tidur. Bebebrapa kali kedua mata bulat itu mengerjap, melihat dada bidang didepannya lantas ia mendongak melihat wajah sang pemilik. Ia tersenyum melihat Jongin masih tak merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo mengingat kejadian semalam, jika saja tidak ada Jongin ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya mungkin ia sudah keluar dari rumah seperti waktu itu. Kyungsoo kembali melihat tatapan cemas itu lagi semalam, dan ia yakin bahwa Jongin masih sangat peduli padanya. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi suaminya, melihat wajah Jongin sedekat ini begitu menyenangkan. Ia terpaku pada bibir tebal Jongin, menatapnya intens mengingat-ngingat kapan terakhir kali bibir itu menyentuhnya. Merasa tergoda Kyungsoo bergerak perlahan, mendekatkan bibir hatinya pada bibir Jongin, dan ia begitu terkesiap saat melihat mata Jongin mulai terbuka. Kyungsoo masih terpaku dengan posisi wajah berada dekat dengan wajah Jongin, dan ia merasa begitu gugup hingga ia mengakhiri kontak matanya dengan Jongin.

Keadaan ini terasa sedikit canggung, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjauhi Jongin dengan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di ranjang. Kedua tangannya merapikan piama lalu beralih ke rambut panjangnya, dan sungguh ia gugup sekali saat Jongin memperhatikannya.

"eomma bilang, ia akan mendaftarkan Taeoh sekolah"

Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suara mencoba mencairkan suasana, Jongin ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"ya eomma sudah memberitahuku juga"

"…"

"kau sudah lebih baik?"

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia hanya terdiam menatap Jongin. Tak lama gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan Jongin membalasnya tak kalah manis. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis rasanya. "Syukurlah" gumam pria tan itu.

"bukankah ini terasa aneh?"

Jongin mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali melihat mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca namun gadis itu masih mempertahankan raut wajah biasanya. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jongin kembali bungkam.

"Ku rasa itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kyungsoo-ya" Jongin menjawab sambil menurunkan kedua kakinya dari ranjang.

"benarkah?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"…"

"temani aku mandi" pinta gadis itu menghentikan Jongin yang baru saja berjalan dua langkah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

9.00 am KST

Pekikan dari suara-suara khas anak kecil meramaikan taman salah satu TK di Seoul. Manusia kecil dengan umur bervariasi dari dua hingga enam tahun itu terlihat begitu gembira, beberapa diantaranya yang sudah berumur empat sampai enam tahun terlihat asik dengan bola-bola salju sementara yang berumur sekitar tiga tahunan sedang bermain di arena permainan. Suasana dingin tak menyurutkan semangat mereka, wajah-wajah polos tanpa dosa itu terlihat begitu riang, sama riangnya dengan beberapa guru yang mendampingi mereka. Namun salah satu diantaranya terlihat cemas.

"Ken-sshi, apa tidak apa-apa kita membawa anak-anak keluar?"

Suara khas wanita terdengar dari arah kirinya, orang yang ditanya menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Don't woory Mrs Lee. Lihatlah mereka terlihat begitu senang"

"yah dan aku harap ibu-ibu mereka tidak memarahi kita nanti" ujar wanita itu, Lee Soo Ra namanya.

"tidak akan" gumam laki-laki itu masih memperthankan senyumnya.

Lelaki itu kembali memandangi satu persatu anak-anak asuhannya. Lee Jae Hwan namanya, namun ia lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Ken. Ia merupakan orang blasteran korea dan kanada. Sudah sekitar dua minggu ini ia menetap di Seoul. Mengunjungi paman sekalian mencari suasana baru katanya. Dan terhitung lima hari lamanya, ia menjadi guru bahasa inggris di taman kanak-kanak hasil rekomendasi pamannya ini.

"Mistle ken, ayo cini kita belmain"

Ken tersenyum mendengar pekikan salah satu anak berusia tiga tahun khas dengan aksen cadelnya, laki-laki itu mengangguk lantas berlari menuju sekumpulan anak-anak menggemaskan itu. Ingin rasanya Ken menggigit pipi-pipi chaby murid-muridnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-sshi"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan beriringan di koridor perusahaan menghentikan langkahnya ketika Seulgi datang menginterupsi.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan kenapa sajangnim belum juga datang, beberapa kali aku mengubunginya namun dia tidak mengangkatnya.

"aku tidak tahu, apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"ah itu, dia belum menandatangani laporan. Padahal seharusnya pagi ini aku sudah memberikannya pada komisaris"

"berikan saja padaku, aku akan ke rumahnya"

"ah tidak, ini tugasku. Biar aku saja, lagi pula bukankah kau masih punya urusan lain?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Seulgi, "berikan saja alamatnya padaku, kalau dia tidak kunjung datang aku akan ke rumahnya" Seulgi kembali bersuara. Chanyeol mengangguk, ia meraih ponsel Seulgi yang terulur lalu menulis alamat rumah sahabatnya.

"terimakasih Chanyeol-sshi" perempuan itu berlalu, Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. Heol sedari tadi ia merasa kehadirannya sama sekali tidak dianggap. Berani-beraninya, sekretaris centil itu berperilaku begitu padanya. Mentang-mentang posisi jabatan gadis centil itu berada lebih atas darinya lantas ia berperilaku sombong padanya. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol sesaat, mendesis kecil saat ia teringat betapa antusiasnya Chanyeol menanggapi Seulgi. Belum lagi keduanya saling melempar senyum beberapa menit tadi. Baekhyun menghentakan sebelah kakinya kesal, dengan cepat ia membawa kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi menjauhi Chanyeol yang terperangah tak mengerti situasi.

* * *

Gadis itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas selempang kecilnya. Memang bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendatangi perusahaan Jongin, namun beda halnya dengan sekarang ini. Gadis itu terlihat gugup saat beberapa orang memperhatikannya, sesekali ia tersenyum ketika melihat beberapa pegawai yang ia kenal memberi hormat padanya. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin disebelahnya, pandangan pemuda itu begitu lurus, mengkhiraukan beberapa pegawai yang menyapanya. Saat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin ia tertegun saat tangan besar itu meraih telapak tangan kirinya, ia kembali menatap Jongin tanpa ekspresi.

Ketika didalam lift Jongin terus saja mengenggam tangannya, didalam lift hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan tidak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang ingin memecah keheningan. Pintu lift terbuka, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menuju ruang milik Jongin. Baru saja Jongin membuka pintu ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sekretarisnya.

"Sajangnim~" suara itu merengek manja, Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempat. Terpaku ketika melihat paras cantik itu, namun Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihatnya beberapa detik karena wanita itu sudah berbalik menghadap meja.

"aku menunggumu semalam kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Jongin tak menjawab perkataan Seulgi, ia berjalan ke arah meja di ikuti Seulgi. Jongin menghampiri satu map yang terbuka lalu terlihat mencoret-coretnya beberapa kali. Jika Seulgi berbicara informal padanya itu tandanya, dia benar-benar kesal padanya.

"aku menunggumu selama tiga jam, aku menelponmu berkali-kali kau tidak menjawab, aku mengirmmu pesan bahkan kau tidak membacanya. Dan seharusnya kau menghubungiku jika kau tidak bisa datang"

Wanita itu terus mengoceh di samping Jongin dengan wajah cantik menekuknya, Kyungsoo memperhatikan keduanya. Mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut gadis itu membuatnya tertegun, ia tersenyum kecut. Jadi tidak hanya dirinya yang menunggu dan menanti pesan Jongin.

"Kau boleh keluar" Jongin memberikan map itu ketangan Seulgi.

Sepertinya Seulgi memang tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo tadi, terbukti saat wanita itu berbalik ia terlonjak melihat Kyungsoo. wanita itu tersenyum kikuk, setelahnya ia membungkuk singkat pada Kyngsoo kemudian pergi menghampiri pintu.

"Kau harus mentraktirku nanti siang"

Wanita itu kembali bersuara, membuat Kyungsoo semakin bertanya-tanya. Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu.

Wanita itu menunggu Jongin? selama tiga jam, untuk apa? Kenapa dia mengomeli Jongin dengan sebegitu beraninya, tak seperti dirinya yang hanya diam ketika Jongin pulang setelah dirinya menunggu dirumah selama berjam-jam. Kyungsoo memang tak mendengar Jongin membalas perkataan wanita itu tadi selain perkataan Jongin yang menyuruh wanita itu pergi. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu dengan jelas bahwa keduanya begitu dekat. Atau mungkin, bisa saja hubungan keduanya lebih dari sebatas rekan kerja. Bohong rasanya jika Kyungsoo tidak merasa cemburu sekarang.

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya ke arah pintu saat Jongin melihat ke arahnya. Sesak sekali dadanya, seperti dihimpit batu saja. Kenapa ia begitu mudah untuk menangis karena Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin mendekat padanya, Kyungsoo segera menyeka air matanya lalu berbalik menghadap Jongin, memasang senyum manis namun itu hanya bertahan beberap detik, ia meminta izin bahwa ia ingin menemui Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak menunggu jawaban Jongin, ia pun tak mengharapkannya. Yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah menumpahkan segala tangisannya di suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memang berniat ingin menemui Baekhyun awalnya, namun ia tak bisa menjamin menahan air matanya. Jadi ia lebih memilih pergi dari perusaan itu melalui tangga darurat.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berada di taman dekat perusahaan Jongin. kali ini dia sudah tidak menangis lagi karena ia sudah menumpahkan semuanya di tangga darurat tadi. untung saja tidak ada orang yang memergokinya. Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang menhadapa jalan.

Kyungsoo mengamati mobil yang berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan sedang di hadapannya, ketika melihat salah satu bus ia teringat pemuda yang waktu itu membantunya dari cuaca dingin. Seharusnya ia tidak diam saja waktu itu, seharusnya dia mengucapkan terimakasih.

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napasnya sedikit kasar, memutuskan untuk beranjak dari bangku. Berjalan-jalan mungkin bisa menghiburnya sedikit. Ia membuka tas kecilnya, mengambil sepasang sarung tangan biru kemudian memakainya.

Tak terasa, jarak beberapa ratus meter sudah Kyungsoo tempuh. Gedung perusahaan Jongin tak lagi terlihat dari pandangannya. Suasana jalan dan trotoar sekarangpun pun tak begitu ramai, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, walau ia tak tahu kemana tujuan utamanya. Tapi ketika ia melihat kedai kopi ia memutuskan untuk masuk, kopi hangat di tengah-tengah cuaca dingin sepertinya enak.

Saat Kyungsoo masuk, terlihat beberapa orang mengantri. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo ikut berbaris tepat dibelakang pemuda dengan tubuh jangkungnya.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi"

* * *

Ken berjalan dengan langkah lebar, setelah ia mengurusi beberapa murid-muridnya ia memutuskan untuk mentraktir beberapa guru dengan membelikannya kopi. Cuaca yang begitu dingin membuat Ken semakin melangkah cepat, kali ini coat yang ia pakai tak setebal coat yang ia berikan pada orang 'aneh' namun cantik menurutnya. Mengingat wanita itu Ken, tanpa sadar Ken tersenyum kelewat manis.

Ken harus bersabar dengan beberapa orang yang mengantri didepannya, tak lama setelahnya ia merasakan ada orang yang mengisi antrian dibelakangnya. Ia refleks menoleh dan cukup terkejut melihat orang didepannya kini.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi" Ken tersenyum, sementara itu wanita dihadapannya hanya memasang wajah polosnya.

Di kedai kopi itulah mereka berakhir, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mentraktir Ken kopi beserta beberapa kopi yang Ken pesan. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena pemuda itu telah menolongnya. Keduanya terlihat begitu akrab, terlebih lagi sikap Ken yang eskstrovet membuat suasana diantara mereka begitu hangat.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku harus pergi. Mereka mungkin menunggu kopi-kopi ini"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekaligus merasa bersalah. "Ah, Ya. Seharusnya aku tidak menahanmu disini"

"sebenarnya tidak masalah untukku, tapi kopi-kopi ini." ucapnya lalu terkekeh,

"Ah ya setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Ken, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ken terlihat diam sejenak. "sepertinya kau senang menikmati musm dingin diluar rumah" ucap pria itu, lebih tepatnya menyindir.

"pergilah, aku tidak mau menggantikan kopi-kopimu yang mulai dingin"

"kau benar, baiklah aku pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melirik jam di tangan kirinya, sudah sekitar satu Jam semenjak kepergian Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu belum kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun. Seperti biasanya pegawai-pegawai Jongin memberi hormat padanya, namun Jongin seolah tak melihat itu semua. Beberapa karyawan yang seruangan dengan Baekhyun mengikuti kemana arah Jongin melangkah. Melihat raut wajah tegas dan datar sang kepala perusahaan membuat mereka kembali fokus pada tugasnya masing-masing.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa rekan kerjanya, kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menajdi hening? Pikirnya dan saat ia menoleh ke arah kiri ia begitu terkejut melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sajangnim" serunya reflek berdiri, kemudian membungkuk singkat.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tadi?"

"Kyungsoo? tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Sedari tadi aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku"

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat Jongin yang kini terdiam. Mengenai Kyungsoo yang datang ke perusahaan memang Baekhyun mengetahuinya, dan ia berniat ingin menemui Kyungsoo setelah pekerjaanya selesai lebih dulu.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan bahwa kini ia berbicara informal dengan atasannya.

"dia mengatakan ingin menemuimu" ujar Jongin, Baekhyun melihat kecemasan diwajah Jongin "Ya sudah, maaf menganggu waktumu. Kembalilah bekerja" ucap Jongin kemudian pergi.

Jongin mengecek ponsel selama perjalanan kembali menuju ruang kerjanya, tidak ada pesan dari Kyungsoo dan wanita itu sukses membuat Jongin khawatir sekarang. Baru saja ia ingin menghubungi Kyungsoo suara ketukan di daun pintu lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Sajangnim, anda tidak melupakan meeting anda bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12.15 Pm KST

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya, terhitung tiga jam lebih ia meninggalkan kantor Jongin. Mengharapkan akan ada satu pesan atau panggilan dari Jongin namun kenyataanya itu semua tidak ada.

Mencoba mencari perhatian, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut sambil menonaktifkan ponselnya. Ia fikir setelah kejadian semalam semuanya akan kembali membaik.

.

Jongin keluar dari ruang meetingnya, ia langsung merogoh ponsel dibalik saku jasnya. Menempelkannya ditelinga, menunggu orang itu mengangkat namun ponsel orang yang dihubungi tengah mati.

"Sajangnim..."

Jongin mendengar Seulgi memanggilnya namun ia tak menanggapi gadis itu, ia berlari ke arah lift, pergi keluar gedung perusahaan untuk mencari Kyungsoo yang keberadaannya kini entah dimana.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya pelan, mencari-cari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin gadis itu kembali ke rumah, dan satu hal yang terlintas dikepala Jongin, adalah Rumah orangtua Kyungsoo. Jongin menepikan mobilnya, ia merogoh ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"kau pergi kemana…"

Jongin memukul kemudi stirnya, baru saja ia menghubungi salah satu maid di rumah Kyungsoo dan maid itu mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mendatangi rumah.

.

Berjam-jam Jongin mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, gadis itu masih tidak bisa dihubungi. Jongin mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar frustasi, hari semakin sore dan ia belum juga menemukan Kyungsoo.

"aku mohon, tidak lagi" gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat penampilannya, rambutnya kini tak sepanjang dulu lagi, panjangnya hanya sampai sebatas bahu.

"anda terlihat cantik sekali nona" suara wanita yang baru saja merubah rambut Kyungsoo menginterupsi. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Benarkah ia cantik? Tapi untuk apa ia cantik sementara Jongin sepertinya tak merasa tertarik lagi padanya. Bahkan sekarang ini ada yang jauh lebih cantik di kantor Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa Jongin sudah menemukan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya, sambil membawa kopi ke meja. Kini ia sedang di apartemen Chanyeol.

"Jongin belum menghubungi,"

"seharusnya kita membantu Jongin untuk mencari Kyungsoo"

"aku yakin Kyungsoo segera ketemu" gumam Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat sedih. Ia teringat saat Kyungsoo berdiam diri di halte seorang diri kemarin.

"aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya" Baekhyun kini mulai menangis.

* * *

Malam yang begitu pekat membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo bergidik ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi halte yang jaraknya hanya beberapa puluh meter dari rumahnya.

Saat Kyungsoo sampai rumah, ternyata Jongin sudah pulang. Mobilnya terparkir di depan rumah. Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa takut untuk masuk, namun ia sudah memantapkan hatinya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jongin memandang sosok Kyungsoo yang baru saja menggangti sepatu dengan sandal rumahnya. Dengan begitu santainya yeoja berperawakan mungil itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku pulang"

"KAU DARI MANA SAJA EOH, KENAPA KAU TAK BISA KU HUBUNGI?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar bentakan itu, oke jika malam-malam sebelumnya ia mendapat perlakuan sedikit kasar, beda halnya dengan malam ini.

Bentakan, bukankah Kyungsoo sudah pernah mendapatkannya?

"ponselku mati" jawab Kyungsoo bohong, ia mencoba berlalu dari hadapan Jongin namun Jongin mencengkram tangannya kasar. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin begitu emosi, Kyungsoo begitu terkejut saat Jongin cepat-cepat meraih tas lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya. Laki-laki itu mengaktifkan ponsel miliknya, dan Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa mau melihat ke arah pemuda itu.

"mati kau bilang, AKU MENCARI MU KEMANA-MANA. SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBERITAHUKU JIKA KAU MAU PERGI"

"kenapa kau semarah ini, lalu bagaiamana denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo, satu tetes bening meluncur dipipinya. Ia begitu lelah dengan semua ini. Jongin terdiam melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo yang memancarkan kekecewaan padanya.

"maaf membuatmu cemas" ucap Kyungsoo, gadis itu kemudian berlari ke arah kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak lagi menangis, setelah mencuci wajahnya ia kembali menuju ranjang. Kedua kakinya kini terasa pegal.

Prang

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah luar, beberapa detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo semakin terkejut mendengar Jongin berteriak diluar sana. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, ia terekjut melihat Jongin kini sudah duduk dilantai dengan penampilan begitu berantakan. Kyungsoo memandang pecahan kaca diatas lantai, lalu beralih ke meja. Satu botol alkohol. Kyungsoo kembali memandang Jongin. Ia tak percaya bahwa Jongin kini mabuk. Jongin bukanlah peminum seingat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tersenyum padanya, lebih tepatnya senyuman yang terlihat menakutkan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Jagi-ya kemarilah" ucap pemuda itu setengah sadar, Kyungsoo masih terpaku ditempat. Sejujurnya ia takut melihat keadaan Jongin.

"KYUNGSOO-YA AKU BILANG KEMARI"

Kyungsoo terperanjat mendengar teriakan Jongin. Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempatnya, dan Jongin merasa kesal dengan cepat ia berdiri mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. menarik gadis itu masuk kedalam kamar lalu menghempaskan tubuh kecil itu ke ranjang.

Kyungsoo memekik saat Jongin mendorongnya ke ranjang, beberapa detik selanjutnya ia begitu tak siap menerma ciuman kasar Jongin. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menikmati ciuman itu, terlebih lagi dengan bau alkohol yang menyeruak. Kyungsoo menangis, ia begitu takut dengan perlakuan Jongin yang seperti ini.

Jongin sudah hilang kesadarannya, dengan kasar ia merobek piama Kyungsoo membuat kancing-kancing itu terlempar sebagaian ke lantai. ia melucuti semua kain yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Kyungsoo mencoba beringsut dari ranjang namun Jongin kembali mengukungnya. kedua telinga lelaki itu seolah tuli ketika mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo yang semakin menjadi. Ia membungkam kembali mulut gadis itu dengan ciumannya, kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua tangan Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tak memberontak. Rasa perih mendera bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo, ketika Jongin langsung memasuki kewanitaannya tanpa membuatnya siap terlebih dulu. Jongin bergerak dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tak mendesah.

"Ahhh Kyungsoo" Jongin menggeram rendah, menyemburkan benih cintanya dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih menangis, memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri asal tidak melihat wajah Jongin.

"Hei lihat aku, kenapa kau menangis eoh. Bukankah kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, sungguh ia merasa Jongin kini merendahakannya.

Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin mengerjai pusat kewanitaannya kembali, kali ini terasa tak terlalu sakit seperti tadi karena pergerakan Jongin tak sebrutal tadi. Kyungsoo kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia masih menangis. Tidak seperti ini yang ia inginkan ketika bercinta dengan Jongin.

"nghh"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahannya, dan itu membuat Jongin bertambah gila ia kembali bergerak seperti tadi. begitu brutal, menuntaskan hasrat birahinya yang selama ini tertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

An:

Halo, halo….. ngaret banget yahh ini ff. Jeongmal mian… Btw selamat malmingan.

Jujur, aku agak gimana gitu sama chap ini. kurang puas rasanya, tulisanku rasanya gitu-gitu aja. Gak ngefeel gitu rasanya.

Makasih untuk review kalian kemarin *itumembuatkusemangat.

Tapi maaf popo gak bisa balas review kalian. Untuk pm kalian juga maaf belum sempat aku balas. Oh ya tenang aja, aku bakal bikin ff ini happy ending kok. Lihat aja nanti.

Kalau kalian ingin kenal lebih deket. Find me on Twitter aja yah guys atau tumblr juga boleh.

Twitter: risa_asponpon

Tumblr: 12154kaisoo tumblr com (spasi ganti titik)

Oke deh segitu aja.

See you, deep bow. HIDUP KAISOO SHIPPER (KAISOO IS REAL AKU YAKIN 100%)

bye ^^


	18. TRANSFORMERS 2

**Always Be Mine**

**12154kaisoo present**

**Warning**

**This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

**©2016**

******HAPPY READING******

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...[NO SIDERS]...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****16**

**TRANSFORMERS 2**

Jongin bersyukur dengan banyaknya tugas juga perjalanan bisnis yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kyungsoo. Bukan berarti ia ingin melupakan isteri cantiknya itu. Dua bulan sudah berlalu setelah insiden kecelakaan kakak perempuan juga keguguran Kyungsoo. Walau begitu Jongin belum berani menyentuh Kyungsoo. Efek histerektomi. Tentu ia pun harus membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit lebih dulu untuk berkonsultasi. Baru ia bisa melakukannya.

Pertahanan Jongin benar-benar di uji dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang mulai berani 'memintanya' lebih dulu. Jika Jongin tak ingat keadaan Kyungsoo mungkin saat itu juga Jongin sudah membanting Kyungsoo keatas ranjang dan menggagahinya dengan brutal. Namun tentu ia masih memiliki otak yang waras untuk tak melakukan itu. Berakhirlah ia berlama-lama di kamar mandi, menuntaskan kebutuhannya sebagai lelaki seorang diri setelah mengabaikan segala pesona dan membuat luka di hati isterinya. Kembali mengabaikannya mungkin akan membuat Kyungsoo berhenti memancing gairahnya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Aah seharusnya Jongin tetap pulang larut malam dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah terlelap dengan wajah damai nan polosnya, itu akan lebih baik. Jika saja pesan-pesan sialan itu tidak masuk kedalam kotak masuknya.

Beberapa pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenal membuat Jongin terusik sehingga ia tak nyaman meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Taeoh berdua di rumah. Pesan berisi ancaman itu datang sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Kim Suho. Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin berspekulasi, karena beberapa bulan sebelumnya Jongin mendapati berupa pesan dengan isi yang sama.

Walaupun Jongin masih belum bisa memastikan bahwa pesan ini berasal dari Suho tapi ia yakin pesan itu berasal dari pemuda itu. Yah siapa lagi, pesan ini hampir sama dengan pesan yang Jongin dapati beberapa bulan lalu. Jongin bisa saja melaporkan tentang hal ini pada polisi yang sedang bekerjasama dengannya untuk menyelidiki kasus Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana Suho bertindak. Benar-benar pengecut pikir Jongin. Tentu Jonginpun tidak akan tinggal diam ia selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Suho beserta anak buahnya. Itu sebabnya untuk tiga hari belakangan ini ia menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo. Sekedar memastikan bahwa isterinya itu baik-baik saja hanya dengan mendengar nada bicaranya yang terdengar lembut. Demi apapun, setiap jam Jongin selalu gelisah memikirkan Kyungsoo dan Taeoh berdua dirumah. Dan Jongin hanya bisa memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja hanya melewati pesan yang Kyungsoo kirimkan padanya. Walau pada kenyataannya Jongin tahu bahwa sikapnya pun telah menyakiti Kyungsoo karena ia tak membalas pesan-pesannya hingga dari hari ke hari jumlah pesan yang dikirimkan Kyungsoo perlahan berkurang mengisi kotak masuknya. Jongin pikir Kyungsoo mulai menyerah, juga jengah terhadap sikapnya.

Dimalam Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo duduk didepan rumah. Jongin benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau menungguku disini?"

Jongin tidak dapat mencegah mulutnya untuk berkata seperti itu, karena menurutnya tingkah Kyungsoo saat itu begitu bodoh.

Satu kalimat itu berhasil menghilangkan senyum favoritenya. Seharusnya malam itu ia tersadar bahwa Kyungsoo menunjukan gejala traumaticnya tapi ia tak menyadari itu. Dimalam itu Jongin benar-benar menginginkan seseorang untuk memukul wajahnya segera saat mendapati Kyungsoo dengan ketakutan luar biasanya, sampai-sampai kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengucapkan namanya ketika Kyungsoo ketakutan. Jongin tak tahu jika sakitnya akan berkali-kali lipat seperti ini rasanya. Kyungsoo tak lagi mengandalkan dirinya untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa melindunginya.

Kau memang bodoh Jongin. Kau tidak bisa melindunginya.

Jongin mulai melunak, tentu ia tak akan tega mengabaikan Kyungsoo dengan PTSD nya. Interaksi dirinya dengan Kyungsoo kembali terjadi, namun itu hanya sebuah kecanggungan yang mengisi.

"Bukankah ini terasa aneh?"

Kyungsoo bertanya padanya dengan raut wajah biasa namun ia bisa melihat gadis itu menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis. Aneh, tidak salah Kyungsoo mengatakan suasana diantara mereka memang terasa aneh.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Ku rasa itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kyungsoo-ya" Hanya dengan kalimat itu Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya padanya. Jongin hanya diam.

"Temani aku mandi"

Mungkin jika keadaanya sedang tidak seperti ini, Jongin akan dengan senang hati segera membopong Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi. Hey selama ini, dirinyalah yang terlebih dulu meminta hal seperti ini pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia membuka piamanya dengan raut wajah biasa sambil memandangi Kyungsoo yang terlihat salah tingkah setelah menatapnya. Jongin membiarkan celana piamanya masih melekat ditubuhnya selagi Kyungsoo mengisi bathup dengan air hangat. Selanjutnya Jongin hanya memandangi Kyungsoo dengan datar. Menantang Kyungsoo 'apakah Kyungsoo berani membuka pakaiannya sendiri dihadapannya?' dan Kyungsoo benar-benar melakukannya. Gadis itu menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dengan perlahan, tanpa sisa. Jongin menangkap Kyungsoo sekilas menatapnya sebelum gadis itu menundukan kepala, kedua mata bulat itu berpendar antara malu juga kecewa.

Dengan perlahan Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. Jongin tetap melangkahkan kakinya ketika satu kaki gadis itu mundur pelan. Dengan susah payah ia menekan hasratnya dalam-dalam saat ia menempatkan tangan kirinya dibawah paha dan punggung Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat Kyungsoo kedalam bathup dengan perlahan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Aku akan mandi di shower" Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang mengalung dilehernya.

Setelah kejadian di kamar mandi tadi, Jongin menangkap perubahan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nampak lebih diam dan enggan menatapnya, bahkan ketika ia menyajikan sarapan untuknya tidak ada satu patah katapun keluar. Hingga gadis itu baru mulai berani membuka mulutnya ketika ia akan berangkat kerja.

"Jo-Jongin—ah boleh aku ikut?"

Tentu Jongin tahu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo ingin ikut. Gadis itu trauma jika ditinggalkan seorang diri di rumah.

"eum, kajja"

Jongin Pov.

Hari ini aku membawa Kyungsoo ke kantor, aku meliriknya sesaat. Dia nampak tenang duduk disampingku sambil memandangi jalan. "Bagaimana jika kita ke rumah sakit?" Aku membuka suara. Dia menoleh padaku. Melihat Kyungsoo mulai menunjukan gejala PTSD aku menjadikannya kesempatan untuk memeriksa tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan jika perlu, aku akan mendatangi Yixing seorang diri untuk berkonsultasi. Ahh iya berbicara tentang Yixing, dia berkali-kali memintaku juga Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya. Tentu saja untuk berkonsultasi. Tapi aku sendiri tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu.

"Untuk apa?" Dia bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Untuk memeriksakan kondisimu" Aku menjawabnya sambil menoleh padanya lalu kembali fokus pada jalan. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku membujuknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Apa karena PTSD ku?" Aku menoleh padanya, dia memandangku dengan intens.

"hmm" Aku menjawabnya. Tak lama aku melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menunduk.

"Bisakah kita pergi lain kali saja?" Ia kembali bertanya sambil memainkan jemari tangannya. Aku menatapnya sedikit terkejut. Karena tak percaya.

"Ya, kita berangkat dengan Taeoh juga nanti" Aku menjawabnya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya menatapku dengan senyuman entahlah…

Jongin-pov End.

Keheningan kembali mengisi mobil Jongin hingga keduanya tiba di perusahaan. Jongin turun dari mobil Kyungsoo diikuti Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan. Jongin menangkap ketegangan di wajah isterinya itu hingga ia memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Kyungsoo-pov

Aku tertegun saat Jongin meraih telapak tanganku. Tangan besar itu membungkusku hangat. Dia masih menggenggam tanganku hingga memasuki ruang kerjanya. Hingga aku harus merelakan kehangatan itu menghilang saat suara wanita menginterupsi kami berdua.

"Sajangnim~" Suaranya entah kenapa terdengar merengek ditelingaku.

"Aku menunggumu semalam kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Aku mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan wanita cantik bertubuh sintal itu jika saja Jongin tidak segera menghampiri meja untuk entahlah dia terlihat tergesa-gesa mencoret sesuatu. Sebenarnya siapa perempuan ini? Aku memperhatikannya dengan intens dimulai dari kaki hingga kepala. Dia cantik dan sexy.

"Aku menunggumu selama tiga jam, aku menelponmu berkali-kali kau tidak menjawab, aku mengirimmu pesan bahkan kau tidak membacanya. Dan seharusnya kau menghubungiku jika kau tidak bisa datang"

Aku memperhatikan keduanya. Jika dia seorang bawahan, kenapa ia bicara informal kepada atasannya? Aku tersenyum kecut. Jadi inikah sebabnya Jongin mengabaikanku selama ini. Seharusnya aku sadar. Mungkin saja Jongin mulai bosan padaku. Lalu, lalu apa arti tatatapan itu semalam?

"Kau boleh keluar" Jongin menyuruh wanita itu keluar. Saat ia membalik tubuhnya ia sedikit terkejut ia membungkuk kikuk padaku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipisku.

"Kau harus mentraktirku nanti siang"

Tiba-tiba saja bulir air jatuh meluncur dipipiku. Aku segera membalikan tubuhku ketika Jongin mulai berbalik. Aku kembali membalikan tubuhku saat Jongin mendekatiku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Oh tidak kenapa sesak sekali rasanya.

"Aku ingin menemui Baekhyun" Aku segera membalikan tubuhku dan berajalan ke arah pintu, sekuat tenaga menjaga kedua kakiku agar tak berlari.

'Kau mulai bosan padaku Jongin-ah' Aku berlari di koridor, untung saja tak ada orang yang melihatku. Kakiku membawa menuju tangga darurat. Kedua kakiku bergetar aku tak sanggup menopang tubuhku.

Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

"**Aku menunggumu selama tiga jam, aku menelponmu berkali-kali kau tidak menjawab, aku mengirimmu pesan bahkan kau tidak membacanya. Dan seharusnya kau menghubungiku jika kau tidak bisa datang" **

Aku kembali terisak kembali mengingat ucapan wanita itu.

"**Kau harus mentraktirku nanti siang"**

Sebenarnya apa hubungan wanita itu dengan Jongin, apakah Jongin mulai berpaling kepada wanita itu?

Kyungsoo-pov end

"Jongin…hiks" ia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Semakin ia bernapas tenggorokannya begitu tercekat. Tangsian itu terdengar memilukan untuk siapa saja yang mendengar. Kesabaran Kyungsoo telah habis. Hanya dengan menangis ia meluapkan segala perasaannya. Tangisannya semakin menjadi ketika ia mengingat kejadian di kamar mandi. Bukan tanpa alasan ia meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya mandi. Ia hanya takut berada didalam kamar mandi seorang diri. Sudah jelas. Jongin tak lagi tertarik padanya. Lelaki itu bosan padanya.

Dan sampailah hari ini, dimana Jongin dibuat frustasi karena ulah Kyungsoo yang pergi tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu ditambah dengan ponsel Kyungsoo dalam mode mati.

Berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di kepala Jongin, ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih setelah tak menemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun hingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan harapan ia menemukan Kyungsoo sudah berada di rumah walau hatinya berkata tidak mungkin. Trauma Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin memilih berada dirumah seorang diri.

Beberapa jam ia menunggu Kyungsoo di rumah dengan resah, ia masih mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo. Hingga pintu rumahnya terdengar berhasil dibuka ia segera menghampiri pintu. Ia tertegun saat melihat perubahan Kyungsoo. Isterinya itu telah memotong rambut panjangnya. Rambut yang selalu dipujanya.

Jongin tak mampu menahan emosinya tatkala melihat sikap santai Kyungsoo. Tidak tahukah bahwa ia begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Kyungsoo seharusnya menghubunginya jika ingin pergi. Dan berani-beraninya Kyungsoo membohonginya.

"mati kau bilang, AKU MENCARI MU KEMANA-MANA. SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBERITAHUKU JIKA KAU MAU PERGI"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin kembali melukai perasaan Kyungsoo. Yah seandainya ia bisa mengontrol emosinya malam itu, pasti ia tidak akan melihat tatapan marah juga kecewa yang Kyungsoo layangan padanya.

"kenapa kau semarah ini, lalu bagaiamana denganku?"

Jongin sadar, ini juga kesalahannya…

Ia yang terlebih dulu mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

Kematian kakak perempuannya, kakak iparnya, keponakannya, Pak Jung, keguguran Kyungsoo, pengangkatan rahim Kyungsoo. Hal itu telah memukul Jongin telak. Mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukum dirinya. Ia tersenyum kecut. Tidak ada hidup yang sempurna, semuanya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ia rencanakan. Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Jongin mengambil satu botol vodka di lemari ruang kerjanya. Tentu Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui hal ini. Baru terhitung dua minggu ia berurusan dengan minuman keras itu. Biasanya ia selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya pada ibunya dan setelah menikah dengan Kyungsoo peran ibunya digantikan oleh istri cantiknya itu, dan mana mungkin ia mencurahkan segala keresahannya jika keresahannya itu adalah Kyungsoo sendiri.

…oOo…

Suara anak kecil di pagi hari membuat Jongin terusik, pria tan itu beberapa kali mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyerang retinanya. Suara anak kecil kembali terdengar. Jongin pun sepenuhnya tersadar. Taeoh sudah pulang rupanya. Ia menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pusing lantas pemuda itu bergerak untuk bangun, namun ia tertegun saat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang sepertinya tidak mengenakan apapun dari balik selimut.

…oOo…

Di ruang tengah, Taeoh terlihat begitu senang memainkan pesawat terbang mainan hasil pemberian kakeknya. Kyungsoo dan Yuri yang melihat tingkah absrudnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Yuri menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya, walaupun wajah itu tersenyum tapi Yuri menyadari ada pancaran yang berbeda dari wajah menantu satu-satunya ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya" Yuri memanggil, Kyungsoo menoleh padanya "Nde, eomma" jawabnya.

"Wajahmu pucat nak" Yuri menatap Kyungsoo prihatin, Kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi "Mungkin Kyungie sedikit kelelahan eomma, tapi eomma jangan khawatir" tuturnya lembut. Yuri kembali diam, kali ini ia beralih memandang pintu kamar milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Ini sudah jam sepuluh, tidak biasanya Jongin bangun siang" ucapnya sedikit heran.

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya kini memainkan tempat pensil baru milik Taeoh. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak berani untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo masih teringat bagaimana kasarnya Jongin ketika menyetubuhinya semalam.

Awalnya Kyungsoo berniat untuk pergi ke rumah orangtuanya hari ini, namun ternyata Yuri dan Taeoh pulang lebih cepat dari hari yang seharusnya. Yah jika saja Yuri tidak datang lebih dulu mungkin Kyungsoo sudah berada di rumah orangtuanya sekarang.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang berhasil dibuka terdengar, Yuri memandang sosok Jongin yang sudah terlihat segar pagi ini. Pemuda itu memandang Kyungsoo, namun orang yang dipandang hanya menundukan kepala.

"Eomma datang," gumam Jongin. "Kau bangun siang sekali" kata Yuri, Jongin mengelus daun telinganya. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, "Ya sudah sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu sana, Kyungsoo-ya temani suamimu dulu" ucap Yuri, mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus melakukannya. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah dapur, Jongin tak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa ia benar-benar melakukannya semalam, terlihat dari cara berjalan Kyungsoo yang tertatih juga bercak-bercak merah disekitar leher juga rahang Kyungsoo, dan ia begitu khawatir terhadap keadaan isterinya saat ini. Sungguh ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah melakukannya semalam.

"Soo, Gwenchana?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakannya ketika ia sedang mengaduk kopi pada cangkir. 'Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja'

Kyungsoo kembali mengaduk kopi yang tengah dibuatnya, objek yang dilihatnya sekarang mulai terlihat buram akibat air mata yang kini mulai menggenang.

"Jangan dekati aku" ucap Kyungsoo serak, menghentikan pergerakan Jongin yang menyisakan satu langkah darinya "a..aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu dulu" gumamnya lagi, ia menghapus air matanya lalu keluar dari dapur meninggalkan Jongin yang kini memandang kepergiannya dengan sendu.

…oOo…

Sampai kapanpun Yixing tak akan pernah tenang sebelum ia memberitahu hal yang sudah dua bulan ini ia sembunyikan dari Jongin juga Kyungsoo. Tapi sudah dua bulan lebih ini pula dia tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan keduanya. Seharusnya tiga hari yang lalu adalah jadwal Kyungsoo untuk memeriksakan diri. Walaupun Yixing tahu bahwa keadaan wanita itu baik-baik saja. Tetapi kapan ia bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan keduanya dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yixing tak yakin apakah kehidupan pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih harmonis seperti dulu, terlebih lagi dengan kebohongan mengenai pengangkatan rahim yang dilakukan pada Kyungsoo. Efek histerektomi (pengangkatan rahim) Jongin pasti tak akan berani menyentuh Kyungsoo lebih dulu sebelum pemuda itu harus melakukan konsultasi dengannya. Yixing menghela napas. Masalahnya saat ini adalah kenapa Jongin belum juga menghubunginya atau menemuinya untuk menanyakan hal itu. Tidak mungkin bukan pria itu akan terus menahan dirinya untuk tak menyentuh Kyungsoo. Yixing merasa udara disekitarnya semakin menyesakkan. Jika boleh mengulang, ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal ini semua. Ia tahu ini sudah melanggar kode etik dokter juga mengingkari sumpahnya. Tapi ketika ia teringat satu hal, ia tersadar bahwa keputusannya,

tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia melakukan hal yang benar.

Yixing keluar dari ruang kerja miliknya, Jam kerja kini sedang berakhir dan waktunya untuk makan siang. Yixing memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja' gumamnya dalam hati menenangkan diri.

…oOo…

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam selama perjalanan menuju Taman kanak-kanak, didalam mobil ini seharusnya bukan Jongin lah yang menemaninya. Kyungsoo masih teringat ketika ibu mertuanya itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menemaninya untuk mendaftarkan Taeoh sekolah, tapi apa pada kenyataanya. Dengan mudahnya wanita itu melupakan perkataanya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai. Letak Taman kanak-kanak ini berada tak jauh dari gedung perusahaan Jongin. Ayah mertuanya lah yang merekomendasikan kepadanya, pemilik dari taman kanak-kanak itu pun katanya adalah teman dari ayah Jongin. Jongin turun dari mobil setelah Kyungsoo dan Taeoh turun lebih dulu, Jongin meraih tangan kecil Taeoh yang terbebas dari genggaman Kyungsoo, namun pada detik berikutnya Kyungsoo melepaskan genggamannya pada Taeoh.

"Eomma gendong~" Taeoh merengek pada Kyungsoo, sepertinya anak kecil itu terlihat tidak tenang.

Melihat Kyungsoo tak berekasi, Taeoh menarik-narik coat yang Kyungsoo kenakan dengan kedua tangannya. "Eomma~"

"Biar appa saja yang gendong Taeoh" Tak menunggu jawaban dari Taeoh, Jongin langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke udara. Membuat pekikan panik Taeoh terdengar. Jongin tersenyum melihat Taeoh kini malah tertawa memintanya melakukannya lagi, dan ia pun kembali melakukannya. Jongin mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Suara tawa Taeoh kembali terdengar akbiat Jongin. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti keduanya dari belakang dengan langkah pelan.

Jongin, Taeoh dan Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat beberapa foto anak-anak bersama guru tertempel di dinding ruangan itu, sosok wanita paruh baya menyambutnya dengan di temani satu wanita yang masih terlihat seumuran dengan Kyungsoo.

Tak menunggu lama, Jongin pun segera menyelesaikan pendaftaran Taeoh, dan sebelum pulang Kyungsoo menyempatkan untuk melihat-lihat lingkungan sekolah lebih dulu dan ia pun mengajak Taeoh tentunya. Sementara Jongin, pemuda itu masih berada di dalam kantor mungkin membicarakan tentang adiministrasi atau tentang yang lain. Kyungsoo tak terlalu memperdulikan.

Tangan kecil Taeoh menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan ke arah ruangan yang berada di ujung gedung, sepertinya Taeoh sudah puas bermain perosotan yang berada di taman kanak-kanak itu, semakin Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat. Suara anak-anak kecil semakin terdengar jelas. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Taeoh yang begitu bersemangat untuk menghampiri kelas, padahal ketika baru sampai kemari anak kecil itu terlihat tak tertarik. Suara anak kecil khas terdengar sedang bernyanyi, Kyungsoo dan Taeoh hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

"apa Taeoh ingin masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo membuahkan respond anggukan lucu dari kepala Taeoh. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Taeoh "Mulai lusa Taeoh bisa masuk kesana, Taeoh akan mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan mereka. Taeoh juga akan mendapat teman yang banyak nanti"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Heum, asal Taeoh harus menjadi teman yang baik nanti. Araso?"

"nde, O"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang ketika Taeoh terlihat memalingkan perhatian darinya, segerombolan anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas. Kedua mata Kyungsoo terpaku pada sosok pemuda berperperawakan tinggi yang kini juga memandangnya dari ambang pintu.

"Ken…" gumamnya sambil berdiri. Kyungsoo tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.

"TAEOH…" Kyungsoo berteriak saat menyadari bahwa Taeoh kini sudah berlari jauh, anak kecil itu kembali menghampiri wahana permainan, bergabung dengan beberapa anak-anak seumuran dengannya. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menyusul Taeoh, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya lebih dulu.

"Hai Kyungsoo" laki-laki itu menyapanya lebih dulu di sertai senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Hai Ken" balas Kyungsoo, ia pun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Kyungsoo lebih dulu bertanya.

"Aku mengajar disini, kau sendiri"

"Aku, aku mengantar—"

"Mengantar anak kami mendaftar sekolah"

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara, terdiam saat melihat Jongin kini memandang lurus Ken.

Ken terdiam sesaat namun selanjutnya ia tertawa sumbang mendengar ucapan pemuda yang baru saja menyela pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa terkejut sekaligus kecewa setelah menyadari bahwa ternyata jari manis itu sudah dihiasi oleh cincin, ternyata Kyungsoo telah bersuami. Ken tersenyum pahit. Bahkan mereka pun menyekolahkan anaknya disini. Ken meringis.

"Kai, aku suaminya" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Nada bicara pemuda itu terdengar tenang tapi terkesan penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa atmosfer disekitarnya terasa sedikit, menegangkan. Tatapan tajam dengan wajah dingin itu pun membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak ada pilihan selain berdiam diri menyaksikan kedua orang yang kini saling memandang dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

"Ken, aku guru disini" jawab Ken, membalas jabat tangan Jongin yang terlurur.

Setelah menjabat tangan Ken, Jongin beralih menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo. Menggenggam tangan halus itu, mengeratkannya ketika merasa tangan itu mencoba ingin terlepas darinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau sudah memiliki anak" ujar Ken sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata kau sudah menikah" lanjut pemuda itu lagi sambil melirik Jongin, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatapnya dengan diam. Seharusnya Ken tidak bicara seperti itu didepan suaminya.

Jongin masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, jelas-jelas Jongin tahu bahwa pemuda didepannya ini menunjukan ketertarikan yang begitu dalam pada isterinya. "Seharusnya kau bisa mengetahuinya dari benda ini" jawab Jongin enteng sambil menunjukan tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang sudah dihiasi cincin.

"yah seharusnya begitu, tapi aku baru menyadarinya. Mungkin karena sarung tangannya, jadi aku tidak bisa melihatnya" Ujar Ken, Jika saja Jongin tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Mungkin ia sudah melayangkan satu pukulan pada lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya ini.

Jadi ketika Kyungsoo pulang larut malam, isterinya itu bertemu pemuda ini?

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, kenapa Ken harus membalas perkataan Jongin. Akan lebih baik jika pemuda itu hanya diam. Untuk apa sebenarnya dia bicara seperti itu?

Ken bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan mudah menciut untuk menghadapi tatapan dingin juga membunuh dari seorang Kim Jongin. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, pemuda ini memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Jongin. "Senang bisa mengenalmu Kyungsoo, jujur aku langsung menyukaimu saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu," Ken menatap Kyungsoo serius tak memperdulikan Jongin yang kini terlihat mulai menggertakan giginya, Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya. Terkejut. Kenapa pula pemuda ini begitu blak-blakan.

"Semua orang memang menyukainya, dan aku menjadi orang yang paling beruntung dari semua orang itu. Baiklah Ken-sshi kami permisi" Ujar Jongin ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan meninggalkan Ken.

"Tunggu Kai-sshi"

Langkah Jongin dan Kyungsoo terhenti. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang namun Jongin hanya terdiam tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan membiarkannya kedinginan lagi"

...oOo...

Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Taeoh sudah berada dalam mobil. Sedari tadi tidak ada yang berbicara. Taeoh pun kini sudah begitu lelap di Jok khususnya. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa arah jalan yang Jongin ambil kini bukan arah jalan ke rumah melainkan arah jalan ke rumah sakit.

"Jongin kita mau kemana?"

"Oh kau mau bicara denganku juga akhirnya" jawab Jongin terdengar sinis di telinga Kyungsoo. Baru kemarin pemuda itu memperlakukannya dengan manis tapi hari ini pemuda itu kembali bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Kita akan ke Rumah sakit" lanjut Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu dibuat sakit hati mendengar jawaban pertama pemuda itu.

"Hentikan mobilnya, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit" pinta Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin tak memperdulikan ucapan itu, ia masih melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ingin sekali rasanya Kyungsoo memaki Jongin, namun Kyungsoo pun sadar bahwa di mobil ini dia tidak hanya berdua. "Turunkan aku" ucap Kyungsoo lagi, air matanya sudah jatuh berlombaan.

Jongin menepikan mobilnya lalu mengeremnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat tubuh mereka terhuyung kedepan begitu juga dengan Taeoh. Namun anehnya anak kecil itu tak merasa terganggu. Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo memperhatikan wanita itu yang kini menangis kembali karenanya.

Bugh

Jongin melampiaskan seluruh rasa kesalnya pada stang kemudi yang tak bersalah.

Kyungsoo menggerakan tangannya yang bergetar untuk mengusap pipinya, lalu beralih ke sabuk pengamannya, mencoba membuka namun gerakannya itu terhenti saat Jongin tiba-tiba kembali menginjak gas mobil kemudian memutar arah mobil dengan cepat.

…oOo…

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Rumah. Kyungsoo turun dari mobil. Wanita itu pun menutup pintu mobil dengan begitu keras membuat Taeoh yang tengah lelap tidur sontak bangun. Jongin turun dari mobil, lantas menggendong Taeoh yang masih setengah sadar kedalam Rumah.

Setelah membawa Taeoh ke kamar dan membiarkannya bermain sendiri, Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo kedalam kamar. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang terburu-buru memasukan beberapa pakaian kedalam tas besar diatas ranjang. Jongin menghampirinya, ia menarik tas itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, tentu ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sepertinya akan pergi. Kyungsoo kembali menarik tas itu dari Jongin namun Jongin masih mempertahankannya dengan memegangnya kuat-kuat, dengan cepat Jongin melempar tas itu ke lantai. Kyungsoo siap untuk menangis kembali, tapi kali ini ia menahannya. Sudah cukup ia menangis. Kyungsoo memasang wajah sengitnya pada Jongin, tapi selanjutnya Kyungsoo dibuat tertegun saat melihat tatapan Jongin, wajah Jongin terlihat marah dan juga sendu. Kedua mata tajam itupun kini terlihat…entahlah terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menepis perasaannya, ia kembali mengambil tas juga pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai, namun Jongin menahan tangannya. Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Jongin, sikapmu akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuatku bingung. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengabaikanku, kau menghindariku," Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya,

"… yah mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil mengapus air matanya, ia kembali memasukan pakaian-pakaiannya kedalam tas dengan cepat.

'tak masalah aku menunggumu pulang sampai berjam-jam, aku tak peduli sekarang kau sering melewatkan makan malam denganku. Kau tidak tahu betapa susah payah aku mencari alasan yang berbeda setiap Taeoh menanyakan kenapa kau tak sering dirumah, dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku tak yakin lagi denganmu Jongin…kau menolakku'

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin berpisah denganku Jongin, kau tak perlu mendiamkanku dan menghindariku seperti ini" sungut Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya terdiam melihat Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin kau sudah bosan denganku, akan lebih baik rasanya kau berterus terang saja padaku Jongin. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini terus," ucapnya bergetar mengambil jeda, sungguh dalam hati terdalamnya ia tidak ingin mengucapkan ini.

Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo menunggu apa kata yang akan ia dengar selanjutnya, Jongin bisa melihat jelas kedua mata bulat berair itu terlihat ragu dan seolah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kita bercerai saj—"

Chup

Memutuskan kalimat itu Jongin meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan membungkam bibirnya, melumat bibir itu dengan penuh rasa frustasi. Tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu. Demi apapun, Jongin tidak akan membiarkannya.

Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong Jongin, namun kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Jongin. Tangan Jongin begitu kuat menekan tengkuk juga mencengkram pinggangnya. Kyungsoo mencoba mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan mendorong dada Jongin namun Jongin semakin kuat merapatkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah saat Jongin berangsur menciumnya dengan lembut. Air mata Kyungsoo pun ikut meluncur saat merasakan hangatnya air mata Jongin yang menempel di pipinya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, ia tahu Jongin masih mencintainya, Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesal. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

Jongin mengakhiri tautannya, ia menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan tangisannya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu aku salah, mianhe…" ucap Jongin pelan, Kyungsoo masih menangis sambil terisak, perlahan Kyungsoo mulai membalas pelukan Jongin kemudian mengangguk lemah. Jongin memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit juga kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah terlalu jauh menyakiti Kyungsoo, dan sampai saat ini ia juga belum memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahu hal pahit itu pada Kyungsoo. Benar-benar pengecut.

…oOo…

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar gelak tawa Taeoh yang begitu kencang. Terkadang Kyungsoo di buat kaget saat Taeoh menjerit-jerit karena ulah Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa senang karena akhirnya hubungannya dengan Jongin kembali baik, yah walaupun sebenarnya masih terdapat secuil hal ganjal yang merayapi Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap berpikir positif. Ya seharusnya Kyungsoo mengerti, bukankah Jongin sudah bilang padanya bahwa akhir-akhir ini pria itu sibuk, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk berdua dengannya? ya walaupun Kyungsoo merasa tidak cukup puas dengan alasan itu sebenarnya. Seharusnya Jongin menyempatkan untuk mengabarinya atau membalas pesannya.

Kyungsoo menata makanan di meja. Akhirnya malam ini ia dan Taeoh bisa makan bersama dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo membawa kakinya ke ruang tengah dimana kini Jongin sedang menemani Taeoh bermain. Kedua mata Kyungsoo membola saat melihat ruangan itu kini sudah terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Kyungsoo menahan kekesalannya ketika melihat Taeoh dan Jongin yang masih asik tertawa. Tidak mungkin juga rasanya Kyungsoo memarahi Jongin disaat hubungannya dengan Jongin baru saja membaik.

"Eomma datang" bisik Jongin memberi tahu Taeoh. Taeoh menoleh, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Taeoh yang terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya makan malam sudah siap" ujar Jongin, ia berdiri dari karpet. Baru saja Ia ingin meraih tangan kecil Taeoh tapi anak kecil itu sudah lebih dulu melesat pergi ke arah dapur.

Keduanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Taeoh, tak sampai beberapa lama kekehen kecil itu menghilang, digantikan dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat canggung berada di dekat Jongin. Kyungsoo lantas mulai menyusul Taeoh namun ia dikejutkan oleh sepasang tangan yang melingkar di perut juga dagu yang bertopang di bahu sempitnya.

Jongin tersenyum merasakan keterkejutan Kyungsoo. Akh… senang rasanya. Kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan hal kecil seperti ini pada isterinya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin sesaat, tentu saja ia terkejut juga bingung atas perlakuan Jongin.

"J-jongin?"

"Heum, kenapa diam? ayo jalan"

"T-tapi ini"

Jongin tak mengkhiraukan Kyungsoo ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus ikut berjalan dengan Jongin yang masih setia menempel padanya.

…oOo...

Kyungsoo duduk di depan meja riasnya, menatap kosong pantulan dirinya di cermin. Bayangan dua hari yang lalu kembali berputar dikepalanya. Kyungsoo masih teringat bagamana wajah Jongin yang memandangnya tubuh polosnya dengan tatapan biasa ketika ia mengajaknya mandi bersama. Kyungsoo merasa harga dirinya sudah sedimikian jatuhnya setelah hari itu, Jongin mengabaikannya. Tentu Kyungsoo bukan wanita bodoh, ia tahu Jongin menahan untuk tak menyentuh tubuhnya mati-matian. Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering mendengar suara aneh Jongin dari dalam kamar mandi. Suaminya melakukan mastrubasi. Tapi kenapa Jongin menahan diri untuk tak menyentuhnya? Lalu alkohol itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengenali Jongin saat suaminya itu menyentuhnya dalam keadaan dipengaruhi alkohol.

Kyungsoo masih terima akan kemarahan Jongin hari itu, ya karena Kyungsoo akui memang ia bersalah karena tidak menghubungi Jongin dan telah membohongi pemuda itu. Tapi tidakah Jongin mengerti dirinya?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dikepala Kyungsoo, dan hal itu membuat kepala Kyungsoo terasa pusing. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Memang sikap Jongin sekarang kembali berubah, pemuda itu kembali memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Tidak mungkin rasanya Jongin memiliki kepribadian ganda. Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi.

Apa Jongin berselingkuh. Hingga Jongin bersikap seperti ini padanya? satu pemikiran itu tiba-tiba terlintas dikepala Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Tidak mungkin" Gumam Kyungsoo, tangannya masih memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, suhu tubuhnya pun terasa panas. Ketika Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari kursi, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin masuk kamar.

"Taeoh sudah tidur?" Kyungsoo bertanya, Jongin mengangguk pemuda itu berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum. Lihatlah, semuanya terasa aneh untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi apa? Kyungsoo tak ingin pikiran negatif yang sempat terlintas di otaknya memang benar tengah Jongin lakukan terhadapnya. Tidak. Kyungsoo percaya Jongin. Jongin tidak mungkin selingkuh.

"Hei apa kau akan terus duduk?"

Suara Jongin menarik perhatian Kyungsoo kembali, belum sempat ia bergerak dari kursi, Jongin sudah mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian membaringkannya dengan pelan diatas ranjang.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo berhenti menatap Jongin lalu menyamankan posisi tidurnya, Jongin pun menaiki ranjang dan berbaring disebelahnya.

Canggung, Kyungsoo memilih untuk memunggungi Jongin seraya menarik selimutnya.

"Kenapa memunggungiku?"

Dengarlah suaminya itu bukan baru saja bertanya, lebih tepatnya memprotesnya. Tidak ingatkah Jongin, bahwa sebelumnya Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama padanya akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya, setelah melihat wajah Jongin sekilas. Ia mendekati pemuda itu lalu menelusupkan wajah didada bidang Jongin yang amat ia rindukan.

"Kyungsoo-ya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ucap Jongin serius, Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya. Bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak menatap wajah serius Jongin.

Tangan Jongin terulur mengelus rambut sebahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ketika Jongin memainkan rambutnya. "Kau memotongnya" gumam Jongin terdengar kecewa. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin untuk menghentikan agar Jongin tak lagi memainkan rambutnya. "Apa kau hanya ingin membahas rambutku?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Jongin bungkam dan menghentikan pergerakannya.

Jemari tangan kiri Kyungsoo pun terulur tenggelam dalam surai hitam Jongin kemudian menyentuh rahang tegas pemuda itu, wajah Jongin terasa sedikit kasar.

"Sudah kukatakan aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini" ujar Jongin seolah menjawab terlebih dulu apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan padanya.

"Kau bilang, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum namun Jongin kini memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyungsoo-ya…."

"Nde," raut penasaran terpancar dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku, aku tidak ingin kau hamil lagi"

Deg

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat mendengar penuturan Jongin. "Jongin-ah…"

"Taeoh. Kita sudah memiliki Taeoh. Aku tidak ingin kau hamil lagi, aku tidak ingin kejadian dua bulan lalu itu terjadi lagi"

"Jongin-ah"

"Kumohon Soo-ya, cukup kita bertiga saja" ujar Jongin pilu dengan wajah memohonnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam melihat Jongin kini mulai menangis. Kyungsoo tak menyangka Jongin akan mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya. Jadi inikah alasan Jongin menghindarinya?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo 12154kaisoo kembali. Ada yang masih nunggu ff gaje dan ngebosenin ini? mungkin aja pada lupa kali yah….

Popo mau ngucapin maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya. Popo udah berusaha menulis yang terbaik untuk kelanjutan cerita ini tapi aku sendiri ngerasa kehilangan feel. Feelku bener-bener berantakan. Jadinya otakku ini mentok untuk nulis apa, padahal ide begitu numpuk.

Untuk Suho dan Mbak soo jungnya belum aku munculin yahh. Dichap ini aku mau sampain ke reeders bahwa gak Cuma Kyung doang yang menderita, kalian juga harus mengerti keadaan Jongin. hehe

So untuk chap ini maaf kalau terlalu berkelat-kelit, dan alurnya terasa lambat. Dan kurang ngefeel atau malah ngeobesnin, jika ada yang merasa bosan silahkan leave aja…... Popo Cuma ikutin apa yang bisa popo tulis doang. Maaf kalau diluar harapan kalian, sungguh popo udah berusaha keras. Nulis cerita tu ternyata gak mudah banget. Terlebih lagi untuk sebuah ending. Popo targetin deh ff ini end di chap 20 deh kalau gak 21. Melihat dari publishnya fanfic ini, gak kerasa waktunya ternyata udah satu tahun lebih.

Dan terimakasih untuk readers yang selalu ikutin ff popo.

**Big Thanks to**

**teukiangle, deaacn, Sofia Magdalena, Hugo Carbert, Lucky8894, Cactus93, Nadhefuji, kaisoomin, yhnr12, Rianit701, TulangRusuknyaDyo,alxshav, FafaSoo202, meyriza, sekyungbin13, Kimra14,Soonini, Kim Yehyun, Tokki Noona, Justmine Rewolf, Kekasih Gelapnya Kai, Nopwilline Kaisoo, kaiLa wu, kadi couple,jongin bear,guest, im DyoSoo, Penguin soo,snowwddrop, aizahputri, aerii, windykim, Kim Reon, dh930628, windykim, kim fany, keniee1412,vero. alif, sekai Chandyland,rere, lovexo, Rly. , dyoyaaaa, Rizzka477, gaebuloppa, dea, Sehgyu, sanmayy88, Sehgyu, Reinhardplace, mocca, dea, kim gongju, He Who Control The Light, Ginnyeh, pus0802, dyoyaaaa, kyungra26, OSH46, Bae815, salma hanifah27, guest, kaisooyu1288, mocca, ayusnitaaxo, nofila,yeollliiiii, isna, dea, Jongsoo031288, indriichan, guest, kyungsoo, Kyungxo, mia, wulanyz10, KAISOOFUCKING REAL2, lovely12, Krystal, ddheasantika3, hardkaisoo.**

**Aku kangen kalian…cium satu-satu. **

**Terimakasih dan maaf untuk readers yang setia nunggu fanfic absurd ini. Aku terharu banget sampe ada yang baca ff ini berkali-kali. Maaf kalau ada yang merasa sudah di php in. Sungguh aku gak bermaksud.**

**Selamat malmingan, hope you like this chapter and last don forget review guys. Review kalian adalah semangatku…**

Bye ^^


	19. ELDORADO

**Always Be Mine**

**12154kaisoo present**

**Warning**

**This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

**©2016**

******HAPPY READING******

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...[NO SIDERS]...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****17**

**ELDORADO**

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama Taeoh pergi ke sekolah. Jam kukuk yang menempel di dinding kamar Taeoh menunjukan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit. Jam sembilan nanti Taeoh harus tepat datang ke sekolahannya. Kyungsoo membantu anak kecil itu memakaikan seragamnya. Alunan lagu yang terdengar aneh namun lucu yang keluar dari mulut kecil Taeoh membuat kurva manis terpatri di wajah Kyungsoo. Sepertinya anak kecil itu menyanyikan lagu yang di ajarkan harabojinya.

"La… la… la~~~~ O Appa" Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai memakaikan celana berwarna hijau Taeoh menoleh. Jongin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memegang dasi yang masih mengalung dilehernya.

"Bisa kau pasangkan dasiku?" Pemuda tan itu menunjukan senyum manisnya. Kyungsoo menahan bola matanya agar tak memutar malas. Kapan terakhir kali ia memasang dasi dikerah kemeja suaminya itu?

"Tunggu sebentar" Jawab Kyungsoo. Jonginpun menghampiri keduanya, ia duduk di samping Taeoh yang kini berdiri di ranjang sedangkan Kyungsoo berdiri menghadap Taeoh. Kyungsoo kini beralih untuk memasang dasi berwarna hijau dikerah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih milik Taeoh.

"Appa…"

"Taeoh diamlah, eomma sedang memasang dasimu"

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Taeoh lalu melepaskan tangan Taeoh yang sempat mengalung dilehernya setelah mencium pipi kirinya gemas. "Tunggu sebentar eoh"

Taeoh kini terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hanya bisa menatap pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Cha, sudah selesai anak eomma sudah terlihat tampan" seteleh selesai menyimpul dasi Taeoh, Kyungsoo kembali merapikan dua tali karet yang terhubung dengan celana hijau Taeoh. Sentuhan terakhir menyempurnakan putera tampannya.

Tapi rasanya masih belum sempurna untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membayangkan pasti akan lebih menyenangkan melihat pemandangan seorang anak kecil yang cantik dengan pakaian lucu yang melekat ditubuh mungilnya.

"Sekarang giliran appa" Jongin menggeser duduknya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo sedangkan Taeoh sudah berada dibalik punggung Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua manusia dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi eomma belum memakaikan Taeoh kaus kaki" cicit anak kecil itu sambil menunjukan sebelah kakinya dengan tangan bertopang dibahu Jongin agar tak jatuh mengingat satu kakinya masih berpijak di ranjang miliknya yang empuk.

"Ooh, kalian akan terlambat jika seperti ini terus"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Kyungsoo heran dengan kedua manusia didepannya saat ini. Entah kenapa sedari kemarin keduanya bertingkah seolah tak ingin kalah dan ingin terus mendapat perhatian lebih darinya.

"Kemarin appa lihat Taeoh sudah bisa memakai kaus kaki sendiri, saat kita akan bermain keluar rumah, appa lihat itu"

Taeoh melirik Jongin datar. "Tapi apppa sudah besar, kenapa appa tidak memakai dasi sendiri saja?"

"Yaa, appa juga tidak akan meminta tolong eommamu jika tangan appa sedang tidak sakit sekarang eoh"

Baru saja kemarin Kyungsoo sembuh dari sakit kepala karena demamnya dan sekarang denyutan itu mulai kembali ketika melihat perdebatan antara Jongin dan Taeoh.

Taeoh kembali menatap Kyungsoo setelah menghempaskan bokongnya diranjang, ia memlilih bungkam sambil mengelus-elus mata kakinya. Oh… Kyungsoo amat tak tahan melihat tingkah anak kecil itu.

Tapi melihat Jongin yang belum memakai dasi ia juga tak tega membiarkannya. Pergelangan tangan suaminya sedang bermasalah akibat terpeleset saat bermain salju dengan Taeoh diluar rumah kemarin.

"Ayolah sayang, aku bisa terlambat"

Tcih,

Dalam hati Kyungsoo mendecih mendengar nada manis suaminya itu. Rasanya masih aneh, walaupun panggilan itu sudah ia dengar sebelumnya. Terhitung tiga hari pemuda itu mulai bersikap hangat kembali.

Kyungsoo pun mulai menyentuh dasi Jongin dan membiarkan Taeoh terduduk sambil memperhatikan kegiatannya.

"Eomma kapan Taeoh bisa memakai dasi seperti itu?" satu pertanyaan polos keluar dari mulut Taeoh. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Taeoh bersamaan. "Tentu saja saat Taeoh sudah besar nanti" jawab Kyungsoo lembut sambil tersenyum lalu kembali melihat dasi Jongin. Taeoh mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ia membandingkan dasinya dengan dasi milik Jongin.

"Dasi Taeoh terlihat tidak keren" cicit anak kecil itu sambil menyentuh dasinya yang sudah tersimpul seperti pita. Jongin yang mendengar itu tertawa dan hal itu membuat Taeoh terlihat kesal. Taeohpun kembali mencebikan bibirnya sambil memegang-megang dasinya. Namun sepertinya pergerakannya itu tak sengaja membuat simpul dasi itu kembali terurai.

"Jongin, diamlah" Kyungsoo memprotes agar Jongin tak tertawa karena kegiatannya terganggu oleh pergerakan bahu Jongin. "Omo Kyungsoo, dia melepaskannya" Ujar Jongin, Kyungsoo menoleh pada Taeoh.

Taeoh hanya memandang polos Kyungsoo sambil memegang dasinya yang sudah terurai.

"Oh jangan salahkan aku jika kalian terlambat" Gerutu Kyungsoo. Jongin pun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menangani Taeoh lebih dulu. Selama Kyungsoo memasang kembali dasi Taeoh, Taeoh menunjukan wajah menyesalnya pada Kyungsoo namun itu tak berlaku untuk Jongin. Karena yang pemuda itu lihat hanyalah senyuman lebar yang terlihat menyebalkan untuknya.

"Lihalah dia, dia memang sengaja melakukannya Soo"

"Tidak eomma, sungguh Taeoh tidak sengaja" Taeoh membela diri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya semangat. "Taeoh, eomma tidak bisa mengikat dasimu jika kau tidak bisa diam" Taeoh melihat sang ayah memasang senyum mengejeknya sekarang.

"Mianhae~" Cicit bocah kecil itu sambil menunduk dengan bibir mencebik. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar suara lucu Taeoh.

"Nah, ya sudah Taeoh bisa memakai kaus kakinya sendiri 'kan?" Taeoh pun mengangguk, lantas ia turun dari ranjang setelah mengambil sepasang kaus kakinya yang tergeletak diranjang. Ia kemudian turun dan mendududukan dirinya di kursi kecil bertekstur empuk miliknya lantas mulai memakai kaus kaki panjangnya, setelah sebelumnya ia memalingkan wajah kesalnya terhadap Jongin. "Aisshhh anak itu benar-benar" Jongin menggerutu.

"Jongin lebih baik berdiri" Jongin sedikit tersentak mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo.

Rasanya pagi ini begitu mengesalkan bagi Kyungsoo. Mungkin itu karena dua manusia disekitarnya sekarang ini.

Jongin pun berdiri, Kyungsoo reflek mundur ketika Jongin berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya.

Kyungsoo pun mulai memakaikan Jongin dasi dengan wajah menekuk. Jongin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, lalu merapatkan posisinya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo hingga Jongin tak tahan untuk menyentuh chery lips itu.

Chup

Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya ketika pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya. "Morning kiss" bisiknya. Kyungsoo menepuk bahu suaminya itu pelan sambil memperingatkan bahwa saat ini tidak hanya ada mereka berdua.

…**oOo…**

"Ingat jangan melakukan hal lebih selain mengembalikan coatnya, aku mengawasimu" ujar Jongin ketika dia berada di parkiran taman kanak-kanak. Keduanya sudah lebih dulu mengantar Taeoh kedalam kelas, dan hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemani Taeoh di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Ia khawatir anak itu tidak bisa langsung beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan, kau berlebihan sekali" Balas sang wanita tersenyum geli. "Sudah sana pergi" Usir wanita itu. "aaah apa seharusnya aku membawamu saja?"

"Oh aku tidak mau mengganggu waktumu dengan Kang Seulgi tuan Kim" wanita itu bicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Jongin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kau cemburu?" tanyanya seraya menarik sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu semakin tersenyum lebar saat melihat isterinya mulai terlihat kesal. "Sudah sana pergi, kau bisa terlambat"

"Katakan padaku, apa saat kau pergi dari kantor, waktu itu kau…?"

Kyungsoo mulai tak tahan dengan tingkah Jongin yang seperti ini. Entah kenapa kekesalannya juga semakin bertambah saat ia mengingat wanita cantik bernama Kang Seulgi itu akan terus berada didekat suaminya selama dikantor.

"Kau mengatakan padaku kau ingin menemui Baekhyun, tapi"

"Sudah sana pergi Kim" Kyungsoo menaikan nada bicaranya ia mulai geram, matanyapun mulai memanas karena Jongin kembali mengingatkannya tentang hari yang menurutnya berat itu.

"Aku senang jika kau cemburu"

"Aku tidak cemburu" tukas Kyungsoo menjawabnya ketus tangannya dengan cepat membuka pintu kemudi agar Jongin masuk.

"Aku melihat rekaman cctv yang memperlihatkan rekaman wanita menangis di dekat pintu tangga darurat"

"Aku membencimu Kim" Kyungsoo berteriak, bisa saja ia menangis sekarang. Namun Kyungsoo seketika terkejut saat Jongin dengan cepat menghimpitnya pada body mobil kemudian menciumnya dengan keras. Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong Jongin, namun Jongin semakin menekan tengkuknya. Ciuman itu tak terelakan, remasan tangan Kyungsoo dibahu Jongin perlahan beralih melingkari leher pemuda itu. Kyungsoo tak bisa menampik untuk tak membalas ciuman yang terasa manis itu, ia membuka celah bibirnya saat merasakan lidah itu menelisip masuk.

Ciuman yang berangsur lama dan panas itupun terlepas. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap tepat obsidian indah yang kini perlahan terbuka. Rasa dingin musim salju bergantikan dengan gelenyar panas pada tubuh keduanya. Jongin tersenyum melihat kedua pipi itu kini merona merah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Ucapnya terkekeh sambil mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo. "Dia hanya sekretarisku, sayang" Ia mencium dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut kemudian membawanya kedalam pelukan. "Jika kau berani bermain dibelakangku, aku tak segan membunuhmu" Kyungsoo mendesis. Jongin tersenyum. "Jadi, jika didepanmu itu tidak masalah?"

"Isshh"

Kyungsoo memberontak mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jongin, namun itu hanya berbuah sia-sia karena Jongin semakin memeluknya erat.

"Baiklah aku pergi" Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan menjemput kalian nanti"

Jongin menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan memberikan lumatan dibibir atas hingga menyentuh hidung bangir Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Kyungsoo terpaku. Ciuman berbeda dari Jongin namun sangat berkesan. Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Jongin saat pemuda itu sudah duduk dibalik kemudi.

"Aku mengawasimu"

"Aku bukan wanita nakal" Kyungsoo mendengus. Jongin masih saja menggodanya. Jongin menyalakan mobilnya, ia melambai kepada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hati-hati dijalan"

"Eum"

Jongin mulai melajukan mobilnya, Kyungsoo memandangi kepergian Jongin masih dengan tersenyum, namun senyuman itu perlahan menghilang ketika mobil itu tak lagi terlihat setelah melewati gerbang dan berbelok mengambil jalur kiri.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Kyungsoo masih ingin berada didekat suami sexynya itu.

…**oOo…**

Dalam perjalanan menuju kantor, Jongin berusaha mencari cara untuk bisa membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Harus dengan cara apa lagi ia membujuk Kyungsoo?

Jongin sangat khawatir akan keadaan wanita itu. Terlebih lagi ia telah menyentuh Kyungsoo tanpa melakukan konsultasi dan mendapati istrinya itu demam keesokan harinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" desah Jongin.

Jonginpun harus menyiapkan mental jika sewaktu-waktu Kyungsoo mengetahui tentang hal yang ia sembunyikannya ini.

Tiba-tiba salah satu ide terlintas di otaknya.

Yah pasti dengan cara ini Kyungsoo mau menurutinya.

…oOo…

Tiga minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Kyungsoo merangkak menaiki ranjang. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Dua minggu Kyungsoo mengisi waktunya di butik milik ibu Baekhyun yang baru saja resmi dibuka. Selagi Taeoh bersekolah dari jam sembilan sampai jam dua siang ia mengisi waktunya disana, membantu ibu sahabatnya. Jadwal sekolah Taeoh pun hanya dari hari senin hingga jum'at. Jaadi hanya lima hari dalam sepekan Kyungsoo mendatangi butik Baekhyun.

Rasa was-was selalu menghampirinya jika ia ditinggal sendiri dirumah. Sungguh ia ingin tahu kenapa ia sendiri bisa memiliki kecemasaan tersebut. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini. Sebenarnya Jongin berkali-kali membujuknya untuk pergi ke Rumah sakit namun Kyungsoo tentu menolak, ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak akan terjadi apapun karena ia bisa menangani rasa takutnya, tidak sepenuhnya benar memang. Hanya sedikit. Bahkan di minggu pertama tanpa diduga ia keluar rumah dan berakhir di rumah tetangganya dan untung saja ia memiliki sifat mudah berbaur dengan oranglain.

Kyungsoo menelungkupkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang sembab akibat menangis. Sebenarnya hari ini ia begitu kesal dengan Jongin. Jongin kembali membujuknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana bisa ditengah-tengah kesibukannya Jongin masih saja membujuknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Bukan lagi mengenai PTSD, melainkan program penundaan kehamilan.

Jongin menyuruhnya untuk mendatangi dokter kandungan. Tentu saja Kyungsoo menolak. Ia tidak mau. Berulang kali ia mencoba meyakinkan Jongin, bahwa tak apa jika ia mengandung kembali. Tidak akan terjadi apapun, ia akan jauh lebih hati-hati. Hal yang Kyungsoo tahu adalah ia kehilangan bayinya akibat terpeleset saat dikamar mandi, Jongin yang mengatakannya.

Benar-benar Jongin yang jenius.

Kyungsoo menangis kembali. Kyungsoo menginginkan anak perempuan, tentu saja hasil buah percintaannya dengan Jongin. Tapi Jongin…

Bahkan lelaki itu kembali menahan dirinya dengan menyibukan diri kembali, dan empat hari yang lalu ia memprotes Jongin. Suaminya itupun mengurangi kesibukannya. Kembali pulang disore hari dan mengerjakan sesaat tugas kantornya di rumah. Tentu saja Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesempatan.

Di satu malam Kyungsoo kembali nekat merayu Jongin, namun lelaki itu hanya menanggapinya dengan santai 'Aku tidak mau melakukannya sebelum kau mau pergi ke rumah sakit' lalu Kyungsoo pun menyerah. Ia tetap tidak ingin pergi apapun alasannya. Dan yang tak pernah diduga Kyungsoo terjadi keesokan malam selanjutnya. Jongin membawa Taeoh untuk tidur dikamarnya dengan Jongin.

Yang benar saja.

Tapi untung saja Jongin tidak pernah memberikannya pil pencegah kehamilan, jika lelaki itu memberikannya Kyungsoo akan benar-benar membuangnya. Iapun tidak menemukan benda seperti 'pengaman' dirumahnya.

Dan hal yang jauh lebih aneh terjadi, lelaki itu menolak setiap ia membuatkan minuman untuknya. Kyungsoo sempat bingung, lalu ia pun menceritakannya pada Baekhyun. Seperti petir yang menggelegar disiang bolong. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menyiram Jongin dengan kopi panasnya karena lelaki itu mencurigainya menaruh sesuatu seperti perangsang kedalam minumannya.

Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin ia hamil.

"Ya kenapa aku tidak melakukan hal itu saja sedari awal" Kyungsoo menggerutu.

Pikir Kyungsoo kenapa tidak Jongin saja yang diperiksa dan menyembuhkan traumanya itu. Lagipula ia yang mengandung bukan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya ketika pintu kamar terbuka. Jongin berdiri ditemani Taeoh disampingnya. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan agar tangannya itu tak melayangkan bantal ke wajah Jongin saat ini. Taeoh berlari dan merangkak menaiki ranjang.

"Dia ingin tidur dengan kita lagi" ujar Jongin.

'Lebih tepatnya kau' Batin Kyungsoo mendengus.

…oOo…

Pagi ini Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tak biasanya Jongin membawanya pergi ke kantor, dan lelaki itupun mengirim Taeoh ke mansion nenek dan kakeknya. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan memaksa membawanya ke rumah sakit tapi sudah berjam- jam lamanya Kyungsoo memainkan ponsel juga menikmati camilan yang berada dimeja dengan posisi berbaring, kepalanya bertumpu dilengan sofa. Yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya bermalas-malasan, memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan. Jongin menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tidak beranjak dari ruang kerjanya. Ya suaminya mengajaknya ke kantor.

Jongin meninggalkannya. Karena suaminya itu harus meeting. Jongin benar-benar sibuk, apalagi setelah cabang-cabang perusahaannya kini semakin berkembang. Hari beranjak siang, Kyungsoo mulai dilanda rasa jenuh, jika ia pergi ke butik ibu Baekhyun. Pasti kini ia sedang menikmati makan siang bersama ibu Byun, meminum es cappucino juga kimichi buatan ibu sahabatnya itu. Kimchi buatan ibunya Baekhyun benar-benar enak.

Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar, ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merenggangkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa ruang kerja Jongin begitu mewah dan luas. Yang Kyungsoo tahu diruang kerja inipun terdapat sebuah kamar. Jadi ketika Jongin tidak pulang suaminya itu tidur disini? Apa Jongin juga membawa wanita lain ke kamar khususnya itu?

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, apa yang ia pikirkan.

Drttdrdrtttt drttttdrttttt

Sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Baekhyun

'Kyung, Luhan melahirkan'

"MWO?"

Kedua mata Kyungsoo terlihat seperti akan melompat dari tempatnya. Benarkah apa yang baru saja ia baca? Luhan melahirkan? Ini kabar yang membahagiakan dan juga mendadak. Kyungsoo mengetuk kepalanya tentu saja akan mendadak. Tak terasa ternyata sudah waktunya. Tapi bukankah kandungannya baru saja akan berjalan sembilan bulan?

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar, setelah mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk menunggunya di lobi.

Selang dua puluh menit, Jongin selesai dengan meetingnya. ia ingin segera menyantap pesanan makanan siangnya bersama Kyungsoo. Namun Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa memberitahunya bahwa Kyungsoo telah pergi bersama Baekhyun.

Jongin memacu mobilnya kencang, membelah keramaian kota Seoul yang begitu sibuk. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu. Jongin menyesal seharusnya ia menyuruh salah satu pengawalnya untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Kyungsoo. Istrinya itu benar-benar keras kepala. Jongin menyalip mobil-mobil didepannya dengan mulus. Jika saja tidak ada Chanyeol, ia tidak akan tahu kemana Kyungsoo pergi. Semoga tak terjadi apapun pada Kyungsoo, dan untung saja isterinya itu keluar tidak seorang diri.

Walaupun hatinya diliputi kekhawatiran, Jonginpun merasa bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa sahabatnya kini telah menjadi seorang ayah.

…oOo…

Kyungsoo sedang berada di ruang NICU ( Neonatal Intensive Care Unit). Kyungsoo menatap kagum pemandangan didepannya. Bayi mungil yang masih berwarna merah itu kini menggeliat didalam kotak dengan kedua mata tertutup agar tak terpapar cahaya dari alat yang Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo yakin anak Luhan pasti akan cantik seperti wajah ibunya yang telah memperjuangkannya selama beberapa jam tadi. Walau bayi Luhan lahir prematur tapi kondisi bayi cantik itu terlihat normal seperti bayi pada umumnya. Sehat dan begitu menggemaskan. Kyungsoo menyentuh perutnya. Andai saja Tuhan tak merenggut calon bayinya. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin, Tuhan pasti sedang mempersiapkan sebuah rencana untuknya. Mungkin saja Tuhan sedang menyiapkan seorang anak yang jauh lebih cantik atau tampan dan tentunya menggemaskan untuknya nanti.

"Kyung, ayo kita sebaiknya menemani Luhan kembali" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Aku senang berada disini, mereka begitu menggemaskan" Kyungsoo memandang ke box-box berisi bayi-bayi dengan nama orangtau yang tentunya berbeda-beda. Kyungsoo sungguh iri. Kapan namanya dengan Jongin tertempel disana?

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali menemui Luhan. Sehun sepertinya baru saja melontarkan candaan yang membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Luhannie, bayimu begitu cantik" Seru Baekhyun senang. Berjalan menghampiri sepasang suami isteri itu. Luhan dan Sehun pun tersenyum. "Terimakasih Baek" jawab Luhan lemah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nuna?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun datang lelaki itu sedang tidak ada di ruang rawat Luhan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Hun-ah aku baik-baik saja, dan aku begitu senang mendengar Luhan melahirkan. Aah sekarang kita memiliki keponakan Baek" riang Kyungsoo.

"Benar Kyung, aku tidak sabar menunggunya memanggilku imo"

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang begitu heboh. Namun ekspresi Luhan saat ini berbeda dari pada orang ketiga itu. Bayi pertamanya yang baru dilahirkannya hanya akan mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana Sehun menyetubuhinya dengan mendesahkan nama Kyungsoo. Sampai saat ini iapun tidak bisa melupakan hal itu, setiap melihat wajah Kyungsoopun rasa benci itu perlahan akan kembali muncul.

"Aaah aku sungguh iri… seandainya aku bisa menjaga kandunganku" Desah Kyungsoo. Suasana ruangan itu mendadak hening. Baekhyun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa begitu juga dengan Sehun. Namun selanjutnya Luhan memcah keheningan.

"Mungkin itu balasan untukmu Kyung, karena sebelumnya kau berpura-pura hamil"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan serius. Ia menundukan kepalanya, setelah tersenyum getir. Rasa bersalah juga malu melingkupi perasaannya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat. Mungkin saja, kenapa ia tak pernah berpikir seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia merasakan usapan dibahunya sebagai penyemangat untuknya, dan pelakunya tak lain adalah Sehun.

Luhan mendecih singkat. Wanita yang baru saja melahirkan itupun dibuat jengah melihat tontonan didepannya.

"Kudengar rahimmu diangkat" ujar Luhan selanjutnya. Santai.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Luhan. Sehun dan Baekhyun pun terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Sehun berusaha mencegah Luhan kembali bicara, tapi itu semua terlambat.

"Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar menghukummu Kyung, DIA tidak hanya mengambil bayimu saja. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Tidak akan. Sampai kapanpun"

"Luhan-ah" Sehun menegur Luhan .

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya diikuti bulir air matanya yang perlahan turun masih dengan menatap Luhan.

Katakan bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu tidak benar.

Katakan bahwa ia salah dengar.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan, lalu beralih pada Baekhyun. Sahabat terdekatnya itupun kini hanya membisu dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Baek?" Baekhyun terisak ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

Jadi selama ini hanya dirinyalah yang tidak tahu?

Jongin pun menyubunyikan ini darinya. Pantas saja…

Luhan benar, kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya.

Jongin telah mebodohinya.

"Jangan katakan kau baru mengetahuinya" ujar Luhan. Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya mulai terpancing dengan tingkah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya? Entah kau yang terlalu bodoh atau lelaki disekitarmu yang terlalu pandai menyembunyikannya. Seperti suamiku sendiri, sudah jelas ia menunjukan rasa sukanya padamu dulu tapi kau tak menyadari itu"

"LUHAN-AH"

"WAE? BIARKAN DIA TAHU SEHUN. BIARKAN IA TAHU BAHWA KARENA DIA KAU MEMPERKOSAKU"

Terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Kepalanya seketika terasa pening. Kedua kakinya lemas, ia bisa saja ambruk jika saja Baekhyun tidak segera meraihnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"G-gwenchana" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang merangkulnya.

"Kyungie" Panggil Baekhyun lirih. Ia pun ikut menangis melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat kebingungan, shock juga enggan menatapnya.

Kyungsoo mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang tersisa, ia ingin berlari namun baru saja melangkah beberapa meter ia sudah ambruk terduduk dilantai. Menyedihkan.

Baekhyun menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri namun Kyungsoo menepis tangan Baekhyun. "Lebih baik kau temani Luhan" Ucap Kyungsoo terseguk-seguk.

Setelah susah payah berdiri, Kyungsoo membawa tubuhnya yang lemas berlari. Berlari menjauhi Baekhyun yang kini terisak dengan mulut terus merapalkan kata maaf.

…oOo…

'**Kudengar rahimmu diangkat'**

'**Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar menghukummu Kyung, DIA tidak hanya mengambil bayimu saja. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Tidak akan. Sampai kapanpun'**

"Tidak mungkin hiks tidak mungkin" Walau sebanyak Kyungsoo menepis tentang hal itu, namun hati terdalam Kyungsoo membenarkan.

Kyungsoo menangis nyaris meraung, berjongkok di depan gedung rumah sakit. Orang-orang disekitarnya mulai memperhatikannya dengan mata menyipit.

…oOo…

Jongin tiba dikawasan rumah sakit. Dengan mulus mobilnya berhenti di depan gedung rumah sakit, seperti de javu.

Baru saja Jongin membuka safety beltnya, ia tertegun melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya kini tengah berjongkok dengan wajah bersembunyi dibalik lututnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sosok itupun telah menjadi pusat tontonan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Jongin turun dari mobilnya.

Jongin berjongkok dengan salah satu lutut menyentuh aspal, saat Jongin menyetuh kedua bahu sempit itu. Jongin mendapati wajah kacau Kyungsoo, namun tanpa ia duga kedua tangannya yang semula menyentuh bahu sempit itu seketika terlepas.

Bruk

Jongin terhempas ketika Kyungsoo mendorongnya. Jongin lekas berdiri untuk menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Plak

Terlalu cepat dan tak terduga. Jongin menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Kyungsoo.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA JONGIN, KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU. KAU MEBODOHIKU. KAU BERENGSEK. AKU MEMBENCIMU" Jerit Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya diam menerima pukulan-pukulan Kyungsoo didada juga jambakan dirambutnya.

Kyungsoo begitu marah juga menyedihkan. Pukulan Kyungsoo melemah, Jongin meraih tubuh Kyungsoo saat wanita itu akan merosot. Dengan erat ia memeluknya, air matanyapun perlahan menetes. "Katakan itu tidak benar Jongin-ah hiks itu tidak benar" ucap Kyungsoo pilu, setelahnya kepala dan kedua tangan yang bergetar itu pun terkulai lemas.

"KYUNGSOO-YA"

…oOo…

Jongin merasa bahwa ia adalah suami paling buruk sedunia. Inilah yang tidak ingin Jongin saksikan. Melihat keterpurukan Kyungsoo atas apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi . Setelah Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri, Jongin segera memanggil para perawat.

Sudah sore hari, namun isterinya itu kini masih terlelap dengan tubuh terinfus. Jongin mencium tangan dingin Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah gusar. Dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini dalam keadaan lemah juga dalam kondisi tertekan. Tapi kenapa isterinya itu belum juga siuman?

Bekhyun sempat datang menemuinya tadi, dan sahabat isterinya itu tak bisa berhenti menangis melihat keadaan Kyungsoo dan merasa sangat bersalah.

Cklek

Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya yang baru saja datang itu ialah Yixing yang kini berdiri dengan wajah terlihat panik. Jongin melihat Yixing menghela napas lega.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu" desah Yixing menghampiri Jongin.

…oOo…

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. Napasnya memburu setelah memimpikan seseorang menyiksanya didalam ruangan yang temaram. Kyungsoo mengamati keadaan disekitarnya. Ia menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pusing, kenapa ia bisa berakhir diruangan ini? Kyungsoo teringat, ia menangis dirumah sakit setelahnya ia mendapati Jongin berdiri didepannya, ia memukuli suaminya itu lalu setelahnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo menangis kembali sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia teringat apa yang telah terjadi padanya, ia kehilangan janinnya bukan karena terjatuh di toilet.

**Flashback hari kejadian.**

Kyungsoo membukakan matanya. Sesaat ia mencerna apa yang dimimpikanya tadi. Melihat kesekelilingnya, ternyata dia sudah berada di kamar Apartemennya dengan Jongin. Jam dinakas menunjukan pukul sembilan. Tapi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil Jongin. Ia menyentuh tenggorokannya yang terasa serat.

"Yeobo…" panggilnya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang dan melangkah kedapur, diruang tengah pun ia tidak mendapati Jongin. "Jongin…kau dimana…?"

'_Apa mungkin di kamar mandi?'_

Kyungsoo memutuskan kembali kekamarnya sambil membawa segelas air minum ditangan.

_Splash _

Tiba-tiba saja lampu diapartemennya padam, Kyungsoo paling takut dengan gelap.

"Jongin-ah kau dimana?" tanyanya bergetar ia mulai ketakutan. Kyungsoo mencoba mencari ponselnya yang kini entah berada dimana, ia meraba benda-benda disekitarnya, akhirnya ia menemukan ponselnya yang sepertinya berada di nakas.

"JONGIN-AH" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil suaminya, rasa sunyi menambah rasa takutnya.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar derap langkah berat setelah suara pintu tertutup.

"Jongin…?" panggilnya ragu.

"Jongin…jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu" gumamnya serius, ia berjalan keluar kamar. Genggaman tangannya mengerat pada ponselnya menandakan betapa takutnya gadis itu sekarang, keringat dingin mulai melucur dipelipisnya. Suara derap langkah itu terdengar kembali, semakin jelas menghamprinya. Napas Kyungsoo mulai memburu, ia tak sengaja melihat bayangan seseorang yang begitu tambun. Dia yakin itu bukan Jongin. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali kekamar, menutup pintu lalu menguncinya.

Tangannya bergetar hanya untuk melakukan panggilan di ponselnya, berusaha setenang mungkin ia menempelkan ponsel ketelinga kanannya, pada deringan pertama panggilannya tak terjawab.

"Angkatlah Jongin…hiks…" isakan lolos dari celah bibirnya.

Ckrekkk ckreckkcrkk

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata membelalak ketika melihat kenop pintu dicoba untuk dibuka.

"Jongin…jebal…" pintanya panik, kedua kakinya tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya hingga kini ia terduduk dilantai.

Brak

Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget ketika pintu berhasil dibuka, ia menyeret mundur tubuhnya, saat pria tambun memakai masker hitam berjalan mendekatinya, rasa takut semakin menjadi tatkala matanya melihat tongkat baseball berada di tangan pria tambun itu.

Apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya?

"_Yoeboseyo…"_

"_Soo…"_

Kyungsoo kembali melihat layar ponselnya, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bahkan tangannya tak henti-hentinya bergetar.

"_Kyungsoo…"_

"_JONGIN…Tolong…argghh..lepmpphhtt…"_

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan ponselnya, ia meronta ketika merasakan kaki kanannya kini diseret, bahkan kepalanya terasa sakit akibat terbentur lantai.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis sambil menjerit tertahan ketika lelaki tambun yang tak diketahuinya itu menyeret kedua kakinya ke arah kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tak mampu berteriak karena mulutnya sekarang dalam keadaan terbungkam lakban. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya diseret ke arah kamar mandi. Kyungsoo mengerang saat pinggungnya terhemas kesudut tembok, Kyungsoo tak mampu melawan saat lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah tali lalu mengikat kedua tangannya dibelakang punggungnya. Keringat dan air mata sudah menganak sungai membasahi wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Namun lelaki tambun dihadapannya tak sedikitpun merasa iba. Kyungsoo semakin was-was saat melihat lelaki tampan itu membuka maskernya, Kyungsoo melihat lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikan.

"Sayang sekali, kenapa wanita secantik dirimu harus mati secepat ini?"

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Dengan tubuh bergetar, perlahan ia menghindar ketika lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium pipinya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Akankah hidupnya akan berakhir malam ini? dalam hati ia terus merapalkan nama Jongin agar suaminya itu cepat pulang dan menolongnya.

"Dan akan sayang jika tubuh indah mu ini aku lewatkan begitu saja sebelum aku menghabisimu"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Kyungsoo menyentakan bahunya ketika lelaki itu mencoba mencium bahunya yang terekspose. Tubuh Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti bergetar, dan ia begitu terkejut ketika tangan lelaki menjijikan itu meraba pahanya.

Tangisan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menggerak-gerakan kedua kakinya untuk melawan lelaki tambun itu. Namun pergerakannya hanya berbuah sia-sia selain menambah rasa lelah pada tubuhnya.

"Ssstt tenanglah, aku tidak akan bermain kasar" Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya saat lelaki itu membelai pipinya dengan jemarinya yang kasar.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin meludahi lelaki didepannya ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar muak melihat lelaki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menjijikannya. Jemari kasar lelaki itu bergerak laun membelai wajahnya. Kyungsoo sesaat menatap mata lelaki itu, tangan lelaki itu kini bergerak untuk melepaskan lakban dimulutnya.

Kyungsoo meringis sakit saat lakban itu perlahan terlepas dari area kulit mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik" Kyungsoo masih menangis sambil terisak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika lelaki itu menatapnya dengan intens.

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin bergetar seiring pria tambun itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada area lehernya. Kyungsoo menyentakan tubuhnya mencoba memberontak ketika lelaki itu mulai menempelkan bibir miliknya yang terasa dingin dilehernya. Kyungsoo semakin menangis. Hanya Jongin yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas kenangan ketika ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongin dikamar mandi ini, suara tawa Jongin masih terdengar jelas saat lelaki itu berhasil menggodanya dengan tingkah jahilnya.

'Baby mau aku ajarkan untuk membuat kissmark?'

'Belajar banyak eoh?'

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali jatuh berlombaan saat mengingat kenangannya dengan Jongin. Apakah ini akhir hidupnya?

Kyungsoo merasakan tangan besar itu menyentuh pinggangnya, Kyungsoo bisa saja berteriak namun entah kenapa suara itu hanya tertahan ditenggorokannya. Lagi pula percuma ia berteriak karena ruang kamarnya kedap suara.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bersikap setenang mungkin untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan mengusir rasa panik juga ketakutannya. Ia masih menangis saat merasakan lelaki itu masih mengendus lehernya ketika lelaki itu mulai berani menyentuh lebih padanya Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggigit keras daun telinga pria tambun tersebut. Kyungsoo tersentak saat lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang telinganya yang berdarah.

Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri namun lelaki itu meraih rambutnya dan kembali menyudutkannya di dinding.

"Arghhh…"

Kyungsoo berteriak, meringis menahan sakit dikulit kepalanya saat tangan besar itu mencengkram rambutnya erat-erat.

Plak

"Akh…" Tamparan keras ia rasakan dipipi kirinya. Sebelum Kyungsoo kembali berteriak lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu mencengkram rahangnya dengan kuat. "Berani-beraninya kau" desis si pria. Tiba-tiba si lelaki tersebut merogoh sesuatu dibalik sakunya. Kyungsoo semakin was-was. Tak pernah Kyungsoo membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

12154KAISOO

Kyungsoo mengira lelaki itu akan mengambil senjata untuk melukainya. Namun ternyata lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa mendengar seseorang di sebrang telepon sana, yang pasti Kyungsoo bisa menangkap ketegangan di wajah pria yang kini masih mencengkram rahangnya kuat-kuat.

"Sial" umpatnya, Kyungsoo mendesis saat lelaki itu mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku" Kyungsoo memohon, namun lelaki didepannya hanya menunjukan seringai tajamnya. Yang Kyungsoo rasakan beberapa detik selanjutnya hanyalah rasa sakit luar biasa dikepalanya karena lelaki itu membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding berulang kali. Setelahnya ia tak mengingat apapun setelah itu.

**Flashback end**

Kyungsoo berharap hal yang telah terjadi hari ini hanyalah mimpi, namun pikiran sehatnya memnyadarkannya bahwa apa yang telah ia alami saat ini memang nyata. Kyungsoo melepas jarum infus yang terpasang dipunggung tangannya. Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai. Hari sudah beranjak malam, Kyungsoo tahu pasti Jongin yang membawanya kemari namun lelaki itu kini tidak ada disampingnya. Berjalan lemah menuju pintu setelah meraih tas kecilnya Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia ingin pulang menemui ibunya.

…oOo…

Jongin sedang duduk dihadapan Yixing dengan meja yang menjadi batas antara tubuhnya dengan dokter didepannya ini.

"Maafkan aku seharusnya aku membawa Kyungsoo untuk diperiksa. Kau tahu sebenarnya aku ragu dan takut, aku membiarkannya karena ia pun merasa kondisinya baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah mendapati PTSDnya aku mulai khwatir, tapi ia tetap tidak ingin pergi. Tiga minggu terakhir aku membujuknya kembali tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Tapi hari ini, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menyembunyikan tentang hal ini darinya, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kondisinya jauh lebih parah aplagi setelah ia terkena PTSD. Dan aku begitu khawatir setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya, aku menyentuhnya Lay"

Yixing terdiam mendengar penuturan Jongin. Mendengar dari nada bicaranya ia bisa merasakan beban yang dirasakan Jongin, dan saat inilah tugasnya untuk memperbaikinya.

"Tidak ada pengangkatan rahim, Jongin-ah"

Jongin mengangkay dagunya, menatap lurus Yixing. Mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

…oOo…

Ini untuk kedua kalinya Yoona mendapati puterinya pulang dengan keadaan memprihatinkan. Semalam Yoona mendapati Kyungsoo kembali pulang ke rumah seorang diri. Tentu Yoona merasa ada yang tak beres dengan puterinya.

Yoona membuka pintu kamar puterinya. Dilihatnya puteri tunggalnya itu sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan memeluk kedua lututnya sambil memandang jendela besarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Yoona berjalan mendekati ranjang puterinya setelah sebelumnya meletakan nampan berisi sarapan untuk Kyungsoo di nakas. Ia menyentuh bahu puterinya dengan lembut.

"Katakan pada eomma, ada apa hmm? Kenapa tidak pulang bersama Jongin?" Yoona menyeruakan pertanyaannya yang tertunda semalam.

Kyungsoo masih bergeming tak menjawab. Yoona mengembuskan napasnya, ia meraih sandwich kesukaan Kyungsoo dan mencoba memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Makan dulu hmm, kau terlihat lelah"

Yoona masih menatap cemas Kyungsoo. Puterinya tak menjawab perkataanya. Yoona yakin ada hal yang lebih jauh tidak beres dibanding dengan permasalahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin kala itu.

"Apa eomma menyembunyikan tentang hal ini juga dariku?" Suara lirih Kyungsoo terdengar. Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa menoleh padanya. Yoona mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Menyembunyikan apa?" Ia menaruh kembali piring berisikan sandwich itu dan menggantinya dengan segelas susu, ia mencoba memberikan pada puterinya. Setidaknya puteri tunggalnya ini harus minum dan membasahi bibirnya yang terlihat kering.

"Eomma tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Eomma tidak perlu merasa takut pada Jongin, aku berhak tahu mengenai itu. Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dariku hiks"

Satu tetes liquid itu perlahan meluncur membasahi pipi putihnya. Do Yoona yang sama sekali tak mengerti mulai bingung melihat keresahan puterinya.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa eoh?"

"Kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku, seharusnya kalian memberitahuku. Kenapa kalian melakukannya?" ucap Kyungsoo kembali dengan pilu, Yoona semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Karena ia pun tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo…"

"RAHIMKU EOMMA… KENAPA RAHIMKU HARUS DIANGKAT? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU?"

Bugh bugh bugh

"AKU MEMBENCI INI EOMMA, AKU MEMBENCI INI, AKU BENCI INI, KENAPA JONGIN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU" Jeritnya tak tahan sambil memukuli perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo hentikan, Kyungsoo"

Do Yoona meraih kedua tangan gemetar itu dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Kedua mata Yoona memanas melihat kondisi puterinya saat ini.

"Eomma tidak perlu membodohiku seperti Jongin eomma hiks, aku sudah tahu. Kyungie sudah tahu… Kyungie tidak bisa mengandung lagi eomma hiks" Ucap gadis bermata bulat itu terengah-engah. Yoona segera memeluk tubuh rapuh puterinya dengan erat. Air matanya ikut meluncur berlombaan tatkala merasakan kesedihan luarbiasa puterinya. Ia pun baru mengetahu hal ini dari puterinya. Dan apakah suaminya belum mengetahui hal ini? jika ayah Kyungsoo baru mengetahu hal ini juga, Yoona tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Yoona mengahapus air matanya cepat, suaminya berjalan mendekati ranjang. Yoona tak bisa mengatakan apapun, ia pun begitu terpukul mendengar hal ini.

"Ada apa eoh? Kyungsoo, kau bertengkar lagi dengan Jongin? apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?"

"Yeobbo tenanglah dulu,"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang, ini kedua kalinya dia pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kyungsoo-ya apa appa mengajarkan mu untuk mengatasi masalah dengan cara seperti ini? Apa yang dilakukan suamimu itu hingga kau meninggalkan rumah seperti ini eoh"

Kyungsoo semakin terisak dipelukan ibunya. Sang ayah yang hanya mendapati keterbisuan dan suara isakan mulai menatap janggal kepada isterinya. Karena isterinya itupun kini terlihat begitu sedih.

Yoona kembali menghapus air matanya, ia kembali mengusap-usap punggung sempit puterinya dengan lembut. "Yeobbo, ini tentang hal serius" ujar Yoona. Kyungsoo semakin bergetar dipelukannya.

"Oh Tuhan cepat katakan, sebelum aku mencaritahunya sendiri" desis Tuan Do mulai geram. Ia tak begitu suka melihat kedua orang yang begitu dicintainya bersedih seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana, akupun kecewa karena aku baru mengetahuinya" ujar Ny. Do parau. "Mengetahui apa?" Tuan Do semakin penasaran dan tak tahan.

"Jongin tidak memberitahu kita tentang pengangkatan rahim Kyungsoo yeobo"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Popo tahu ini sangat terlambat, seharusnya sih ini di up kemarin malam. Tapi gak sesuai rencana kkk, kemaren ngelakuin penyegaran otak dulu bareng saudara. Maaf jika mengecewakan, dan maaf juga kalau gak ngefeel. Maaf juga kali ini gak tulis penname yang review di chap kemarin, pokoknya popo berterimakasih banget. oh yah lupakan masalah judul aku tahu judulnya gak nyambung wkwkwk

Nextnya popo usahain up beberapa hari lagi. Tinggal di edit doang sebenernya. So jangan bosen yah, dan jangan lupa review…

Di next chap bakal terungkap lebih lengkap apa yang sebenernya terjadi.

See you soon, bye ^^


	20. EXODUS

**Always Be Mine**

**12154kaisoo present**

**Warning**

**This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

**©2016**

******HAPPY READING******

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...[NO SIDERS]...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****18**

**EXODUS**

"Tidak ada pengangkatan rahim, Jongin-ah"

Keheningan berlangsung sesaat. Jongin mengangkat dagunya, menatap lurus Yixing. Mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa maksudmu?" suaranya terdengar tak terima.

Yixing menguatkan dirinya menghadapi semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Sudah sepantasnya jika Jongin akan marah atau meneriakinya.

**Flashback hari kejadian.**

Kyungsoo membukakan matanya. Sesaat ia mencerna apa yang dimimpikanya tadi. Melihat kesekelilingnya, ternyata dia sudah berada di kamar Apartemennya dengan Jongin. Jam dinakas menunjukan pukul sembilan. Tapi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil Jongin. Ia menyentuh tenggorokannya yang terasa serat.

"Yeobo…" panggilnya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang dan melangkah kedapur, diruang tengah pun ia tidak mendapati Jongin. "Jongin…kau dimana…?"

'_Apa mungkin di kamar mandi?'_

Kyungsoo memutuskan kembali kekamarnya sambil membawa segelas air minum ditangan.

_Splash _

Tiba-tiba saja lampu diapartemennya padam, Kyungsoo paling takut dengan gelap.

"Jongin-ah kau dimana?" tanyanya bergetar ia mulai ketakutan. Kyungsoo mencoba mencari ponselnya yang kini entah berada dimana, ia meraba benda-benda disekitarnya, akhirnya ia menemukan ponselnya yang sepertinya berada di nakas.

"JONGIN-AH" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil suaminya, rasa sunyi menambah rasa takutnya.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar derap langkah berat setelah suara pintu tertutup.

"Jongin…?" panggilnya ragu.

"Jongin…jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu" gumamnya serius, ia berjalan keluar kamar. Genggaman tangannya mengerat pada ponselnya menandakan betapa takutnya gadis itu sekarang, keringat dingin mulai melucur dipelipisnya. Suara derap langkah itu terdengar kembali, semakin jelas menghamprinya. Napas Kyungsoo mulai memburu, ia tak sengaja melihat bayangan seseorang yang begitu tambun. Dia yakin itu bukan Jongin. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali kekamar, menutup pintu lalu menguncinya.

Tangannya bergetar hanya untuk melakukan panggilan di ponselnya, berusaha setenang mungkin ia menempelkan ponsel ketelinga kanannya, pada deringan pertama panggilannya tak terjawab.

"Angkatlah Jongin…hiks…" isakan lolos dari celah bibirnya.

Ckrekkk ckreckkcrkk

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata membelalak ketika melihat kenop pintu dicoba untuk dibuka.

"Jongin…jebal…" pintanya panik, kedua kakinya tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya hingga kini ia terduduk dilantai.

Brak

Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget ketika pintu berhasil dibuka, ia menyeret mundur tubuhnya, saat pria tambun memakai masker hitam berjalan mendekatinya, rasa takut semakin menjadi tatkala matanya melihat tongkat baseball berada di tangan pria tambun itu.

Apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya?

"_Yoeboseyo…"_

"_Soo…"_

Kyungsoo kembali melihat layar ponselnya, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bahkan tangannya tak henti-hentinya bergetar.

"_Kyungsoo…"_

"_JONGIN…Tolong…argghh..lepmpphhtt…"_

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan ponselnya, ia meronta ketika merasakan kaki kanannya kini diseret, bahkan kepalanya terasa sakit akibat terbentur lantai.

…oOo…

Yixing keluar dari ruang kerja miliknya lalu berjalan menapaki lantai koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Nyawa keluarganya dipertaruhkan jika ia tidak menuruti perintah Suho untuk melakukan aborsi pada Kyungsoo malam ini. Terlintas dikepala Yixing ketika ia melihat wajah bahagia Ny. Yuri juga Kyungsoo kala mereka mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mengandung. Mana mungkin tega Yixing melakukan hal kejam seperti ini? tapi jika ia tidak melakukannya, ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada keluarganya. Yixing sangat mengetahui sifat Suho, pemuda itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sudah cukup Yixing menyaksikan kematian satu keluarga akibat rencana pembunuhan Suho beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Lelaki itupun telah menyakiti adik satu-satunya, Yijo. Dengan membuat kedua kaki adiknya lumpuh serta tak bisa bicara karena traumanya.

Suho baru saja memberitahunya, bahwa Kyungsoo akan dibawa ke Villa pemuda itu dan saat ini orang suruhan Suho sudah menunggu Yixing didepan lobi rumah sakit. Yixing mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak berisi peralatan bedahnya. Baru membayangkannya saja Yixing sudah berkeringat.

Ketika Yixing berbelok melintasi beberapa ruangan langkahnya berubah pelan saat melihat seseorang berlari keluar dari salah satu ruangan kemudian menghilang dibalik lift, di depan Yixing kini pun ada seorang dokter wanita yang terdiam melihat kepergian pemuda tadi.

…oOo…

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis sambil menjerit tertahan ketika lelaki tambun yang tak diketahuinya itu menyeret kedua kakinya ke arah kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tak mampu berteriak karena mulutnya sekarang dalam keadaan terbungkam lakban. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya diseret ke arah kamar mandi. Kyungsoo mengerang saat punggungnya terhemas kesudut tembok, Kyungsoo tak mampu melawan saat lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah tali lalu mengikat kedua tangannya dibelakang punggungnya. Keringat dan air mata sudah menganak sungai membasahi wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Namun lelaki tambun dihadapannya tak sedikitpun merasa iba. Kyungsoo semakin was-was saat melihat lelaki tampan itu membuka maskernya, Kyungsoo melihat lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikan.

"Sayang sekali, kenapa wanita secantik dirimu harus mati secepat ini?"

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Dengan tubuh bergetar, perlahan ia menghindar ketika lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium pipinya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Akankah hidupnya akan berakhir malam ini? dalam hati ia terus merapalkan nama Jongin agar suaminya itu cepat pulang dan menolongnya.

"Dan akan sayang jika tubuh indah mu ini aku lewatkan begitu saja sebelum aku menghabisimu"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Kyungsoo menyentakan bahunya ketika lelaki itu mencoba mencium bahunya yang terekspose. Tubuh Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti bergetar, dan ia begitu terkejut ketika tangan lelaki menjijikan itu meraba pahanya.

Tangisan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menggerak-gerakan kedua kakinya untuk melawan lelaki tambun itu. Namun pergerakannya hanya berbuah sia-sia selain menambah rasa lelah pada tubuhnya.

"Ssstt tenanglah, aku tidak akan bermain kasar" Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya saat lelaki itu membelai pipinya dengan jemarinya yang kasar.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin meludahi lelaki didepannya ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar muak melihat lelaki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menjijikannya. Jemari kasar lelaki itu bergerak laun membelai wajahnya. Kyungsoo sesaat menatap mata lelaki itu, tangan lelaki itu kini bergerak untuk melepaskan lakban dimulutnya.

Kyungsoo meringis sakit saat lakban itu perlahan terlepas dari area kulit mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik" Kyungsoo masih menangis sambil terisak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika lelaki itu menatapnya dengan intens.

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin bergetar seiring pria tambun itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada area lehernya. Kyungsoo menyentakan tubuhnya mencoba memberontak ketika lelaki itu mulai menempelkan bibir miliknya yang terasa dingin dilehernya. Kyungsoo semakin menangis. Hanya Jongin yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas kenangan ketika ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongin dikamar mandi ini, suara tawa Jongin masih terdengar jelas saat lelaki itu berhasil menggodanya dengan tingkah jahilnya.

'Baby mau aku ajarkan untuk membuat kissmark?'

'Belajar banyak eoh?'

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali jatuh berlombaan saat mengingat kenangannya dengan Jongin. Apakah ini akhir hidupnya?

Kyungsoo merasakan tangan besar itu menyentuh pinggangnya, Kyungsoo bisa saja berteriak namun entah kenapa suara itu hanya tertahan ditenggorokannya. Lagi pula percuma ia berteriak karena ruang kamarnya kedap suara.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bersikap setenang mungkin untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan mengusir rasa panik juga ketakutannya. Ia masih menangis saat merasakan lelaki itu masih mengendus lehernya ketika lelaki itu mulai berani menyentuh lebih padanya Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggigit keras daun telinga pria tambun tersebut. Kyungsoo tersentak saat lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang telinganya yang berdarah.

Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri namun lelaki itu meraih rambutnya dan kembali menyudutkannya di dinding.

"Arghhh…"

Kyungsoo berteriak, meringis menahan sakit dikulit kepalanya saat tangan besar itu mencengkram rambutnya erat-erat.

Plak

"Akh…" Tamparan keras ia rasakan dipipi kirinya. Sebelum Kyungsoo kembali berteriak lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu mencengkram rahangnya dengan kuat. "Berani-beraninya kau" desis si pria. Tiba-tiba si lelaki tersebut merogoh sesuatu dibalik sakunya. Kyungsoo semakin was-was. Tak pernah Kyungsoo membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

…oOo…

Yixing tidak sempat melihat wajah pemuda itu namun Yixing tahu pemuda itu keluar dari ruang rawat Ny. Kim yang sempat pingsan tadi. Yixing kembali berjalam mendekati dokter wanita itu. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia melihat dokter itu menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga sambil menyebutkan nama seseorang.

"Kim Jongin dalam perjalanan kau harus segera pergi"

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, dan Yixing segera memasang wajah biasanya ketika dr. Min berbalik diikuti dengan seringainya yang seketika memudar saat wanita itu bertemu tatap dengannya.

"A—ah Sunbaenim kau mau kemana?" sejenak Yixing terdiam mendengar nada cara dr. Min yang terdengar gugup. Ini terasa aneh. Apa mungkin dr. Min pun merupakan anak buah Suho?

"Aku ada urusan sebentar" Yixing menjawabnya. "aah, baiklah" dr. Min tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya singkat. Yixing mengerutkan dahi, ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Kedua kaki Yixing terasa semakin berat hanya sekedar untuk mengambil langkah kembali. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan padangannya dari punggung dr. Min yang kian mengecil.

Ada apa sebenarnya? kepada siapa dr. Min memberitahu tentang kepergian Jongin? apa mungkin Suho?

…**oOo…**

"**Kim Jongin dalam perjalanan kau harus segera pergi"**

Kyungsoo mengira lelaki itu akan mengambil senjata untuk melukainya. Namun ternyata lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa mendengar seseorang di sebrang telepon sana, yang pasti Kyungsoo bisa menangkap ketegangan di wajah pria yang kini masih mencengkram rahangnya kuat-kuat.

"Sial" umpatnya, Kyungsoo mendesis saat lelaki itu mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku" Kyungsoo memohon, namun lelaki didepannya hanya menunjukan seringai tajamnya. Yang Kyungsoo rasakan beberapa detik selanjutnya hanyalah rasa sakit luar biasa dikepalanya karena lelaki itu membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding berulang kali.

Bruk

Lelaki tambun itu menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dilantai. Ia bergerak dengan cepat. Terburu-buru. Melepaskan tali yang sebelumnya mencengkram kedua lengan gadis itu lalu menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah tergolek lemas itu masuk kedalam bilik pemandian. Kepala lelaki itu menoleh kesana kemari mencari sesuatu, tak mendapati keberadaan benda yang ia cari, ia meninggalkan tubuh yang sudah terkulai itu sesaat. Setelahnya, tak sampai beberapa detik ia kembali dengan sebuah tongkat baseball ditangannya.

Tak mengenal rasa ragu apalagi iba, ia menghantamkan tongkat kayu itu keperut wanita yang sudah tergolek lemah itu beberapa kali. Cahaya bulan yang menerobos jendela menerangi tubuh tak berdaya Kyungsoo, perlahan-lahan aliran pekat mengalir membentuk sungai kecil dipahanya. Ponsel dibalik saku sang pria tambun kembali bergetar, lelaki tambun itu merogohnya.

"SHIT"

Salahsatu rekannya memberitahu bahwa anak buah Suho telah memasuki gedung. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia pergi setelah sebelumnya menyalakan air shower.

…oOo…

Prang

Suasana di ruangan itu berubah tegang, dimana semua orang enggan membuka mulut bahkan sekedar menegakan kepalanya. Pecahan kaca tergeletak didepan kaki-kaki berbalut celana kain hitam dengan berbalut sepatu kulitnya yang kini terlihat gemetar menghadapi sang majikan yang sudah dikuasai amarah.

"Keluar"

Kata perintah itu terdengar begitu dingin, tak ada penolakan lebih baik meninggalkan ruangan itu sekarang juga dari pada menerima resiko lebih berat.

"ARGHHH…."

Pemuda itu kembali melampiaskan kemarahannya pada barang-barang yang berada didekatnya, semua rencananya gagal begitu saja. Ini semua karena anak buahnya yang bekerja lamban.

Jika saja anak buahnya bekerja lebih cepat. Sudah pasti Kyungsoo berada disini bersamanya. Suho tak pernah memperkirakan bahwa Krystal akan mengetahui tentang rencananya. Begitu liciknya wanita itu memanfaatkan usahanya yang telah berhasil membunuh kakak perempuan Jongin yang semata-mata hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

"Sial kau Krys"

Ia meraih ponselnya dengan cepat ia menghubungi Yixing. Nyawa Kyungsoo dalam bahaya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

…oOo…

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia harus menemui Kyungsoo, istrinya itu dalam bahaya. Bunyi klakson dari beberapa mobil terdengar untuk memperingatkannya atau mungkin saja memprotesnya. Tak peduli dengan itu semua ia semakin melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Sesampainya di gedung apartement ia memacu langkahnya cepat. Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok asing mengenakan pakaian serba hitam kini berada disekitar unit apartemennya.

Setelah berhasil memasukan kode akses Jongin bergegas masuk. Ia tertegun mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap, dengan cepat ia menuju kamarnya setelah menghidupkan saklar lampu. "KYUNGSOO" panggilnya.

Daun pintu kamarnya rusak dan hal itu membuat Jongin semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Jongin berdiri mengamati sesaat kondisi kamarnya yang kini cukup berantakan dengan beberapa benda berserakan dilantai. Suara gemersik air shower terdengar memecah keheningan. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, membuka pintu itu dengan cepat.

Jongin merasa oksigen disekitarnya menghilang, wajahnya seketika memucat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo tergolek dengan darah yang kini mengalir terbawa air.

"Kyungsoo…"

Ia menepuk pipi dingin Kyungsoo. "Bertahanlah sayang" Ia menggedong tubuh tak sadarkan diri Kyungsoo menuju mobil dengan cepat.

…oOo…

Cukup lama Yixing menanti lift khusus staff terbuka, dan ketika lift terbuka ia memantapkan kedua kakinya yang gemetar untuk masuk. Demi tuhan ia tidak ingin melakukan ini. Ia sudah bersih keras menentang permintaan Suho untuk menggugurkan janin Kyungsoo, namun pria itu selalu mendatanginya dan berhasil dengan mengancam keselamatan keluarganya. Kenapa pria itu tidak menyuruh orang lain saja?

Sesampainya Yixing di Lobi Yixing sejenak menatap jam dinding rumah sakit. pukul 09.25 malam.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu didalam saku celananya bergetar. Ia meraih ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelpon.

"Halo"

"**Lay dengarkan aku"** Suara Suho terdengar. Panik, cemas tak seperti biasanya.

"**Kau tetap dirumah sakit. Pastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Kau dengar aku? jangan sampai dokter bernama Min Hye Ra menangani Kyungsoo. Mengerti?"** Seperti biasa nada bicaranya sangat memerintah dan tak ingin dibantah. "T-tapi kenapa?"

Yixing mendengar Suho menarik napas, gusar. **"Seseorang sedang mencoba membunuhnya, dan aku minta kau tetap berada didekat dokter bernama Min Hye Ra. Kau mengerti"**

"…"

"**LAY"**

"N-nde"

Sambungan berakhir, Yixing kembali menjejalkan ponselnya disaku celana. Suho terdengar begitu panik. Yixing bisa merasakan bagaimana kepanikan Suho. Ternyata sebegitu besar rasa cinta Suho terhadap Kyungsoo, atau itu hanya sekedar obsesi semata. Yixing tak habis pikir dengan Suho. Demi mendapatkan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu nekat melenyapkan nyawa-nyawa yang tak bersalah.

"Kyungsoo dalam bahaya" Yixing menggumam, tak ayal ia pun menjadi panik untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jika Kyungsoo meninggal. Yixing tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Keluarganya. Pasti Suho tidak akan tinggal diam.

Wajah Yixing berubah pucat, keringat membasahi tengkuknya. Ia kembali menuju lantai dimana ruang kerjanya berada. Menaruh sembarang kotak berisi peralatan bedahnya, ia menyambar snelinya yang tersampir dikursi kerja.

Saat Yixing baru saja akan keluar ia melihat dr. Min berjalan melintasi ruang kerjanya terburu-buru. Yixing membelalakan matanya, dr. Min tidak boleh menemui Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Yixing menyusul dr. Min namun yang ia lihat dr. Min bukan berjalan mengarah ke pintu lift namun wanita itu berbelok menuju arah lorong toilet.

Yixing tak bisa menahan kedua kakinya hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti dr. Min. Yixing sejenak berhenti dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok saat orang itu melihat ke arah belakang, kiri dan kanan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu toilet. Yixing bergegas masuk, mengikuti orang itu dengan hati-hati. Suasana begitu sepi, mungkin karena hari sudah malam. Toilet rumah sakitpun sepertinya belum dimasuki siapapun selalin Dr. Min. Yixing melihat dr. Min memasuki salah satu kabin. Yixing segera mengikutinya dengan mengambil kabin toilet tepat disebelahnya.

"Hallo Krys?"

"…"

"Kenapa orang suruhanmu itu begitu tolol, seharusnya ia memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mati. Dengarkan aku, aku tidak ingin membunuhnya. Itu terlalu beresiko. Kau tahu tugasku hanya memastikan kepergian Jongin"

Yixing menutup mulutnya. Krys? apa mungkin orang yang dimaksud adalah Krystal? Jadi wanita itulah yang berusaha membunuh Kyungsoo? Terlalu banyak hal yang membuat Yixing kini semakin bingung sekaligus takut. Sepertinya pembicaraan itu telah selesai, karena suara dr. Min tak lagi terdengar. Yixing harus sampai di lobi lebih dulu, namun sekuat apapun Yixing berusaha dr. Min telah berhasil keluar lebih dulu darinya. Yixing mengerang saat dr. Min telah memasuki lift staff. Tak ada pilihan Yixing pun menunggu lift pasien untuk terbuka. Ia menghela napas karena ia tidak perlu menunggu lama. Didalam lift Yixing mengetuk-ngetukan ujung kakinya pada lantai lift, ia begitu cemas. Tiga orang disekitarnya menatapnya dengan bingung namun Yixing tak memperdulikan itu.

Lift berdenting, Yixing sampai di lobi. Namun apa yang Yixing lihat didepannya membuat tubuhnya seketika mematung. Jongin kini tengah membopong tubuh tak berdaya Kyungsoo. Yixing tak bisa membayangkan, hal apa yang sudah menimpa Kyungsoo hingga wanita cantik itu kini basah kuyup dengan dress penuh noda darah juga kulitnya yang membiru. Lay melihat dr. Min mendorong brangkar bersama tiga suster lainnya, Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dibrangkar tersebut.

Jantung Yixing terpompa liar, dr. Min tidak boleh menangani Kyungsoo. Yixing berlari menghampiri brangkar Kyungsoo yang kini tengah didorong menuju ruang ICU.

Sekilas Yxing melihat raut wajah terkejut dr. Min saat ia berhasil menyusulnya.

"Jongin-ah apa yang terjadi?" Yixing bertanya panik

"Aku tidak tahu Lay, ku mohon selamatkan Kyungsoo juga bayiku"

"Kami akan berusaha Tuan, dan Sunbaenim kali ini biar aku yang menanganinya. Dia pasienku"

"Kau tidak dengar suaminya menyuruhku"

"Sunbae tapi aku yang lebih dul—"

"Dia pasienku juga, biar aku saja yang menanganinya"

"Tidak"

Beberapa detik terjadi perdebatan didepan pintu ruang ICU. Keamarahan Jongin muncul. Nyawa isterinya sedang diambang kematian dan sekarang kedua dokter itu kini malah beradu mulut.

"YAKK ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN, ISTRIKU SEKARAT" Jongin begitu kalap, salah satu suster menenangkannya. Akhirnya kedua dokter itupun masuk bersama dengan ketiga suster setelah sebelumnya menahan Jongin agar tetap menunggu diluar.

…oOo…

Didalam ruang operasi, Lay dan dr. Min bergegas memakai sarung serta perlengkapan lainnya. Yixing memeriksa pupil juga denyut nadi Kyungsoo. Yixing menghela napas karena Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan hidup.

"Apa ia sedang hamil?"

"Enam minggu" yixing menjawab. Sementara para perawat membersihkan tubuh Kyungsoo dari darah. Lay dan dr. Min segera bersiap untuk melakukan operasi. Tubuh Kyungsoo sudah terpasang dengan berbagai macam peralatan rumah sakit untuk menopang keselamatan hidupnya.

dr. Min menyingkap kain hijau yang membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia mengernyit. Beberapa memar ia temui disekitar pinggul juga paha Kyungsoo.

"Ia keguguran" Yixing bergumam. dr. Min menoleh padanya tak merasa terkejut sekalipun mendengar apa yang diucapkan Lay.

"Benarkah?" Ia bertanya. Lay mengangguk. "Biar aku yang membersihkan rahimnya" Yixing meraih peralatan untuk membantu kegiatannya setelah sebelumnya menyuntikan sesuatu pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi sepertinya kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan lanjut, dia memiliki memar dibagian pinggul sampai perut"

"Benarkah?" Lay sejenak melihat pinggul Kungsoo memang benar terdapat memar disana, lalu iapun kembali pada kegiatannya.

'Apa yang telah terjadi padamu Kyungsoo?'

"dr. Lay bukankah kau ada urusan tadi?"

Selagi Yixing fokus pada pekerjaanya dr. Min menginterupsi.

"Aku membatalkannya" jawab Yixing tak antusias.

"Wae?"

"dr. Min kita sedang bekerja" Yixing menegur.

"Tapi sunbae, dia pasienku seharusnya aku yang menanganinya sekarang"

"Keselamatan pasien jauh lebih penting dr. Min kau tenang saja ini akan masuk kedalam catatanmu"

dr. Min mendecih pelan, perasaannya begitu jengkel. Bagaimana ia bisa melaksanakan rencananya.

Yixing bersyukur dengan status seniornya di rumah sakit ini, kepemilikan rumah sakit atas nama pamannya pun membuat dokter-dokter lain menghormatinya termasuk dr. Min yang tak mampu melawan perkataanya apalagi perintahnya karena wanita itu begitu segan padanya.

"Baiklah setelah ini lakukan CT scan pada pasien, dan jika terjadi sesuatu biar aku yang menanganinya"

"T-tapi?"

"Wae?"

"Kau sudah lama tidak membedah?"

"Sepertinya keterampilanmu berkembang begitu baik. Aku kagum padamu belum memeriksa pasien lebih lanjut saja sepertinya kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi"

dr. Min mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Sial, batinnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja-"

"Baiklah setelah ini kau yang menanganinya" Kedua mata dr. Min membulat tak percaya, ia merasa lega setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yixing.

…oOo..

Sebelum memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo lebih lanjut Yixing keluar dari ruang operasi setelah membersihkan rahim Kyungsoo dari janinnya. Dengan berat hati ia memberitahu kepada Jongin juga keluaga Kim bahwa Kyungsoo telah keguguran. Yixing merasa lega disatu sisi ia tidak perlu melakukan aborsi pada Kyungsoo, tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa sedih atas apa yang telah menimpa keluarga Kim.

…oOo…

Hasil rontgen Kyungsoo telah keluar, Yixing hanya diam mendengar dr. Min yang berbicara serius sambil memandang foto rontgen pinggul Kyungsoo.

Dalam hati Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum melihat dokter wanita ahli radiologi dihadapannya ini.

"Segera siapakan peralatan operasi" Ujar dr. Min kepada beberapa perawat.

"Dr. Min aku tidak sanggup memberitahu hal ini pada suami pasien bisa kah kau yang menjelaskannya?"

"Tentu saja" dr. Min menjawab disertai senyumannya.

Selagi menunggu dr. Min yang sedang menjelaskan kondisi Kyungsoo. Yixing mengamati foto rontgen Kyungsoo. Tidak terdapat kerusakan atau semacamnya dan tentu Yixing mengetahui bahwa itu hanya alasan saja.

"**Hallo Krys?"**

"**Kenapa orang suruhanmu itu begitu tolol, seharusnya ia memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mati. Dengarkan aku, aku tidak ingin membunuhnya. Itu terlalu beresiko"**

"**Rencana lain?"**

"**Pengangkatan rahim?"**

'Mungkin ini lebih baik, semoga dengan ini Suho tidak lagi mengganggu kalian, Kyungsoo-ya Jongin'

"Suster Ahn bisa kau belikan aku dua cup coffe?"

…**oOo…**

Jongin merasa separuh jiwanya telah menghilang, harinya yang indah seketika berubah menjadi kelam. Dalam sekejap Tuhan merenggut orang-orang disekitarnya juga calon bayi serta memberinya kenyataan yang tak jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"_**Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk isteri anda Tuan Kim…"**_

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyungsoo nanti?

Didalam ruangan sana, dokter-dokter itu tengah melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim Kyungsoo.

dr. Min telah mensterilkan kedua tangannya. Di balik maskernya ia tersenyum melihat tubuh yang tengah terbaring dengan kedua kaki terentang lemah itu namun sekian detik selanjutnya ia terkejut melihat kehadiran seseorang yang tidak seharusnya berada disini.

"Sunbae?"

"Aku ingin melihatnya, sudah lama aku tidak mendapati kasus seperti ini. Tanganku pun begitu gatal ingin melakukannya, tapi tentu saja aku akan menyerahkannya padamu. Lakukan yang terbaik dr. Min" Ujar dr. Lay panjang lebar. Setenang mungkin dr. Min mengangguk. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya, dahinya mengkerut saat merasakan hal aneh terjadi pada dirinya.

"dr. Min gwenchanayo?" Yixing menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak tahu, akhh perutku"

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing berlaga panik.

Kau bisa melanjutkan operasi?" Dr min menatapnya dengan wajah mulai memucat dan berkeringat.

"dr. Min terjadi pendarahan kembali" Seru salah satu perawat memberitahu. Yixing dengan cepat menoleh pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan operasi?" Yixing kembali bertanya dengan nada panik. Dr. Min hanya diam dengan tatapan menimbang.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil alih operasi" Yixing segera bergegas untuk menangani Kyungsoo. Ia pun harus bergerak cepat, bisa-bisa Kyungsoo kehilangan nyawa.

"Aku mempercayakannya padamu sunbaenim" ujar dr. Min. Wanita berambut pendek itupun keluar dari ruangan sambil membungkukan badan dengan tangan memegang perutnya.

'Maafkan aku dr. Min, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melukai Kyungsoo'

Sebelum melakukan operasi tadi, Yixing terpaksa memberikan dr. Min satu cup coffe. Dengan alasan agar dr. Min tidak mengantuk saat menangani Kyungsoo. Lalu dr. Min pun meminumnya, tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa minuman itu telah tercampur dengan sesuatu yang dapat merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Tiga jam, bolak-balik toilet rasanya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat dr. Min tak melanjutkan rencana kejahatannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

**Flashback Off**

"KAU! Dua bulan lebih kau membohongiku dan sekarang kau baru memberitahuku?"

"Dengarkan aku Jongin-ah. Kau benar, seharusnya aku memberitahumu sedari awal. Tapi kau tahu aku selalu diawasi oleh Suho, berkali-kali ia selalu mendatangiku untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa menemuimu secara terang-terangan. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya pun ia begitu marah juga kecewa atas pengangkatan rahim Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak aku lakukan"

Jongin meremat rambutnya. Ingin sekali ia melampiaskan kemarahannya terhadap Yixing namun sisi warasnya masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Jika tidak ada Yixing mungkin Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar kehilangan rahimnya. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa kematian kakak perempuannya disebabkan oleh Suho untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyungsoo agar pemuda pengecut itu bisa menculik isterinya, dan disisi lain ia tak menduga bahwa dibalik keguguran Kyungsoo ternyata Krystal lah pelakunya, bahkan wanita itu berniat mencelakai Kyungsoo lebih jauh.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayi perkataanmu Lay?" Jongin menatap Yixing tajam. Jongin tak boleh gegabah untuk mempercayai Yixing begitu saja, bisa saja wanita dihadapannya inipun sedang menjalankan rencana untuk menjebaknya.

"Aku tahu kau dalam keadaan kalut Jongin-ah, tentu saja kau bisa mempercayaiku. Untuk apa aku membohongimu?"

"Bisa jadi kau sedang diperalat kembali oleh Suho"

Yixing sungguh tak percaya dengan tuduhan Jongin. Namun Yixing berusaha setenang mungkin. "Satu bulan terakhir ini aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya, ia tidak sedang disini, aku dengar ia membawa ayahnya untuk dirawat di luar negri. Tapi aku merasa bahwa anak buahnya masih mengawasiku" Ujar Lay pelan. Wanita berlesung pipi itu menghela napas.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk menangkap Krystal dan Suho, Jongin-ah"

Jongin terdiam menatap lurus Yixing yang kini juga menatapnya. "Tapi aku tidak memiliki bukti untuk menangkap Suho, aku hanya memiliki bukti untuk menjebloskan dr. Min dan Krystal ke penjara"

Jongin melihat Yixing membuka laptopnya diatas meja.

"**Halo Krys"**

"…"

"**Ya sudah terhitung dua bulan, mereka belum kembali kemari seharusnya tiga hari yang lalu adalah jadwal Kyungsoo untuk berkonsultasi dengan Lay. Tapi sepertinya dr. Lay pun belum bertemu dengan mereka"**

"…"

"**Tentu saja, kenapa kau terus bertanya tentang itu. Kau sendiri yang mengusulkan rencana itu. Tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa memiliki anak"**

"…"

"**Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu, tapi pasti itu akan membuat rumah tangga mereka tidak akan baik seperti sebelumnya Krys"**

"…"

"**Kau akan pulang minggu depan?"**

"…"

"**Cheomnayo, itu lebih dari cukup. Tak apa jika kau ingin menambahkannya haha"**

Jongin terdiam mendengar isi percakapan melalui audio yang diputar dari laptop Yixing.

"Tentu aku tidak tinggal diam dengan ini semua Jongin-ah, setiap hari aku selalu mengawasi dr. Min, aku begitu frustasi mengikutinya kemana-mana namun tak membuahkan hasil apapun, lalu aku memutuskan memasang penyadap suara di ruang kerjanya"

"Jadi Krystal sekarang sudah kembali?"

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu, tapi aku rasa mungkin saja"

"Lalu pesan-pesan itu…"

Yixing mengerutkan alisnya. "Ada apa Jongin-ah?"

Yixing melihat Jongin mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, pemuda itu memeriksa ponselnya dengan raut wajah serius juga cemas.

'**Jaga Kyungsoo agar tetap disisimu Kai'**

'**Kau masih bersama Kyungsoo?'**

'**Aku akan mengambilnya darimu'**

'**Kau tidak pantas bersamanya Kai'**

Jongin menyentuh pelipisnya memberi pijatan kecil. Ia semakin dibuat bingung dengan pesan-pesan yang ia terima sebelumnya. Sebenarnya siapa pengirim pesan-pesan itu?

Ada kemungkin bahwa pesan-pesan yang diterimanya berasal dari dua orang berbeda. "Pantas saja" Jongin bergumam.

"Kau yakin Suho pergi keluar negeri" Jongin bertanya mendesak. Dilihatnya Yixing mengangguk.

"Tapi jika ia mendengar tentang hal ini kurasa ia akan kembali bertindak Jongin-ah" gumam Yixing.

"Kyungsoo dalam bahaya" Jongin bergegas dari kursi lantas keluar dari ruang Yixing, disusul Yixing sang sebenarnya tidak mengerti situasi.

…oOo…

Jongin menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran jok mobil. Perasaannya begitu lega setelah mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo kini berada di rumah orangtuanya. Sebenarnya Jonginpun tidak tahu akan membawa kemana mobilnya pergi, ia begitu kalap saat tak mendapati keberadaan Kyungsoo di ruang rawatnya tadi. Isterinya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya panik dan khawatir setengah mati.

Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke kantor juga menitipkan Taeoh di mansion orangtuanya . Jongin tidak bisa mempercayakan anak-anak buahnya untuk memantau Kyungsoo dari jauh, jadilah ia membawa isterinya itu hari ini ke perusahaan. Semua ini karena pesan-pesan sialan itu.

Jongin merogoh ponselnya. Tak menunggu lama suara berat sahabatnya terdengar.

"Hallo Chan, bawa dr. Lay ke perusahaan"

Jongin mengakhiri perbincangan singkatnya. Ditatapnya layar ponselnya yang terpasang wallpaper foto dirinya dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa jantungnya seperti diremas saat mengingat isterinya itu menangis dengan menyedihkannya didepan rumah sakit siang tadi.** "Katakan itu tidak benar Jongin-ah hiks itu tidak benar"**

Suara pilu Kyungsoo masih terngiang ditelinga Jongin dan itu membuat hati Jongin seperti tersayat rasanya.Jongin berani bertaruh pasti isterinya itu masih menangis sekarang.

"Kau benar sayang, itu tidak benar"

Tanpa sadar Jongin menitikan air matanya, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. Rasanya ia tidak begitu sabar untuk menemui Kyungsoo dan memberitahu tentang hal ini namun sebelum itu ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya terlebih dulu. Malam ini juga.

"Bersabarlah sayang"

…oOo…

Di tengah hiruk pikuk malam kota Seoul suara sirene mobil polisi menambah keramaian jalanan Seoul. Empat kendaraan itu melaju mengarah ke sebuah hotel di kawasan gangnam.

Suaran decitan ban mobil yang beradu dengan aspal terdengar, diikuti keheningan yang mengisi setelah suara sirene itu tak lagi terdengar. Kedatangan mobil polisi yang tiba-tiba membuat beberapa orang bertanya-tanya dengan raut wajah penasarannya.

Sekitar empat petugas polisi keluar. Jongin dan Chanyeol turun dari mobil masing-masing mengikuti polisi yang kini bergegas masuk ke lobi Hotel. Dua orang polisi pun tetap didalam mobil untuk menjaga dr. Min yang kini sudah berada didalamnya dengan kondisi tangan terborgol.

Petugas polisi bergerak dengan cepat setelah menunjukan kartu identitas juga menanyakan letak keberadaan seseorang yang dicari kepada resepsionis.

"Kau tidak ingin naik?" Tanya Chanyeol menyadari Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Sementara petugas sudah memasuki lift. "Aku akan menunggu disini saja" Jongin menjawab.

Jongin yakin ini akan menjadi headline news besok.

Tak menunggu waktu lama. Suara teriakan wanita yang meminta dilepaskan terdengar. Jongin melihat Krystal datang dengan kedua tangan sudah diborgol. Jongin hanya memasang wajah datar saat melihat wanita itu menatapnya.

"Kai," gumamnya. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak ingin lebih lama memandang wajah orang yang telah melenyapkan calon bayinya, bisa-bisa ia akan lepas kendali.

"Ayo jalan" Seru salah satu petugas polisi yang menyeret tubuh Krystal. Jongin tak memperdulikan jeritan juga tangisan Krystal yang meraung-raung padanya untuk meminta dilepaskan.

Helaan napas besar Chanyeol terdengar. Jongin menoleh saat lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu menepuk bahunya. "Tinggal satu orang lagi Kai" ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan menemui Kyungsoo?"

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan mau bicara denganku"

…oOo…

Jerman pukul 03.35 pm

Getaran bersumber dari ponsel diatas mejanya menarik atensi Junmyeon. Junmyeon meraihnya setelah membiarkan satu kepingan pazel yang belum terpasang tergeletak dimeja. Satu notifikasi pesan berasal dari anak buahnya— Hyunsik diterimanya. Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya. Kabar yang baru saja diterimanya membuat perasaannya begitu campur aduk.

Junmyeon tak menyangka bahwa Krystal akan tertangkap secepat ini. Padahal ia sudah merencanakan untuk melakukan permainan kecil terhadap sepupunya itu. Melakukan apa yang sudah perempuan itu lakukan terhadap Kyungsoonya.

Mengenai insiden kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu, Junmyeon tak perlu takut jika seandainya Jongin memang sudah mengetahui bahwa ia lah pelaku dibalik kematian kakak perempuannya. Sedari awal Junmyeon sudah memperkirakan semua ini. Jongin tidak bisa memenjarakannya karena pemuda itu tidak cukup memiliki bukti. Satu hal lagi, Junmyeon masih tak habis pikir terhadap Yixing. Berani-beraninya wanita itu mengelabuinya.

"Lay, kau ingin bermain-main denganku?" ia menggumam. Dengan seringai yang terlihat diwajahnya ia melihat kepingan pazelnya yang hampir sempurna.

"Permainan sebenarnya baru dimulai Kai-sshi" tangannya kembali memasangkan satu keping pazelnya.

"Tunggu aku Kyungsoo-ya~"

…oOo…

Ini untuk kedua kalinya Yoona mendapati puterinya pulang dengan keadaan memprihatinkan. Semalam Yoona mendapati Kyungsoo kembali pulang ke rumah seorang diri. Tentu Yoona merasa ada yang tak beres dengan puterinya.

Yoona membuka pintu kamar puterinya. Dilihatnya puteri tunggalnya itu sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan memeluk kedua lututnya sambil memandang jendela besarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Yoona berjalan mendekati ranjang puterinya setelah sebelumnya meletakan nampan berisi sarapan untuk Kyungsoo di nakas. Ia menyentuh bahu puterinya dengan lembut.

"Katakan pada eomma, ada apa hmm? Kenapa tidak pulang bersama Jongin?" Yoona menyeruakan pertanyaannya yang tertunda semalam.

Kyungsoo masih bergeming tak menjawab. Yoona mengembuskan napasnya, ia meraih sandwich kesukaan Kyungsoo dan mencoba memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Makan dulu hmm, kau terlihat lelah"

Yoona masih menatap cemas Kyungsoo. Puterinya tak menjawab perkataanya. Yoona yakin ada hal yang lebih jauh tidak beres dibanding dengan permasalahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin kala itu.

"Apa eomma menyembunyikan tentang hal ini juga dariku?" Suara lirih Kyungsoo terdengar. Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa menoleh padanya. Yoona mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Menyembunyikan apa?" Ia menaruh kembali piring berisikan sandwich itu dan menggantinya dengan segelas susu, ia mencoba memberikan pada puterinya. Setidaknya puteri tunggalnya ini harus minum dan membasahi bibirnya yang terlihat kering.

"Eomma tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Eomma tidak perlu merasa takut pada Jongin, aku berhak tahu mengenai itu. Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dariku hiks"

Satu tetes liquid itu perlahan meluncur membasahi pipi putihnya. Do Yoona yang sama sekali tak mengerti mulai bingung melihat keresahan puterinya.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa eoh?"

"Kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku, seharusnya kalian memberitahuku. Kenapa kalian melakukannya?" ucap Kyungsoo kembali dengan pilu, Yoona semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Karena ia pun tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo…"

"RAHIMKU EOMMA… KENAPA RAHIMKU HARUS DIANGKAT? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU?"

Bugh bugh bugh

"AKU MEMBENCI INI EOMMA, AKU MEMBENCI INI, AKU BENCI INI, KENAPA JONGIN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU" Jeritnya tak tahan sambil memukuli perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo hentikan, Kyungsoo"

Do Yoona meraih kedua tangan gemetar itu dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Kedua mata Yoona memanas melihat kondisi menyedihkan puterinya.

"Eomma tidak perlu membodohiku seperti Jongin eomma hiks, aku sudah tahu. Kyungie sudah tahu… Kyungie tidak bisa mengandung lagi eomma hiks" Ucap gadis bermata bulat itu terengah-engah. Yoona segera memeluk tubuh rapuh puterinya dengan erat. Air matanya ikut meluncur berlombaan tatkala merasakan kesedihan luarbiasa puterinya. Ia pun baru mengetahu hal ini dari puterinya. Dan apakah suaminya belum mengetahui hal ini? jika ayah Kyungsoo baru mengetahu hal ini juga, Yoona tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Yoona mengahapus air matanya cepat, suaminya berjalan mendekati ranjang. Yoona tak bisa mengatakan apapun, ia pun begitu terpukul mendengar hal ini.

"Ada apa eoh? Kyungsoo, kau bertengkar lagi dengan Jongin? apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?"

"Yeobbo tenanglah dulu,"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang, ini kedua kalinya dia pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kyungsoo-ya apa appa mengajarkan mu untuk mengatasi masalah dengan cara seperti ini? Apa yang dilakukan suamimu itu hingga kau meninggalkan rumah seperti ini eoh"

Kyungsoo semakin terisak dipelukan ibunya. Sang ayah yang hanya mendapati keterbisuan dan suara isakan mulai menatap janggal kepada isterinya. Karena isterinya itupun kini terlihat begitu sedih.

Yoona kembali menghapus air matanya, ia kembali mengusap-usap punggung sempit puterinya dengan lembut. "Yeobbo, ini tentang hal serius" ujar Yoona. Kyungsoo semakin bergetar dipelukannya.

"Oh Tuhan cepat katakan, sebelum aku mencaritahunya sendiri" desis Tuan Do mulai geram. Ia tak begitu suka melihat kedua orang yang begitu dicintainya bersedih seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana, akupun kecewa karena aku baru mengetahuinya" ujar Ny. Do parau. "Mengetahui apa?" Tuan Do semakin penasaran dan tak tahan.

"Jongin tidak memberitahu kita tentang pengangkatan rahim Kyungsoo yeobo"

"Mwo?"

…oOo…

Pria paruh baya itu sudah dalam keadaan marah pada puncaknya, dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Kebetulan sekali, setelah ia mendengar hal yang tak diduganya kini bel rumahnya berbunyi, nalurinya mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang datang ialah menantu brengseknya yang telah berani-beraninya menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang penting dari puterinya juga dirinya selama hampir tiga bulan ini.

Dan benar saja, dengan tanpa aba-aba ia melayangkan satu pukulan tepat di pipi menantunya itu. Jongin tersungkur dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Jongin tak terkejut, karena ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

Tuan Do mengeratkan kepalannya dan kembali mencengkram kerah menantunya menariknya untuk berdiri, ia kembali melayangkan pukulan untuk kedua kalinya. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir pria tan yang kini mungkin saja sobek. Jongin meringis menahan sakitnya sambil memegang tangan ayah mertuanya yang masih mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari eoh? masih berani kau menunjukan wajahmu dihadapanku?"

Jongin merasa terbakar saat melihat tatapan marah ayah mertuanya yang dilayangkan padanya. Belum sempat Jongin bersuara kembali ia merasakan hantaman yang menyakitkan di bagian perutnya. Tuan Do menendangnya.

Jongin terbatuk meringkuk dilantai. "Tiga bulan kau tidak hanya membodohi puteriku, kau juga telah menyembunyikan hal besar ini dariku"

Pukulan bertubi-tubi Jongin rasakan kembali diwajahnya. Jongin benar-benar tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara. Bahkan rasanya bersuara saja kini terasa sulit.

Penampilan Jongin kini benar-benar berantakan, luka lebam serta darah mengalir dari sudut pelipisnya. Jongin meringkuk dilantai dengan terbatuk.

"Ku pikir aku bisa mempercayaimu karena kau bisa menjaganya, tapi ternyata kau pun tak lebih dari seorang pengecut"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Kedua mata Jongin memerah. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ayah mertuanya memang benar. Ia memang seorang pengecut dan tak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik.

"YEOBO HENTIKAN"

Suara teriakan terdengar. Namun itu tak mampu menghentikan Tuan Do yang terlihat masih kesetanan memukuli tubuh Jongin yang sudah terkapar lemah. Ny. Do menarik tangan Tuan Do menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Jongin.

Jongin merasa sekujur tubuhnya begitu nyeri, paru-parunya begitu sesak. Mungkin saja beberapa tulang rusuknya kini patah. Jongin merasakan sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya, dilihatnya darah kini melumuri telapak tangannya. Jongin mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap sisi kanan, meringkuk dengan kondisi terbatuk-batuk ia mendongak saat melihat sepasang kaki berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, ia tersenyum lemah melihat wajah cantik isterinya yang terlihat pucat. Kenapa rasanya ia begitu merindukannya?

Walaupun wajah itu tak berekspressi tapi Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana kesedihan terpancar dikedua mata bulat itu. Jongin ingin sekali menarik tubuh itu kerengkuhannya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun, jangankan sekedar menggerakan tubuhnya, berbicarapun rasanya begitu sakit. Jongin meneteskan air matanya saat melihat Kyungsoo berbalik arah kembali memasuki rumah. 'Uljima~'

"Jangan pernah temui anakku lagi" Ujar Tuan Do.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

An: Ini Chapter tersulit dari semua Chapter menurut popo. Ada beberapa yang di ulang, sebenarnya itu sengaja, biar readers tahu secara utuh.

Maaf kalau konfliknya lebay dan gajee begini, semoga gak bosen yahh kalau ada yang bingung mari tanya…... Maaf juga kalau gak ngefeel karena authornya pun sedang kehilangan feel. Soal mbak Krystal kenapa aku gak bahas lebih intens? aku rasa you know lahh.

Hmm chap depan Suho mulai bertindak apa yang bakal dia lakuin? bisa tebak? apa chap depan end? jawabannya sepertinya iya.

Oh ya aku sarananin untuk Chap depan nanti dengerin lagunya Always be mine lagunya urban zakapa. Judul ff ini pun aku ambil dari judul lagu itu. #gaknanya.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, and last

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Chap 19-a

Baca dengan pelan-pelan dihayati. Be ware of typo and this is too long long

**Cause you are my babe**

**I can't never let you go**

**No, I can let go**

**Cant live without you**

**You're the only one for me, your way**

**I just wanna stay in your love**

**I just wanna feel in your heart**

**I just wanna feel you, hold you, see you**

**Once again, No**

Kyungsoo termenung dalam menatap jendela besarnya dari tempat tidur. Terhitung ini sudah hari ketujuhnya wanita itu mengurung diri dikamar. Setelah kejadian Jongin dipukuli ayahnya, keesokan harinya Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan pertengkaran orangtuanya dengan orangtua Jongin. Pagi itu ayah dan ibu mertuanya datang. Menekan bel rumahnya dengan membabi buta lalu meneriaki ayahnya. Adu mulut mereka tidak bisa dihindari. Yuri begitu tidak terima atas apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya terhadap Jongin. Bahkan ibu mertuanya itu seperti tidak tahan ingin mencakar wajah ayahnya.

Tentu saja. Perasaan khawatirpun menyerang hati Kyungsoo saat mendengar bahwa Jongin ternyata mengalami koma, dan kini Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan suaminya itu. Apa Jongin sudah sadar? apa Jongin baik-baik saja?

Bayangan Jongin yang terkapar menyedihkan dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut, hidung juga wajahnya yang babak belur kembali berputar dikepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menyangka keadaan akan serumit ini jadinya. Mengusap air matanya yang jatuh, Kyungsoo kembali menatap ponsel di bawah telapak tangannya. Seminggu ini pula tak ada kabar mengenai Jongin. Jika Jongin sudah sadar dan membaik bukankah seharusnya suaminya itu menghubunginya? Tapi ponselnya itu tetap bergeming tak mau berkerlap-kerlip. Jongin pun tidak kunjung menemuinya.

Itu artinya…

Jongin….

Bagaimana jika sampai terjadi hal yang jauh lebih buruk padanya?

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Kyungsoo menangis. Jika Jongin berterus terang sedari awal mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Rasa egonya agar tetap diam dirumah—menuruti perkataan ayahnya— mengalahkan segala keinginannya untuk menemui Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo sungguh mengkhawatirkan Jongin, bagaimanapun lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Bukankah seorang istri harus ada disamping suaminya? merawatnya ketika sedang sakit?

Tapi seberapa keras keinginan kaki Kyungsoo untuk beranjak, perkataan ibu mertuanya selalu terngiang. Menahannya terpaku ditempat.

_"__Yahh aku tidak akan membiarkan puteraku menemui puterimu lagi. Lagi pula untuk apa hah? puterimu itu sudah tidak berguna lagi. Masih banyak diluar sana wanita yang bisa memberikan keturunan yang banyak untuk keluarga Kim. Tidak tahu terimakasih. Seharusnya kau berpikir kenapa puteraku menyembunyikan tentang pengangkatan rahim dari puterimu itu, jika saat itu juga Jongin memberitahunya mungkin puterimu sekarang sudah gila! Oh ya katakan pada puterimu itu juga untuk tidak menemui puteraku!"_

Kyungsoo mencengkram dadanya. Sungguh bukan main sakitnya hati Kyungsoo saat mendengar perkataan ibu mertuanya. Sosok yang selama ini begitu menyayanginya tapi sekarang…. berubah membencinya. Membuangnya. Setega itukah Yuri?

Mungkin saat itu mertuanya lepas kendali karena bagaimanapun Yuri sedang dalam keadaan khawatir sekaligus marah atas perbuatan ayahnya. Ibu mana yang tidak akan marah saat anak yang kini tinggal satu-satunya malah meregang nyawa.

Tapi perkataan Yuri ada benarnya juga. Jongin masih bisa mendapatkan peremuan lain yang tentunya lebih berguna. Bisa memberikan keturunan yang banyak untuk keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo semakin terisak. Sedari awal pernikahan ini memang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Kenapa Kyungsoo mau begitu saja menuruti perkataan kedua orangtuanya untuk menikah dengan Jongin tapi pada akhirnya mereka juga yang ingin memisahkan mereka.

_Kyungsoo tidak mau berpisah dengan Jongin. _

_Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin. _

Tapi, apa Jongin masih mau menerimanya dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini? Kyungsoo tak bisa menjamin itu. Tangan Kyungsoo gemetaran, tubuhnya mendadak lemas teringat kembali apa yang baru saja ia ketahui tentang efek samping operasi yang dilakuan padanya. Tidak, dia tidak mengetahuinya dari dokter. Ya memang beberapa hari yang lalu ayahnya mencoba membawanya ke rumah sakit namun itu setelah sebelumnya ia meronta-ronta tidak ingin pergi dan usahanyapun berhasil. Ia tidak jadi pergi.

Merasa penasaran ia diam-diam mencaritahunya lewat internet. Karena histerektomi itu, sebentar lagi mungkin kulitnya akan mengeriput akibat penuaan dini. M_enopause,_ diusianya yang bahkan belum menginjak tigapuluh. Mana mungkin Jongin mau lagi dengannya? ia tidak bisa melayani Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo sudah cacat.

Lalu apa _menopause_ itu sudah datang menghampirinya, mengingat ia kini sudah tidak mendapat siklus bulanannya lagi? Semakin Kyungsoo memikirkannya dada Kyungsoo semakin terasa berat, air matanya terus saja mengalir seolah tidak bisa berhenti, bahu sempitnya terus bergetar. Kyungsoo belum dapat menerima kenyataan. Kenapa rahimnya harus diangkat? Kenapa Tuhan sungguh tega sekali padanya.

Kyungsoo menyentuh pelipisnya, mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Pandangannya mulai tak fokus. Hal yang terakhir Kyungsoo tangkap sebelum tubuhnya limbung ke kasur, samar-samar ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dan semuanya menghitam.

…oOo…

**I can't wait, I can't wait to hate you oh yeah**

**still belive we belong together baby**

**Why do you leave me now?**

**Baby really want you now**

**Bye, bye, don't say goodbye**

**'****cause I really want to see you**

"Dia tidak mengangkatnya?" Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel ketika ibunya bertanya. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat kecewa. "Mungkin dia sudah tidur. Aku harus menemuinya eomma," Ucap Jongin serak sembari menggerakan kakinya untuk turun dari ranjang tapi ibunya segera menahan kedua bahunya.

"Demi tuhan Jongin, kau baru sadar tiga jam yang lalu, kau masih harus istirahat. Lagi pula ini sudah malam!" Ujar ibunya tegas. Jongin mengerang menyentuh perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat pergerakannya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu ketika ia sadar dari komanya Jongin seolah kehilangan orientasinya, namun akhirnya sedikit-sedikit lelaki itu mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dan ia tidak menyangka ia mengalami koma selama seminggu hanya karena serangan ayah mertuanya. Dibanding rasa khawatir terhadap keadaannya sendiri justru sekarang Jongin lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana keadaan istrinya itu sekarang? Kyungsoo pasti sangat sedih. Jongin harus segera menemui Kyungsoo dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada pengangkatan rahim yang dilakukan padanya.

"Aku harus menemuinya," Jongin kembali bicara. Namun ibunya dengan lembut kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang. Jongin mengerang kecil merasa sakit pada rusuknya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur. Jangan pikirkan apapun dulu, pikirkan kondisimu sekarang." Ucap Ibunya tegas. Sudah cukup ia tidur akibat obat sialan itu. Jongin tak perduli akan kondisinya, yang lebih ia pedulikan sekarang ini hanyalah Kyungsoo. Istrinya.

"Tapi eomma,"

"Jangan membantah."

Jongin menghela napas. Sia-sia membantah ibunya disaat kondisinya seperti ini. Hari pun sudah larut. Mungkin ia harus sedikit lebih bersabar. Ia harus menunggu besok. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela memperhatikan salju yang jatuh perlahan. Jika satu minggu sudah berlalu itu artinya ia melewatkan perayaan natal pertamanya bersama Kyungsoo. Apa benar selama satu minggu ini pula isterinya itu tidak menjenguknya?

…oOo...

Kyungsoo terbangun dipagi hari dengan mata yang terasa sembab juga perih. Mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus sisi ranjang. Lagi-lagi terasa dingin. Harapan menemukan Jongin berada disampingnya memeluknya seperti biasa kembali berujung kekecewaan. Melihat benda ponselnya Kyungsoo teringat bahwa semalam ia mendengar benda itu berdering. Walaupun ia tidak yakin sepenuhnya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memeriksa ponselnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus merasakan pahit dipangkal tenggorokannya.

Nihil. Tidak ada Jongin yang menelpon.

'Sudah delapan hari Jongin. Apa kau tidak mau menemuiku?!'

Kyungsoo meremas ponsel itu, sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar. "Aku merindukanmu." lirihnya bersamaan airmatanya yang jatuh.

Yoona menutup dengan pelan pintu kamar puterinya. Selalu saja seperti ini pemandangan yang ia lihat setiap pagi. Kyungsoonya selalu murung. Pernikahan yang hampir genap satu tahun ternyata telah membuat puterinya benar-benar mencintai Jongin. Seharusnya ia bahagia bukan? karena rencana perjodohannya berjalan lancar tapi sekarang,

Apa membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap bersama Jongin masih akan membuatnya bahagia. Apa Jongin bisa membahagiakan dan mau menerima puterinya dengan kondisinya yang sudah tidak sempurna?

Yoona mengusap air matanya. Yoona sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apalagi. Mungkin menuruti keputusan suaminya—memisahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo— adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Kau sedang apa?" Yoona tersentak mendengar suara suaminya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja—"

"Kau memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin sudah sadar?" tanya Tuan Do menyela. Yoona menggeleng. "Yeobo, kenapa kita tidak memberitahunya saja. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya?"

Yoona sebenarnya sungguh menyayangkan akan sikap suaminya ini. Yoona mengakui bahwa suaminya ini begitu tempramental namun jika suaminya itu sedang dihadapkan dengan orang yang telah membohonginya. Suaminya tidak bisa menolerir pada suatu kebohongan ataupun kesalahan. Menurutnya jika seseorang sudah berbohong pasti akan ada kebohongan-kebohongan lainnya. Lalu apa suaminya ini tidak sadar bahwa secara tidak langsung suaminya ini juga telah membohongi puterinya sendiri dengan menghapus panggilan masuk dari Jongin yang masuk diponsel Kyungsoo semalam?

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikannya juga. Membiarkan Kyungsoo bersama Jongin ataupun tidak itu akan tetap sama. Puteri kita tidak akan bahagia. Lebih baik Kyungsoo bersama kita dari pada nanti ia harus menjadi beban ditengah-tengah keluarga Kim. Aku tidak mau melihat puteriku hidup dengan belas kasihan dari keluarga mereka." ucap Tuan Do mutlak.

…oOo…

**always be my baby**

**I know that you always be mine**

**Don't you know you can't escape me**

**Always be (You and I always be) 'Cause you'll always be my baby**

**No, no, no you always be my baby no**

**Every single day I think of you**

**I Cant never shake you off and**

**Get you of my mind, no no baby**

Dua hari selanjutnya pun berlanjut dengan sama, tidak ada yang Kyungsoo lakukan selain hanya berdiam diri dikamar. Matanya terus tertuju pada ponsel. Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu? Apa Kyungsoo telpon ibu mertuanya saja? Memang beberapa hari yang lalu juga ponselnya itu berdering tapi itu hanya panggilan dari Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu terus saja mengiriminya pesan dengan berbagai isi permohonan maafnya tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tak membalasnya. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah memaafkan Baekhyun, tapi untuk bertemu dengannya? Entahlah, Kyungsoo masih kecewa pada sahabatnya itu. Panggilan dari nomor barupun masuk ke ponsel Kyungsoo, awalnya Kyungsoo sempat ragu untuk menjawab dan selanjutnya ia begitu terkejut karena yang menelponnya itu adalah Suho. Aneh rasanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba menelponnya setelah putus kontak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Suho menelponnya hanya sekali. Mantan kekasihnya itu bilang ingin mendengar kabarnya, dan entah dorongan dari mana Kyungsoo lalu menceritakan kejadian yang telah menimpanya. Mungkin saat itu Kyungsoo butuh seseorang untuk berbagi kesedihan. Dan Suho teman bicara yang baik. Sama seperti dulu. Beberapa menit yang lalu pun Suho mengiriminya pesan bahwa lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari Jerman. Lelaki itu mengatakan dengan senang hati akan menemui Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo membutuhkannya, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo menolaknya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika merasakan usapan lembut dikepalanya. Tersenyum membalas senyuman hangat ayahnya.

Dibalik senyumannya, sebenarnya pria paruh baya itu dalam keadaan tidak baik. Perasaannya selalu sakit melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Walaupun kondisi Kyungsoo sekarang ini jauh lebih baik dibanding beberapa hari sebelumnya, tidak lagi terbangun dimalam hari dan menjerit histeris ketakutan.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah menimpa Kyungsoo sampai-sampai puterinya ini mengalami hal seperti itu. Ia sudah mencoba bertanya berkali-kali namun puterinya itu hanya bungkam seribu bahasa dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Tuan Do memandang Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Tangannya beralih kebawah genggaman tangan besar ayahnya. Kyungsoo menunduk, apa ayahnya akan kembali membujuknya untuk bercerai dengan Jongin? mengingat beberapa hari setelah insiden pemukulan Jongin ayahnya itu terus saja mendesaknya untuk bercerai.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya yah?" Itu bukan pertanyaan lebih tepatnya pernyataan. Kyungsoo masih diam menunduk. "Appa sadar, appa menyesal. Jika saja appa bisa menahan sedikit emosi appa waktu itu. Semuanya pasti tidak akan sulit seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan appa," Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, appa tidak perlu meminta maaf," jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Tuan Do menghela napasnya. "Jongin sudah sadar." Katanya pelan. Mata Kyungsoo membelalak menatap ayahnya. Perasaan kaget juga lega menyergapi dirinya secara bersamaan. Kekhawatirannya kini hilang sudah. Ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

_Syukurlah. _

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis pada ayahnya.

"Tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu ia sudah sadar."

Kali ini Kyungsoo terhenyak. Jongin sudah sadar tiga hari yang lalu, dan Kyungsoo baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Apa ayahnya pun baru mengetahuinya hari ini? Selama satu minggu lebih ini Kyungsoo merasa dicekik oleh perasaan cemasnya bahkan ia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan Jongin. Dan ternyata suaminya itu sudah sadar? Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa Jongin tidak menemuinya atau setidaknya menghubunginya?

"Sekarang appa tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerai dengan Jongin." Kyungsoo mendongak menatap ayahnya lagi.

"Tapi pikirkan ini,"

Tanpa mendengarkan lanjutan kalimat ayahnya pun Kyungsoo sudah mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

"Mungkin Jongin sangat mencintaimu dan mau menerimamu tapi bagaimana kedepannya nanti? bagaimana juga dengan orangtuanya? kondisimu sekarang sudah seperti ini." Katanya lembut.

Air mata yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo tahan kini bebas berjatuhan. Yah… Apa ia sanggup berpisah dengan Jongin? Atau apakah ia harus tetap bertahan disisi Jongin walaupun nanti seandainya rasa cinta Jongin perlahan pupus karena kondisinya sebagai perempuan sudah tidak sempurna? Bisa saja mertuanya kembali membujuk Jongin untuk menikah lagi? apa Kyungsoo sanggup untuk itu? menyaksikan Jongin berbagi cinta dengan wanita lain yang tentunya dapat memberikan keturunan. Kyungsoo sudah tidak berguna. Kyungsoo hanya akan menjadi sampah ditengah-tengah keluarga Kim. Jadi untuk apa ia bertahan disisi Jongin? Walaupun sudah ada Taeoh, Jongin juga pasti menginginkan buah hati dari darah dagingnya.

"Tapi appa, aku mencintainya. Aku tidak mau bercerai." isak Kyungsoo. Kenyataannya Kyungsoo tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jongin secepat ini.

Tuan Do menghapus air mata dipipi Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya ia menunjukan selembar kertas yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dari pandangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Pikirannya langsung tertuju bahwa itu adalah surat perceraian lalu Kyungsoo harus menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk menanda tanganinya. Sejauh inikah ayahnya bertindak? Kyungsoo menggeleng keras tidak mau saat ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk mengambil kertas itu tapi ayahnya tetap saja memaksa. Kyungsoo lalu meraihnya.

Sepersekian detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya seperti diremas kembali. Itu memang surat perceraian, dan yang lebih mengejutkan Kyungsoo ternyata sudah terbubuh tanda tangan Jongin disana. Kyungsoo masih belum percaya bahwa itu benar-benar tanda tangan Jongin. Jongin menceraikannya. Kenapa tidak ada pembicaraan lebih dulu sebelum ini?

"Kemarin, pengacara Jongin datang kemari. Appa baru bisa memberikannya padamu sekarang."

Kini hanya tinggal Kyungsoo yang menanda tanganinya. Maka ia dan Jongin secara sah bercerai dimata hukum jika surat ini diberikan kepengadilan.

Kenyataan sudah jelas didepan mata. Tanpa berpikir untuk melepas Jongin ataupun tidak. Itu tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Karena Jongin sudah lebih dulu melepasnya. Ini keputusan Jongin. Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo harus rela melepasnya. Lebih baik merasa sakit hati sekarang dari pada nanti bukan? Lagi pula ini untuk kebahagiaan Jongin. Yah selama Jongin bahagia, Kyungsoo akan bahagia. Kyungsoo akan mencobanya walau pasti akan sulit rasanya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan isakannya. Ia menatap ayahnya meminta kepastian, ayahnya itu mengagguk seolah meyakinkan keputusan Kyungsoo. Dengan tangan gemetar juga air mata yang menetesi kertas, lalu ia pun menandatanganinya.

Pernikahannya benar-benar berakhir.

Tuan Do mendongakan kepalanya menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh walaupun usahanya itu ternyata tidak berhasil. Tangan besarnya membawa tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo kerengkuhan eratnya seraya membisikan kata bahwa masih ada dirinya juga ibu Kyungsoo tentunya yang akan selalu menemaninya.

…oOo…

Suho memutuskan untuk pulang ke korea, tentu saja untuk melanjutkan tujuannya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa keadaan kini berbalik manis untuknya setelah tidak bisa mendapatkan celah untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Mungkin secara tidak langsung ini semua berkat Yixing atau… Krystal? Entahlah yang terpenting sekarang keadaan memihak padanya. Suho baru saja akan menenggak gelas berisi anggurnya sebelum Eunsik datang lalu memberitahunya bahwa ternyata Jongin telah mengirim surat pengajuan cerai pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoopun baru saja menandatanganinya. Satu lagi kabar baik untuk Suho.

"Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat. Jalankan recana hari ini."

…oOo…

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya siang ini. Semua orang dirumahnya panik melihat ayahnya jatuh pingsan. Kyungsoo yang saat itu hanya mengurung dikamar segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya lalu pergi ke rumah sakit menggunakan ambulan yang saat itu datang.

Tak sampai beberapa lama, Kyungsoo tiba dirumah sakit. Turun dari mobil diikuti ibunya lalu membantu beberapa petugas mendorong brangkar ayahnya. Saat Kyungsoo melintasi lobi rumah sakit Kyungsoo tidak tahu ini sebuah kebetulan atau tidak. Ia melihat kehadiran Suho yang kini memandangnya dengan ekspressi terkejut, panik. "Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi?" Suho menghampirinya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan kini pecah. "Aku tidak tahu," Kyungsoo menjawab. Kyungsoo memeluk ibunya yang kini juga terlihat begitu khawatir setelah ayahnya dibawa para medis ke ruang ICU.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." kata Suho menenangkan Kyungsoo serta ibunya lalu menuntun kedua wanita itu untuk duduk.

…oOo…

Sambil meringis kesakitan Jongin mencoba membuka kenop pintu kamarnya. Dirasa usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil Jongin memukul pintu itu keras. Melampiaskan segala amarahnya. Sudah terlalu lama ia mengulur waktu untuk menemui Kyungsoo sementara ibunya kini melarangnya untuk mendatangi rumah orangtua Kyungsoo. Dan demi apa? hari ini ibunya itu malah menguncinya dikamar setelah sebelumnya membawa paksa Jongin pulang ke Mansion. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu ibunya itu menyita ponselnya.

_"__Untuk apa kau menghubunginya lagi? bahkan dia tidak kemari. Jangankan setelah kau sadar, saat kau masih koma bahkan dia tidak menemuimu, menelponmu saja dia tidak."_ sungut ibunya waktu itu saat di pagi hari Jongin akan mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo lagi dan berniat akan menemuinya. Hari itu juga Jongin tidak bisa pergi karena ibunya menahannya dengan alasan Jongin masih dalam keadaan lemah juga khawatir takut Tuan Do akan kembali memukulinya. Jongin masih bisa menahan keinginannya hari itu dan mencoba mengerti akan keadaan ibunya tapi keesokan harinya ia mulai dibuat geram karena ibunya lagi-lagi menahannya bahkan disaat sakitpun ia masih harus berurusan dengan berkas-berkas sialan yang Seulgi bawa untuk ia tandatangani.

"EOMMA BUKA PINTUNYA," Jongin berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu sementara diluar kamar Yuri hanya terdiam sendu.

…oOo…

Mobil audi hitam milik Suho memasuki pelataran rumah Kyungsoo. Tak lama sang empunya turun diikuti Kyungsoo juga Yoona. Suho membantu Tuan Do turun dan mendudukannya dikursi roda. Kyungsoo merasa lega setelah dokter mengatakan bahwa ayahnya baik-baik saja. Ayahnya diperbolehkan untuk pulang sementara Kyungsoo harus memperhatikan pola makan dan obat ayahnya karena ayahnya itu memang mengidap hipertensi sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Suho selain kata terimakasih untuk pemuda itu karena telah memberinya tumpangan. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Suho kembali setelah sebelumnya beberapa bulan lalu merekapun bertemu dilokasi yang sama.

Tadi saat di rumah sakit Kyungsoo bertanya kenapa Suho bisa berada disana dan lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa ayahnya baru saja melakukan perawatan diluar negeri dan siang tadi keadaannya kembali drop hingga ia membawanya ke rumah sakit padahal tadi pagi kondisi ayahnya masih stabil. Di perjalanan tadi Suho juga tidak merasa canggung berbicara dengan ayah dan ibunya mengingat Suho sebelumnya memang akrab dengan orangtuanya selama Kyungsoo pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Orangtua Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu mengenai apa alasan ia dan Suho putus, saat itu Kyungsoo hanya beralasan bahwa ia tidak lagi sepaham dan cocok dengan Suho, sementara kenyataannya lelaki itu yang meninggalkannya demi wanita lain.

"Kyungie, ajak Suho masuk." Ujar ibunya sambil mendorong kursi roda ayahnya, membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Kyungsoo pun mengajak Suho untuk masuk namun Suho lebih dulu menolaknya.

"Lain kali saja," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, detik berikutnya ia terkesiap saat merasakan tangan Suho menyentuh pipinya. Mengelus permukaan kulit dibawah matanya dengan halus, refleks Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan Suho pun langsung menurunkan tangannya, lelaki itu tertawa canggung kemudian meminta maaf. "Tidurlah dengan baik, dan jangan terus menangis." Kata Suho dengan senyum menawannya. Lelaki ini masih saja sama perhatiannya seperti dulu dan juga dewasa.

"Baiklah, Oppa pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti." Pamit Suho. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'hati-hati' pada Suho.

Memandangi kepergian mobil Suho yang mulai menjauh. Kyungsoo berpikir. Seandainya saja dulu Suho tidak mengkhianatinya pasti Kyungsoo masih dengan pria itu dan tidak akan pernah bertemu Jongin.

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak menyesali pertemuannya dengan Jongin akan tetapi Kyungsoo kecewa juga sedih karena sekarang dan kedepannya nanti ia tidak bisa lagi bersama suaminya itu.

Memikirkan Kim Jongin selalu saja membuat Kyungsoo emosional. Kyungsoo mengusap kasar air matanya. Hatinya berbisik 'Belum tentu juga bukan Jongin memikirkannya, jadi untuk apa ia memikirkan lelaki itu lagi?' Pada akhirnya Jonginpun sama dengan Suho. Sama-sama mengkhianatinya. Lelaki itu mencampakannya.

12154kaisoo

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya Suho terus saja tersenyum. Rencananya hari ini berjalan begitu lancar, hanya tinggal menunggu besok untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo seutuhnya. Siapa yang mengira jika penyebab pingsan Tuan Do siang tadi adalah ulah Suho sendiri? Lelaki itu telah menyuruh seseorang untuk menggantikan obat-obatan pengendali tekanan darah Tuan Do dengan dosis dibawah normal sehingga obat itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. 'Ini masih permulaan yang kecil' batin Suho menyeringai.

…oOo…

Kyungsoo berbaring dikasurnya, tubuh mungilnya meringkuk seperti janin. Kesepian. Mencoba melupakan Jongin begitu saja, tentu Kyungsoo tidak bisa. Setiap detiknya bayangan Jongin selalu mengisi kepalanya. Rasanya perpisahan kali ini bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada perpisahannya dengan Suho dulu. Mata Kyungsoo tak bisa lepas memandang ponsel yang tergeletak dikasur. Apakah berlebihan berharap bisa bertemu Jongin lagi? atau setidaknya mendengar suaranya saja. Kyungsoo ingin bicara dengan Jongin. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum pengadilan mengkonfirmasi bahwa dirinya dan Jongin telah secara sah bercerai. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya lalu mencari kontak namanya. Cukup lama ia mempertimbangkan apakah ia telpon suaminya itu atau tidak akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah pada dorongan besarnya untuk menedengar suara Jongin, ia menelponnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Astaga, belum mendengar suaranya saja Kyungsoo sudah menangis bagaimana kedepannya nanti? Apa Kyungsoo sanggup menjalani hari-harinya tanpa suara dan bayang-bayang Jongin?

Sambungan pertama tak ada jawaban lalu pada sambungan kedua pun tetap sama, bahkan sampai yang ketiga kali Jongin malah merejectnya. Kenapa Jongin menolak panggilannya? Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu? untuk bicara dengannya saja bahkan Jongin tidak mau.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya malam ini, keinginan mendengar suara Jongin begitu tidak tertahankan hingga rasanya begitu sakit. Kyungsoo tidak menyerah menelpon Jongin, bahkan tanpa berpikir lagi ia menelpon Yuri dan hasilnya pun sama saja. Mereka menolak panggilannya. Kyungsoo menangis menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, sampai tubuhnya berguncang-guncang. Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan Jongin.

…oOo…

Matahari sudah merangkak naik. Sedari tadi Jongin hanya duduk di ranjang menungu ibunya masuk namun pintu yang terkunci itu tidak kunjung terbuka. Padahal jam sarapan telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka ibunya masuk sambil membawa sarapan. Jongin lekas berdiri, ia menangkap keterkejutan dimata ibunya saat ibunya itu melihat penampilannya yang kini terlihat rapi dan siap untuk keluar. "Eomma sudah bilang kau tidak usah menemui Kyungsoo." kata ibunya. " Wae? Dia isteriku eomma." kilah Jongin.

"Seharusnya dia yang menemuimu, isteri macam apa dia itu hah? Pasti sifat tidak berperasaannya itu turun dari ayahnya." Cibir ibunya sambil menaruh kasar sarapan diatas nakas.

Jongin terlihat mengepalkan tangannya mencoba untuk tidak terpancing. "Ceraikan Kyungsoo." Ujar ibunya lagi. Jongin membelalakan matanya. "A—apa? tidak aku tidak akan menceraikan Kyungsoo."

"Untuk apa mempertahankannya dia sudah tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan."

Sungguh Jongin kecewa mendengar perkataan ibunya. Beginikah ibunya yang selama ini ia kenal, dengan begitu mudahnya membuang Kyungsoo. Jongin sungguh tidak menduga akan sikap ibunya ini. "Bukankah eomma yang telah menjodohkannya denganku?" balas Jongin datar.

Yuri terhenyak dengan mulut mengatup rapat. "Eomma mengatakan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki perasaan. Apa sebelumnya eomma memikirkan perasaanku saat eomma menjodohkanku dengannya? Aku bukan boneka eomma, eomma tidak bisa memperlakukan aku semau eomma. Sekarang aku memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap Kyungsoo jadi aku tidak akan melepasnya."

Yuri menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Jongin, carilah perempuan lain." – Kau sudah bercerai dengannya.

"Eomma yang telah membawa Kyungsoo padaku, dan aku mencintainya."

"SADARLAH JONGIN DIA TIDAK BISA MENGANDUNG ANAKMU LAGI! JADI UNTUK APA—"

"KYUNGSOO MASIH BISA MENGANDUNG ANAKKU EOMMA! DIA MASIH BISA HAMIL!"

Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Yuri membelalakan matanya sedangkan Jongin terengah-engah karena amarah. Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal. Awalnya ia ingin Kyungsoo lah yang lebih dulu tahu tentang hal ini. Tapi sepertinya situasi tidak memungkinkan.

"Apa? apa maksudmu? kenapa kau tidak memberitahu eomma. Jelaskan apa yang baru saja kau katakan Jongin!"

Jongin menatap bersalah ibunya yang terlihat shock juga bingung, Jongin menghela napasnya. Tidak ada pilihan selain untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Jongin pun menceritakan semuanya dengan pelan. Ia menceritakan tentang dibalik kejadian keguguran Kyungsoo, kecelakaan Taemin, juga mengenai kebohongan pengangkatan rahim Kyungsoo.

Jongin menangkap berbagai ekspressi diwajah ibunya setelah ia selesai menceritakan semuanya. Pasti ibunya merasa sedih setelah mengetahui tentang kebenaran dibalik kematian Taemin. "Aku harus menemui Kyungsoo eomma. Aku harus menjelaskannya."

"Tapi Jongin, ba—bagaimana ini?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya karena tangisan ibunya malah kian menjadi, ibunya juga terlihat begitu panik. "Maafkan eomma Jongin. Kemarin, saat kau menandatangani berkas-berkas yang Seulgi bawa eomma menyelipkan surat perceraianmu dengan Kyungsoo."

"Apa?"

"Maafkan eomma, eomma tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Sejujurnya eomma pun tidak masalah jika seandainya Kyungsoo dengan keadaanya yang sudah tidak bisa mengandung lagi, eomma akan tetap menerimanya. Tapi perilaku ayahnya terhadapmu, eomma sungguh tidak terima."

"Demi Tuhan eomma, kenapa eomma melakukan itu?"

"Maafkan eomma Jongin-ah, eomma menyesal. Ta—tadi eomma mendapat kiriman surat perceraianmu, dan ternyata Kyungsoo pun sudah menanda tanganinya. Sebaiknya kau kejar atau telpon Ravi karena eomma sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengantar surat itu kepengadilan."

Jongin semakin melototkan matanya, tak menduga atas tindakan ibunya yang sudah keterlaluan ini. "ARGGHHH…"

…oOo…

Menapaki jalan setapak yang basah Kyungsoo berjalan dibelakang ayahnya sambil memegangi payung. Ditempat ini Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana kesunyian begitu mendominasi. Kyungsoo terus berjalan dengan ayahnya sampai ia tiba dan melihat kerumunan kecil dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Sepertinya ia dan ayahnya merupakan orang yang datang terakhir karena kerumunan kecil itupun kini mulai meninggalkan titik objek yang menyebabkan raut kesedihan tercetak diwajah-wajah mereka.

Dibalik kacamata hitamnya Suho memandang pusara ayahnya dengan tatapan datar. 'Lebih baik seperti ini, Maafkan aku.' bisiknya dalam hati. Kemudian lelaki itu mendengar Eunsik yang sedari tadi memayunginya berbisik memberitahu bahwa Tuan Do dan Kyungsoo telah datang.

Suho membungkuk singkat dan berterimakasih ketika rekan dan kerabat yang menghadiri upacara pemakaman ayahnya pamit untuk pulang. Kini tinggalah Suho dan Eunsik.

Kyungsoo berdiri sekitar dua meter dibelakang Suho. Sementara ayahnya berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu, mereka sedikit berbincang dan Kyungsoo melihat Suho menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum lalu kembali bicara dengan ayahnya entah bicara apa. Jika bukan karena ayahnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ia akan datang kemari atau tidak, padahal kondisi ayahnya masih lemah tapi ayahnya itu rela mengenyampingkan kesehatannya demi menghadiri pemakaman ayah Suho. Kyungsoo melihat Suho begitu tegar, walaupun pasti sedih sekali rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang begitu disayang. Hari tersulit bagi Suho. Sama seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo masih beruntung, Jongin masih ada didunia ini. Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat lelaki itu walaupun tidak dengan cara seperti dulu lagi.

Saat tengah asik dengan lamunannya Kyungsoo mendengar suara berat ayahnya. "Mari kita pulang, Suho juga akan pulang." ucap ayahnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ayahnya berjalan lebih dulu sementara Kyungsoo masih berdiam diri dengan Suho dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo berbalik, sesaat diam menatap Suho sedih.

"Aku turut berduka cita, oppa." ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya, Suho mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah datang." katanya lalu mengambil alih payung yang dipegang Kyungsoo. "Ayahmu sudah semakin jauh."

"Eunsik kau payungi Tuan Do!" kata Suho menyuruh Eunsik untuk memayungi Tuan Do yang sudah jauh didepan sana. Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap wajah Suho. "Ayo," kata Suho akhirnya.

Tidak ada perbincangan lagi sampai ketika Kyungsoo dan Suho sudah sampai dimobil masing-masing. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat ayahnya kini tengah memperhatikan kondisi ban mobilnya yang ternyata pecah. "Kenapa bisa begini? padahal saat datang tadi aku rasa baik-baik saja." Ucap ayahnya menggerutu.

"Ada apa Tuan Do?" Suho menginterupsi.

"Ini ban mobilku pecah. Haisshhh untung saja aku bawa ban cadangan." ucap Tuan Do lalu mulai akan bersiap untuk mengganti ban mobil namun Suho segera menyuruh Eunsik agar anak buahnya itu yang melakukannya. "Lagi-lagi aku malah merepotkanmu." ujar Tuan Do.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Do. Ahh begini saja, bagaimana kalau anda dan Kyungsoo saya antar?" tawar Suho dan disambut senyuman Tuan Do. "Tidak usah nak. Lagi pula ini pasti tidak akan lama." katanya lalu melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlihat murung. "Mungkin… kau bisa mengajak Kyungsoo saja,"

…oOo…

Jongin bergegas keluar rumah sambil mengaktifkan ponsel yang baru saja dikembalikan ibunya. Ketika mengaktifkannya hampir sebagian penuh diisi panggilan tak terjawab Kyungsoo dan sisanya beberapa panggilan dari Seulgi juga rekan bisnisnya. Kyungsoo juga mengiriminya pesan suara. Tapi sebelum membuka pesan suara itu Jongin harus menelpon Ravi lebih dulu. Jongin menaiki mobil kemudian menyalakannya seraya menghubungi Ravi. "Halo Ravi… Kau dimana? … Syukurlah. Kau tetap disana aku akan menemuimu, aku akan mengambil surat itu!"

Jongin menghela napas lega, untung saja Ravi mengangkat telponnya. Jika terlambat sedikit saja maka urusannya akan semakin rumit. Jongin melihat lagi layar ponselnya, berpikir kembali apakah ia buka pesan suara dari Kyungsoo atau tidak. Rasa penasaran menggelitikinya hingga iapun membukanya.

_'__Hallo Jongin,'_

_'__bagaimana kabarmu?_' Kyungsoo memanggilnya, terdengar serak. Suara itu menyentak kesadaran Jongin bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan Kyungsoo.

'_Tadi aku menelponmu, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya jadi aku kirim ini…' _Oh ini semua karena ulah ibunya. Jongin mengerang.

_'__Aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku mengenai operasi itu. Sikapmu selama ini sudah begitu jelas menunjukan tapi aku begitu bodoh untuk mengerti.'_

_'__Tapi ini salahmu seharusnya kau memberi tahuku saat itu juga, Itu akan lebih baik aku rasa.' _Oh tidak… jika seandainya waktu bisa berputar dan Jongin kembali kekejadian saat itu pun Jongin tetap tidak akan meberitahu Kyungsoo tentang operasi yang sebenarnya tidak dilakukan itu, setidaknya untuk hari itu. Jongin tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih jauh dengan membuat Kyungsoo depresi. Jeda beberapa detik tak terdengar apapun lalu helaan napas berat Kyungsoo terdengar.

_'__Soal surat perceraian itu… aku sudah menandatanganinya. ' _suaranya terdengar tercekat.

_'__A—aku tidak percaya bahwa pernikahanku benar-benar berakhir.' _kali ini suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih hampir berupa bisikan tapi Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya.

_'__Tapi itu keputusan yang tepat Jongin, masa depanmu masih panjang. Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama.'_ Aku tidak menceraikanmu Kyungsoo, sampai kapanpun tidak akan.

_'__Apa boleh kita bertemu? untuk terakhir kali mungkin. Sebelum kita berpisah? Aku juga ingin bertemu Taeoh,'_ Jongin mengerjap lalu ia mendengar Kyungsoo tertawa diantara isakan yang coba disembunyikannya.

_'__Ah aku rasa tidak bisa, lagi pula untuk apa?_' nada bicaranya dibuat-buat ceria. _'Aku pun malu bertemu denganmu,'_

Kenapa Kyungsoo harus malu?

_'__Maafkan atas sikap appa….'_ Kyungsoo tertawa, biasanya Jongin akan tersenyum mendengar tawa Kyungsoo tapi kali ini matanya terasa panas. Begitu menyakitkan untuk didengar.

_'__dia sungguh keterlaluan, aku harap kau memaafkannya' _suaranya kali ini terdengar sedih.

_'__Maafkan aku juga…'_

_'__Maafkan aku karena tidak menjengukmu._' suaranya kembali lirih. Oh apa karena ini, Kyungsoo merasa malu untuk menemuinya, karena Kyungsoo tidak menjenguknya?

Beberapa detik berlalu kembali tak terdengar apapun. Jongin tahu bahwa istrinya itu tengah terisak. _'Terimakasih, terimakasih untuk selama ini Jongin-ah.' _

Oh sialan kebohongan _histerektomi_ itu telah membuat Kyungsoo menderita. Memasang sabuk pengaman ditubuhnya Jongin lekas menginjak pedal gas mobilnya keluar garasi.

Jongin pikir setelah menelpon Ravi untuk tidak menyerahkan surat perceraiannya kepengadilan maka permasalahannya akan segera selesai. Namun sampai ia tiba di rumah Kyungsoo sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan itu datang. Sesuatu yang selama ini ia khawatirkan. Persetan dengan kematian ayah Suho, Jongin akan benar-benar membunuh Suho dengan tangannya sendiri jika lelaki itu sampai merencanakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"Hallo Chanyeol, aku butuh bantuanmu. Pemakaman daerah Yangcheon-gu sekarang." setelah menelpon Chanyeol Jongin menginjak pedal gasnya kuat-kuat. Kembali mengemudikan mobil tanpa memperdulikan kondisinya yang masih lemah. Jongin mengumpat-ngumpat meruntuki lalu lintas yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Mencengkram erat kemudi, beberapa kali ia menekan klakson saat mobilnya tak bisa maju sedikitpun dan akhirnya setelah bergulat dengan kekesalannya ia pun tiba dikawasan pemakaman, di kejauhan Jongin tak melihat apapun selain satu mobil yang tengah terparkir. Jongin menghampirinya. Lantas bergegas turun. Seorang pria yang mungkin pemilik mobil itu baru saja menutup pintu bagasi. Jongin mendekatinya.

"Permisi, apa sebelumnya ada acara pemakaman disini? dan apa kau salah satu yang menghadirinya" Jongin bertanya sambil melihat-lihat area pemakaman kembali. "Ah iya, beberapa menit yang lalu acaranya sudah selesai." pria itu menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Ahh begitu, tapi apa kau melihat seorang wanita? matanya bulat, rambutnya sebahu dia datang bersama lelaki paruh baya." Jongin kembali bertanya dan lelaki itu menggeleng, meminta maaf sambil tersenyum bahwa dia tidak tahu. Jongin kembali menghela napas kecewa. Ia menganggukan kepalanya singkat berterimakasih pada lelaki itu. Dirogohnya ponsel didalam saku coatnya Jongin mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. Jongin mengerang kesal. Pikiran Jongin buntu, perasaannya kalut memikirkan Kyungsoo. Apakah isterinya itu sudah pulang dengan ayahnya, atau malah dengan Suho?

Sekali lagi Jongin melihat keadaan sekitarnya, sekilas menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dengan mobil hitam milik pria yang belum Jongin ketahui namanya ini. Ternyata bannya bocor dan kenapa mobilnya samar-samar bergoyang, mobil ini juga tidak begitu asing. Jongin menyipitkan matanya. "Apa anda sendirian?" Jongin bertanya lagi sambil melihat-lihat kedalam mobil. Pria itu mengganguk, matanya menatap awas Jongin. Jongin masih saja memeriksa mobil pria itu selagi sang pemiliknya kini mulai membenarkan ban mobilnya. "Apa anda mendengar sesuatu? aku rasa suara itu berasal dari si—"

BUAGH

Jongin terhuyung kedepan merasakan hantaman yang membuat punggungnya sakit. Untung saja ia tidak jatuh, Jongin lekas berbalik. Matanya menatap tajam kearah sipelaku penendang. Lelaki itu kembali mencoba melayangkan pukulannya namun Jongin segera menghindar.

DUAGH

Lantas dibalasnya pria itu dengan tendangannya tepat mengenai hidung. Lelaki itu terhuyung sambil mengusap liquid merah yang mengalir dihidungnya.

Tidak salah lagi, pasti orang yang tengah Jongin hadapi ini adalah orang suruhan Suho. Jongin menatap sekilas bagasi mobil yang kembali berguncang lalu menatap awas lawannya. Lelaki itu kembali bangkit dan melayangkan pukulan, dengan gesit Jongin menghindarinya namun pada saat serangan yang kedua kali Jongin tidak bisa menghindar. Jongin mengusap sudut bibirnya. Keamarahan tidak bisa dibendung lagi dengan gerakan cepat Jongin kembali menghindar saat lelaki itu akan menendangnya. Jongin kembali menyerang, ditendangnya perut lelaki itu dengan lututnya kemudian Jongin menyikut satu pahanya, menghantam jakunnya dengan tiga kali tonjokan. Lelaki itu terbatuk kesakitan, tapi tubuhnya yang besar juga terlatih sepertinya tidak bisa terkalahkan begitu saja. "Apa kau anak buah Suho?" tanya Jongin geram. Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai lalu kembali mendekati Jongin, kali ini dengan sebilah pisau lipat yang ia dapatkan dari balik sakunya. Jongin berdiri dengan awas. Sedikit saja ia lengah maka ia akan habis disini juga. Ia tidak boleh terbawa amarah ia harus tenang. Sial, menghadapi pria ini Jongin semakin banyak mengulur waktu.

SRET

Pada serangan pertama Jongin berhasil mengindarinya. Dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini Jongin merasa pesimis mengalahkan pria ini. Tapi Ia tidak boleh menyerah, Kyungsoo menunggunya. Ia harus segera menuntaskan ini sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyungsoo.

SRET

DUAGH

Pada serangan kedua Jongin harus merasakan sakit dibagian tulang pipi akibat tonjokan pria itu, tentu tidak ada waktu bagi Jongin untuk mengaduh. Ia menghidar dengan cepat saat pisau itu akan melesat kelehernya beberapa kali melakukan pertahanan dan melakukan perlawanan hingga akhirnya ia meraih tangan pria itu dengan kuat lalu Jongin menendang perutnya beberapa kali dengan lututnya. Membalikan tubuh besar itu kemudian menendang punggungnya hingga jatuh tersungkur, dengan cepat Jongin meraih salah satu tangannya dibelakang punggungnya sementara satu kakinya menginjak jemari pria yang tengah menggenggam pisau itu hingga jeritan kesakitannya menggema. "ARGHHHH~" Jongin masih berjongkok dengan tubuh lemas serta napas yang tersengggal-senggal. "Kemana Boss mu membawa isteriku?" geram Jongin, pria itu—Yongguk— hanya diam. Jongin kembali menginjak tangannya. Yongguk mengerang lagi tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya, merasa marah Jongin membalik tubuh Yongguk lagi lalu memukuli beberapa kali wajah pria itu hingga kacau. Kewalahan Yongguk pun menyerah dengan terbata lalu ia memberitahu kemana Suho membawa Kyungsoo pergi. "Ba—bandara." erang Yongguk sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu pinsan. Napas Jongin tercekat. Mendesis marah, diraihnya pisau yang teronggok, Jongin kemudian merobek pakaian lelaki itu. Menjadikan sobekan kain itu untuk mengikat kedua tangan dibelakang punggungnya agar pria itu tidak lagi menjadi ancaman. Melihat mobil yang kembali berguncang Jongin segera mendekati mobil, dibukanya bagasi itu dan betapa kagetnya Jongin melihat ayah mertuanya berada didalam sana dengan keadaan tangan terikat dibelakang juga mulutnya yang disumpal.

…oOo…

Awalnya suasana berlangsung cukup baik setelah sepuluh menit berlalu walau hanya diisi perbincangan singkat. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo merasa suasana berubah menjadi tidak nyaman. Kyungsoo duduk gelisah dijoknya, melirik Suho yang kini mengendalikan kemudi. Wajah pemuda itu begitu datar, dingin, mulutnya mengatup keras. Sorot matanya tidak lagi tenang setelah lelaki itu bicara dengan seseorang lewat telpon lima menit lalu. Dengan siapa sebenarnya Suho bicara? pembicaraannya pun begitu singkat. Lelaki itu mengumpat pada lawan bicaranya. Yang jelas, saat ini Suho nampak gusar.

Lambat laun Kyungsoo merasa mobil bergerak semakin kencang. Menyalip beberapa mobil yang ada didepan. Detak jantung Kyungsoo bergerak cepat, aliran darah kewajahnya langsung menghilang.

_'__Jauhi Suho!'_

Perkataan Jongin tiba-tiba terngiang.

Tentu ada alasan mengapa Jongin berkata seperti itu pikir Kyungsoo. Tapi apa? Apa hanya sekedar rasa cemburu? kenapa saat Jongin mengatakannya raut wajahnya terlihat begitu marah.

Kejadian saat diapartemen kembali berputar dikepala Kyungsoo, apa Suho lah yang merencanakan hal itu terhadapnya? tidak mungkin Suho berencana akan membunuhnya. Kecurigaan berubah pada rasa was-was. Darahnya terpompa lebih cepat membuat dadanya berdebar. Kenapa Suho melihat kearah spion? Apa ada yang mengikuti mereka?

Ponsel Suho kembali berdering. "Ya, hampir sampai." lelaki itu menutup telponnya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. "Bisakah kita pelan-pelan saja?"

Suho hanya tersenyum, namun kecepatan mobil terasa melambat. "Hari ini begitu berat untukku. Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman. Pikiranku sedang kacau." Suho tersenyum sendu. "Aku ingin mendatangi suatu tempat sebelum membawamu pulang, apa kau keberatan? Kupikir kau butuh udara segar," Ujar Suho.

Kyungsoo menghindari tatapan Suho. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang bertautan. "Maaf oppa, tapi aku ingin langsung pulang saja." susah payah Kyungsoo menjaga nada bicaranya agar tak menyinggung perasaan Suho. "Apakah seperti ini juga saat aku meninggalkanmu?"

Kyungsoo tak menduga Suho akan berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya diam, tak lama terkesiap saat Suho meraih menggenggam tangannya. Kyungsoo baru saja akan menariknya namun Suho menggenggamnya dengan erat diatas pahanya. "Kau tahu saat aku mendengar bahwa kau sudah menikah dengan Kai, aku begitu terkejut. Saat itu juga aku tersadar bahwa aku benar-benar kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga untukku."

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini, terlebih lagi dengan tangan Suho yang kini berani memainkan cincin pernikahannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak terikat dengan dia. Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku masih mencintaimu. Apa masih ada kesempatan untukku? Mau kah kau kembali padaku?"

Kyungsoo mencoba menarik tangannya tapi Suho masih menahannya bahkan kini lebih erat. "Oppa apa yang kau bicarakan? Sebaiknya kau fokus mengemudi."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Suho mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak," Air mata Kyungsoo mengancam. Tangannya terasa perih karena remasan tangan Suho. "Kubur perasaan itu Oppa, kau berhak mendapat yang jauh lebih baik dariku," Kyungsoo berhasil melepas genggaman Suho. Merasa ngeri melihat pemuda itu tertawa dengan sorot matanya yang terlihat marah juga sedih.

"Mungkin aku harus mati, jika harus menghilangkan rasa ini."

…oOo…

Jongin menginjak pedal gasnya kuat-kuat. Beruntung arus arah balik kali ini sedikit lebih lancar. Earphone wireless terpasang ditelinganya. Chanyeol baru saja memberitahu Jongin bahwa Tuan Do telah dibawa ke rumah sakit, sementara Yongguk lelaki itu sudah diamankan. Jongin benar-benar berterimakasih pada Chanyeol karena lelaki itu tiba dengan cepat saat Jongin benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Suara Bong Gu salah satu anak buahnya yang kini sedang bekerjasama dengan polisi terdengar diearphone memberitahu bahwa belum ada tanda-tanda mobil Suho memasuki tol sementara polisi sudah menghubungi bagian keamanan bandara untuk membekuk anak buah Suho.

"Target sudah terlihat, nomor polisi xxxxx masuk mengambil arah Incheon. Posisi anda sekarang sekitar tiga kilometer dibelakangnya Tuan. Kami sedang bergegas. "

"Apa dia membawa mobilnya ngebut?"

"Target terlihat melambat." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa dia tahu kalau dia sudah terlacak?"

"Sepertinya begitu, target kembali melaju cepat Tuan."

Oh sial. Jongin mempercepat kembali laju mobilnya. Membayangkan Suho membawa ngebut mobilnya dengan Kyungsoo bersamanya membuat Jongin ngeri.

"Pastikan kau tidak kehilangan jejaknya, kejar dia."

"Baik Tuan,"

Sambungan pun terputus.

Matanya menatap jalanan didepan tetapi otaknya tanpa permisi memutar ulang perkataan Kyungsoo.

_'__Apa boleh kita bertemu? untuk terakhir kali mungkin. Sebelum kita berpisah?_

Jongin mengenyahkan suara itu. Menepis pemikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba berkelebatan diotaknya. "Kim Junmyeon Brengsek." Jongin mengumpat mencengkram erat kemudi. Semakin cepat ia memacu mobilnya, semakin terpacu pula adrenalinnya. Ac didalam mobil seperti mati. Ia berkeringat. Waktu serasa berjalan lambat. Ia berhasil melewati beberapa mobil didepannya, tapi jarak didepannya seolah masih terbentang begitu jauh. Menggerutu mendapati lampu merah yang semakin mengulur waktu, detik demi detik ia menantikan lampu hijau dengan tidak sabar. Akhirnya lampu itu menyala juga, dengan cepat ia kembali melesat meninggalkan derungan menggantung bising membuat pengemudi lain bertanya-tanya. Jongin bisa lebih leluasa mengendara dijalan bebas hambatan, ponsel didashboard kembali berdering. Suara Bonggu terdengar. "Halo Tuan."

"Kau sudah menangkapnya?"

"Maaf Tuan… Mobil yang membawa Ny. Kyungsoo kecelakaan. Mobilnya terbakar."

'CKIIITTTTT'

Jongin mengerem mobilnya seketika. Membuat mobilnya berubah arah setengah menyamping keluar jalur.

'TIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNDDD'

"APA KAU GILA?" Jongin mendengar umpatan seorang pengendara pria yang nyaris akan menabraknya dari belakang. Tapi telinganya seolah tidak mendengar umpatan dan dengusan pria yang kini kembali melaju pergi. Jongin merasa sekujur tubuhnya lemas, jantungnya seperti jatuh kedasar perut. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Matanya memanas. Ia masih terpaku, tangannya terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya. Bayangan wajah Kyungsoo yang tertawa, tersenyum dan saat terakhir kali Jongin menemuinya menangis bermunculan dikepalanya. Mengabaikan bunyi-bunyi klakson dari mobil yang melaju. Telinganya mendengar Bong Gu menanyakan keadaannya. Tentu saja Jongin dalam keadaan tidak baik, dunianya seakan baru saja runtuh. Tapi Jongin mengerti bahwa anak buahnya itu mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya.

Oh Kyungsoo…

…oOo…

**You could be mine again, no no no**

**I miss you babe**

**You, All I have, I want it**.

Tbc

* * *

Halo semuanya, maaf atas keterlambatan ff ini. Huhu feels sedang berantakan dan semangatpun hilang gitu aja gara gara chansoo, /plak/ oke jangan bahas couple itu. Maaf gak sesuai rencana yang kasih aku tahu di chap kemarin yang katanya bakal end di chap ini. Ternyata wordnya sumpeh ini panjang bgt jadi aku cut nyampe sini. Hehe mian...

Buat temen berinisial O ni udah update, special nc next chap. :D

Semoga menikmati dan semoga ngefeel di review yah...


End file.
